The Elliptical Threads
by SlightlyOffKey
Summary: LP 3.0, Leonard does an interview about his life in 2024, going forward, This is the original posted version for the final edited version read it on the blog EllipticalThreads dot com its available there in PDF, Ibook or Kindle formats along with behind the scenes info
1. Full Circle

**Thanks for the characters, plot lines, and other goodies TBBT, it's all yours. But the rest is mine all mine, MOO, HA HA HA, Glory be to Cow.**

**7/6/2012 The Elliptical Threads is complete but this is the oldest version with out corrections or changes, the complete final edited version in PDF, ibook and Kindle in on the blog at ellipticalthreads dot com or you can read it directly on the blog along with any fiction or prose I'm currently working on. OSK**

_**Caltech, Physics Chairs Office, 9:00 AM December 23**__**rd**__**, 2024**_

Leonard Hoftstader PhD, sat behind his desk looking over his wire rimmed reading glasses at the young grad student with the digital recorder and tablet sitting in front of him. He took the glasses off and set them on his desk. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, since the advanced laser eye surgery wearing glasses actually bothered him now. The 45 year old department chair was thinking about where to start.

'Why would you want to do my biography? My life hasn't been particularly interesting in the last few years.´ Leonard looked at the grad student again. She was in her early to mid-twenties with blonde straight hair, about his height, slim and lithe. It was her sparkling green eyes he supposed, and the smile. What was her name again, Samantha something,

"Miss…" He struggled, "Larson professor, Samantha Larson, but everyone calls me Sam"

Leonard smiled, "Okay Sam then, so why the interest in me. My research days ended 3 years ago. Even then my contributions to the Unified Quantum Gravity Theory were relatively minor"

He smiled at her again, not able to look away from those green eyes. Something stirred in him, an old memory, a flame of sorts.

"I really would like to know about your time before the theory was completed. Why did you leave Caltech for almost 11 years before returning? I know you were in England and Switzerland teaching and doing experimental research. What made you come back to take the department chair and hang up your lab coat Dr. Hoftstader?"

Leonard laughed, "If one is the department chair of the Physics department at Caltech you have no time for doing research." He had done his best imatation of Dr. Siebert. "But I was all done. I'd taken my own theories and those of others as far as I could go. I contributed to the unified theory, it was finally enough"

Sam smiled a sweet smile at Leonard, then gnawed on her lip. Leonard's heart may have skipped a beat. "This really isn't a full biography, I'm writing an article for the Caltech Ezine but the LA Times has also showed interest in it. I'm wanting something more personal about you and your journey."

Leonard sat back and started to analyze the possibilities, just as he'd always done. "Don't over think this", popped into his head, but it wasn't his voice, it was HERS.

He looked back into Sam's green eyes. "I'll do it Sam but I'm going to have to respect some people's privacy so I may need to leave a few things kind of vague, and voice only no video."

Sam nodded and Leonard began to talk, Sam turned on the recorder.

"Where do you want to start?"

Sam looked at her tablet, "Why did you leave Caltech?"

Leonard looked into the young eyes, "Because of a girl of course."

**Leonard's Tale**

Let's call her Penny. You see at that time I shared an apartment with the then not so famous Dr. Sheldon Cooper. We had this 4th floor apartment off Colorado Boulevard. It was really Nerd Central. There was me and Sheldon, an astrophysicist named Rajesh, we called him Raj, and an engineer who's now a PhD named Howard Wolowitz. We were a pretty geeky bunch, we hung out a lot in the apartment playing games, watching movies, collecting and reading comic books. We were all also working on various fields of study.

One day a young lady about your age moved in across the hall from use. I have to tell you though it sounds like a cliché. It was love at first sight for me. I was smitten with Penny. She was an aspiring actress who was beautiful, funny, street smart, and outgoing. Everything I was not. We became fast friends, then later lovers. We were together the first time for almost 9 months. Then I made the perilous mistake of telling Penny I loved her. Well that was the end of us for almost 2 years, though we tried to remain friends. We started dating again in 2012. It was really working out well, we went slowly. We were so close and getting closer all the time. I could see her being my wife, starting a family together.

Then she got her big break, this is where I'm going to be a little vague. It was a new sitcom based and being produced in New York. She wasn't the star, but the part was in the regular cast and she would work every week when they were taping. We both decided it could work, we'd skype, she's would fly home whenever they went on hiatus. It did work for a while, though we were both miserable without the other. Then she stopped skyping as much, she seemed distant. I knew things were over when her friends Bernadette and Amy packed up her apartment so she could have her things shipped out. Howard, Bernadette's husband told me that Penny was dating one of the shows co-stars.

Penny was becoming a very successful actress. Her character was beloved, she had fulfilled her dream. Penny was a star. Now you see why I kept things vague, Penny is not her stage name and I won't say what the show was.

As you might imagine I was crushed. In fact crushed would have been an improvement. I was two steps above suicidal. I had lost the love of my life. She wouldn't talk to me. She wrote me a long letter about how she was the wrong person for me. How she wasn't worthy or smart enough to be my partner. A lot of pain was suffered, and as I think about it now, probably on both sides. That December about this time of year I was at rock bottom. You see Penny had loved Christmas. She was the first person to make it a real holiday for me. I told Dr. Cooper I was moving out and Caltech I was taking a Sabbatical.

_Leonard looked up to see Sam staring at him, teary eyed. He could have stopped right here but she wanted to go on. He realized he was almost in tears himself. He excused himself for a bathroom break. He went in his bathroom that was attached to his office. Washed his face and went back to his chair. Sam looked like she was better so he continued._

I had contacted Oxford and arranged for a research and lecturing position there. I sold or gave away everything I had been accumulating in my life up to that point. My friends got most of it. I kept my clothes, a few books and a blue blanket with sleeves that Penny had gave me. I left for Oxford on Christmas day 2012. I had a four hour layover in New York, I thought about calling Penny, but couldn't think of what I would say.

I spent two years at Oxford teaching and doing particle research. For those two years I had a few dalliances with the occasional grad student but nothing meaningful. The scars were pretty deep. I tried not to, but I kept track of Penny via the web. She married a musician, it didn't work out apparently, she was divorced and back on the west coast doing a new show the next year.

In 2015 I was offered a fellowship at CERN and I moved to Geneva. I worked really long hours. I was immersed in my research and experiments until I met Liisa that year, that's with two i's. She was a school teacher in Geneva. I'm not sure what it was but we fell in love. It wasn't like with Penny, less intense, comfortable I guess. She took me for who I was scars and all. We married the next year. It was a really good time in my life. I had a wonderful woman that loved me and interesting research that I was passionate about. Then she got sick, ovarian cancer. I was with her until the end, chemo therapy, radiation, experimental therapy. None of it worked, she died on June 15th 2022.

I spent several months finishing my work, rather numb I might add. Then I decided it was time to come home. Though I grew up in New Jersey, I knew Pasadena was home. I talked to then President Siebert and he offered me the department chair and I came home in May 2023. I took an apartment near the university and settled in, but it was never quite home. This fall I rented my old apartment off Colorado Boulevard. I had asked the property managment company to call me if it ever went vacant . So I've come full circle, or maybe more of an ellipse. I remolded the apartment, adding a gourmet kitchen, I'd taken classes in French cuisine when I was at CERN. I had a wine cellar built into the kitchen, but the rest I had decorated pretty much as it was when I was there before. Probably a little less nerdy than before but the same layout.

I've basically came home, my living room right now contains a Christmas tree I've yet to decorate. I have my old room back, and found my spot in the world. Though there are some differences. I have a place in my heart for French wine, and Scotch whiskey now.

_Sam looked up from her pad, what happened to all your friends?_

Well as you know Dr. Cooper had a leading role in creating the combined theory. He received his Nobel prize and is now at Cambridge with his wonderful wife Amy. They are expecting their second child in March. Dr. Wolowitz is still at Caltech and he and his wife Bernadette have been together for 12 or 13 years now. They never had children but have two dogs and a cat. Professor Rajesh Koothrappali, Raj is back in India, single as far as I know.

Penny has been through rehab, though I never really believed she had an alcohol problem. It was how she dealt with stress. She has been doing smaller parts in movies the last few years and some voice overwork also. She never married again and had no children but that's as far as I know. I really try hard now not follow her since we both live here again.

"_Thank you Dr. Hoftstader that was a wonderful story"_

Leonard smiled and nodded, it was early in the afternoon now. He felt tired, exhausted in fact but he felt he needed to add one more thing.

"Sam, I can tell you one thing, though I loved my wife. She was wonderful, and caring. The love of my life was Penny. She lives in my heart every day and that pain and longing has never gone away. I fear sometimes I live to much in my past. But it was the best time in my life."

Samantha thanked him for the interview and left. Leonard put his glasses back on and went back to the budget and research profiles on his laptop. The interview he had given went out to Caltech and then the LA Times online within hours.

**Apartment 4A, 7:30PM December 23rd 2024**

Leonard had been home about an hour. It had been a rough day. He set in his chair beside the couch. He never sat in the "spot", on the couch that had been Sheldon's, even though this couch was much nicer, dark leather and very comfortable. He would lay on it but never sit in the "spot". He was settled down in his chair, jazz playing in the background, nursing a glass of single malt scotch. He was amused about how things he would have never thought enjoyable back then were now.

The knock on the door startled him. Bernadette and Howard were coming over tomorrow. No take out anymore, but he would cook them a wonderful duck tomorrow and pair it with a rich Cote Rotie red wine he'd been saving. He put his scotch on the coffee table and headed for the door. He opened it and almost had his first stoke.

The women looking at him had a hat and glasses on. As he stood there she removed both.

"Penny", he muttered. She gnawed on her lip and stepped through the door and put her arms around his neck. The hug lasted, she just held on.

She finally pulled back and stared into his eyes. There they were those sparkling green eyes.

"I've never stopped loving you either Leonard, now let's get your tree decorated."

**Aside: Love can come full circle? Back to where it started, that look, that feeling. I hope someday it will. Still.**


	2. Joining the Circles

**Disclaimer, disclaimer, you know the drill, see prior chapter if you have any questions.**

Penny continued staring into Leonard's brown eyes. She was actually surprised he hadn't looked away, or even blushed. She slid her arms from around his neck, moving past him into the apartment sliding her left hand across his chest. He had shuddered a little then, was that a good sign? She looked around the apartment that in many ways had been her home as well as his.

An audible "Wow", escaped her lips as she took it all in. The furniture was laid out in a similar way as it had been then. Though now he had his desk by the window, and where Sheldon's desk had been was a dark walnut side board with a pewter urn on the top. Where his desk had been in the old days was an antique wardrobe of the same dark walnut. The couch was dark brown leather, longer than the old one. The chair next to it a cushioned and comfortable looking tan Swedish design with dark cherry inlays.

The coffee table was unique. A single burl of some exotic wood with carved and white inlaid formulas cut into the wood. She recognized some of them from guy's old white boards, but these were stylized and lovely. A glass with what she assumed was Scotch was sitting on a marble coaster. She looked up at the walls. They were mostly mustard with a maroon accent wall. On the walls were old movie posters in black metal frames. There was the original Superman, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, but also Casablanca and Dr. Zhivago. There was a large frame with some rare comic books behind the glass. The Flash, Superman, Spiderman and Wonder Woman. Leonard had never really cared for Wonder Woman she mused.

She turned toward the kitchen. The cabinetry was red cherry, lighter than the rest of the furniture. The counters were a crimson slightly darker than the accent wall. The Island had the glass doors beneath of a custom made wine cellar. The floor was jet black tile, with bright white specs like stars. In the corner where the old range had been was large professional stainless steel gas cooktop and oven with a matching hood. A stainless refrigerator sat where the old one had. Above the kitchen island hung a pot rack that was laden with copper cookware. The entire living room floor was a pine hardwood that fit the room to a tee. In front of the old closet was an 8ft silver fir Christmas tree without a single decoration.

She turned back to the door, Leonard had closed it and was standing there staring at her. He had a slight grin and held her gaze steadily. She studied him for moment. He looked older, more worn around the edges. His hair was cut short. He had on a blue dress shirt, tan worsted wool slacks and light tan loafers that actually matched his belt. He looked thinner if that was possible and absolutely incredible to her. Another audible "Wow" escaped her lips once again. She recovered quickly, "It's incredible Leonard, the apartment is so, so", she searched for the right adjective, "sophisticated and lovely but very homey also."

"Thank you", he replied walking toward her, "It took a bit but it all came together", he stopped next to her. They looked into each other's eyes again for a not brief moment. What was it about his eyes, and then she had it. "Where are your glasses?"

Leonard smiled and walked toward the kitchen, speaking over his shoulder. "I had my eyes fixed in Europe, Dual-Optic laser surgery. It'll be in the states in another year. I just need reading glasses now, can't fix age quite as easily I'm afraid"

He walked behind the kitchen island and turned back smiling. Penny felt a shiver, it was THAT SMILE. "Can I get your something? I have a lovely Chardonnay from Burgundy I was going to open tonight? Coffee, herbal tea, no soft drinks I'm afraid." Penny thought about the rehab remark in his interview. She had never actually been in rehab. Her publicist had thought it sounded better than therapy. She was not an alcoholic. She had never learned to deal with stress and being depressed when she was younger. Alcohol had been her way of dealing with it. Therapy had helped she rarely was ever more than a little tipsy anymore, and then very rarely.

"I would love a glass of wine." She watched him pull a bottle from under the island and quickly pull the cork. He pulled wine glasses from the cabinet and poured each about a quarter full.

"Would you like some cheese or fruit with it, I have some nice Gruyere or Stilton and some apples and pears." Penny was hungry. She'd left the studio in Burbank without hitting the craft services buffet. Then something else popped into her head. "Sure, but since when does Leonard Hoftstader eat diary?"

Leonard chuckled, "Since Dr. Hofstadter's physician prescribed him a new lactose enzyme drug about 8 years ago. Did I ever tell you I love ice cream?"

Leonard had used that smile again, now it just felt familiar again but she could feel herself grinning. He was putting cheese on a tray, grabbed an apple and pear from the fruit bowl on the counter.. She watched him pull a paring knife from the butcher block and slice up the fruit. She was actually very impressed by how quickly he'd done it. The fruit went on the plate and he held out the wine to her. She accepted the glass, he picked up his own and the tray and motioned to the couch. She was about to sit on the end of the couch but stopped herself.

Leonard laughed, "It's okay Penny. Sheldon won't be here in the foreseeable future you can have his spot." They both laughed now and Penny sat down.

She sipped some wine and looked over the glass at him. He'd picked up the scotch glass, drained it and put his wine back on the coaster. He got up and put the whiskey tumbler on the island and came back and sat down. "Never waste single malt scotch", he said as he picked up his wine glass in his left hand. That's when she saw the ring on his finger, golden with little tiny runes on the outside. He noticed her looking. "My wedding ring, it's a reproduction of the one ring. Remember the one that you punched out Sheldon for. Liisa found a place in South Africa that made them from 24 karat gold."

He looked a little uncomfortable, but was almost instantly in control of himself again. Smiling back at her again, now she was uncomfortable. She looked away over to the Christmas tree. "So we should start decorating your tree."

He was smiling at her again. "That may be a bit of a problem, I have no decorations or lights yet." They both laughed. "Well so much for that thought, what should we talk about?" Penny said almost afraid of the answer.

He looked at her again and smiled holding her eyes with his. "You've obviously read my interview. God knows how you found it. I haven't even managed it yet, but truthfully I haven't even tried. Why don't you tell me about what has happened in your life since we were together?"

Penny controlled her features, being an actor certainly helped some times. This really was the moment, put up or shut up. He was so confident now, so comfortable with himself. She found it immensely attractive and sexy. "Control", she whispered to herself, "Control". She looked away from him concentrating on the urn on the side board. "I'll try Leonard, but you'll have to let me get it all out."

He just nodded and she began:

"When I first got to New York I was so excited, but I missed you and everyone so much. I was working really hard. Though I'd taken lots of acting classes and been in the commercial I had no clue what doing television every week was really like. It was really on the job training. I was learning my craft, my trade. This was the real thing not just how to act, but how to be directed, to show emotion, to use your expressions and body language to express how your character feels.

Here's a word of warning Leonard, actors are the best liars in the world. They do it every day, they rehearse it, perfect it. Actors learn how to elicit the feeling from you that's required. I didn't know that then. I was working so hard, learning but it was very difficult. I missed you and everyone so much, that and the stress had me drinking pretty heavy. Well it finally happened. I went out with Mark, the co-star, for drinks one night after a taping. I had way too much to drink. I woke up the next morning in bed with him.

I felt so guilty for betraying you, it was like Raj all over again but this time we really did have sex. It was the last time, but I couldn't figure out what to do. I felt so un-worthy of you and even my friends. That's when I wrote you the letter breaking it off. I actually wrote another letter that explained what happened but I never sent that one. I felt like I didn't deserve someone like you, or anyone as good as you."

_Penny stopped at this point, she asked for a tissue. Leonard retrieved a box from his desk and gave it to her. When he set them next to her he reached over and squeezed her hand and gave her the smile._

"I continued working, trying very hard to just keep it professional. Bernadette was still my lifeline back with everyone here. I worked through most of December and wanted to come back for Christmas. But then Bernadette told me you were leaving Caltech to work in Europe. There was no use coming back.

I tried to keep track of you via Facebook and Twitter but you had stopped posting on either. I did find your class schedule at Oxford though that was something. I met Matt at a party the next fall. I had promised myself to not go out with musicians but I thought he was different. He was moody and I thought deep. Boy was I wrong. We got married on a trip to Vegas with his pals. I think he was actually fooling around on me when we were there. The best word to describe Matt was "hound". We were together a total of about 10 weeks when I filed for divorce. I really did understand the need for a pre-nup after that. The divorce took almost a year. The sitcom was coming to an end. It never had the ratings, but my character was very popular . The producers wanted to spin my character off into a new show. I told them that I would do it only if it moved to LA. They agreed and I moved back and started what turned into a five season show.

I became Penelope Jenson, which I always thought was a lame name. I've been her some of the time ever since. The rest of the time I'm just Penny, even though there aren't a lot of people that know she still exists. I went into therapy after I got back, not rehab as the tabloids said. It has really helped a lot over the years. A lifeline I could grab when things went badly. I've had a few relationships since then. But it's tough being the boyfriend of a celebrity. It's also tough trying to figure out if someone is with you or the character your play. So in the end I've just kept everything casual the last few years, no one permanent, if anyone at all. I have my causes, children, animals, the environment, and migrant workers.

I've followed your career as best I could. You were pretty low key. I tried to read your papers, but they went over my head. I saw press releases about your work at CERN. When you married in Europe I was happy for you but saddened for myself. I quit trying to keep track of you. Though I still did Google you from time to time. I also tried to follow all of our old friends from a distance. I of course made new friends along the way most in the industry. I cried for you when I saw that your wife had died.

I knew about you coming back. I hoped you would get in touch with me. I also knew that you wouldn't know how even if you tried. Generally there is a barriers between me and the public. Though the person who tweets on twitter really is me, I always hoped you would reply someday.

Then yesterday I got a tweet with a link to the Caltech article. I read it and realized you may not know where I am but I knew exactly where you were.

So that's how I got here, I knew you had a tree that needed trimming. I didn't know you hadn't got any of the trimmings yet."

She looked at Leonard face. He was stoic, lost in thought. He was staring at the urn on the side board. He turned and smiled the smile at her. "Liisa knew more about you in her last few years than I did. When she found out the torch I carried was for Penelope Jensen she followed you. She would tell me if you were doing well. What your latest movie part was and if anyone was linked to you romantically. She was rather star struck by you and a fan, even when she was so sick."

Finally Penny saw pain on Leonard's face, it only lasted a moment but he was clearly anguished. Perhaps he was the actor he hid it so quickly and so well.

"He took her hands in his, Penny I've thought of how to contact you, but your right I never could figure out how,"

He suddenly got very serious, "I haven't let anybody into my life in a long time, and it's not because that wouldn't be what she would have wanted." He gently nodded his head at the pewter urn. He finally did look down at the ground. There was a glimpse of the shy Leonard of old.

"If I was to see anyone again, it would be you. Is that why you're here?"

She didn't have to think much about it. That really was why she was here. "Yes"

He stared hard at her face, looking deeply in her eyes. You could almost see the wheels turning in his big brain.

"I want you to know deep in my heart it's something I'd like to try again, but it's complicated. I think it might be little easier to show you." Penny had a confused look on her face. Leonard stood and held out his hand. She took it, and stood also. His hands are rougher than they used to be, more calloused.

Leonard led her down the hallway past the open door to his room, the bedside light was on. This room was almost exactly as it had been when they were together. A blue comforter was on the bed, Star Wars memorabilia on his dresser along with framed photos she couldn't quite see. He led her to the door to Sheldon's old room which was closed. He grasped the handle and opened it reaching in to turn on the light.

The room was pink with a lavender border around the ceiling. A beautiful white princess bed was in the corner, upon its pink comforter we several stuffed animals. The carpet was lavender with Disney characters sewn into the weave. There were white shelves filled with toys and books lining one wall, a low white activity table in the middle with red legs and two very small chairs. The table had a stack of drawing paper, and a large clay jar full of crayons and paint brushes. On the wall in large white letters was the name Lisel.

Penny took it all in, after a moment she heard Leonard. He sounded happier, "Lisel is my 4 year old daughter. This will be her room when she gets here, she's never seen it. She's been in Europe with Liisa's parents since the early fall. I'll be going over to get her in January."

Penny turned toward Leonard. She put her arms round his neck and pulled herself into a hug, his hands naturally coming up softly on her sides. "Oh Leonard", she said in a soft sad voice.

He whispered, "Like I said it's complicated".

**I hoped you liked it, let me know in the review, Stay tuned for Chapter 3**


	3. The first Helix

**Consider yourself disclaimed, **

**Complicated**

Penny and Leonard continued the hug for several more seconds. Then Leonard reached up and grasped her left hand with his right and turned toward the living room, leading her by the hand still in his. He led her over to the couch and they set down together. He looked at her, his hand still gently holding hers, their knees touching. Leonard was neither smiling or frowning, Penny face was soft, she was almost teary.

"Complicated", Leonard softly uttered. "Lisel was born on a Thursday, Liisa started chemo therapy the next day. She was diagnosed with cancer in her fifth month of the pregnancy. Chemo would have killed the baby. There was never a doubt in her mind what the decision would be. By the time Lisel was born the cancer had spread to her pancreas, and liver. She really never had a chance, but she got to hold and care for Lisel until she was too sick from either cancer or the treatments. The final year there was nothing more to be done medically. We stayed at home until the end. I brought in a nurse to help care for both of Liisa and the baby."

Leonard's voice was starting to break. He sat back slightly his eyes went back to the urn, mastering his grief. "You would have liked her Penny. She would have loved to meet you."

Penny had started to cry earlier but it was now closer to sobbing. Leonard let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. She buried her face into his chest and cried. He just held her, not saying a word and stared at the urn. A tear trickled from his eye but he made no move to wipe it away.

When Penny's crying at last lessened Leonard eased how tightly he was holding her. She sat up grabbing his hand as he pulled his arm back. She reached for the tissues with other hand and dabbed her eyes. She looked into his face, "It must have been so hard Leonard."

"It was terrible and wonderful at the same time. I had this beautiful baby girl, watching her grow, laughing, playing was so wonderful. Watching Liisa in unendurable pain, horribly sick from the chemo, then as the cancer continued to spread. She evaporated in the end before my eyes. She died in her sleep thankfully. Yes, terrible and wonderful the first two years of Lisel's life were for me."

He was sitting back slightly, staring at nothing a spot above the urn. Penny watched him intently. When she spoke her voice trembled, "I'm so sorry I wish I could have been there for you, as your friend." Leonard looked at Penny and smiled a sad smile and simply said "Me too, but I'm glad you weren't. I would want to spare you the terrible half and just let you experience Lisel."

He lifted her hand to his lips, and kissed it then stood releasing it. Leonard walked to the kitchen and retrieved the bottle of wine from its ice bucket. He brought it to the coffee table and poured some in both glasses. He looked at Penny and smiled, "I'll try to not do that again tonight, and it's easy to go back there but not particularly healthy."

**Hidden Strength **

Penny watched his every move now. This was a different Leonard than she had ever seen. She had seen him sad and in pain. She'd even been the one who caused it. This was a whole new level of pain. A level of tragedy that she could probably act, but could she had lived it? Someone she had loved once had. Loved once, interesting choice of words, I loved him then, at this moment I probably love him even more. I didn't think that was possible. I was still in love with the Leonard of then until I got here. Now I realize that this Leonard, though clearly scarred but unbroken is the best parts of the old Leonard and more. But am I the best parts of both and will he feel the same way about the new Penny.

She watched Leonard walk to his phone and tap it several times. He handed it to her, "this is Lisel', there was the most adorable little blonde girl staring back at her. She had his brown eyes, and the smile. She could feel her heart melting at the sight, she looked at the next picture in the album and it was Leonard holding her hand feeding ducks in a park. "She's precious Leonard, I see you in her.

He smiled, "funny I always see her mother, though her mother's eyes were green like yours, but not yours", he finally blushed she noticed. She kept it light, "well you've heard of green eyed monsters haven't you, be careful how you answer."

He laughed, nodding at some memory. She wondered if it was of her or Liisa.

**My daughter Lisel**

Leonard was amazed about the person before him. She almost looked no different. Those green eyes still shined. Liisa had lovely eyes, but they weren't Penny's. Sam's eyes today were close but still not these sparkling green eyes. He had to keep from shaking his head. She really was here sitting on his coach. Her hair was cut straight like when he first met her. That lighter blonde she had then too. Shorter than when they were together. She had on black tight jeans with low black heels, a bright red top with lace at the edges. Her face was exactly how he remembered it. The little flaws: the smile a little crooked, one eye ever so slightly lower than the other, the round cheeks with high cheek bones. He was always amazed how the small imperfection made someone beautiful. She gnawed on her lip, and he thought his heart really did skip a beat

He found himself wondering what Lisel would think of Penny. He decided she would like her, he hoped maybe even love her. It was more complicated than he could fathom right now. Penny was a celebrity. She went out wearing a hat and glasses to hide from the paparazzi. He suddenly realized he was over thinking things. He looked at Penny and smiled, a silent "Thank you for teaching me that", ran through his head.

Leonard sat back next to her on the couch. She put the phone on coffee table. He reached for her hand again, intertwining his fingers with hers. "I can't explain it to you how nice it is to have you here, it completes the place somehow." She looked in his eyes and gave him a warm smile.

"Tell me more about Lisel, what a lovely name."

Leonard smiled, "She's named after Lisel Mueller the poet. She's very sweet, loves being around the other children at the Caltech daycare. She's smart and very creative loves to color and paint. Gives all her dolls and stuffed animals names that daddy is expected to remember." The smile became a smirk.

"Is she smart like you Leonard?"

"Maybe, she's starting to read all ready, knows her colors and the alphabet, in both English and German. But I hope she's not smart like me. I hope she smart like you and Liisa was."

"How I'm smart?" Penny asked a puzzled look coming across her face.

Leonard smiled, and considered his reply. "Penny you're a very successful actress. You have always had what I like to think of as emotional intelligence. You know how to make a person feel at ease, empathy, making people feel cared for, drawing them out. You didn't learn it acting, it's who you are. It's who Lisel's mother was. I've never had that. I pull into myself, everything has to fit, even emotions. I was never as bad as Sheldon, but it's kind of the heart of being a nerd. They replace caring for people with objects, fantasies, fictions, and games. Though they desperately want to connect with someone outside themselves, you were who connected with me."

Penny was getting teary again. Leonard put his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"No more of that now, we've both cried enough", he leaned forward kissed her forehead and she smiled. The tears didn't quite stop, but close enough.

"That's why you're smart. I'm better with my people skills now, but I still start to analyze people's motives. I try to understand what things mean and why someone is acting the way they are. Then a voice in my head tells me not to over think things, your voice"

Penny was smiling now, "You hear my voice?"

Leonard just nodded, and reached for his wine.

**Das Andenken**

Penny reached for her wine also, then kicked off her low heels and pulled up her feet and calves under her. Leonard stood and moved toward the wardrobe. "It's a little cool in here. I'll get you a throw"

"Thanks that would be great", Penny said watching him as he opened the wardrobes, "Where did you get the beautiful wardrobe and sideboard, were they Liisa's?"

He was reaching inside, "No, I had some just like them in my rooms at Oxford. I looked really hard to find them when I had the apartment decorated."

Leonard turned around and came back and spread a blue blanket around penny's lap, covering her to the waist. She snuggled in, it was very comfy.

He sat down next to her, "Better?" He was looking at her, smiling that smile.

"Promise not to cry?", still smiling that smile.

Penny shook her head and smiling back. What's he getting at? She thought.

"The blanket has sleeves if you get colder." Leonard said chuckling.

She battled to not to cry, she felt her mouth gaping open. She looked down and felt around, finding the sleeves. She looked back him. "You've kept it all this time", now she really was going to cry. He set down and wrapped her up in a hug. "Remember no crying. Try laughing it helps it's like anti crying. The blanket was my das andenken der Penny. That's, "the memento of Penny", in German, but it means more in German, more personal. Memento in English means any object that reminds you of something, souvenir is the synonym. In German it's an emotional attachment to an item."

Penny mastered herself quickly. She became the actor for a moment. She giggled, he was right it helped. She decided that she would jab him just a little. "Pedantic Leonard", she gave him a serious look. His face was taken aback for moment, she'd gotten him.

Penny smiled her best smile, "Romantically pedantic". His smile returned. Penny reached for her purse next to her. She reached in side bringing back out her snowflake, and held it up to him.

His smile faded to a look of wonder, he looked teary for only a moment. Laughed and was smiling again.

Penny felt it was time to leave. It had been so emotional it might blow up if they try too hard. They needed to learn how they had each changed and grown in 10 years. She also knew if he really insisted, she would have slept with him tonight, this minute, this instant even. Then she realized what Leonard had said was right. Her emotional intelligence was showing itself.

She was surprised when he beat her to it.

"Well that may be enough of a stroll down memory lane for tonight. You must be getting tired, I know I am."

"Penny do you have plans for tomorrow evening?"

Penny smiled at him "No"

"Howard and Bernadette are coming over, I'm cooking a duck. Would you like to come by and see them and have dinner?"

She was a little panicked, was that too fast? She shook it off. "I'd love to. I've missed Bernadette so much. Is Howard still Howard?"

Leonard smiled, "She has a pretty tight leash on him, and he's mellowed out quite a bit. His mouth comes disconnected from his brain only about half the time now."

Penny stood, "I guess I should be going"

He took her hands and looked into her eyes, "Dinner is at 7:00 come early so I can spend time with you if you can."

He got up and walked over to his desk, reached into the drawer and pulled out a key chain with a pink ankh symbol attached.

She slipped on her shoes and stood, picked up her purse and moved toward the door.

He helped her on with her jacket and handed her the hat and glasses.

He held out the key ring with the pink ankh. "I need someone to have my spare key. I wouldn't want you to have to wait in the hall if I'm late sometime.

Penny took the key. She'd seen a ankh before with a circle on top of the cross but had no Idea what it stood for. A thought struck her in the pit of her stomach.

"Did this belong to Liisa?" she asked a little panicky.

Leonard smiled and touched her cheek, "No Penny, it belonged to you. You left it with the key to 4B when you left for New York."

She suddenly remembered, she had given him the key on this key chain with the ankh. He was going to tell her about the ankh but had been interrupted by Sheldon.

"I remember now" she said smiling at Leonard, "you were going to tell me what the symbol meant."

.He looked at her, leaned over and kissed her cheek, as he pulled back he whispered.

"It means life."


	4. Spiraling Upward

**This is an official disclaimer of the prior disclaimer, reiterating what was in the prior, prior disclaimer. If I failed to cover anything in that disclaimer then forgive my thoughtless behavior. **

**Reconnecting**

Penny turned toward the stairway, "See you tomorrow. Oh what time do you get home?"

"I should be here by 6:00PM latest, but you have the key so come over as early as you'd like." Leonard replied. She waved her hand, said one last time, "Bye" and started down the stairs.

Leonard shut the door, turned his back to it and leaned against it. He was thinking about what he had just done. It was scary. He may have just brought chaos into his and Lisel's lives and into Penny's as well. He really tried not the analyze it. I've got 4 weeks before I go back and get Lisel, it should be long enough to see where this goes.

He still felt anxious. He walked over to the coffee table. Picked up the wine bottle, glasses and cheese/fruit try and carried them to island in the kitchen. The wine was almost gone so he set it aside. He put the cheese away, ate some of the fruit and discarded the rest. He put the glasses into the dishwasher next, then the remaining wine into an ice cube tray and into the freezer.

Leonard grabbed his scotch tumbler and the bottle of single malt scotch off the counter and poured himself a very stiff drink. He sat back in his chair. He stared at the door for a change rather than the pewter urn. He really wanted it to open and have Penny come back in. For the first time in what felt like forever, Leonard did not grieve for his lost wife. He had worries and fear about what a relationship with Penny would mean. But he felt very right suddenly, righter than he'd felt in 12 years he thought. Leonard threw the rest of the scotch down his throat and put the glass on the marble coaster. He stood and walked to his bedroom, a slight bounce in his step.

**Reconnaissance December 24th**

Penny turned the key in the lock on apartment 4A, it was dark but as she walked in the lights came on. They were all recessed around the room bathing it the same softer light as last night. She was early, much earlier than she'd planned. It was 1:00PM give or take. She had went home last night. Had got the dogs up on the bed with her and cuddled up with them but sleep took forever to come. She kept thinking about this place, and if she had a place in it. When she had awakened in the morning the thought was still there. She had held off all morning but couldn't stand it anymore and drove over. Now that she was here she started to feel a little guilty but also at ease. She put her purse and a cloth bag she was carrying on the couch, Then took off her coat and her "disguise", as she liked to call her hat and glasses placing them on the arm of the couch.

Penny started down the hallway and went through Leonard's bedroom door. She set down on the bed, It was unmade, he'd been sleeping on the side near the door. She reached over and ran her hand over the spot where he'd slept. Penny looked around the room. There was a chest of drawers where one had always been. Though this one was slightly bigger and of better quality. She saw the photos on top she was interested in last night. Then she looked at the opposite wall beside the door. The wall she didn't see last night. It had a large white board that, held on with magnets, were hundreds of photos. Penny got up and went to the dresser first. There were three framed photos. The first was very clearly Leonard's wedding photo. A twinge of jealousy went through Penny as she picked up the frame.

Liisa had been a lovely girl, probably five years younger than herself, that would make her about 25 years old when she married Leonard. Her hair was golden, piled on top of her head with long spiral ringlets framing her face. She had a beautiful smile on her face, Leonard was dressed in a formal dove grey morning suit, he was holding her hand and smiling. It wasn't "That Smile", just his normal smile for the camera smile. Any jealousy faded when she picked up the next picture, it was Liisa again sitting up in bed with a baby cradled in her arms. The smile was the same, but her face looked ashen and much thinner, her hairless head covered with a purple and black bandana. The third picture brought an immediate tear to her eye. It was of Leonard and Penny snuggled up on the couch. Empty containers of food on the table in front of them. She had on a hot pink shirt, with red and swirling designs and jeans with no shoes. Leonard was in his hoody and coat with light brown pants. There it was that smile. She remembered when it was taken. Bernadette had taken it with her phone after they'd all had dinner that night. She could remember how that felt and it pulled at her heart. She bucked up, held back the tears and turned toward the closet.

She wasn't ready for the white board yet, she opened the closet door. The clothes within were neatly hung. Some still had the dry cleaner tags on them. There were six jackets, all very finely made. She took one off the hanger, It was a lovely hounds tooth the tag from Anderson & Sheppard on Savile Row, London. She looked at another, also Savile Row. All of the jackets were from London. They were all conservative, woolen jackets, they all clearly said college professor. There were two suit bags all the way to the left side, she pulled one out and before she opened it she saw the name on the bag was Caraceni, Milan. She unzipped it, inside was a beautiful charcoal suit.

Penny followed fashion, not like the passion she had for shoes, but she went to fashion shows and watched the Style channel and fashion podcasts. She didn't follow men's clothing much but she knew the names. All of Leonard's jackets and suits were very expensive. The jackets alone would have cost $5000 dollars apiece. She looked at his dress shirts, they were all from Milan or London. Leonard's slacks were all wool, silk or fine cotton. She looked down at the 5 pair of dress shoes. They were all from high end leather and shoe makers in Milan. What was going on here? Then she saw and old pair of Reebok tennis shoes in the back. Those were more his old style, then two old dungaree style jackets to the far right of the closet.

Penny turned and crossed back to the dresser and opened the top drawer. This was more like it, star wars and comic themed boxers and white socks. The next drawer down were white tee shirts. The third drawer had half a dozen themed tee shirts, including superman. The last drawer though went back the other way. Very expensive dress socks were inside, perhaps a dozen pair. The drawer also contained a small men's jewelry box. She opened it, inside were golden cuff links, a very old watch, and a diamond wedding ring. It wasn't a huge diamond, and looked to be platinum. She thought about the wedding photo on top of the dresser.

She placed the ring back very gently and closed the box. Now Penny really was starting to feel guilty about snooping around. She slide the drawer back in and approached the white board. The photos were all of Lisel, from when she was a baby up to the age she had seen on Leonard's phone last night. Some were just of her, a few had other children, one or two had Leonard in them with her. Penny smiled, Lisel will be a very lucky little girl. Her father was always a person who loved all the way.

Penny left Leonard's bedroom and came back down the hall. She turned left to go to window next to his desk. A letter was laying in the middle of it, still half folded. Penny reached over and unfolded the bottom. The letter was in German, it looked like it came from a bank or lawyer in Geneva. She couldn't make much sense of it but two lines were pretty clear.

Leonard L. Hoftstader € 2,900,000

Lisel P Hoftstader € 1,300,000

It all was starting to make since now, she wasn't sure how but Leonard Hoftstader had made a fortune in Europe. She crossed over to the kitchen. On the island was a bottle of Pinot Noir wine, a cork screw and two glasses. Beside them was a note

_Penny, if you get here first open this bottle of Pinot, I'm sure you'll love it. Food and goodies in the fridge, indulge yourself and make yourself at home._

_Leonard  
><em>

Well I certainly have made myself at home, I'm so nosey, Penny thought. She left the wine on the counter and hunted around until she found herbal tea. She used the hot water dispenser on the sink and made some. She went to the wardrobe and got the blue blanket. Moved to the couch and settled down to wait for Leonard.

**Rich Food and Richness**

Leonard took the stairs to the fourth floor. The elevator worked fine but it felt better to take those well-trod steps. He opened the door to 4A and saw Penny asleep on the couch. Her coat, hat, glasses, purse and a cloth carry bag were on the arm. Penny was snuggled up in Sheldon's spot with the blue blanket around her. A red couch pillow under her head on the arm of the couch.

Leonard gently closed the door to the apartment. He softly said, "Tish, how long has Penny been here? Quietly please" A voice came softly from his computer, "Since 1:09 PM". It was still loud enough that Penny stirred on the couch. Leonard sat down beside her, and pushed her hair behind her ear. Penny's eyes fluttered open, and looked into his face. "Hey you" she said very softly. He grinned "hey to you too, I'm glad you came. You've been here a while, I'm glad I got here early." Leonard took her hand kissed it gently and got up and headed to the kitchen. "Time to cook, want to help?"

Leonard got to the kitchen, "Tish, task lighting please, the lights in the kitchen turned on, brighter lights over the island and the cook top." Penny set up and folded the blanket up. "Tish?" she looked at Leonard with a raised eyebrow. Leonard chuckled, "TISHH, Transparent Interactive Synthetic Human Home. It's something Howard was working on last year. She's built into the apartment. She takes care of the heat, lights, water temperature, all sorts of stuff. She's aware of everything happening in the apartment. I helped him get it off the ground last year, the apartment is her first beta test. You remember beta testing?" Leonard smiled at her, a little bit of a leer in his glance. Penny blushed. "Say hello and use her name."

Penny looked around, "Hello Tish." Tish replied "Hello Penny, how are you today? Did you have a nice nap?" Penny looked almost dumbfounded, a little spooked. "Leonard how does she know me and that I took a nap?" Leonard smiled back, "don't ask me, ask her? Oh and you have to say her name so she knows your talking to her"

Penny looked around her, "Tish how did you know it was me and that I was sleeping?" She was answered immediately, "Leonard identified you to me this morning from your signature last night. You were given system wide access to me at the same time. When you were on the couch I saw that your temperature dropped slightly and that you had failed to move for over 4.7 minutes and therefore you were asleep." Penny's mouth was hanging open.

Leonard was getting out pots, pans and ingredients for dinner. "I should have showed you last night, but I forget she's here most of the time." She uses infrared, heat sensors and your voice to identify people. She hears and sees pretty much everything that happens in the living room and kitchen area. She just has temperature sensors everywhere else. A little privacy from you home is a good thing."

"She told me when I got home you've been here since 1:00 pm. It feels really good here doesn't it? If I know you you've been snooping around, I really have nothing to hide, just ask me."

He could see he hit home there. Penny had always been that way, she loved to snoop around finding things out about people. That wouldn't have changed. Leonard started dressing the duck with a long thin knife and smiled at her.

**Q & A Professor**

Penny was nervous now, the apartment watched me. At least it couldn't tell what she had done in Leonard's room. Leonard was still smiling as he worked. "First question?"

Penny thought where to start, might as well go big. "Leonard, how rich are you?" He started cutting vegetables. Penny got up and started walking toward the kitchen.

"I'm not Bill Gates rich if that's what you mean. I hold several patents in laser technology in Europe, including the laser type that corrected my vision. They have paid off extremely well. I'm actually not sure how much it is right now. I have them split between a trust for Lisel and my account. The amount varies and will decline over the years, but I could live well for quite a few years on what I've put away already."

Penny smiled this time, that big brain had made itself rich. She'd thought that maybe he'd inherited from Liisa or maybe his own parents had passed. She should have known it was Leonard on his own. She stood by the kitchen island, he had opened the wine. There was a glass poured for her. She picked it up smiling at him. "So who is your fashion consultant Dr. Hoftstader, you are looking very suave these days?" Leonard looked down at himself. He had put on a red apron, beneath it was dark blue button down shirt, no tie, black slacks and shoes.

"When I went to Oxford I was informed that professors there were expected to dress well. I made a friend of the local haberdasher, he hooked me up with a buyer on Savile Row. I still have her buy for me when ever I need something new. They have my measurements and make whatever I need now, back then it was off the sales rack."

He made several poses aping fashion models. They both proceeded to laugh. He apparently was ready to cook the duck. Picking up the tray and another bottle of wine he moved to the cook top.

"What should I do?", she asked.

"You could set the island up with plates, silverware, wine and water glasses, The stools slide in to the end, we'll need four. Then you can kiss the cook", he chuckled. She put down her wine glass and walked up behind him. "I think I'll do things in reverse." She touched his shoulder and he turned his head. If he was expecting a peck on the cheek he was in for a shock. Penny kissed him passionately and he responded. Both his hands were busy so he could not escape. The kiss was long and wet, and so easily remembered. She let him go and he stood there pan in one hand, tongs in the other. She looked at him and smiled her best seductive smile, then turned and started taking plates from the cupboard.

Leonard turned back to the duck, and muttered under his breath, "Damn cat's still alive".

Penny heard him, "She scratches too so be forewarned."

**Aside: The first kiss to the last kiss is learned behavior, but the first kiss must be wonderful to get that learning opportunity.**

**Please review if you like it, Cleaned up a little. **


	5. Equilibrium

**There once was disclaimer from Algiers, he was sorry and said through the tears. I used them only in good spirit, with no intention to inherit, and to give all the folks at TBBT the credit. **

**Trimmings**

Leonard smiled at Penny, caught his breath and turned back to the duck in the pan. He was rendering the fat at the moment. He was going to pour it off then let it simmer in herbs, a little Syrah and a touch of butter.

"Okay, the table is set for 4", Penny announced, "What are we having with the ducky?"

Leonard didn't look around, "I was going to do a risotto with mushrooms, yellow onion and sun dried tomatoes. Just need to get this done so I can dice the onion and cut up the Morels and Shitake mushrooms."

Leonard felt her hand in the middle of his back as she reached beside him to the butcher block on the counter. She pulled several knives out until she found a offset serrated one. "I think I can handle that." Leonard looked over his shoulder. Penny had a fresh cutting board out and was quickly dicing a yellow onion very quickly. "Very nice knife skills Penny, something you haven't told me?" She looked over and smiled a lovely smile, "You're not the only who's learned how to cook. I'll have you know I've been the celebrity judge on some cooking shows. Do you want the mushrooms coarse of fine?"

Leonard, let his breath out, he really wanted learn more about this Penny. "Coarse I think, but it's up to you." He turned back to the duck and heard her chopping away.

"All done, anything else?" , Leonard heard the sink, then the hand on his back again as she replaced the knife. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I think I can handle it from here, but next time we'll plan a meal and cook it together. Why don't you relax and drink your wine."

She purred in his ear, "Oh I have another project to get started on you just keep cooking."

Leonard turned back to the duck. He heard Penny walk into the living room. "Tish", she said, "Christmas music please, something up beat."

Christmas music started playing. Leonard smiled, that's my girl embrace the change. Leonard set the duck to simmer and started making the risotto. He walked over to the island and looked over. Penny was busy decorating the tree from the cloth bag she had brought. It had lights and was already half covered in crystal icicles, silver bulbs, and many crystal snowflakes. On the top was an angel in light blue with silver wings.

"That looks incredible Penny." She looked over smiling and continued decorating. He could hear her singing to the Christmas music softly to herself.

Everything for dinner was either simmering or in the warmer. The Wolowitz's would be there in about 30 minutes. Leonard took a sip of his wine then put it on the island and started walking toward the tree. Penny was making some final adjustments. She looked up and smiled, there were tears in her eyes. He grinned, walked over and offered a hug which she quickly stepped into. Leonard wrapped his arms around her. "I remember the last time we did this too."

**Ghost of Christmas Past**

Penny sniffled a little. He knew what I was thinking about. We have more history apart than we ever had together but we're still connected. It made her happy but at the same time sad for wasted years. She caught herself, "Oh my god, I'm over thinking now". This caused her to laugh. Leonard gave her a squeeze, and they backed away from the tree an admired it.

"Tish, would you dim the lights in the living room." The lights dimmed and the snowflakes sparkled with the clear lights of the tree. "It's beautiful Penny, the first tree I've had in a few years. Lisel has been spending Christmas with her grandparents since she was one. Once Liisa died I had Christmas with them until I moved back here. Thank You."

Penny had heard no sadness in his voice, he was happy right now. She felt content with his arm around her. "I think you should have Christmas morning at my house, my tree has presents under it and everything. I'd really like you to be there." Leonard turned to look in her eyes. She gave him sweet smile.

"That sounds great, but we need to be here tonight at 11:00PM. Lisel will be on the webcam opening her presents. It'll be 8:00AM in Switzerland. We could go to your house after that." Penny was thrilled, "Okay". They turned into each other and were sharing a soft kiss when the knock on the door came. "Howard's normal timing", Leonard scowled, as they finished kissing and he started turning for the door. Penny cracked up laughing and followed.

**Old Friends New Beginnings**

Leonard opened the door, "Hi guys, I've got a Christmas present for you." He stepped back revealing Penny standing by the coffee table. Bernadette, who was in front, gasped and held her hand to her mouth, "Penny" she cried, and moved quickly to give Penny a big hug. Penny hugged the petite blond, tears starting to stream down her face.

Howard walked in next to Leonard, "I guess someone else will be getting a nice little Christmas present also." Leonard just frowned at Howard, and then smiled at Penny and Bernadette. They had stopped hugging. Both were crying then started hugging again. "Hi Penny", Howard said brightly, Penny looked up and smiled at him and gave him a little wave as she continued to hug Bernadette.

"Let's let the women folk get reacquainted show me this wonderful wine we'll be drinking." Leonard closed the door and followed Howard to the kitchen. Howard looked over to the computer, "Hi Tish", "Hello Master," Tish responded.

"You really do need to change that Howard, she sounds like a slave", Leonard hissed, he saw the look on Penny's face and shrugged. Howard just chuckled and moved to kitchen. Leonard was showing Howard the bottle of French wine as Penny and Bernadette finally sat down on the couch together. "How are you, I've missed you so much?", Bernadette began quickly. "I've really missed you too, I wished I had kept in touch but it was hard." Penny was still a touch weepy. "I've followed you on twitter and the news Penny, you've really made it. We were so excited for you when you got your own show." She touched Bernadette's hand, "Thanks, I just wish I hadn't screwed up in New York so badly. I lost Leonard and then myself for a few years there."

Bernadette looked seriously at Penny, "I knew when you left you weren't ready to go there on your own. I told Leonard afterward he'd been too supportive, that you needed him to tell you to stay here with him. But he wanted you to succeed so much, to realize your dream and be happy. He made as big a mistake in letting you go, as you did there."

Penny looked shocked, Bernadette continued. "I talked to him about it after you asked us to pack up the apartment. I told him to go to New York and get you, but he said he wouldn't destroy your dream. He was really stricken with guilt over it, that's when he decided to go to Oxford. He just couldn't be here without you."

Penny sniffled, "and I couldn't come back because he had left and I felt so guilty. We really screwed it up didn't we?" Bernadette smiled, "Well there's always now, Leonard's had a hard time of it the last few years but he has Lisel and Caltech to keep him busy. He spent months getting the apartment just right. I worry about him over the holidays though, he tends to isolate himself and over indulge his fondness for wine and whiskey. You know he's rather wealthy now? How did he contact you?"

Penny smiled at her friend, "He didn't, I read his interview in the Times and new he was here. Someone tweeted it to me. I can't figure out who it was though."

"That would have been me", said Howard now standing beside them, wine glass in hand.

Three people's mouths were now hanging open.

**Wine and Dine me**

"Howie", Bernadette almost shrieked. "Hey, I would of told you if I'd have known it had worked. I wasn't sure if it was really Penny that was doing that twitter account. It could have been her publicist or PR person." Penny was staring at the engineer turned PhD, "How did you get it to me."

Howard looked a little embarrassed, "I hacked your twitter account and added an account to the people you were following. It wasn't too difficult to hack you password, 'ShoeHugger', is not really all that secure. I sent you the link, not really sure what would happen."

Penny stood up and walked over to Howard. She did something she had rarely if ever done, she hugged Howard Wolowitz. "Thank you Howard, now no creepy comments" Howard stayed silent. Penny let him go and reached over to take Leonard's hand who was standing next to them. "Is it dinner yet sweetie?" "It is." The two couples headed for the kitchen island.

The wine was poured and Leonard made up each plate. It was the mushroom risotto, beside it a lovely duck comfit, and steamed and seasoned asparagus. The wine was a 15 year old Cote Rotie from the upper Rhone Valley. It was a perfect pairing. Penny smiled at Leonard when she tried it. The conversation was light. The tree was commented upon and enjoyed by all. Pet stories exchanged. Dessert was a vanilla bean ice cream with a sweet German ice wine over the top with fresh raspberries.

Leonard got up to get the coffee to go with dessert. "So no kids for you guys?" asked Penny. Howard looked pained for a second. Bernadette smiled at him and reached over to hold his hand. The little blonde turned to Penny, "You knew I was never too excited about having kids. It turned out I couldn't. We tried for a while but I just kept miscarrying. They've never figured out why. So we decided several years ago instead of going through the heartache of more failed attempts we would just no try. It's really okay we're at peace with it, we could always adopt if wanted to." Bernadette switched her hand to Penny's.

Penny shed a tear, and squeezed her friends hand back.

After coffee Howard and Bernadette got up to go. Penny gave Bernadette a hug, then handed her a piece of paper. "That's my cell phone, only my closest friends have it. Call me after Christmas and you can bring you dogs over to meet mine. Maybe we can have another girls night like in the old days."

"I will Penny", she gave Penny another hug. Penny pecked Howard on the cheek, whispering "Thanks again." Howard smiled, almost said something, thought better of it and just nodded.

Leonard and Penny were suddenly alone again. Christmas music was still in the background. "Tish, music we can slow dance too please", Leonard intoned.

Penny realized that she and Leonard had never danced, he and Amy had once and he'd gotten hurt. "Are you sure about this?" Leonard smiled, "Had lessons for my wedding, I'll manage". Penny kicked off her shoes, and stepped into Leonard's arms and they danced for the very first time.

**A touch of a shorter chapter, we'll talk to Lisel soon and then sleeping arrangements with pit bulls. Then there's Christmas morning. **


	6. Lisel P Hoftstader

**Disclaimer, yeah whatever, need to drink on it. See some other chapter**.

They slow danced for about 4 songs, it could have been more. Penny's head nestled on his shoulder. In the end their dancing was just a moving hug really. Tish interrupted, 'Leonard you have a webcast session scheduled." Leonard looked up.

"Thank you Tish."

He separated from Penny and took her hand, moving toward the couch. "Tish big screen please", a section of the ceiling slide back and a large flat screen folded down twenty feet from the couch. Leonard sat down and pulled Penny to the couch with him. In a few seconds the screen flickered, a gray haired man with very bushy eyebrows was on the screen. He spoke in in German, Leonard replied and the man switched to English. "Hallo Penny, I'm Horst, it's so nice to meet you" his accent was heavy. "Lisel is ready to open her presents."

The camera switched to a little blonde girl sitting in front of a Christmas tree. It was decorated with tinsel, bulbs, and little electric candles. She was still in pajamas with small puppies on them, a pink robe and white slippers that looked like kittens. Her hair was curly and shoulder length. Lisel looked directly into the camera smiling with a huge grin. "Hallo Papa wer ist das" she said.

"Speak English please Lisel, this is my friend Penny, Merry Christmas"

"Yes Papa, Frohe Weihnachten, I mean Merry Christmas, she is very pretty, hello Penny." the blonde little cherub said smiling.

Penny blushed, smiling back. "Thank you, so are you Lisel, Merry Christmas"

Lisel looked intently, "Daddy will you be coming to get me soon?"

Leonard voice cracked, "In a few weeks, little one. Are you being good for your grandparents?"

"Ja papa, I'm being very good" she replied looking at camera.

"Good girl, open your presents and let's see what Santa brought you"

Lisel started opening presents. First she emptied her stocking then started un-wrapping presents from under the tree. She showed each one to the camera. An older lady helped her and kept her focused on the task. She received several stuffed animals, small toys and dolls.

The last present was exquisitely wrapped in dark green foil paper and red bows. Lisel opened it and pulled out a beautiful lace dress, pink and white. She held it up and you could see small kittens embroidered around the hem and neckline. She then held up a pair of small white leather shoes that were very shiny with small pink bows that matched the dress. Lisel looked over the top of the dress. "It is wunderbar Papa, Thank You."

She was all done. The older lady took the dress and shoes. She looked back at the screen, "Papa, I miss you. Can I have a kitty when I get home?"

It must have been the grandmother's voice that spoke, "Lisel Penelope Hoftstader, merken Sie sich Ihre Manieren"

Leonard laughed, looking over he whispered to Penny. "She said mind your manners." Leonard looked back at the screen. "We'll see Lisel taking care of an animal is a big responsibility"

Penny spoke, "I have a kitty Lisel, and two dogs you can come see them when you come home."

Lisel got a huge grin, That Smile, on her face, "yes please Penny."

Leonard had tears in his eyes, "I'll be there to get you soon sweetie, I love you"

Lisel looked happily at the camera, "I love you too daddy, don't cry, I'll see you soon.

"Bye baby, Merry Christmas", Leonard got out barely, but he smiled as big as he could.

Horst appeared and smiled. "See you soon Leonard, gut dass Sie fand ihre, nice to meet you Penny, Frohe Weihnachten, Auf Wiedersehen."

"Goodbye Horst" Leonard said and the screen went black.

Penny put her arm around Leonard he sat staring for several seconds.

"Tish put the screen away." Leonard said his voice cracking. The screen folded back into the ceiling.

Leonard moved his head into Penny's neck, holding on tight.

"She's adorable Leonard and so sweet." Penny whispered in his ear.

He sat up. She could tell he was drawing on something within himself. He raised his head and stared at nothing for a moment.

He turned toward Penny and their lips met, a soft kiss though he held it for a long moment.

"Thanks for being here, I should have gone with her this year, but between Caltech and the apartment it would have been too difficult. Horst and Lena needed to see her and love having her there for the holidays. But I miss her."

Penny held him a few moments longer, she was on the verge of tears but held on. She knew Leonard loved his daughter, but she had forgotten how intense he took his feelings. She would never forget again she swore to herself. It had once scared her out of telling him she loved him.

Penny thought a moment, "Lisel Penelope Hoftstader?"

Leonard looked in her eyes, "I told you Liisa was a fan, it was her idea, but I liked it." He smiled at her. Penny smiled back she knew she would have liked Liisa. Liisa had known, she had known that this might happen. She wanted someone that her husband loved to love him and her daughter. She knew her daughter's name would remind her soon to be widowed husband of Penny.

"What did Horst say in German to you when he said goodbye?"

Leonard gave her the smile. "Gut, dass Sie fand ihre, means glad you found her. Horst is happy for me."

**Cats and Dogs**

.Penny was nervous for a moment she looked around the lovely apartment almost longingly.

"Should we head for my place?" she said very softly.

Leonard started to get up, her hand found his. "Sounds great, let me grab my jacket."

"Wear the black and grey tweed honey." she quickly put her hand to her mouth.

Leonard gave her sideways glance and a smile, "Okay" He left Penny to gather her things and returned a few moments later in the black and grey tweed jacket. Penny looked him up and down.

"Perfect" she smiled.

"Good choice I was going to go with blue one." He kidded her.

"So how far is your home? "Leonard asked as they both headed for the door. He grabbed his keys from the bowl next to it.

"Oh about 25 or 30 minutes is all, it's almost to Sherman Oaks on the other side of Burbank."

Leonard held the door for her and started to go out himself and turned back. "Tish, I'll be back tomorrow, lights out except the Christmas Tree". Tish responded by turning out all of the room lights, the lights on the tree still blinking. He stared at it for moment, Penny right behind him watching. "Okay Tish you can turn off the tree, goodnight. "Goodnight Leonard"

He closed the door turning to see Penny staring at him, "I just needed one last look." There was a goofy smile on his face. She took his hand after he locked the door and they headed down the stairs.

The drive to Penny's home in her white electric Mercedes took less than 20 minutes. They chatted a bit about Howard and Bernadette while listening to Christmas music. Leonard commented on how much improved Penny's driving skills had become. She slapped his arm and laughed. Then pointed out that there was no check engine light on and that Sheldon and Leonard's mother would approve.

Her home was in a gated community. The gate apparently recognizing her car had swung open as she approached. Penny's house was a large ranch style, a light tan with white sashes and trim. She pulled into the middle stall of an empty 3 car garage. They got out of the car to the sounds of barking and whining dogs.

"They missed me." She smiled to Leonard, "Prepare yourself, they can be precocious."

She opened the door to the house and two large pit bull terriers dashed into the garage. They jumped about her seeking her attention. Then they noticed Leonard and rushed over. He put out his hands and let them smell them.

Penny intoned a sharp "Settle, Sit"

Both dogs stopped, sat and looked at Penny.

"This big fellow with the brown spots on his nose and ears is Einstein. He is not the sharpest tool in the shed but very loving. The other one with the two big brown spots is named Leaky."

He looked over at her, Leaky being Leonard's middle name.

She smiled and laughed, "He's very sweet and lovable but stubborn, and was hard to house train. You should be thankful I almost named him Leonard."

Leonard started laughing now and looked at the dogs. The base color on both dogs was white. Einstein had 2 big black spots and a couple of smaller brown spots. His nose and ears had little brown spots all over. Leaky was bigger with two large brown spots one of which covered half his head. Leonard patted both dogs on the head and looked at Penny who was acting the proud parent.

"They're really beautiful Penny. Where did you get them?"

Penny's smile deepened, "They are both rescues from the Humane Society. It's a cause I support. They are my constant companions. Come in an check out my crib"

They entered through a utility room with a washer and dryer into a large lovely kitchen. The dogs had sprinted ahead at a hand motion from Penny. The colors where bright and cheery, the cabinets were an alabaster white. The counter tops a lemon yellow flecked marble. The kitchen was in the shape of a large U with an island. One counter had high back stools facing in from the great room beyond. There was a butcher block topped island built into the middle with a small prep sink. A large stainless steel gas range and ovens were into the opposite leg of the U from the darkened room. A built in refrigerator that matched cabinets were to the right of the range. To the left were the sink and dishwasher and more cabinets at the base of the U.

"What a great kitchen Penny." Leonard said admiring the cook top and staring into what appeared to be the great room.

Penny turned on the lights. It was a two level great room. It went from the kitchen some 40 feet. It then went down one step to another 40 foot section. At the end were large patio doors leading out. Just past halfway down on each side a hallway led off.

Penny crooked her finger at him, "come let me show you the pool". Leonard followed her to the far end. She turned on an outside light and there was large patio beside a pool. The pool was not overly large but it had a beach style walk in section facing the patio. Under the covered portion of the patio was a round glass table with 6 wrought iron black chairs with grey cushions. Two chase lounges were beside the pool with the same color grey cushions.

Leonard was impressed, "Its lovely Penny, it looks very relaxing"

"Wait to you see it in the morning, the backyard has two palm trees and is so wonderful."

Leonard looked at her. She had a dreamy look on her face. She hit another light switch and the large Christmas tree in the corner lit up. The entire tree was done in silver, gold and crystal snowflakes. With a large one made up of all three on the very top. Under the tree were many presents, all carefully wrapped and placed.

Leonard felt his eyes widen. She had done a wonderful job on the tree at the apartment but this tree was almost a work of art. He felt her arm slide around his left side and he put his own left hand upon her waist. "It's astounding Penny, the most beautiful tree I've ever seen."

She leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Thank You. I've had a thing for snowflakes for quite some time now. Look just below the very top"

Leonard looked closer and laughed. "No, not a bust of Newton, Sheldon would be so proud"

He turned in to kiss her, their lips just touching when a white blur went through the room, followed by two baying pit bulls in hot pursuit. "Settle, stop, sit", penny yelled. The dogs froze and sat. Upon one of two plush dark green couches sat a little white cat. She had a grey spot on her nose like it was dirty.

Penny moved over to the cat and picked her up. "Schrodinger quit teasing the dogs." She held the cat in her arms like a child and showed it to Leonard. This is Schrodinger 2.0. I told you she scratches remember." Leonard reached over and rubbed the cat's head, she was purring loudly. Penny put her down on the nearest couch. Schrodinger looked up at her, then lay down and curled up.

Leonard took in more of the great room. It was laid out in little sections. Two soft cloth chairs with a coffee table in front, in one corner. Two couches in a shallow V shape around another large coffee table, a large flat screen TV built into the wall. On the lower level there was a love seat before a gas fireplace on the left. On the right an oak desk with a laptop and a red cup containing pens and pencils. A stack of what Leonard assumed were scripts sat on the other side. Beside the desk was a bookcase that was filled.

"You don't see people with many books anymore." Leonard said as he walked toward it. Penny followed closely behind him watching him. He started to look at the titles when something caught his eye. On the second shelf were physics books, most were high school texts but a few college level. Then two that were very rare indeed:

Advanced Laser and Optical Experimentation by Leonard L. Hoftstader PhD, Oxford

The Combined CERN Papers of Leonard L. Hoftstader PhD

He turned and smiled at Penny. She blushed but held his eye.

"You have a couple of real rare books here." He taped the two books with his index finger. "I never thought these would have made it out of the UK and CERN. Hope you got them at a discount there's not a huge demand."

Penny was still blushing, but smiling. "You'd be amazed what they have on Amazon. "She used that quirky little smile he had always loved.

"I'm touched you would have them Penny, and amazed you could even find them. How about these other text books? He pointed to Elemental Physics and The Physical World. Did you read them?"

"I tried, I got through them but there were place I got lost. I was trying to understand the wonder you and the guys saw in everything. I think some of that came through. I look at rainbows now and think of prisms and light bending. I stare at the stars at night and realize that the light I'm seeing was created millions of years ago."

Leonard just smiled, "Penny, I'm a much better teacher than I was years ago. If you want to know something or want me to teach you something please let me. I would love to."

Penny advanced on Leonard and placed her arms around his neck. Her lips were on his before he could wrap his arms around her waist. She pulled back, "It's after midnight, Merry Christmas Leonard", "Merry Christmas Penny" he said his lips just touching hers.

The kiss was very passionate, Leonard was stirred. Then Penny pulled back and took his hand and started leading him toward the left hand hallway.

"The rest of the house can wait for tomorrow. Santa will be coming we should get to bed. She looked back and gave him a seductive grin and raised her eyebrows, then led him down the hallway. Leonard said nothing, he'd learned that lesson years ago. Einstein and Leaky both raised their heads, waiting to be called. Schrodinger rolled over and fell back asleep.

**Aside: They are together tonight, but how do they put two very dissimilar lives and a child together to make a new life. They'll need to talk about .**


	7. The Second Helix

**So I could take up time to come up with a snappy disclaimer. To let everyone know that this piece of fiction based on TBBT characters is for enjoyment only of the readers and the writer in creating it. I could find some odd way of doing that, but it's too late tonight, so screw it. Oh, and Sam, Tish, Lisel belonga to me**

**(Note: Sorry this chapter contains no sex, just innuendo, not my style of writing, I'm a tease)**

**Happiness and Complications in your Stocking**

Leonard awoke he didn't have to even consider who was next to him. Penny still smelt the same. The vanilla bean body lotion told him even before he ever opened his eyes. He was on his side and she had her back to him spooning. His arm lay over her, his hand beside her hand barely touching. Penny's head rested on the pillow his arm was under.

He didn't want to move and disturb her, if he could hold his breath and prolong this moment he would. It wouldn't be too much longer now the morning sunlight was filtering through the patio door. The room was bathed in the soft light before the sun streams into your room. He looked down at Penny's blonde hair cascading across her shoulders. It was warm in her room, her right leg outside the comforter. Leonard thought of what a perfect moment this was. He lifted his head to kiss the top of her head very gently. She murmured, and turned more toward him. Then 80 pounds of Pit Bull jumped on the bed.

"Einstein, down, off the bed, down honey", Penny said in a stern voice. Einstein was off the bed and heading back to the door. "Sorry sweetie", she turned toward Leonard and pushed her face into his chest.

Then a soft furry critter was standing next to his head, purring. "Hi Schrodinger" Leonard reached up to stroke the cat. Penny snuggled deeper into his chest. "Sorry, they're my support group these days"

Leonard moved the cat down between them. Schrodinger snuggled in between them and started purring loudly. Penny giggled and started stroking the cat. She finally picked up the cat and put him on the floor. She cuddled back into Leonard, her hand running down his side.

"That cat's not the only one that can purr", she said softly, her lips meeting his.

Leonard hands moved over her lower back to her thighs, Christmas morning was looking good.

**Coffee, cookies and gifts**

Leonard was feeling particularly good, they were still in bed. The sun was streaming though the patio doors of the bedroom. Penny again spooning him, her back to him, and his right hand interlaced with hers. It had been a long time since he'd lain this close to someone unless she had an ear ache. Let alone had sex three times in less than 12 hours. He suddenly felt younger and older at the same moment.

He hadn't been with anyone since his wife and that was before Lisel was born. He was happy it was with Penny. Their sexual chemistry was alive and well. She moved toward the edge of the bed, kissing his hand before releasing it. "I'll make coffee then we can sit around the tree and open a few presents" she said as she tried to get up. Leonard wouldn't let her go. "I'm not sure how you could top the present so far this morning.' He was grinning, she kissed him quickly. "I'll have coffee and a cookie for you. We can go back to bed later if you like", she said with a mischievous grin. He let go of her. Leonard settled back in. "What a great Christmas so far", he muttered.

Leonard lay there several minutes. The cat got back up into the warm spot where Penny had been curled up and started purring. Leonard stroking her side, his mind shut off for change, in the moment.

Penny was busy getting the coffee brewing in the kitchen. She could hear Einstein and Leaky in the utility room hungrily chomping on the kibble she had just put down for their breakfast. She pulled her pink robe a little tighter around her. Leonard had been fabulous last night, not like old times, even better. Passionate and unhurried, he was no longer trying to be the king of foreplay. A grin came to her face just thinking about this morning.

The coffee was done and she went toward the pantry. She had bought some big oatmeal cookies the other day at the bakery. They should be great for a light breakfast. She grabbed the cookies and saw she had muffins from the same bakery, umm poppy seed. She changed her mind and got the muffins.

Both dogs were waiting in the kitchen. She rubbed both their heads for a moment then got a plate down. "Leonard the coffee's ready and we have muffins", she had raised her voice to not quite a yell. She set down at the counter and started tearing apart a muffin and popping it in her mouth.

Leonard heard Penny and had sat up. On the end of the bed Penny had laid a black silk robe for him. He hadn't exactly thought ahead to his needs last night. It was a good thing he and Penny were about the same size, though she was much thinner than him. There's going to be an exercise room in the house, he thought. Because Penny is very fit, very fit indeed he thought with a wicked little grin. He laughed, he never could pull off being the lecher.

He pulled on the robe, the cat had moved to the spot in the bed he had just vacated. Leonard threw the comforter over the cat and headed for the door. He turned out of the hallway into the great room. It was bathed in natural light from the doors and windows facing out on the pool. It had sense of colors, greens, yellows, oranges and white. He suddenly realized it reminded him of her apartment. It was bigger and spread out more but it had a sense of her.

Penny was sitting on a stool on the outside of the kitchen counter eating a muffin a piece at a time watching him..

"This is such a beautiful room Penny. It looks like how I've always remembered you. It's has upbeat colors and a cheerfulness. I'm trying not to say perky."

Penny grimaced at perky, then smiled at him. "I got an interior designer when I moved in. The room was beautiful but not home. It took me a while but I'm pretty happy with it now. He had the thought that I wanted to entertain. But besides having friends over occasionally it really just needs to be the room I live in."

Leonard nodded and joined her at the breakfast bar, stole a piece of her muffin and popped it in his mouth. "Penny how's your family in Nebraska? I should have asked you earlier."

"They're doing well. Dad is getting up there but my brother finally straightened up and he's working with dad on the place. My mother is my mother, I learned in therapy she would be called passive/aggressive. I called them when I got up and wished them a Merry Christmas. How's your family sweetie?"

"I'd have to ask Sheldon about my mother", Leonard smirked, "Apparently my father has remarried. He's doing field work with the new wife in Africa. My brother and sister seem to be doing well. You know how it is."

He left it at that, he was closer to Liisa's parents than his own. Beverly had never even seen Lisel in person. Leonard sent her pictures each year. He kept his distance from her, can't have a lot of love loss when there is no love involved.

Penny frowned, "I'm sorry Leonard. Your mom is just really, different"

Leonard smirked then smiled. He took the other muffin off the plate and started breaking it up. He handed penny a piece and sipped his coffee. Reached over and put his hand on her exposed knee. She moved close and kissed his cheek.

They both finished the muffins in silence. A feeling of contentment with each other's company could be seen on their faces.

The snowflake decorated Christmas tree was next to the love seat and fireplace on the left side of the great room. Penny lead Leonard by the hand to the love seat. She went to the wall and turned on the gas fireplace.

"Now that's more like it" Penny got on her knees beside Leonard and reached over to the presents under the tree. She grabbed one and handed it to Leonard. He looked at it and announced "To: Einstein From: Santa". He laughed and they continued to sort the presents there were four presents for each dog, three for the cat, three for Penny and somehow two for Leonard. There were still about twenty presents under the tree.

"What about those gifts?" Penny turned and laughed, "Those are just beautifully wrapped boxes to make the tree look good."

Leonard reached over and pulled a blue velvet box from between the gifts still under the tree. "This one too? He handed it to her, a look of surprise on her face.

Leonard just smiled and sat back started opening the dog's gifts for them.

**A gem and an ancient trinket**

Each dog got rawhide chews, a new squeaky ball and a box of organic dog treats. Schrodinger got a catnip cigar, toy mouse and toy bird.

Leonard opened his first present, it had a piece of paper in side, the paper said, "You're wearing it." Leonard felt the robe, looked at Penny and smirked, "Am I that predictable?" Penny laughed, "no but I'm that adorable."

"Well thank you for the lovely robe." Leonard chucked, He opened the last present, then he realized that it wasn't for him directly. Inside were a very soft pink stuffed bear and another note. "For Lisel's bed, you'll need to remember the name."

He smiled at her and leaned over to share a kiss that went longer than they thought it would. Their lips parted slowly and a shudder ran through them both.

Penny opened her three gifts from her friends. She got body lotion and soaps from Sheila her hair dresser and friend for many years. Her friend Mindy gave some lovely doe skin gloves. Joey, her gay manicurist had given her small blue earrings that were lovely.

Penny at last just held the blue velvet case.

As she opened it Leonard said "Something New and Something Old"

The box contained a lovely gold chain, filet thin but a quarter inch wide. On the chain was Leonard's wedding ring. Next to it the ring she's seen in his jewelry box.

She first lifted his wedding ring on the chain. It reminded her of the ring he'd ask her to hold all those years ago. But this was his wedding ring she hadn't even noticed he'd removed it.

"Penny, I realize if we are going to do this I have to let go. I also realize that I've wanted to let go but couldn't until now."

Penny was close to tears, but his smile held her from them. She picked up the ring from the Jewelry box, "Liisa's?" Leonard shook his head no, "I bought it for you when you went to New York, I just never got to give it to you"

"That's it , game over" said Penny, "I'm going to cry now" She's was crying , but had made herself laugh and damned if didn't help.

Leonard embraced her and waited a few seconds and looked her in the eyes. "Merry Christmas, you can wear the ring or not. Keep it on the chain with mine if you like. Jewelry are trinkets, the feeling behind them when they are given is all that matters"

They held each other a while longer, then laid back together in the love seat and watched the fire burn and the Christmas tree glisten. Leonard had noticed that Penny was wearing the small diamond ring on her left ring finger. The ring on the chain was around her neck.

Penny turned into Leonard she kissed him softly but it built and intensified. Schrodinger jumped up and lay in across their laps. Leonard pulled back and said quietly: "Yep way alive", the cat just purred.

Leonard stood, and swept penny into his arms easily picking her up. "You said we could go back to bed" Leonard said walking toward the hallway. Penny just smiled. Schrodinger was pissed.

**Aside: I really will try to avoid the Schrodinger cat in the future but it was fun for a chapter. This came from a fan of the story I love what his daughter's wrote.**

**Big Fans:We loved Chapter 6. It was so nice to see Leonard finally finding some parental love. The webcam passage was very moving. We liked Penny's house too. Guess it turns out she really is " so into science" after all.**

**Fabulous work. Please keep writing and writing and writing...**

**Ps. My daughter in NYC just texted the following update:**

**" In an article published in the April 2013 edition on the Journal of the American Physical Society Dr. David Underhill was exposed as an academic fraud . The Mac Arthur Foundation sued him to recover his " genius award" grant. **

**His rock band was sued for copyright infringement. His wife divorced him, taking everything. Incriminating cell phone pictures figured prominently in the case. He lost his motorcyle due to gambling debt**

**Mr Underhill now lives with his mother in **

**Trenton, NJ, where he works at the local Cheesecake Factory**

**Penny was right. David is an idiot.**


	8. Intertwining or the slinky effect

**Disclaimer kind of, I own Liisa, Lisel, Sam, Tish, Einstein, Leaky but no one own can own a cat so Schrodinger belongs to himself. The rest were developed and created by TBBT. My hat's off to you but I'm going to play with them for a while longer. **

**Ambiguity**

Penny cuddled further into Leonard, her face buried in his chest already. "Why can't I get close enough", she thought. I'm where I belong. For not the first time today she wondered why she had not been right here for the last 12 years.

It wasn't guilt that was in her mind. Regret perhaps, but she had made pretty good decisions the last few years. She just never realized how great this would have and could have been. The comfort she felt was amazing.

She knew that everyday wouldn't be like today. Passion went to a longer more relaxed schedule. They were in a honeymoon period right now. A more comfortable but less intense time together would come. She just couldn't at this moment imagine being in a bed without him.

It had been that way years ago. It wasn't sex, it was togetherness. That feeling of being with, even belonging to the other person. It had only happened in her life with Leonard.

In some ways it was scary, but at this point she knew there wasn't anyone else who filled that spot. "I love you Leonard." She whispered it into his chest. His hand moved and caressed her side.

He teased her, "Thank you" She didn't take the bait, "Perfectly acceptable answer", then she pinched his chest. He was chuckling, and then got serious. How about "I'll love your forever and always?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Better", Penny whispered into his chest. "What do you want to do now?"

Leonard looked at the ceiling, wondering if that was about right now, or the future. There he goes again. Time will tell. "Let's get in that huge shower of yours. Then go out and watch Christmas movies."

Penny moved to get up. "I get to pick the first one."

**It's a wonderful half a life**

Leonard and Penny snuggled on the couch in front of the flat screen mounted in the wall.

"Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings", came from the speakers. Penny reached over and hit the mute button on the remote. "We can watch it again, it's a marathon today?" Leonard knew it was Penny's favorite Christmas movie. They had watched that, The Santa Clause, and A Christmas Story. The light was starting to fade through the far windows.

"If you like baby, I'll snuggle up with you, but do you mind if I read while you're watching?"

"Oh that sounds good." Penny grabbed the remote, it was about to start again. Leonard moved to the bookcase and slid the book _The Combined CERN Papers of Leonard L. Hoftstader PhD_. He brought it back to the couch and set on the end, Penny snuggling into his right shoulder. She looked at the book, "Light reading I see." She said with a grin.

Leonard smiled and started looking at the book, "Do you know this is the first copy I've ever seen. I knew CERN put it out. Caltech has a digital copy in the library but I've never seen the actual physical book before. I never did the editing on it, CERN took care of that, I approved the final copy without ever looking at the galleys."

Penny kissed him on the cheek, "You had more important things to do then Leonard." Penny knew the book, every inch of it. Even though she couldn't really read very much of it she knew it was published late in the year Liisa had died.

Leonard smiled at her, "You're right. Beside no amount of changes would have made it win a Pulitzer though I would have called it _Leonard and the Rings of Power_". They both laughed. Penny started watching the movie, Leonard thumbing through his book.

About the time Clarence saved George from drowning, Leonard put the book on the coffee table. He held Penny a little closer, she snuggled in. But Leonard wasn't really watching, he was thinking.

The experiment that had him thinking_, Altering the Half-life of Cesium using Helium Laser Refraction_. It was the play on words It's a Wonderful Life and half-life. It was really rather silly half-life being how long it would take a radioactive material to lose half its radioactive output. It never was not radioactive it just kept taking half of the half. But it's a wonderful half- life could be describing his future and Penny's. He went ahead and let his mind wrap around both concepts. A smile crept onto he lips. He loved the way it looked in his head. The future had lots of issues, but if I could just take care of these two he would be half way there. He could start his and Penny's second half life.

Penny looked up at Leonard. The movie had ended a few minutes ago and was getting ready to restart. She saw the smile on his face, intense thought behind the eyes. His brow was wrinkled, a slight squint. She had seen Leonard like this a few times, usually sitting in the apartment when he was working on some new experiment that he wanted to do. Penny thought of this as his genius face, everything else blocked out. She liked the smile though. Whatever he had figured out it was really pleasing him. Penny just put her head back on his shoulder and waited.

**A Quantitative Supposition**

When he finally snapped out of it, he almost jumped.

"Welcome back sweetie", she lifted her head and kissed him. "Did you have an epiphany or were just thinking about this morning."

Leonard's smile was now That Smile. "I just realized that I'm half way through my life. That if I'm lucky I will live as many years as I have already lived. It put some things in perspective."

Penny set back and looking into his face, she could see he was excited. "Like what?"

He looked past her. She doubted if he was seeing anything but his own mind right at that moment.

"Like I don't care what happened to us 12 years ago. It was caused by and affected two people who are so different now than they were then. That their lives changed them in so many ways except in one regard, they still loved each other. Even though both had given it up there was no moving on just moving without."

"That's just one thing; I looked through that book tonight. I was my life's work, but my life is only half over. So it's really only my half-life of work. What will I do with the second half? That's where my head went. I want you to see if you want to and can do something? Look at your schedule. I want you to come to Europe with me on the week starting Jan 25th to get Lisel and meet Horst and Lena."

Penny just sat there a minute. Leonard had made a jump. She didn't have to check her schedule. Anything on those dates would just have to be moved or missed.

Penny kissed him, excited now. "I'll go, I don't need to check. I'll work out what ever has to be done. What prompted this?"

Leonard looked at her. "The realization that though I regret losing you in the first half of my life, I have the second half to never lose you again"

She held him close. She knew where his mind had went. He had to mix science with his emotions to get there. She'd figured out she wasn't going to ever lose Leonard ever again no matter what 36 hours ago. Who's the emotional intelligence genius?

**Comfort Zone**

Penny reached over and picked up the book of Leonard's papers. "Do ever regret not doing this kind of work anymore?"

"I have until a few minutes ago. You know how I could be. I would work day and night on an experiment protocol. All night sessions in the lab, I was even more driven at CERN. I would be there for days getting ready for collider run." I decided I had to give it up. Lisel was more important. I needed to be with her and be her father. She would never need a hugging machine."

Leonard turned toward her.

"I have an idea how we should spend the rest of our evening. If you can leave the dogs by themselves tonight, we could go get Chinese food and head back to the apartment. Eat it out of the cartons on the coffee table. Make out in Sheldon's spot, and spend the night there."

"Like the old days? The dogs will be fine. They have a dog door and run on the side of the house. My housekeeper will be here in the morning. Then my PA will be here at 11:00. They love her and she'll have a light day without me around. Do you have anything tomorrow?"

"Nope, Christmas break until the 6th.

Penny started to get up from the couch. "Okay then, let me get a few things including something sexy for you. What should we do tomorrow?"

Penny had that sexy slightly wicked smile on her face.

Leonard felt his breath catch. "I say we stay in bed all day. Then we cook a lovely leg of lamb together for dinner. I break out the best wine I have and we'll do some tasting. Then we'll see if you can kick my butt at chess, unless something else comes up."

Another suggestive look came up on Penny's face. "Oh something will come up even after I destroy you at chess."

Penny got up and headed for the left hallway.

Leonard laughed, "Isn't your bedroom that way?"

She turned and gave him a wicked grin, "Yeah but my wardrobe and shoe room is on this side not enough room over there.

**For some reason I really like this line: "there was no moving on just moving without." It seems to live in my memory somehow.**

**Hi to BigFan, Ms. Snarky, Little Sis and Garth. I hope you enjoy. There is no end in sight at the moment to many ways to go. Let's see if I can keep this pace up for a little while anyway. Spoiler for the next chapter, a discussion of the fact that they have been having unprotected sex for two days and why it hasn't come up before.**

**PS it's snowing here in Oregon, If I get a snow day tomorrow so I can stay home with my daughter you might get two chapters.**

**Remember if in doubt drink about it.**


	9. Tighter Coiled Helix

**See the prior chapter for disclaimers, and that entire BS. I should say something about TBBT being a wonderful sitcom, it is. In fact the only show I don't just DVR and watch later. It's going to be a long hiatus. Don't mess with LP, get them together, ratings don't lie. Beside we all figure Kaley will kick you in the nuts if you break them up again. Nuf said**

**December 26th Apartment 4A what Tish can see on the living room camera and sensors:**

The coffee table holds 4 near empty containers from Nanking Table and an empty bottle of rose from Provence and two glasses. The couch pillows are on the floor, a heat spot still registers slightly on the far right cushion.

Tish has determined no movement has occurred in 5 minutes and turns out the already dim lights. The Christmas tree is still lit per Leonard's instructions. Leonard's bedroom is slightly warmer than usual. Tish increases the airflow to the room to drop it 2 degrees.

The front door is locked. Optimum equilibrium in the apartment has been assured. Tish goes into a sleep mode, but is always watching.

**French toast on Oatmeal Day **

Penny lay facing Leonard watching him sleep. She looked at his face. He was 45 years old and was just starting to really have his crow's feet deepen. His forehead had more lines, a touch of grey in his hair at the temple. He had little laugh lines around his mouth, smiles too much. Though they could be frown lines as well. Overall, she thought, a warm and tender face sleeping peacefully.

She carefully slid out of bed, she had on a cornhusker booster t-shirt and red panties. Leonard had rather liked these panties she thought at she took off the t-shirt and quietly opened the closet. It took her a second to find the right color. Perfect, light blue, she slid into Leonard's dress shirt. Penny left the bedroom, the door was open. She walked down the hall rolling up the sleeves on the shirt. He was bigger than she was now.

She was looking to recreate a moment. It would definitely go different this time. No Sheldon and his schedule. She reached the kitchen and started finding everything. Eggs, milk, cinnamon, maple syrup, butter were all now on the island. A nice half loaf of artisan bread she cut into thin slices. She mixed up the batter in a large bowl. Went to the cooktop and turned on the griddle. That will take a few minutes to heat up. She toasted her bread on the lowest level in the toaster, just enough so that the batter wouldn't tear up the bread.

The griddle was ready. Penny grabbed a spatula out of the drawer. She moved the bread and the bowl of batter over to the griddle. Got down an empty plate and set it beside the bowl. She was almost ready. "Tish, can you play Shania Twain's, Man! I Feel Like a Woman!". The music started, "louder Tish". The volume increased. Penny started dancing with the music and making French toast.

Leonard sat up and hearing the song smiled, "Must be oatmeal day" he thought to himself. Then thinking how nice a shared memory was. "Time to make more new ones", Leonard thought as he put on his new black robe and headed for the kitchen.

**Conception realizations**

Leonard and Penny sat on the sofa. The remains of last night's dinner was still on the coffee table. This morning's French toast on the kitchen island . Penny was sitting close as they both finished up a cup of coffee her legs draped over Leonard's legs. The blue dress shirt was having the desired effect. Leonard was caressing her upper thigh with his right hand, coffee in his left. He hadn't even notice he was sitting in the spot. Well they'd pretty much made it their spot last night.

She looked over at Leonard. He had that glint in his eye, that wicked little grin he got when he wanted sex. She smiled and put her cup on the table and ran her hand inside his robe onto his bare chest. "Leonard, honey, we need to talk about something. You and I have been going at it like teenagers into our third day now. Honey we're not using any kind of birth control. I could still take the morning after pill, it's good for up to five days after sex. But."

Penny stopped there not sure what she wanted to say next. Leonard rubbed her thigh softly.

"Penny, we've got all sorts of things to figure out. We've made the biggest decision already. We want to be together, the three of us no matter what."

She was getting teary eyed looking at him. Leonard just smiled and continued, "I don't think four would be much of a problem if it happens. Why don't we let birth control go for a bit? If that's what you want, I'll understand if you don't right now either. But if you and I are meant to have a baby we shouldn't really waste any time about it. Second half-life remember, but let's just be casual about it, if it happens for us it happens."

Penny almost thought he'd read her mind, even more he'd read her heart. There was always that old dream about having Leonard's child She kissed him and ran her hand down his chest. His hand moved up her thigh. "Perfect answer", she thought "Perfect answer"

**Field apertures **

Leonard had got out of the shower first and Penny had shooed him out of the bathroom. They had lain together for long time after. Cuddling, kidding, talking about nothing. It was just before noon. He'd suggested they take a walk in the park then if they got hungry something in Old Town. She had seemed hesitant but agreed. Leonard went for comfort as he got dressed. A pair of soft light brown cotton pants, his Reeboks. He put on a black CERN logoed t-shirt that had white letters in German that said "Large Hadron Collider Survivor 2020". He grabbed a brown tweed jacket and slipped his phone in the side pocket.

Penny came in fully dressed, Black jeans and blue top over a purple lacy camisole underneath. She went to her bag. "Now what shoes should I where?" Leonard laughed, "How many pairs did you bring?" She gave him a rueful look, "Only four pair, a girl has to be prepared."

Leonard shook his head as she made her decision. She went with a pair of purple low pumps that were almost a perfect match to her camisole. He whistled a low note through his teeth, "oh now I get it." He would go on, but as always Penny looked fabulous. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "Have I told you you're beautiful lately?"

Now it was Penny's turn to laugh. "Three times this morning, I'm sure the one time you couldn't even see my face." Leonard blushed, "Well that was beautiful to." He patted her bottom as he turned for the door. "Yours ain't to shabby either Hoftstader", Penny said grabbing his butt as she followed him out the door.

The park was only two blocks away. They held hands or put her arm in his as they walked to it. Once they got in the park itself they strolled and talked.

"Leonard, What kind of teacher was Liisa?"

"She taught literature and writing. She wrote poetry and prose for fun. I'll let you read them if you'd like. She had stuff going back to when she was a teenager. Everything she did in her last 10 years is on my computer. "

"Were you happy?" He seemed to have to think about that question. "Yes we were before she got sick. Like I said you would have liked her. She was very self-assured. This was good because I would work for days on end. She never complained. She would tell me she'd missed me. We would talk and we'd catch up then things would be back to normal.

Penny got serious "Leonard with everyone else that was ever in my life I could have been like that. It's just been me and the dogs for a while now. But with you I'm not like that, even at this very instant I can't stand the idea of you not being here every day. Not every second but knowing I'll be beside you when I'm sleeping and waking up next to you is really important to me right now"

Leonard pulled her into a hug, and kissed her. "It's important to me too" He kissed her a second time and then they started walking again hand in hand. They got to the end of the park, the street was coming up. Leonard saw a woman across the street taking pictures. The camera was pointed directly at them.

**Refraction **

Penny saw the photographer also. "Crap", she said under breath. Leonard looked a little startled. Penny kept hold of his hand and steered him away from the photographer. "Honey, be calm don't look angry, or anything like that. If she gets in front of us just keep smiling. They hate to use pictures of you smiling."

Penny took her phone out of her purse that was on her shoulder. She dialed, and was talking immediately. "Patty, I need a car to pick me and my friend up, we have a problem. Yeah that kind of sicko problem, have the car pick us up at the corner of Dayton and Fair Oaks on the Central Park side. Thanks, see you soon."

Leonard looked at her, confused. "Where are we going?" Penny looked at him and smiled, leaned over and kissed him. "Hope you got that weasel." She thought. "Just keep smiling honey or I'll just keep kissing you. Where going to have a town car pick us up and take us back to my place for a while. We don't want them following us back to the apartment."

Leonard went with it, smiled and walked beside her until the town car arrived about 10 minutes later.

They piled into the back seat. Penny gave a big sigh of relief. She looked over at Leonard and laughed. "Dr. Hoftstader you about to become tabloid news."

Leonard sat there for a moment, and then looked out through smoked glass rear window. The lady with the camera was standing where they had gotten in the car. A phone in her had.

"Damn, I left that leg of Lamb on the counter to get to room temperature." Leonard fumed.

Penny grabbed his hand, "It's okay honey we'll go to my place. Play and say hi to the dogs. You can meet Patty my PA. Then we'll get another town car to take us back. We will be cooking together on time tonight."

She wished that was the end of it. She needed to call her publicist when she got home also. They might have a hard time figuring out who he is right away. Then again, maybe not. If they do his interview is going to get a lot more play

**This is a little shorter chapter. There were things that need talked about. I always wanted to rewrite the French toast scene without Sheldon. We have obliquely brought in a new character Patty. So I'm happy with how it sits. Leonard and Penny my not agree. **

**Reviews are awesome. The only reason this ever went past a one shot were people asked for more. **

**PS Thanks Again Big Fan for the funny stuff. **

**Of course some immediate changes need to be made.**


	10. A Strong Spiral

**Welcome to the official Chapter 10 Disclaimer, should this condom break it is no fault of Trojan or any subsidiaries or some little kid in Indonesia. Oops sorry wrong disclaimer, I'm sure condoms must have one and a lawyer somewhere is very proud of it. Okay what belongs to me is mine. I'm just borrowing yours with no commercial interest. Sup**.

**Centrifugal Resurgence **

The town car dropped Leonard and Penny at her home. They came in through the garage to barking at the door. Einstein and Leaky rushed toward Penny. She made both dog's sit by holding up her index finger. "Stay", she said, patted both on the head and walked into the kitchen.

They stayed rooted in place until they saw Leonard and jumped to greet him. Leonard rubbed and petted both dogs. He hadn't had a dog since he went off to college. He was falling in love with these two mutts since he'd seen them. They finally calmed down and let him pass into the kitchen. He turned around and faced them and raised his index finger as Penny had done. Both dogs instantly sat. "Cool", said Leonard. He turned around to see Penny and a taller brunette in the TV area sitting on the couch. On the table was Penny's cell phone. The phone was on speaker and Leonard could hear it ringing as he approached.

"Hey Pen, what's up?"

Penny started talking. Leonard had never heard her voice be so in command. He was impressed.

"Josh we've got a tabloid press issue that will probably end up on the entertainment networks. We should get out in front of the pictures."

Josh asked back, "What's in the pictures?"

Penny replied staring at the phone. "Just kissing, walking arm in arm, holding hands, Oh and we had sex on the park bench while we were both painted orange. The pictures of us kissing and holding hands will be hot items. Maybe looking a little shocked", She smirked at Leonard , who shrugged.

Leonard started to zone out of the call. He looked over at who he assumed was Patty. She was glaring at him. She was attractive, in her late twenties. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes. She was taller than Leonard probably by 8 or 9 centimeters he thought. Patty wore a fairly short skirt and had very shapely long legs. She was pretty, not in Penny's league. In fact Leonard thought he'd ask Penny if Patty had some work done. Her face was too perfect. Something didn't fit in her face.

He tuned back in to the call. Now Penny and Patty were talking to whoever Josh was. Leonard assumed it was her publicist or a press liaison.

Patty said "What should we do? What is the story we want out there when the press calls?"

Leonard just watched the two women and the cell phone. They'd been talking about it for 15 minutes. Leonard had enough.

"Wait a minute, can we just tell the truth. I'm Penny's, or Penelope Jensen's fiancé were going to be married soon. We've known each other for years."

Penny and Patty both looked at Leonard. Penny had a mischievous smile on her face. Patty was just shocked.

"Leonard, I don't recall a proposal." Penny now had a wolfish grin on her face.

Leonard just smiled at her. "Let me recap for Patty's sake. We've decided in the last oh say three days that:

One, We still love each other after all these years, in fact never stopped.

Two, If we happen to get pregnant it would be a good thing, and have been trying at it.

Three, That we both want to spend every night together, that could go back to the pregnant thing.

Four, You're wearing an engagement ring, though I bought it long ago, on your left ring finger.

I think that pretty conclusively point to the fact we are engaged"

Penny got up and walked over to where Leonard was standing and took his hand. Before he could protest she got down on one knee. "Leonard Hoftstader, will you make me the happiest woman alive and marry me?"

She took his left hand and slid his wedding ring back on it. The gold chain was still in her hand.

Leonard blushed deeply, and then stuttered, "Of course, I mean yes."

He pulled her up and hugged her, his lips whispered into her ear, "I was going to ask you in Geneva, thought we might get married in." He never got a chance to finish.

She kissed his cheek, "I knew you'd have something planned, but don't tell me, surprise me"

Penny looked over at Patty. "Patty, Josh I'm now officially engaged to be married to Dr. Leonard Hoftstader PhD Department Chair of the Physics Department at Caltech. Figure out the best way to spin it. No wedding plans will be announced it will be very private. Dr. Hoftstader is a very old friend who is a widower with a beautiful daughter. He is a renowned experimental physicist. You can get anything else you need off the Caltech site."

Josh sounded shocked but had his orders, "Okay I'll put it out, got a picture for the release?"

"No they'll have photos soon enough. Anybody wants more information have them look at the interview I'll forward to you from a few days ago."

"Okay Pen, got it"

Penny hung up the phone. Leonard looked over at Patty who still looked shocked but was no longer glaring at Leonard. "Leonard this is Patty, Patty this is Leonard. Patty, get over it as you can tell were playing for keeps here."

She put her hand out to Leonard. "Come on honey let's go let the dogs get in the pool. Einstein, Leaky swimming". Her voice was right back to real Penny.

The dogs rushed by to the patio doors. Penny opened the doors and the dogs rushed into the pool. Penny shouted over her shoulder. "Patty would you get us another town car to take us back to Pasadena in about hour. If you're over the shock why don't you join us for a drink by the pool? Leonard likes scotch, I'll have a beer."

Penny pulled Leonard back into a hug, kissed him. She whispered in his ear. "Mrs Penny Hoftstader"

Leonard spoke out loud, "Mr. Leonard Jenson more likely"

Penny cracked up. Patty walked out with drinks.

**Predictable Outcomes**.

Penny sat at the table and started watching the dogs play in the pool. Patty set two beers on the table and a tumbler of scotch. She took a chair opposite Penny. Leonard took a seat at a right angle to both of them. Reached over and grabbed his scotch. Leonard felt like draining the glass but restrained himself to a large sip. Penny took a long drag on the beer, a microbrew of some kind, Pale Ale.

See looked at Leonard and smiled. "Honey you need to know what to expect. These people probably already know who you are. Though we will beat them to the punch on our announcement they know. They probably figured out who I was from your interview sweetie. You were vague but not that many actresses were in a New York sitcom, and then got another in LA. It wouldn't have taken much to narrow that down. You said that the apartment was off Colorado Boulevard they've been watching for you honey."

Leonard was a little bit shocked, but he'd never seen any of this coming. That Penny would come to the apartment. He then put it into perspective. "Screw em, if they get to close I'll let you go Nebraska on their ass and I'll let Howard hack them and ruin their credit."

Penny laughed, "Oh that's my gangsta nerd boyfriend, oops fiancé. But you're right though we will be going Nebraska on anybody's ass that even gets near Lisel."

Leonard looked at Penny very seriously, "Honey if it gets really bad, we can move back to Europe. We don't have to be here."

Penny got the same serious look, "Yes we will, without a doubt if it were to get bad"

Then Penny brightened back up, "Chances are it won't, we are just the flavor of the week. We may be flavor of the month after we're married. Unless I decide to change my career track I don't think a comedic actress pushing 40 is going to get too much attention."

Patty still hadn't said a word. She looked between the two of them. "Okay so you two are freaking me out some. I agree with you it should blow over within a week or two. Flair up again when you get married. But living in Europe and who's Lisel.

Leonard started to speak but Penny held him up. "Patty, Lisel is Leonard's four year old daughter, soon to be my daughter. If we aren't happy here we'll move to Europe because this mild mannered professor here is quite wealthy. That and Lisel's grandparents are there."

Leonard just nodded, "Anything I should be doing, besides smiling?"

Penny looked sideways at him. You might consider giving this Ms. Larson another interview, I'm sure she'll be calling soon.

Penny finally looked like she was relaxed. The dogs were done swimming and lying next to Leonard's and Penny's feet. Penny looked at Patty. "You want to bring that new boyfriend over for the night in the guest room. Take care of the dogs?" Patty was suddenly happy, "sounds great."

Penny stood up and offered Leonard her hand. "Come on honey I need to hit the shoe room and get a couple more pair to bring back to the apartment."

Leonard took her hand and followed along softly shaking his head.

**Terrior Rules **

They didn't see anyone at the door to the apartment building. They took the stairs to the fourth floor. Leonard opened the door and showed Penny in. She walked in. Turned back and waited for Leonard to drop his keys into the bowl. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked in his eyes. "Mrs Penny Hoftstader, I started saying that to myself sometimes before you ever went to the North Pole."

Leonard rubbed his nose against hers "I was saying it before I knew your name, the future Mrs Hoftstader."

They kissed and moved into the living room. "Tish jazz, light upbeat", Leonard said. Suddenly a Ray Charles song was on, "You don't know me". Leonard grabbed Penny and pulled her into a slow dance. They kissed when the song ended.

"Let's get to cooking" Penny said. They headed for the kitchen and the leg of lamb wrapped but warmed to room temperature on the counter.

The lamb was in the oven to finish. Leonard had opened four bottles of wine. They tasted each one together. They decided the 2000 Lynch-Bages would best match the lamb. Leonard had pumped out the air of the others for later. They settled on the couch with the bottle and glasses to wait for the lamb.

Penny sipped the wine it was rich and austere at the same time. She had never had a wine quite this good. Leonard was staring at the wall deep in thought. Penny didn't disturb him. She was so content to be here. She had the person she loved next to her.

Leonard stirred, looking down at her. She cuddled in closer she really wished she was pregnant at his point. Whatever the future brought she was ready. To be a mother would be a pinnacle of her life. She thought about Lisel and Liisa. Making a silent promise to a woman she'd never met. "I will love Lisel as you would have."

Leonard kissed the top of her head. She turned upward and met his lips. "What are you thinking?" Leonard asked.

"I wish Lisel was here to see her parents. Does she remember Liisa?"

Leonard looked toward the urn. "Not really, she knows her mother is gone and she won't be back. When she's a little older I'll let her read her poetry. The pieces from the last year are all about Lisel. When she's ready they'll be there. Liisa also wrote letters for us. Horst has them, there is one for you as well"

Penny turned toward Leonard. "Liisa told me I would find my way back to you. She told me the heart finds a way. I'm not sure I really believed her until now. She had a way of knowing what people felt."

Penny tried to snuggle even closer. She couldn't wait to see the letter Liisa had wrote her

**The end to a long and interesting day I suppose. Nuf said**

**Hope you enjoyed the piece so far, reviews of course are always welcome. **

**Big Fans, keep those cards and letters coming.**


	11. Stretching the Circle

**I should disclaimer this, but I'm too ambivalent about the entire disclaimerer thing. It's all mine I say, mine, mine, mine. Anyone who says otherwise is a no good #$$%cker, sorry my fingers slipped and the shift key got stuck. You get the idea. See some prior chapter when I wasn't trying to be witty and boorish.**

**Liquid in Suspension**

The lamb was scrumptious, tender and succulent. They served it with a red wine reduction, new red potatoes and steamed seasoned zucchini. Penny's phone buzzed beside her. She looked, "Josh says the story hit E News, just the engagement announcement."

Leonard smirked, "I guess I'm not sure how it helps. I really am rather clueless about the whole spin thing."

Penny gave him a warm smile and touched his hand. "Oh sweetie its really rather simple. The tabloids and celebrity gossip blogs would have the worst possible pictures of us together, even if they had to Photoshop stuff. There would be a headline like "Penelope Jenson Seeing Mystery Man""

"Then they would speculate, lie and use whatever information they could get to make a walk in the park dirty or unseemly."

Leonard smiled, "I see by putting our own story out there we rob them of the chance."

Penny nodded, "Not that they still won't do it Leonard, but at least we got our story out so the more respectable entertainment media can use it instead. We chose to use the truth. You heard Patty and Josh you could have been my brother here for a visit of something. The important part was to answer it first. I should have went out with the hat and glasses today."

Leonard looked down, "I'm glad you didn't if you can't be yourself when you're out with me when can you be? Were you acting today when you were dealing with Josh and Patty, or do I need to watch out?"

Penny squeezed his hand, he looked up, she smiled again. "That was business Penny. You can think of it as how I go Nebraska these days. So it's a real part of me, though I can act it when I need to. You already know what I can be like when I'm mad. Just like the old days just wait me out Leonard I'll come around."

She leaned over and kissed him sweetly.

"Watch out, got it", Leonard said grinning.

They had both ate lightly. The leftovers were put away. They did the dishes together in the sink.

Penny went over by the tree. Leonard un-stoppered one of the other bottles of wine they'd tasted and grabbed two glasses. He was heading for the couch when Penny turned and met him halfway.

"You know we've only made love once today. Why don't we have the wine in your room?"

Leonard nodded and they headed down the hall. "Technically last night went past midnight so we've already done it twice today."

Penny shook her head, "Pedantic Leonard Pedantic."

**Spatial Concept of Time, or lack there of**

Leonard Cell phone started ringing a little after midnight. He and Penny had been asleep a short time. He had to un-wrap his arm from under her to reach the phone on his nightstand.

He answered it sleepily "Hello, oh hi. Yeah we did. It was in your Penny news folder this morning? Well no I have some ideas but not yet."

Penny leaned up on her right hand, "Who is it?"

Leonard gave her the shut up look. "Oh yeah, she's right here." Leonard held out the phone to her. She looked pissed but questioning. Leonard held out the phone "It's Amy Cooper in Cambridge." Penny took the phone, "Amy?" Leonard heard "Bestie" come from the phone excitedly. He lay back down and pulled the pillow over his head. Penny got up and headed to the living room.

When Penny slid back in bed next him and started cuddling up Leonard looked over. It was a little after 1:00AM. "Did you have a nice chat?" Penny pushed her head into his chest. "Yep, you're going to have to let her know our wedding plans. She wants to be there." She settled in and ran her hand up his chest.

Great thought Leonard I had some general ideas about where I wanted us to get married and now I'm actually going to have to plan it. He bent his head down and kissed the top of her head. Her hair was so soft and she smelt so good. Paris, He thought, has to be Paris for this Nebraskan farm girl. First to Geneva to get Lisel, and then we'll get married in Paris.

"I love you Penny"

Sleepily in reply, "Love you Leonard."

**The Wedding Planner**

Penny woke up to a warm spot where Leonard should be. She grabbed the short pink robe she'd brought with her and went looking for him. He was intently staring and typing on his computer and hadn't noticed her yet. She could smell the coffee and turned toward the kitchen. He must have seen.

"Good morning, sleep well?" He said to her back.

"Need coffee, talk soon." She got a mug and filled it with coffee from the pot. She leaned down on the island and took a sip. That's the ticket she thought. The coffee was strong and so tasty. I wonder where he buys it. Okay better now. "Morning Honey. What you up working on so early?" He looked over his computer screen at her.

"Reservations, flower arrangements, cathedrals, Amy's been emailing me all night apparently. I guess I better ask this question. Do you want a big formal wedding or something smaller more intimate. I'm pretty sure Don's Wedding Shack in Vegas is out."

Oh he used the smile, she smirked back at him. "Already did Vegas once not something I want to remember or repeat. Where did you and Liisa get married?"

"It was a small church outside Geneva. I should point out a small church in Europe seats about 300."

Still smiling, she smiled back, "Something intimate, Leonard. Let's see there are you, me and Lisel, Sheldon and Amy, Howard and Bernadette, Horst and Lena if they'd like to come."

"How about your Parents?" Leonard asked.

She looked over at him, then in a deadpan voice. "I'll invite my parents if you invite yours"

"Got it, friends only." Leonard agreed.

"What about your friends here?" Leonard asked.

"Leonard I have some really nice friends here don't get me wrong. You're going to get to meet them believe me. But everybody in the business is the worst gossips in the universe. You know me I've always been a gossip so I know."

"Okay well then I know where I want to take you then, it'll still work I just thought it would be the three of us."

"Leonard you can tell me if you like, Bernadette or Amy will probably spill it. What was your plan before I proposed yesterday?"

Leonard blushed. Penny walked over to the desk, set her coffee down. Spun his chair toward her and hopped in his lap. Her arms around his neck, butt in his lap, legs over the side of the chair. She ground her butt down to make a point and kissed him quickly.

"Okay give it up Hoftstader." Penny said and buried her face into the side of his neck.

Leonard was still blushing she knew.

"Well my intention was to ask you to marry me when we finally got to get to Geneva and spent some time together. I was going to get the same hotel I tried to get for Valentine's Day the first time we were together. Then I thought you would find it romantic to get married in Paris, I know I would."

"Leonard that is so romantic, and thoughtful, and you are so wonderful, perfect score!" Penny kissed him to let him know that he got a perfect score. She would have used a sports metaphor but Leonard rarely got them.

"Well I have a friend of mine from CERN that I emailed to help and she's got a small chapel in an old palace for us to get married in. Her uncle is the equivalent of a judge and will perform the ceremony. We actually have to get married twice, we can go later to our embassy and they will marry us again so it's legal here."

"She said the chapel could accommodate 20 people, so were okay. But I just need to give her 48 hours' notice to get her uncle on board. Now we need to pick a date so everyone has a chance to travel. How about February 1st, it's a Saturday?"

Penny kissed Leonard again, "February one sound wonderful. You get back to it. It's the shower for me. She ran her hand across his upper thigh. "I'll share if you like."

Leonard was right behind as she walked toward the shower.

**Camouflage **

Penny was dressed, her hair piled on top of her head. She had on black stretch pants and boots, a black top with a floral pattern that came down to her upper thighs. He had put on a pair of brown worsted wool slacks, a white button down shirt, black leather loafers and belt. He was thinking about which jacket. Penny was looking him over.

"Take the brown tweed honey it will set off your pants nicely."

He put it on and she smiled approvingly.

She was putting clothes in the bag she's brought, his clothes. She went to the closet and got two shirts and two pair of slacks. Then got a belt and a pair of shoes. She folded carefully and packed everything.

"We may need to stay at my place for a couple of days. Is that okay?" She said as she busily packed.

"Sure. What do you know that I don't?"

She looked at him, concern on her face. "I would be surprised if the paparazzi aren't parked on your building this morning. Let's just assume they are. We'll give them a photo op on the way to your car. We can stay at my place over the weekend. Like I said we are the flavor of the week."

Leonard looked at her, he knew she knew what was best in this situation, might as well go with it.

She finished packing him up, he added his laptop and tablet to the bag and grabbed it.

They left the apartment, Leonard letting Tish know he'd be gone for a couple of days. They took the elevator down. Penny had on her hat and glasses, as well as a lovely grey scarf wrapped around her neck.

When they exited the building they were there, photographers about ten of them, snapping away. They went toward the parking lot and got to Leonard's Toyota. They got in and he carefully backed out almost hitting one. Then they were on the street driving away.

"Wow, that was a little intense." Leonard said.

"I thought there might be more so it worked out. Did you smile the whole time?"

Leonard thought about it. "I tried but I don't know, deer in the headlights I suppose"

Penny reached over squeezed his thigh, "It went just fine. Do you know where you're going?

"I'll get on the freeway, just tell me when to get off and we'll go from there." Leonard looked in the rearview mirror. No one following them he could see. He looked over at Penny she was taking off the hat and glasses."

"Why the disguise if they know it's you already"

Penny laughed, "it's almost a game, they hate pictures where you not either looking bad or like your persona. They can take all the pictures they want but they never get a real picture of me."

**Home ground**

They got to the gate to the community. It swung open as he approached.

He looked over at Penny. "I have a card in my purse that lets it know I should be let in. I'll get you one along with the garage door clicker."

They parked in the right hand garage stall. Penny's Mercedes was in the middle. She must have had someone bring it home.

The dogs were barking at the door. Penny got out and waited for him to get his bag. She stood in front of the door. When he got to her she wrapped her arms around his neck. Penny kissed him, both softly and passionately. She looked at him, their eyes locked together.

"I've never said this to a man, ever. Welcome home." She opened the door and the two hounds were upon them.

**I thought these two deserved a moment to get things together and test the waters.**

**Reviews please, I like to know what you think.**

**Ted**

Edits: I only proof a piece twice then publish it, I do go back and make corrections, grammatical changes, some times I just want it to flow better. A larger change is usually a redaction, I read it and realize TMI and cut it out. But sometimes I will add line to clarify something. So the point is: If you see this at the bottom of a chapter, I have edited it since I published it and something beyond a typo was done.


	12. Ovate Curves

**I'll write a disclaimer soon, I promise. This chapter may not even need one. Wandering aimlessly in the dark in search of Scotch, stubbing toe, cursing moderately, my mood is soothed by the tiger striped kitty that has jumped in my lap. See some other chapter for other stuff.**

**CERN Geneva Switzerland, December 27th**

Horst Grunwald PhD sat at his desk. The computer screen in front of him had the latest collider data. It was close to 6:00PM. Horst thought the data could wait until tomorrow and signed off the system. He turned and looked at the LCD picture frame on his desk. It had just changed to a picture of Liisa and Lena. Liisa had been about 22 in that picture, Lena about 44. Horst looked into his daughters green eyes. He felt a little flushed, missing her today like he does every day. Her birthday was the Sunday after next, she would have been 35.

He picked up his phone off the desk. He texted, "Auf meinem Heimweg" to Lena, then stood and slid the phone into his jacket pocket and picked up his keys off the desk. He looked around his office. The furnishings had been re-done last year. Grey carpet, black and grey cabinets, desk, small couch, and two digital white boards. It was very modern, even elegant except for the beat up brown office chair behind his desk.

"I may have to finally let them take you someday old friend" he said softly and patted the back of the chair. He looked out his window, it was snowing again. He turned and retrieved his coat, scarf and hat from the back of the door, put them on and fished his gloves out of the pockets. He walked out leaving the door open behind him.

**Heavy solids**

Horst walked through the door into the living room of his and Lena's apartment. Lena stuck her head out from around the corner where the kitchen was. She held her finger to her lips, "Lisel just got to sleep". On the couch next to the hallway lay Lisel on her side. Her white long eared bunny clutched in her arms. Curley blond hair half covering her face. Horst put his gloves in his coat pockets, took off his coat and hat and hung them on the wall hooks beside the door.

He walked over to the couch and gently pushed the hair off Lisel's face. She had so much of her mother's face, but he could see the father in there also. My beautiful granddaughter he thought. He walked in to the kitchen. Lena was at the table working on a lesson plan for her math students when school started again. "It's pretty late for her nap. What did you two do today?"

Lena smiled, "We played in the snow, went to library then we came home and she played with her Christmas presents until about half an hour ago. She finally ran out of energy and I lay with her on the couch until she fell asleep. I probably should have tried to get here down earlier, but we only have a few more weeks with her. So." She shrugged and smiled again.

Horst smiled, leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I'm going to read the news at my desk."

Lena returned to the papers in front of her. "Do you want a cup of tea? I'm going to make some in moment."

Horst was already heading down the hall, "Yes, thank you."

Horst went into the bedroom of their three bedroom apartment he used for his office. It was a large room with three large windows that looked out upon the snow covered park across the street. His desk sat in front of the window, facing the door. It was very modern, stainless steel with a glass covered piece of mahogany carved and inlaid with physics formulas. Leonard had gotten it for him when he and Lena had moved into the apartment almost 2 years ago. Behind it between the desk and window was a twin to his chair at CERN, brown, old and well used.

The walls of the room were painted a very light grey. They were covered with pictures of people and the construction of the collider and CERN's buildings.

He sat in the chair turned and looked out at the snow. It was lovely to watch he thought but made life difficult in most other ways. He liked the spring better. He turned to his desk and pulled out the top drawer for his tablet. Below was the letter, he'd read it hundreds of times. He put the tablet on his desk and reached for the letter, his other hand going into his pocket for his reading glasses.

He liked reading Liisa's letters and writings. He always could hear her voice whenever he did. He opened the letter, it was typed, writing by hand had been too painful near the end. He winced at the image and began to read.

_Dearest Papa_

_It will not be much longer now. My very bones ache and are becoming frail. Leonard brings Lisel to me whenever I'm awake. I've finally consented to be put on a pain medication system. I fear that once that starts I will not be able to write any longer. The pain might be bearable but the effect on Leonard is unendurable. He suffers more than I in that way. We both know the inevitable is upon us. But I know it will end, he must go on._

_I've written four letters that I'll give you with this one. One is for Leonard after I'm gone. One is for Lisel when she wants to know more about me. The third one is special. You may never get to deliver it. It's to a lady that Leonard was and I believe still in love with. Her name is Penelope Jensen, Leonard calls her Penny. She is a wonderful actress in the U.S. She makes mostly television and has her own show. I've watched all the episodes on the internet, though Leonard doesn't know._

_Papa I know Leonard loves me and my little Lisel so much. I also have always known that part of his heart always stayed with Penny. The way he smiled and his eyes would be when I asked about her and he would remember something. Wait for a while after I'm gone before you give him my letter. I believe Papa that he will find his way back to Penny, I hope he does and that she makes him happy and that my little Lisel will have a wonderful mother._

_If he finds her again then make sure she gets the letter._

_Papa the last letter is for you and Momma. You'll know when to read it._

_All my love_

_Liisa_

_**Shadows of Twilight**_

_In the shadows of twilight the temperature plummets,  
>The radiant warm glow of the sun upon my up turned face no longer.<br>A cold night begins, it will seep into my bones and carry me forward.  
>So many things left undone in the sunlight, passions, wonders, questions.<br>_

_All left cold as the night comes on, faster now the last light waning on the horizon.  
>Lofty goals forgotten, stunned silence as I fumble for the words.<br>Lost chances and moments that can not return.  
>Trying to stay in the present, to see the future bright.<br>But I keep slipping ever farther into the shadows of twilight._

The last prose she ever wrote, thought Horst, he could her saying the words.

Horst controlled his emotions and didn't cry. He knew that if he took the next letter out of the drawer that was to Lena and himself that he wouldn't be able to. Leonard had his letter. He reached into the drawer and pulled out the last two letters. The envelopes were hand written.

Lisel Penelope Hoftstader  
>Penelope Jensen<p>

He put them back in the drawer. He pushed the tablet on button. There was an email from the Media director at CERN.

The subject line made him smile: "You son in law is engaged to a movie star!"

**This is a shorter chapter, really only had the purpose of letting you meet Horst and Lena. See inside Liisa's head just a bit. We'll get more Lisel later.**

**Reviews and questions are always welcome.**

**You can follow progress on the fiction on Twitter or send me you thoughts follow ElipticalThread**


	13. Lacking an Elliptical

**I'm sitting here on my upstairs deck tonight with a whiskey, cigar and the most gorgeous stars in the night sky. Last of the snow is gone, swept away by the sunshine today. I Love Oregon. It's supposed to snow on Tuesday, brief Love affair. Consider this the disclaimer, thinking of you.**

**Discourse, thinking without over thinking**

Penny fed the dogs while Leonard took his stuff to the bedroom. He went down the right hand hallway and dropped it off. The hallway ran parallel to the great room. There was another bathroom whose door pointed out to the hallway to great room. In front of him was another door. He walked forward and opened it to have a look. It was the guest room. It was as big as Penny's bedroom but had no attached bath. There was queen sized bed and matching dresser and night stands all white. The bed had a pink comforter and white sheets. The walls had publicity stills from her TV show. He moved closer and started looking at them.

Penny walked in. "Who's snooping now" she asked smiling.

He smiled back, "Well I've only seen your bedroom and the great room so far."

"and the shower", Penny pointed out raising an eyebrow.

"It's a lovely room, with a beautiful woman gracing its walls"

Penny looked down, "I'd rather it had pictures of ponies and unicorns on the wall"

Leonard smiled, "It will soon enough, it's big enough for a desk and a play area as well."

She raised her head with what Leonard knew was her best smile, the one that was in none of the pictures. "Show me the rest of the house".

Penny led him back to the great room and across to other hallway. It was identical except for instead of a bathroom there was a small room with a dog door set in the wall. She turned right toward the pool. There was a room the same size as her bedroom. It contained nothing but clothing racks and stainless steel wire shelves. The clothing racks held hundreds of hangers, from tops to gowns. The shelves where stacked high with pants and tops. There was a doorway to the left.

"This is my wardrobe. Seriously 60% of this is from the show and any movies I've been in."

She walked to the doorway on the left. Leonard followed it was a room about the same size, filled with shoes.

"I wish I could say this all is 60% also but I'd be lying." Leonard started chuckling as Penny blushed. Both rooms had skylights. The wardrobe had glass doors leading onto the patio by the pool just as her bedroom did. He followed her to the room on the opposite end of the hall. It was her exercise room. It had a treadmill, a small weight machine, stationary bike and a flat screen TV on the wall. Mirrors lined the wall by the door. A window looked out on the dog run.

Leonard stood close to Penny. He ran his hand down her back and squeezed her bottom. "I see you spend a lot of time here." Penny actually giggled, and turned into him for a kiss.

"I'm glad to know you appreciate it."

She led him back to the kitchen and showed him a pantry and half bath there.

"You've seen it all, what would you like to do now?"

"Let's just relax. What would you do today?"

Penny thought it over. "I really should start going through the pile scripts on my desk. Then tweet out some things to my fans. They are going to want to know more about you. Then maybe watch TV or let the dogs swim."

"That sounds great. I'll grab my laptop and catch up on my reading by the fireplace. Then we can have something light for lunch."

They both headed out in opposite directions. Penny went to her desk and grabbed the stack of scripts and moved them to the couch by the fireplace. Kicked off her shoes and cuddled up on the couch. Leonard disappeared down the hallway returning with his laptop and joined her on the couch.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Leonard asked.

"That sounds nice, the cabinet to the right of the sink"

Leonard started for the kitchen, and heard. "Hey you," he turned to see the cat in Penny's lap she was stroking his head. Leonard smiled and made the tea.

They sat together on the couch her on the middle right, the scripts beside her on the right. Leonard was on the left, laptop on his lap leaning back in the couch. Penny had turned on the fireplace and Christmas tree lights. They both read in silence, Leonard occasionally reaching over and caressing her thigh, She squeezing his hand and holding it until she needed to turn a page.

They both had the same thought "comfortable".

Penny had gone through half the scripts. Leonard was engrossed in a the Particle Physics journal. Both dogs were sleeping before the fireplace. Schrodinger was sleeping on the top of the back of the couch.

"Leonard can I ask you something?"

Leonard closed his laptop and put it on the table. He turned toward Penny and took her hand. She looked pensive, a touch depressed even. "What's wrong?"

"Leonard, am I getting old, are my looks fading?"

He looked at Penny closely. She was older, but she looked as good to him as the first time he saw her. He thought about what she wanted to hear. Then the voice was there, overthinking.

"No Penny, you look like the first day I saw you but even better. You now have a grace and wisdom on your face. You more confident and it shows. What brought this on, the scripts?"

She was starting to look like she wanted to cry. "Yes. The scripts I get now are for characters like I've never played before. They are more matronly or professional. The parts they want me to play are not the sexy, funny woman I've always liked playing."

Leonard looked confused, "So you saying you don't want to grow as an actor into other roles. Penny you're very talented, you could pull any role off. Have you considered theater? Maybe you're just nervous about moving on?"

Leonard regretted instantly what he just said, he was pushing.

"Penny forget that, I pushed you in your career once before. I was wrong then and it cost me everything. What is it you're looking for? Is it time to pack acting in like I did experimental physics?"

Penny was crying now, shaking her head. "No Leonard, you were being supportive then as now. You wanted me to succeed. We paid a terrible price for my success. But I do have my success."

Leonard took her hands. "Penny maybe you're looking at these scripts wrong. When I was designing experiments I would get stuck on a small detail or procedure. It was always a mistake. I needed to look at the whole experiment, at what we were trying to find out. So instead of the part you're going to play look for the best script. Which ones have the best story, the potential for the characters and the plot?"

She looked at Leonard like she'd had an epiphany he thought. Maybe I said the right thing. I think it's the right way to go.

Penny moved toward him and embraced him. She kissed his face and neck. "Your right Leonard, I need to find a story I believe in. A story where the part I play is meaningful. If the project is good I can push for changes in my characters. Actual production scripts change every hour sometimes, I need to think bigger. You are my genius fiancé and soon my genius husband."

Leonard blushed. They shared a long and passionate kiss.

Penny pulled back. "Let's get some lunch then let the dogs swim." She rose and started for the kitchen

Leonard nodded and started to follow Penny to the kitchen. He smiled to himself she still thinks I'm a genius.

**Worldwide Communications**

They made sandwiches for lunch, Egg Salad, on thick fresh sourdough from Penny's favorite bakery. Patty showed up as they finished with a small stack of mail for Penny.

Penny had Patty take two pictures of her and Leonard. One was in front of the tree the other on the sofa with her kissing his cheek. Penny then handed Patty a todo list and she left. Leonard noticed she never smiled at him the whole time.

"I don't think Patty likes me?"

Penny thought about it, "It's because she fears you Leonard. You are change and Patty hates change. If I do something spontaneous, say like go find my old boyfriend, she figures any fallout will make me upset. If I'm upset she has a real bad day. So you are a force for change and she's afraid of you."

"I just thought she was a bitch." Leonard quipped.

"Well then there's that", Penny chuckled

They let the dogs out into the pool and sat at the outside table. Penny was busy with her phone.

"Whatcha doing?" Leonard ask imitating one of her favorite phrases.

She frowned at him, "taking my lines now are you? I'm tweeting the pictures out to the world."

"How many followers do you have?"

She smiled sweetly, "Last time I checked about 750,000"

Leonard felt his mouth open, "Wow, I was happy when I got 40 once", being his only response.

Penny chuckled. "It pays to be popular in this business. Want to know what I wrote?"

She handed him her phone. Her twitter page app was up. The first tweet said, "My fiancé and me in front of the tree, isn't he handsome." Leonard pulled up the next with the picture of them on the couch. "Snuggling with my Honey."

Leonard chuckled and handed the phone back. Speaking of tweets and such I should check my email. Leonard walked into the house and returned with his laptop. He typed away for a few seconds and smiled. He moved next to Penny.

I got and email from Horst.

The subject line said. "I hear my son in law is engaged to a movie star"

He went on in the body of the email:

_I'm happy you have found each other again. Liisa said you might. Congratulations' from Lena and I. We thought you would like to tell Lisel yourself. Love you my boy._

_Horst and Lena_

There were pictures attached. Two photos of Lisel playing in the snow. She was bundled up building a snow man. It was small but very cute. A third photo was of her sleeping on the couch.

Leonard was tearing up. Penny grabbed his hand and held it very gently, her thumb caressing the back of his hand.

"I can't wait for you to meet her Penny, she will love you.

"I know she will Leonard, I already love her because she's yours, I may have to steal her away from you. But I guess we can share her."

Penny leaned over and kissed his cheek. The dogs were out of the pool shaking off the water. Penny was laughing at them.

Leonard looked up, stared at the picture for several more seconds.

He wrote a quick reply to Horst.

_The wedding will be in Paris February 1st. We'd like you both to come. Give my love to Lena and kiss and hold my little Lisel._

_Love you all_

_Leonard and Penny_

Penny looked over and shook her head and he hit send.

The next email was from Howard. Subject: "So when will the big day be?" with no body.

Leonard hit reply, _"February 1__st__ in Paris, your invited my treat. Make sure you and Bernie can make it. Amy and Sheldon will be there."_

He hit send and went to the next message. He looked at Penny. "You were right Sam Larson would like a follow up interview.

Penny had a slightly wicked smile, "I thought she might. How's Monday afternoon for you/?"

Leonard pulled up his calendar, it was clear, nothing to really do until the 6th. "Looks Fine"

"Tell her sure, your apartment say 3:00PM, don't let her know I'll be there"

"You're coming?"

Penny had that wolfish smile again, "Oh I wouldn't miss it. We'll need to work out some signals about what to not talk about. Don't worry honey. We need to teach you some PR skills."

Leonard looked slightly confused. Penny went on, "Remember we need to control the message, no lying but boundaries. Lisel for example is off the table."

"Okay", he said happily, her face had gone from a wolfish grin to a soft sexy smile. He knew what that smile meant.

"Ever make love in a pool?" Leonard shook his head no. Penny pulled her top off over her head and looked over at Leonard. She reached over to push his chin up so he was looking in her face again. "Let's get in the pool", Penny said in a very sexy voice,

Leonard started standing when an email from Bernadette came in.

The subject line said, "We'll be in Paris or Howard will be dead."

Leonard started taking off his shirt. "Howard and Bernadette will be there"

He looked over to see a nude lovely 37 year old blonde with a beautiful bottom slowly walking into the pool. He fell over trying to take his pants off. "Oh yeah shoes first"

**Glad to see you're all out there. I've been trying to do a chapter a day on this piece. So far so good I tend to get ahead in the evening and clean up and finish in the morning. **

**If you want to follow how it's being written, or ask question follow it on twitter ElipitcalThread.**

**I can put pictures up there, and let you know when the next chapter is out or if I'm editing or changing a Chapter.**

**Thanks again for reviews, love all your ideas.**

**T**


	14. Regarding LL Hoftstader

**Okay time for a real disclaimer, I don't own The Big Bang Theory the TV show. Happy now? Here's your sign, and I don't own Bill Engvall either. I'm listening to October by Bluebird so if this starts out sad it's her fault. Blame Kaley it's her sister.**

**Panic at the forum**

Leonard was lying in bed with Penny cuddled into his left side. The daylight was waning through the patio door which was still open. An afternoon wind was rustling the plants outside and drapes beside the patio door. Sex in the pool was kind of fun but ending up in bed was even better. Penny's hair was still wet. He loved it when her hair was wet. When they did it in the shower had always been a favorite time. He reached over and ran his hand down her side stopping where her pelvis went to her flat tummy. Her left hand started down his chest. "Again", she whispered into his chest. What the hell, if the body is willing Leonard thought as he started to kiss her.

Penny came out of the bathroom, toweling her almost dry hair. Leonard was on his side sleeping quietly. She closed the patio door and opened the bedroom door. The dogs were patiently sitting there. "Oh aren't you good polite boys." She said rubbing their heads. She turned back for her robe when Leonard suddenly sat up in bed. He was breathing rapidly and looked panicked. Penny took two quick steps and was on the bed with her arms around him.

"Where's your inhaler honey?"

Leonard shook his head he'd caught his breath, though he still looked panicked.

"Bad Dream", he mumbled. He was calming down, looking a little embarrassed now.

"What was your dream about?"

"Liisa, near the end, I haven't had it in a long time", He held her tighter. "Sorry if it scared you, it must be talking about it these last few days have brought it back up"

Penny wasn't ready to let him go, she just held on. Einstein had his head on the bed whimpering. Leonard took his right hand off Penny and patted his head. "It's okay buddy, I'm fine"

Penny made herself not cry, poor Leonard she thought, it wouldn't help me crying. Leonard pulled back trying to smile at her. Putting on a face of normality she could see through but knew he wanted otherwise. "Hungry? What time is it?" Leonard said.

"After 5:00PM I was going to get dressed when you woke up." She stuttered slightly. "How about Italian for dinner, there's a nice place just down the road?"

Leonard was back to himself, "Idea buona signora bella". She looked back at him. "Good idea beautiful lady", he just smiled.

"Leonard Hoftstader how many languages do you speak?"

Leonard blushed, "Six if you count Klingnon and Sindarian."

"Sindarian?"

"Elvish in the Lord of the Rings, it's in the glossary", Leonard's blush increased.

"Any I might have heard of besides English, German and apparently Italian?"

"vous êtes la vision de la beauté, avec de grandes jambs. There's always French. That meant; you are a vision of loveliness, with great legs"

Penny kissed him, "I've been looking for the king of the nerds. Glad to see he can still fix my printer."

Penny got up and headed to the door, Einstein and Leaky in close pursuit.

**The Show**

Dinner at Trattoria Amore which Penny now knew meant "Inn Love" was nice. She was a regular and they always put her in a nice secluded booth. She hadn't even bothered with the disguise. No paparazzi where anywhere to be seen. Angelo the owner had greeted her with a hug and kiss. He even gave Leonard a rather uncomfortable hug. He'd insisted on giving them a bottle of Prosecco that Penny now knew from Leonard was Italy's version of Champagne to celebrate their engagement. They both had Shrimp linguine in a olive oil and spicy pepper sauce and split a tiramisu with cappuccino before heading home.

The dogs were fed. Leonard headed to the bedroom to get into something comfortable. Penny went to the wardrobe and undressed. She picked out some short soft pajama bottoms, light blue with little grey dolphins on them. The shirt she hadn't worn in a long time. She'd bought it to wear for Leonard in New York years ago. It was black with a white Pi symbol then below it said "Irrational but well rounded". She would wear it whenever she missed the guys. When she missed Leonard she would wear a hoody shirt. She had about a dozen of them.

When she got to the living room Leonard was on the couch next to the tree. He'd turned the tree lights and the fire place on. Leonard had on black soft silk pants and a purple t-shirt with the CERN LHC and a logo. She'd picked it for the color when she'd been packing him up.

"You look comfy?" He turned and looked her up and down.

"Ha, I love your shirt" He got up and came toward her. He leaned in and kissed her. "Very well rounded." He started walking toward the kitchen. "What would you like tonight? I'm for a touch of scotch. Penny thought about it for a moment. "Herbal Tea for me tonight please."

Leonard returned with their drinks and joined her on the couch. Penny took a large sip of her tea, he'd used honey like she liked and lemon. She watched him take a sip of his whisky and set the tumbler on a coaster on the table and stare at the tree. "Leonard can I ask you questions, well about you?"

He looked from the tree, back to Penny and smiled. "Sure", was his single word reply.

"When did you cease to be a nerd and become so, so sophisticated? What happened?"

Leonard looked at her. She could see his mind working it out.

"I guess the short answer is I'm still a nerd. I look forward to building model rockets with my daughter. Teaching her and showing her about science. I've just lost a lot of the attachments that go with geekdom. I grew up I suppose."

He switched his view to the tree then the fireplace and stared.

"When I got ready to leave Pasadena I started selling all my collectibles. I gave a few away to the guys but most of it went to Stuart to sell. He was still selling stuff when I left for Oxford. When I got there I was alone. It had been a long time since I had been alone. I had my own suite of rooms. Dinner was in the common hall with the other non-married professors. But with no Sheldon, Howard of Raj I couldn't continue to obsess over those characters, genres, movies."

"At the same time I was in a place that demanded a very high standard of conduct from their professors. The other physicist were nerds just like me, but most were older and had more mature interests. Take Professor Whatney for example. He taught me about wine and took me to Bordeaux for the first time. He used the Spectrum Analyzer on wine trying to unlock the secrets of the world's best wines. So I gravitated toward those other pursuits."

He reached for his scotch and took a sip, and looked back at Penny.

"I'm still a nerd, this scotch came from the Isle of Islay, It was distilled from barley that was dried with peat cut from the bogs in the northern part of the Island. It was then laid down in French oak barrels for 12 years in a warehouse by the sea. That's what give's the salty, smoky taste that only comes from Islay. See what I mean? I just know more about different stuff now. I still love good Sci-fi, both the movies and books. I just don't have any friends that wear their costumes to opening night of the movie."

Penny considered what he was saying. She saw it in him too. He was the same old Leonard he'd just grown, exchanged old passions for new ones. He'd traveled all over Europe, assimilated some of that culture. Penny had to face it. Leonard had become a refined, sophisticated wealthy gentleman and father. It was different, but she liked it.

"So no more gaming or blowing stuff up?"

"I did gaming in Europe until I went to CERN. Then I had the biggest most how powered gun to shoot. I can't express to you how exciting doing that work was. So it had been several years until I tried it again. It just never had the allure again. I couldn't stay up all night playing a game. I had responsibilities."

He stopped and was quiet. Penny knew what those responsibilities had been; a baby daughter and dying wife. She could see why gaming had been cast aside. Leonard was a good man. He had given up me so I could achieve my dream. He gave up his love of experimental physics for his daughter. It made Penny worry about what he would give up to be with her. She would need to make sure whatever it was it was worth it and she gave just as much.

Penny took Leonard's hand and held it palm down to her cheek. There was no better time.

"Leonard you are my super hero. You've given up so much. You gave up us so I could succeed. You gave up your life's work for Lisel. I don't want you giving up anything else for me unless we talk about it. We share whatever burden our relationship puts on the other. You have to promise me"

Leonard gave her the smile, took her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I Promise."

"That includes the apartment Leonard, maybe somewhere down the road but let's keep it"

Leonard was still smiling. "Well it's pretty clear that this would be the much better home for our family. Especially if it gets bigger I think we should live here. We can make the guest bedroom up for Lisel. We'll have to deal with space if we have another. But I knew I would keep the apartment. I'll need somewhere to go and you can find me when you go Nebraska on me"

He laughed,

"Not funny, you've been thinking about this I see?"

He looked at her, pleased with himself, "Not a lot to think about, you have the dogs and the cat and a lot more room. If we are together then we'll need somewhere like this community for some privacy. Besides not keeping the apartment isn't an option. I own the building."

Penny was slightly shocked, "You never told me that."

Leonard took another drink of scotch. "The management company wouldn't give me a lease to remodel it like I wanted to so I bought it. It looks like it will be a good investment so far though I only have one apartment that isn't rented. When 4B came open last month I told them not to rent it. I never could stand the thought of having another neighbor."

"But you told Sam Larson you rented it?"

"I did, I rented it from the Swiss holding company that owns the building. I just happen to control that trust. You're the only one that knows that not even Howard knows."

This man really is surprising. He used to be passive, and he still is but when he wants something he's pretty persistent now.

"That's enough questions from me, what do you want to know/"

Leonard looked at her, he was thinking.

"Nothing right now but I have something else you should know. When it comes to Oxford, CERN, Liisa and Lisel I have no regrets. I did and am doing my best for each of them. But I do have regret. I should have never let you go to New York on your own. I should have taken a sabbatical and went with you. It was the biggest error I ever made and I want you to know I'm sorry".

He was looking at the tree now.

Penny was tearing up. She put her arms around his neck and held him for a moment.

"Just don't let happen again." She whispered to him trying to be funny, but the tears were still coming. "I'm tired let's go to bed. " That got a better reaction. He silently got up and offered his hand and they walked toward the bedroom.

**Like always reviews really help and encourage this tale. It's getting kind of long isn't it but I just outline it and they write the rest for me. If you want to follow how it's being created theirs a twitter feed just for follow ElipitcalThread on twitter.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**T**


	15. Regarding Penny

**This is from the iPad so I'll have to clean it up, I'm not disclaiming Apple, just everybody else, but auto-dis-correct is driving me insane. I have a client meeting tonight so I need to get this part out of me. I should warn you this chapter might be a little disturbing.**

**Quietly Reserved**

Leonard sat at his desk in the apartment, staring out the window. It was just after noon on ths bright Saturday and the first time he'd spent any time away from Penny since Christmas eve. Penny had a taping of a talk show that would air that afternoon. The taping had to be early so the east coast show would be ready by 4:00PM. Penny had to be to the studio by 9:30. The taping would run no later than 11:30AM.

Penny's alarm had went off at 6:00AM. The studio was about 45 minutes away if the traffic wasn't too heavy. The show was sending a car that would be at the house at 8:30. Penny hadn't even hit the snooze alarm. She'd rolled over and out of the bed. This had surprised Leonard he remembered Penny hating to get up. The last three days they had stayed in bed in the morning, though sleep had been just a side activity.

Penny had made coffee and got in the shower by the time Leonard got up. They had talked about at the taping at dinner the night before. Leonard would go back to the apartment to get some things and do a little work and they would meet back at the house in the afternoon. Penny was wearing sweats and t-shirt, her hair up in a bun. She had a garment bag with clothes hanging on a hook by the door when her phone buzzed. "There here" She'd said. Penny had given Leonard a quick kiss and started for the door. She pulled up and turned back and wrapped her arms around his neck and given him a long kiss on the lips. Leonard said "Better, see you this afternoon". She had given a odd smile and went through the door garment bag in hand.

Leonard had driven his car back to Pasadena. Some photographers were by the front door and had taken some pictures. He smiled at them the whole time. They didn't seem too interested in him if Penny wasn't around. He'd got to the apartment and put more clothes in his bag as well as a couple of well-chosen wines. Then sat at his computer and went to work. He recorded a video message for Lisel and the Grundwalds then decided to start in on his own mail from Caltech.

The system at Caltech was a combined messaging system, voicemail, email, videomail, and text. Leonard was shocked at his inbox. He 1277 emails, over 100 voicemails, 1 videomail. He knew what had happened right away. His personal email was very private, but his Caltech email was on the schools website and public address book. He sorted the emails by sender, saw that the amount from people he knew was 20. He added the rest to the spam filter.

He decided to just bulk delete the voicemails, anybody with anything serious would call back. Of the 20 emails 18 were congratulations on his engagement from colleagues, 2 were requests for vacation time that he marked to look at later. He opened up the videomail, it was from Leslie Winkle. Her curly brown hair, glasses and smirk had greeted him:

_I see you're back with Blondie after all these years Leonard. Thought you'd learned your lesson._

_Good luck._

That was it. Leonard was never quite sure why Leslie cared. Since he'd been back she hadn't showed the slightest interest in him. Maybe it was because technically he was her boss. He just chuckled. He got up and made a cup of Earl Grey tea, had Tish put on some older top 40 music and sat down at his desk and looked out the window.

He broke off that remembrance thinking, "Strange day"

He sipped his tea. He suddenly felt very alone. He realized it was because Penny wasn't with him. She was so different now he thought, yet underneath just the same. Penny had a professional persona, but still he could tell she was really vulnerable. He decided he'd just wait and see what had happened to her all these years. He had the basic story but she had been pretty shy about details. He wasn't going to push it, second half-life. He finished his tea, sat it down and stared back out the window.

Suddenly Tish said, "Penny's at the door."

Leonard heard the key in the lock and turned in his chair. Penny came through dressed to the nines in leather pants, a hot pink top and high black heals. Tears were streaming down her face. Leonard got up quickly and met her by the couch in a hug.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Penny sobbed for a few more seconds and halting got out. "I missed you"

**Comforting Calamity  
><strong>

Leonard just held her until she stopped crying. He tried to look her in the face, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. He sat her on the couch and took her hands. "It's okay Penny, I just was sitting at my desk wondering why I was sad. I realized it was because you weren't here." She stared into her eyes then hugged him again. She stopped after a moment and sat back. She tried to laugh but it didn't really come out that way.

"I'm being such a basket case. The taping went fine and I got done and knew I didn't feel right and told the driver to bring me here. When I got here I gave the jerks downstairs my best smile and breezed past them. Then as soon as I got in the elevator I started crying."

"Maybe you should have taken the stairs." Leonard tried to make her laugh it kind of worked.

She looked up at him and smirked, "In these heels, be serious."

She did laugh at that point but then got serious again. "It's I just felt really alone. I hadn't felt that way since I was in New York. I need to tell you something Leonard."

Leonard almost flinched at the look on her face it was like a ghost set on her beautiful features. He knew that look, he had seen it in the mirror so many times the last few years.

"The guy in New York Brent the co-star I slept with. I wasn't that drunk that night it was something else. We had gone out for drinks. I'd had a couple of drinks and he invited me to go back to his place to work on some scenes together. I knew I shouldn't have gone, it felt wrong but he was the co-star."

"We took a cab to his apartment and he got me another drink. The next thing I knew I woke up in his bed, groggy with a terrible hangover. I've gotten drunk where I couldn't remember things the next day but not like this. Leonard, he gave me something in that drink and then he raped me. I wasn't sure about it then it was just all guilt about cheating on you and being stupid. I got up and left. He treated me like crap after that. He told all the male actors how good I was in bed. I really should have got on a plane and came home. It's just, I don't know. I'd made friends with the female co-star Jeanie. She helped me a lot, teaching me my character and how to be an actor. Jeanie was my mentor and my only friend. I told her about what happened she helped me figure it out and let me know I wasn't the first time for this guy. By the time I figured it all out you were in Oxford."

"Before now Jeanie and my therapist are the only people I've ever told about this. When the series got cancelled Jeanie walked over to Brent, hugged him then kneed him in the nuts. She held him up and said something in his ear then let him fall withering on the floor. She never did tell me what she said, but Brent has never even tried to talk to me since."

Penny had said all this very quickly wanting to get it out, without shedding a tear, but now they were falling.

"After I tried my failed attempt at marriage I swore I wouldn't get too close to any man. They either broke my heart or I broke theirs. It all started coming back up when I kissed you goodbye this morning. That's why I stopped, came back and gave you a real kiss. I realized I'd kissed every other man I had in my life like that. I would peck them on the lips with no feeling, just the obligation to who I was sleeping with."

She was full on crying again, he went to hug her but she held him off and looked into his eyes.

"I won't ever do that to you again Leonard, every kiss, even if it's a peck on the cheek will mean I love you."

Now she let Leonard hold her. He did and would for as long as it took. He just held her and let her cry, stroking her hair and thinking. "I should have been there to do this then, dammit."

Penny stayed there a long time, even once she quit crying. She finally sniffed and sat back giving him a sad smile.

**Not a Matter of Fault**

Penny could see the pain on Leonard face. She thought she would see anger or shock. Instead she saw guilt and pain like when he talked about Liisa in the end. She took his face in both hands.

Leonard croaked, "I should have been there, it wouldn't have happened if I'd been there."

Penny shook her head, "It doesn't matter now Leonard, and it wasn't our fault. It wasn't my fault that I went to his apartment. It wasn't your fault for not putting your work on hold and coming to New York. Someone vile and hateful did something that neither of us is to blame for. It took me a long time to figure it all out. I had bad marriage, isolation, putting my career ahead of any personal life. Even if you had been there after it happened I may have ruined our relationship to the point that this." She stumbled for moment. "This, where we are right now could never have happened"

She smiled at him. Leonard's face softened, caring and thoughtful was there now. Just what she wanted and needed. She leaned him back on the couch and snuggled into his left shoulder.

"Let's just hold each other for a while. Watch a movie and let it pass. Okay?"

She felt him nod. Penny thought about it for a moment, "Tish please play Return of the Jedi on the big screen." The screen started to unfold from the ceiling.

She looked up at Leonard, he was a little stoic. She just cuddled in and watched for a while. Then the scene on Jabba's yacht was on. "You know Leonard I have that exact outfit Leia has on in my wardrobe." She looked up at him, now she got the smile she was looking for. Penny cuddled closer into his shoulder. A few moments later she was asleep.

**This chapter got three re-writes thought out the day. Tough subject, I wanted it to end on an up note. We'll take that into the next chapter and have some fun with it. I'm still not sure about it though. Review it and let me know.**

**Again if you want to follow along with the writing of this it's on twitter follow ElipticalThread (Twitters size limit on characters cost me an L and an S)**

**It will have the music I listened to, and any pictures I used as well as the process.**

**Thanks**

**T**


	16. Retro to an Arc

**The snows falling again, maybe we'll finally get a snow day tomorrow. It was 68 degrees and sunny on Sunday. It's actually a little depressing today. Miss the sunshine, perhaps another day. Shall we see what Leonard and Penny end up doing today? Consider this the disclaimer, if you got this far you know what I mean.**

**Scheming to Play**

When the now helmetless Anakin Skywalker tells Luke he was right Penny snuggled into Leonard and opened her eyes. "What did I miss?" She pulled her head up and looked at Leonard, he was asleep. His head was leaning on the back of the couch. He still had his arm around her holding her close. The credits were rolling on Return of the Jedi. "Tish you can put the screen away." Penny said quietly. The screen started to fold as Penny softly moved Leonard's arm and sat up. She laid Leonard's arm gently in his lap, touching his hand for a long moment.

Penny picked her bag up off the floor and dug around until she came up with her phone. She went over to Leonard's desk and sat as his computer. She typed for a few minutes and seemed pleased with herself.

She made three phone calls walking down the hallway as not to disturb Leonard. He was still sleeping soundly. Penny went to the wardrobe and got out the blue blanket and covered him up, careful not to wake him. She went to the kitchen put on Leonard's red apron and got in the refrigerator and came out with cheeses, baby carrots, celery and a cucumber and took them to island. Penny selected a large knife and sliced the cheese and vegetables on a small cutting board. Took down a plate and arranged the food on it. Penny then went hunting in the cabinets coming back with Italian crackers and flat bread. She put these into a bowl from the glass front cabinet over the sink. She made one more trip to the fridge and returned with a jar of pesto ranch dressing. She found a small dish in the cabinet and filled it with the dressing. It took two trips but she brought all the plates bowls and dressing to the coffee table.

Penny was pleased with the light spread she had put out. She walked back to the kitchen and started looking around the wine cabinets under the island. Leonard has a lot of wine down here, she thought. Then it hit her. "Tish, where would I find a good bottle of Chardonnay in the wine cellar?"

Tish answered instantly. "If the current inventory is correct in cold cabinet number one the second shelf should be Chardonnay that is ready for drinking."

Penny looked at the wine cabinets. Each had a small number etched into its door. She opened the cabinet with the number one and pulled out the second shelf. The bottles were all chilled, each was the same. 2019 Domaine Louis Carillon et Fils Bienvenues-Bâtard-Montrachet Grand Cru. Wow, Penny thought, that one is a mouthful. Leonard must like them there's twelve bottles of it. She took a bottle out and closed the cabinet. Penny opened the bottle and got out two wine stems that she knew were for Chardonnay. She poured each glass half full and carried them to the table.

Penny took her glass, raised Leonard's arm and snuggled back into his chest. Leonard eyes fluttered and he lifted his head. He looked at the spread on the table. "Oh, very nice, how long have I been asleep?"

Penny sat up and grinned at him, "Long enough for me to make plans for the evening and some stuff to munch on. Leave some though, Howard and Bernadette will be here at 5:30PM." Leonard reached for his wine glass, arching his eyebrows. "I'm not sure what we'll cook for dinner."

Penny smiled and took a drink of her wine, "Oh my, this is good, yummy! Dinner's coming to us. I ordered Indian food for the four of us for 6:00PM."

Leonard took a sip of the wine, "umm, you found a bottle of the Batard. Your right this is one of my favorites. Any other plans once the Wolowitz's get here."

Penny gave him a huge smile. "Were going old school tonight honey, take out Indian food, Howard is bringing his older Xbox and were all playing Halo. You need to eat some of my late lunch/appetizers then go get into kakis and a t-shirt."

Leonard shook his head. "This is an amazing idea. I should fall asleep more often"

Tish spoke, "Leonard and Penny someone is at the door." Then there was a knock.

Penny jumped up and went to the door, "Hi Patty, thanks I'll see you at home tomorrow." Penny turned back into the apartment. Leonard looked at her funny. "Tish no door alerts please", "Yes Leonard"

He was still looking at her funny. "What, Patty brought me some clothes, I can't play halo in leather pants?" Leonard tilted his head, "You didn't even invite Patty in." Penny laughed, "Leonard there are a lot of times that Patty needs to know who the queen bitch is. I bet she's nicer to you next time you see her."

She turned and headed down the hall to change.

**Queen Penelope the Slayer **

The Indian food was only 10 minutes late but there had been plenty. Howard had set up his old game system. Another bottle of the Batard was opened and poured. The serious gaming began. The first hour it was the guys against the girls. Penny as always kicked some serious ass. The next round the couples played each other. Penny again was deadly but it was much closer. Another bottle was opened and consumed. The final round was a free for all. Penny dominated but Leonard came in second, but nobody was close to Penny.

Howard and Bernadette were getting ready leave. Penny hugged both of them. Howard looked at the computer. "Goodbye Tish", Tish replied, "Goodbye master debater." Howard's mouth fell open and he turned to Leonard. Leonard had a smug smile on his face. "I couldn't change it but I could add to it." Everyone laughed, though Howard's was a sarcastic. "Ha Ha Ha".

The Wolowitz's left promising to use the AutoDrive in there car to get home. It was 10:00PM. Leonard and Penny cleaned up the apartment. Wine bottles in the recycle bin, glasses, plates, silverware in the dishwasher. Leonard looked over at Penny. "Would you like an aperitif or herbal tea? I have hot chocolate from Spain that's just a little spicy?"

Penny grinned. "I'd like to try the hot chocolate I bet your having a scotch?" Leonard smiled back. "Oh you know me so well? Actually I'm going to have some Sherry tonight an Amontillado also from Spain."

"Pedantic Leonard pedantic." He laughed and got out the canister of hot chocolate. He made her a double sized mug. Then got out the Sherry bottle and poured a small wine glass almost full. He offered it to Penny. She smelled it. It smelled like almonds and dried fruit. A sip brought to mind almonds, hazelnuts and plums. It was as acidic as it was sweet.

She raised an eyebrow at Leonard. "I like that. I'll have some next time"

Penny took a sip of the cocoa. Her eyes opened wide, she put the cup down. "Oh my god that's good, really, really good. Who did you find out about this from?"

"I can't divulge the source of that one you might go Nebraska on me."

Penny picked the hot chocolate up and had another sip. "I'm going Nebraska on you if you don't tell me."

Leonard was almost chuckling now. "Okay but you insisted. This was Priya's favorite. She introduced it to me all those years ago."

For a moment you could see just a flash of jealousy in Penny's eyes and then she laughed. "I never said Priya didn't have good taste, she did choose you." Penny smiled sweetly at him. "I just hated her because she had you and I wanted to throw feces at her."

Leonard chuckled again. "Throw feces at her?"

Penny blushed. "It's what monkeys do to challenge each other. The more intelligent the monkey the more feces it throws"

Leonard thought this over for a second. "Pedantic Penny, very pedantic."

She threatened to slug him then grabbed his arm and pulled him close for a kiss. "Guilty" She said.

Leonard ran his arm around her back and they started walking toward the couch.

"Leonard do you have the key to 4B? I'd love to see my old place."

Leonard looked a little hesitant, "Yeah, sure it's in the bowl by the door come on."

**Time Machine**

Leonard opened the door to 4B and stepped back to let Penny go first. She reached in to turn on the lights but they came on before she found the switch.

Penny gasped. She had expected and empty apartment. Before her was a fully furnished apartment. The walls freshly painted. Furniture, though it wasn't the same as hers had been it was laid out the same. A small love seat sized sofa, coffee table, chair, desk, two book shelves. The colors where bright, the couch was a light blue. The chair was cloth with a green pattern. The wood of the matching coffee table, end table and book shelves a light maple. There was a small maple table with chairs where she'd had hers. Everything was in the same place as when she had lived here.

She looked at Leonard. He blushed and looked at his feet. "I thought I would rent it furnished, when I finally do decide to rent it."

"Oh Leonard I loved living here so much. It took me years to finally find a home that ever made me feel like this. Apartments, condos, houses never felt like this did. I finally got the house I have now feeling like home. But this, this is so sweet."

She turned and wrapped him in and hug. He was still blushing. "I wish I had done it for you but I really did it for me. I loved and missed being here with you. It just wasn't my apartment that felt like home. It was this apartment that my heart lived in for years. I tried to make it look like it was but realized I couldn't recapture that. So a little different furnishing but in the same places yours had been. I've come over here sometimes in the last few months whenever I was down. I would miss you here, but still knew you were out there somewhere close by. It gave me a center to shed my grief for a while. It was never enough until you came through my door last week."

Penny hugged him as close as she could hold him. "It's wonderful Leonard it makes my heart soar. It's different but even now feels like my home. I'm so glad it brought you comfort, it brings me joy that you would do this."

She let him go and ventured into the kitchen. It was the same layout with new appliances. Penny walked to the bedroom. The bed was made, blue and orange comforter, shaded lamps a small cushioned chair.

Penny walked back out to Leonard who was standing by the couch. She walked to the door and shut it. Grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her old bedroom.

"We're staying her tonight."

**I've always found it eerie how places bring out emotions. Old hang outs, haunts, the first place you kissed her. The last place you ever saw her. The last song when you were together or the first you will always remember. This whole piece Elliptical Threads is about moments, I think sometime they are more important than the story. Moments become minutes, they become hours, become days, become weeks, months, years, decades. She is still out there. I know it.**

**That's it for tonight I hope you enjoyed it. A little different style tonight, I hope it worked.**

**Again you can follow the writing process and just how weird my days can be during this on twitter. And yes the spelling for twitter is correct, size limitations. You can follow ElipticalThread tonight it has music, the wine and my mood.**

**I really do love hearing from you, I answer all the reviews I get good and bad. Look forward to it.**.


	17. Concentric Circles

**The automatic disclaimer function seems to broken. Tish where the hell is that disclaimer, Tish? Tish has blue screened, Howard should have never sold it to Microsoft. If he had sold it to Apple it would just misspell things. Consider this disclaimed.**

**Losing track of the days yet? It's Sunday Dec. 29th 2024**

**In the United States a new President will be sworn in soon. The college bowl games have started. Penny's beloved Corn Huskers will be playing in the Cotton Bowl on the first.**

Leonard is sitting on the couch in the apartment, sipping his coffee waiting for Penny to get ready. The apartment across the hall had brought back some rather amorous feelings. But about 1:00AM they had both decided to come back and sleep in Leonard's bed.

Leonard was staring at the pewter urn that contained Liisa ashes. Instead of a grimace he had a slight grin on his face. He hadn't even noticed that Penny was standing at the end of the hallway. He did notice when she sat down beside him and put her arms around him.

"What are you remembering baby?"

Leonard turned and kissed her, "I was thinking she would be happy for both of us. In many ways she was your biggest fan. Someone who both knew who you were and who you had become. I know she watched your show on the net. She had a huge heart, knowing that you would always be part of me she took you into her heart also. I feel lucky to have loved and been loved by her. I'm happy she's going back home in January. I told Horst I'd bring her ashes to him, it's his year. I get her back in 2026. She's going on the mantel next to her grandparents ashes. I have her poetry and writing, pictures and memories that are better reminders and of course I have Lisel".

He had a stoic look, but you couldn't detect sadness. Penny though had a look of concern.

"Are you going to be all right with taking her back?"

"I was worried about it before but the ashes will be back with me in a year. Then I'll take care of them again."

Penny looked at the urn, "We'll take care of them together, you me and Lisel"

"Does it bother you that you both live in my heart?"

Penny was thoughtful, "No it makes me feel more loved, we both love you Leonard. She knew it when you were with her. I know it now. I would not have you for a moment try to replace her with me. She is part of you now, a really good part I think."

Now Leonard smiled.** "**What are our plans for the day?"

Penny started putting on the black flats she had put on the floor when she sat down.

"We need to go by this little grocery over in Sherman Oaks. My housekeeper gets all the staples and anything I put on the email list for her but I like to buy my own fruit and vegetables. They also have fish and meat so we can pick something fresh out. Then home. We need to get online together and pick stuff out for Lisel's room, then talk about colors and how we should arrange it. Curtains and"

Leonard stopped her, "You really want to decorate and put her room together don't you?"

Penny blushed slightly and gave him a wonderful smile.

Leonard smiled, "I'll just help out then and let you lead the way. I've done this a few times already. Think of me as a resource."

She hugged him again, "Thanks honey I been thinking about it and want to do this so much."

She pulled back and now she was more serious. "We also need to do a little research and talk about how we deal with Ms. Larson tomorrow."

Penny stood up and grabbed her garment bag and purse. "Ready to face the jerks outside?"

Leonard stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Do I get to see the Princess Leia costume later?" That raised eyebrow leer on his face.

"Only if you're a Jedi, do you have a light saber anymore?

Leonard perked up, "I guess we'll have to go by the comic book store on the way?"

Penny laughed and headed for the door. Leonard told Tish they were leaving and followed her out.

**A slight depression**

The comic book store looked remarkably as it had 12 years ago. The walls covered in comics and collectables. Tables full of comic books in boxes. The counter was even in the same place. It was a little darker, maybe a touch dingier.

Behind the counter was a mousy looking young man, acne, greasy hair, maybe 17 or 18 with curly red hair. He had on a black t-shirt and jeans. He didn't raise his head to look at them. He was reading a graphic horror novel, from what Leonard could see it was a bloody one. Leonard looked around, Penny stood behind him. He admired her for a moment, yellow top layered over a light pink one, dark blue jeans, and the black flat shoes. The large sun glasses were still on, her hair up in a clip piled on her head.

"Is Stuart around?"

The kid didn't look up from his reading. "Uncle Stuart someone's here to see you."

"Coming" a depressed sounding monotone voice came from the back room

Stuart came out of the back. He had always been thin, but now he looked positively gaunt. His hair was mostly gone. His complexion was the same sallow color. Leonard decided he was not aging well. But he brightened when he saw Leonard. He walked from behind the counter extending his hand.

"Leonard your back in town, It's nice to see you"

Leonard shook his hand then stepped aside and started to say. "You remember".

"Penny is that you?" Penny removed the glasses and stepped over and gave Stuart a hug. He stepped back and reached over and slapped his nephew's shoulder. The kid finally looked up, "Kevin this is Leonard Hoftstader and Penelope Jensen, old friends of mine." Stuart was beaming Kevin's mouth was hanging open. Stuart looked at him.

"I told you I knew her, we even dated didn't we Penny?"

Penny gave them her star smile, Leonard thought. Then she stepped toward Kevin and extended her hand. "Yes we did and your Uncle was an absolute sweetheart and it's just Penny." Kevin extended his shaking hand. Penny took it softly in hers for a second, not shaking it just holding it for second and releasing it. She looked Kevin in the eye, his mouth was still agape. "Close your mouth sweetie or brush your teeth more often"

Stuart was all smiles, quite a rarity for him. "What are you guys doing here?"

Penny gave Stewart a warm smile a real one, "Leonard here needs a light saber". Leonard just nodded.

Leonard watched as Stuart went into business mode. "Jedi or Sith?" His face was very serious.

"Jedi" Leonard said.

Stuart had a little grin, "I have just the one, give me second". He walked into the back and brought back a lit light saber with a green blade. "It's a nice one, a limited addition this is number 107 out of 500". Leonard shook his head, "I know it used to be mine"

Stuart smiled a little bigger. "I never could sell it so I just bought it myself."

Leonard took the light saber. "Hello old friend, how much?"

Stuarts face went back into business mode, "$700"

Leonard's mouth dropped open. Stuart had only given him $150 for it 12 years ago. Penny leaned over and said "Leia costume"

"Done" Leonard said.

**Homeward bound**

After paying for the light saber Leonard used his phone and took a picture of Penny standing with her arm around Stuart. She then signed every picture Stuart had of her in the shop, most all were publicity stills from here TV show. Stuart had been a fan.

They got in the car and headed for Penny's grocery store.

Penny was smiling sun glasses off, holding his hand. The traffic was light.

"So how much will Stuart be able to get for your autographed stills?"

Penny laughed, "Not much unless I die tomorrow. I signed thousands of the promo shots when the show was on. All you had to do was write in and ask for one."

She turned toward Leonard, he was ashen. Her right hand shot to her mouth, "Honey don't ever think that. I'm sorry."

Leonard shook his head, "It's okay it just hit me that's all, I'm sorry I even went there, it's just "

Leonard never finished Penny just leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. They drove quietly for a few minutes more. Leonard reached his hand up and touched her face.

"It really is okay, Penny. I shouldn't be touchy. Want to play some music?"

Penny gave him a very soft kiss on the cheek. Then she started looking through the cars music selection. She went with country and settled back against his shoulder. They drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

**Snappy Section Title here, maybe when I've written it**

The dogs were certainly happy to see them. They took several minutes and commands from Penny before they settled down.

They had went their separate ways for a while Leonard on the couch as Penny worked on finding furniture for Lisel's room at her desk.

Leonard had settled in on the couch by the tree with his laptop on his lap. He checked his email, there was one from Sheldon.

_Subject: Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials._

_Leonard both Amy and I are excited to come to your wedding in Paris. I have been wanting to take the train through the Channel Tunnel and will finally have the chance. Let Penny know if she would teach Amy to sing the Happy Kitty song correctly when she has time in Paris it would be greatly appreciated._

_Sheldon_

Penny sat down beside him on the couch in a long pink and white silk robe. She had her own laptop in hand. Leonard leaned over and showed her Sheldon's email. Penny laughed then started typing on her own laptop.

"Just what I was thinking, your Ms. Larson mostly does celebrity interviews. She does seem to be a mainstream type though no tabloid garbage. I wonder how she found out about us."

Leonard looked stunned, "You're saying she was using me to get to you."

She gave Leonard a smile, "I had a feeling she had, but how did she know to interview you?"

Leonard watched her think it through. Penny's face was a mask of concentration she had a wrinkle in her brow he had never seen. Then her face was serene, the wrinkle went away. She had her answer.

"Honey tomorrow she thinks she just going to interview you and she is. Invite her in and get her in your chair. I want you to sit on the couch and I'll come out and sit on the couch next to you. We are going to hold hands on the couch the whole time. If I squeeze your hand you let me answer. If I rub my fingers on your palm just keep quiet and let her rephrase the question. If she asks anything about Lisel we stay silent. She'll get the idea. If I like her and the way she treats us, I'll give the interview she's looking for. But she'll have to tell me some things first."

Penny looked intently at Leonard face, "Tomorrow during the interview I'm going to be acting the whole time. I'm going to be Penelope not Penny so don't be surprised or put off. I don't let the press see the real me very often. They take advantage of that, I would have to really trust this girl and right now I don't"

Leonard shook his head yes. He was suddenly filled with enormous respect for the woman before him. She wasn't the Nebraska farm girl struggling waitress anymore. She was a professional dealing with the vagaries of being a celebrity. He had to remember that. He found it both attractive and intimidating at the same time.

She saw it in his face. Suddenly she was Penny again, soft, alluring and caring. She reached over and put his laptop on the table. She took his hand and started leading him away from the couch.

"Come on Jedi, I have something to show you"

**It becomes concentric to these two to be together. There center is the love from 12 years ago. But they are who they are today even though there feelings come from then. The person you loved then is still in there, they have just evolved. Could you deal with that? I guess the best answer to that is to never let a split evolution happen. So much easier to love that person now, in this moment and evolve together. But sometimes it's a matter of couldn't.**

**Hope you enjoyed today's chapter. These are not pre-written each one is created the day it's posted. So perhaps my own mood is reflected in it. To follow the creation on twitter it's ElipticalThread to follow. Where this all goes is you guess as well as mine.**

**Reviews are awesome, good or bad. Are these people still Leonard and Penny TBBT fans let me know? If it's just become a completely new tail that's okay too.**

**T**


	18. The 2nd Interview

**Hoc est eunuchorum Quisque enim TBBT. There that should take care of that. It's 70 degrees, snowing on Tuesday and now 70 degrees. I'm opening a well-chilled bottle of 2008 Puligny-Montrechet Chardonnay. Batards are too expensive now, though Leonard has told me the 2023 may be a vintage of the decade.**

**Pink Ponies and White Unicorns**

Leonard and Penny enjoyed a quiet day at home. They shared a light breakfast of fruit and scones. Penny showed him paint colors and wall paper for Lisel's new room. A play center and desk that included a slide. Leonard looked at it all smiling the whole time. He added a comment here and there. But for the most part just listened, watching how excited and involved she was. When she started looking for bedding he started laughing.

She looked up annoyed, "What's so funny?"

"It's not funny but you are adorable. You remind me of you 15 years ago. I love seeing you like this. How long have you been thinking of being a mother?"

"Since we were together, even the first time. It scared me thinking about it then. A lot of things did". She had sadness on her face for a moment.

"I saw little Leonards and Pennys running around. It has always been there, I really never felt that way with anybody else."

She gave Leonard a slightly sad quirky smile then went back to her laptop.

"Would you like to talk to Lisel tonight, she's an early riser so she'll be up about 11:00 tonight?"

Penny looked very excited, "That would be great, I want to see that little face smiling at me again"

Leonard grinned "Me to, I'll email Horst."

The front door opened and Patty came through. She had a stack of scripts and mail in her arms. She smiled sweetly at both of them.

"Good morning Leonard, Hi Penny." Then she walked toward the desk by the patio.

Penny squeezed Leonard's thigh, "What'd I tell you?"

Leonard just shook his head and smirked.

**Truth or the Door**

Leonard sat on the couch, in the spot. Sam Larson was sitting across from him in his chair, looking at notes on her tablet. Leonard looked up, smiled, and said "Hi honey". Penny was dressed the same as when they had left the house. A red tight fitting top, that was long and black stretch pants. She had taken off her boots and was in her bare feet.

Sam seemed shocked for a moment. She stood and turned toward Penny who extended her hand before Leonard could introduce her. "Hi Sam, I'm Penny." She shook Sam's offered hand then leaned in and pecked Sam on the cheek. "Thank you for helping me find Leonard again. I thought I'd join you." She came over to the couch and curled up on Leonard's right side and took his hand palm to palm. She folded her legs and bare feet up on the couch.

Leonard was a little nervous now. "I'll be acting", came into his mind, she was acting like her sweet self. This made Leonard think of a cat playing with a mouse before they bit its head off. She hoped Penny ended up liking Sam or he'd have to clean up the blood stains.

Sam had gotten over the shock and now even looked a little smug. "Well as long as you're here do you mind if I interview you as well Penelope?"

Now the tone of Penny's voice changed. "It's just Penny right now, an interview with Penelope will depend on you."

Sam was taken aback for a moment, "What do you mean?"

Penny must have given here the wolfish grin, Leonard thought, because Sam had turned slightly pale. Leonard knew that grin, in Halo that grin meant you were about to die.

"I have some questions first Sam, then some ground rules, alright?"

Sam moved toward her recorder, Penny shook head. "What's your question?"

Leonard felt Penny tense beside him.

"Rule One then Question One. You must be honest with us and we will be honest with you up to a point. If we can't be honest we will just not answer and you'll have to move on. But you can't write that question was ever asked. Speculation is for the tabloids."

Sam was little stunned, but nodded she agreed.

Penny leaned forward. Leonard could see a slight grin on her face. "How did you find out about Leonard?"

Sam handled it gracefully she started to answer but Penny interrupted. "Sam I already know you're not a grad student from USC. My publicist tells me you got your masters from there already. You get only one chance here?"

Leonard looked over at Sam there was just a hint of panic or perhaps anger in her green eyes. It's never easy to get caught in a lie. Would he have given that interview to any reporter off the street? Probably not he decided.

She finally spoke. "I'm a reporter, I researched it." Leonard felt Penny tensing. Sam must have seen something in Penny's body language because she quickly expanded her answer. "I did an interview with Jeanie Corbett last year. She told me you had been in love with a physicist from Caltech when you were in New York. She said he moved to the UK and you were really devastated. She couldn't remember his name though. So I dug around and figured it out. It really wasn't too difficult. You were the only physicist that went to Oxford in three years. I even have a copy of your sabbatical request."

She tapped her tablet for a few seconds and handed it to Leonard.

Leonard felt Penny relax a little and lean back. "Yep, that's my sabbatical request. But why all the detective work, you could have just asked for an interview. Penny might not have even got in contact with me."

Penny squeezed his hand. "It's because I don't give in depth interviews sweetie. I never have given one. I'll give a show 10 minutes to promote something, or just say hi to my fans. I love my fans. I'll tweet them, make sure new pictures get out, and make personal appearances to support causes. But I want to live my life as Penny most of the time, not Penelope Jensen."

Sam spoke up she had been typing on her pad, "Can I use that?"

Penny looked hard at Sam, "Not if you want this interview to continue." Penny said very softly.

"You must have been disappointed that Leonard hadn't been in contact with me. No way to get inside?"

Sam smiled this time. "There actually was interest in the story from the Times just for his interview. If they could prove the tie in to you it would be a human interest story to say the least. So they ran it and I added it to the Caltech Ezine through a friend in the humanities department."

Penny was silent in fact she was staring at Sam very intently. She turned her face to Leonard softly kissed him on the cheek.

"Leonard I say we give Miss Larson her interview." She turned back to Sam. "Here are the rest of the rules. You interview us together as a couple. You get one hour, no video, voice only and no broadcast rights. Don't ask questions about family. If we chose not to answer a question you never asked it. What do you say?"

Sam nodded, Leonard leaned forward. "You have to say yes Sam so it gets recorded."

Sam looked around, "we're being recorded", and Leonard nodded. Sam looked a touch rattled then composed herself. "Yes I agree to your rules"

Leonard smiled at her, "Tish take all the audio for last 20 minutes and keep a permanent archive, tag it with Sam Larson please."

"Yes Leonard it's done."

"Tish start a timer for 1 hour please and let us know when it's up and record it with same tag"

"Started Leonard"

Leonard looked at Sam, "What's the first question?"

Sam looked just a little spooked. "Okay who's Tish?"

**Not Pulling Teeth **

Tish had just called time on the hour. Sam had stopped and looked at her tablet. "I had a few more questions, but I know the rules."

Penny smiled at Sam. Leonard felt this one was a genuine smile. "Anything earth shattering left to ask"?

"There is one I'd like to get to, Leonard what did you think of Penny's TV show?"

Leonard froze, "Oh I ah, ah", Leonard remembered the rules and chose not to answer.

Penny squeezed his hand, only the second time in the whole interview and answered for him. "He's never seen it he was at CERN when the series was on."

Sam smiled then got up. "Well I guess that's it, I need to go down before you two do so those scumbags don't run me over."

Penny laughed and offered her hand again. Sam took it. No pecks on the cheeks were exchanged. "Take care Sam". Penny smiled and walked toward the kitchen. Leonard shook Sam hand also and she did give him a peck on the cheek. Sam whispered in his ear.

Leonard showed her to the door. He turned to see Penny with a small grin on her face. "What did she whisper to you?"

Leonard smiled "only that she was happy for me. How do you think we did by the way?"

Penny shook her head considering, "Let's see we decided to not answer the question about your mother, and if we're planning on children. We were suitably vague about our wedding intentions. The only one she got a score on was the last one. They always save one zinger for when you're gracious enough to let them ask one more."

Leonard shook his head, "I didn't think you gave in depth interviews. How would you know that?"

Penny looked at him and took several breaths and her face and body relaxed. She smiled that smile that he knew few people had seen. "I still haven't, she's going get home and read the transcript and realize all but the last question is already out. Either on the website, Twitter and everywhere else Josh put it. Oh she'll polish it up and it will get play on the entertainment page. She could even break her promise and talk about the questions we didn't answer. But she probably won't, I actually kind of liked her. She did care about the questions she asked."

Penny put her arms around Leonard's neck and kissed him. She kept kissing him. When she pulled back she had a twinkle in her eye. "It's really nice to be me again. Should we head home, have dinner, make love then get up at 11:00 and see Lisel?"

He pulled her back close, "After that kiss I think a better plan is make love now, get Thai food on the way home, and play with dogs then see Lisel.

Oh Leonard you are such a rebel.

**Expectations**

Penny, Leonard, Einstein and Leaky were gathered around the TV. Schrodinger was on Penny's lap purring. Horst would call in just a few more minutes and they would get to see Lisel. Leonard's cell phone beeped. "Their ready, Leonard dialed the number then synced to the video recorder and the TV in the wall. He adjusted the picture of them and hit the send key.

Horst was on the screen, he smiled, it was a warm smile, a little world weary, but warm. "Hello Penny, Hello Leonard. Penny this is my wife Lena." Penny waved at Lena, who apparently didn't speak English. She was younger than Horst who Leonard said was 62, she looked in her mid-fifties. Then Lisel was on the screen. "Hi Papa, hello Penny, oh look at das puppies."

Penny held up Schrodinger. "Oh ein Miezekatzekatze", you could hear Horst tell Lisel to speak English. "It's a lovely kitty Penny, he's so cute. Can we keep him Papa?"

Leonard looked at Penny than back to Lisel, "Yes Lisel, his name is Schrodinger. And this is Einstein and Leaky." Leonard patted each dogs head. "They are our dogs as well."

Lisel was so excited she was jumping up and down, little blond curls bouncing. "Papa how much longer before I can come home?"

Leonard was somber for a moment, "Soon little Lisel, soon. But Grandmama and GrandPapa need you their right now so they can love on you."

Lisel suddenly hugged Lena, "Grandmama says I must take my bath now, goodbye Papa, goodbye Penny, goodbye kitty and doggies."

She waved and Horst was on the screen. "Was geschieht, geschieht in der Stille. Goodnight Leonard and Penny. Talk to you Sunday."

Horst had hung up.

Leonard stared at the blank screen.

"What did Horst say Leonard?"

Leonard pulled back from where he had been. "It's from one of Liisa's favorite poems. What happens, happens in silence. A subtle reminder that Liisa's birthday is Sunday. "

Penny had a tear in her eye, "It's a lovely line can I try it?"

"Sure"

Penny prepared for a moment, her face very soft and the voice she used was commanding yet low almost hushed. "What happens….happens in silence:

**The line is from The Private Life by Lisel Mueller, she has a way with idiom that I have always loved. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of course edits will happen in the morning. **

**If you want to follow it on twitter follow ElipticalThread lost L and S due to size limitations.**

**A big shout to Kid Macy, it fun to hear from you today it cracked me up.**

**Please enjoy, love reviews, I love to read what you think**

**T**

**PS Hoc est eunuchorum Quisque enim TBBT is Latin for This is the official disclaimer for TBBT. At least I think it is, it could be please let go of my banana also. Been awhile.**

**A note on character development:**

**You're going to learn more about Horst, he's based on and old departed friend of mine. I see his face and channel him when I think about Horst. He could challenge you with a single phrase. Remarkable man.**

**Liisa will also figure prominently later, I hope I can do her justice.**

.

.


	19. Meltdown

**Disclaimer of all ownership except what's mine as determined by someone who really is rather disinterested and paid very well for being so. I'm also pretty sure when it's sunny and 70 in March on my upstairs deck the neighbor should be enjoined from using the damn leaf blower. He usually waits for early mornings on the weekend. Okay ear buds in, iTunes cranked up ready, set, write.**

**15 Minutes**

Leonard sat alone on the patio by the pool, the mid-morning light glistening off the water. Einstein and Leaky were sleeping below the table. He sipped his coffee wondering if he should just retire and do this every morning. He just might if Penny would to. She was doing voice overs for a movie at the studio this morning. She'd taken Patty with her. The housekeeper would be here soon, but for now he was alone. He missed Penny and Lisel, then suddenly Liisa. He just let the tears run down his face, not really crying just leaking out. He thought about a line from Liisa's last letter to him.

"_You've always done the right thing for people, even when it turned out wrong. Keep doing that darling, no harm will come from a true heart."_

He heard the vacuum cleaner start through the open patio door and knew his solitude had ended. Wiping his cheeks and eyes he opened his laptop that was on the table and moved it to the table edge. His email was mostly the usual. Horst would send a videomail with Lisel later. Howard and Bernadette wanted to go to the movie Friday, did they want to double? Then he saw the email from Sam Larson.

"_Leonard my article will be in the Sunday addition this week. Before then do you two want to tell me about your daughter? These people seem to know about her. Want to set the record straight."_

There was a link to a website, Leonard clicked it.

The headlines were in bold, some rag called "The Donner Report". Their logo was of someone chewing on a human arm.

"_**Star in Weekend Tryst with Genius**, but who's taking care of his little girl._

Leonard felt like his mouth should be hanging open but he realized he was grinding his teeth. The anger in him rising, "son of bitch!" escaped his lips. He scanned the article. They couldn't even spell her name correctly and said she was 6 years old. There was a picture of Penny and Leonard leaving the apartment. The story went on to say the childless actress had hooked up with an old flame making him abandon his daughter. Most of the slander was directed at "Miss Jenson" or "Penelope" as they were calling her. That the couple announced they were engaged after only being together a few days.

Leonard seethed, could no longer stay seated. He stood up and paced back and forth. The dogs were up now following him. It took him a few more minutes but at last he was calm. Would this turn out wrong? He sat down and typed a reply to Sam.

"_Sam my daughter is 4 years old and her name is Lisel, please spell it correctly. She spent the holidays with her grandparents in Europe. She'll be coming home to live with Penny and I in February. You may include that information in the article, _

Leonard sent it and copied both the whole email with the links and his reply to Patty who took care of Penny's email.

He then composed an email in German to Horst telling him to watch out for the press. He attached the link to the gossip blog and sent it.

He then called Howard.

"Howard you got any kids that are real good hackers, I mean gloom and doom type"

"Great I have a job for them, tell them it pays well. I'll email the rest."

He started typing an email to Howard, the subject was "Thermonuclear War"

**Can't Beat a Geek, Well at Computer Games Anyway**

Leonard surfed the web for a while. There were other sites with stories about them. But most were just gossip, paparazzi pictures. Some had wild speculation about their upcoming wedding. Most quoted or used part of Sam's original article or even linked to it. One even said he was a widower with a young daughter but nothing vile like the first site.

Leonard was satisfied; he sat back in the chair. It was quiet again and his coffee was cold.

The phone rang. It was Howard, Leonard answered on speaker phone so he could continue to type if he needed to:

"Okay Howard what did you and the kids find out?"

"Is this line secure?" Leonard smirked and shook his head. "Sure let's say it is."

"We found their server farm, it's in Long beach. The name of the media company is DTR limited out of Delaware. They run a bunch of seedy blogs, porn sites, and from the look of things some pretty racy chat rooms. Six servers load balanced, online storage, near line also. Do you want to see the video feed from the server room camera?"

"Nope, can they do it?"

"Sure you want the whole thing done still?"

"Yep, how long to get ready and how long will it take?"

Howard was talking to someone else for several seconds. "They'll be ready in about 3 hours kill and wipe the backups, change the server and battery backup firmware, and load the dragon. Then once we tell it go it will take about an hour to complete, though the last 35 minutes is to make sure the hardware is fried. The site will be toast in the first minute or two. Might take a few seconds to start were routing through Nigeria?"

"Thanks Howard let's shoot for a 4:00 PM start."

"Leonard the guys want to know how much you're paying them."

"How much do they want?"

"Pizza, a case of beer and five hundred should cover it. I think they would do it for just the pizza and beer really."

Leonard laughed, "That will work with the $500 each, Howard start it at 4:00PM then."

"Roger that"

Howard hung up and Leonard picked up the laptop and moved inside. He sat in front of the Christmas tree and turned on the fireplace. Opened his laptop back up, 12:30PM he noticed. He opened up his media player and started watching season 1 of The Limit staring Penelope Jenson. Several minutes later laughter could be heard in the room.

**Subtle Anger, Nebraska style**

Penny stepped out of the sound booth. She handed her scripts to one of the AD's. She smiled over at the director and waved. He had his headphones on so he just waved back. Penny went over toward her chair. Saying goodbye and giving a few hugs to people she knew. Patty was standing by the chair. Penny knew something bad had happened. Patty was smiling but her body language very tense. Penny walked over and Patty handed her the tablet. There was an email from Leonard, it was encrypted. Penny typed her password in. Penny looked down to see the Donner Report website. She betrayed no emotion just hissed, "Dammit". She looked over at Patty there must be more she's still wound up

Penny touched the tablet closing the website, Leonard's email was visible. She read Sam's email and Leonard's reply then closed the email. She handed the tablet back to Patty. It was almost 3:00PM. "Nothing we can do here let's go home."

Penny sat in the back of the town car as they were being driven home. Something was nagging at her. She asked for the tablet back from Patty and reread the website. Why did they misspell Lisel's name and get her age wrong. If it was someone who knew Leonard or Lisel they would know the details. She's only four years old she goes to daycare then back home with Leonard. Who heard her name but didn't know her age.

Penny turned slowly toward Patty. She's still tense.

Penny got very sad. Patty had been with her for two years. "Patty we need to get some things for Lisel when we get home. What grade will she be in?"

Patty looked more relaxed, "6 year olds are usually in kindergarten or first grade."

"Patty Lisel's only 4 and I'm pretty sure you can't spell her name either." Now Patty was really tense. Penny had put on her coldest face. "Patty give me your phone and your keys now." Patty handed her keys and phone to Penny, tears started streaming down Patty's face.

Patty tried to speak but Penny held up her hand. "It doesn't matter Patty, it really doesn't. Driver pull over this woman is going to be sick."

The car pulled to the sidewalk, a nice residential neighborhood was off to the left.

"Get out Patty."

Patty opened the door and stepped out. Penny closed the door and told the driver to continue home. She got her phone out and dialed. "Josh I just fired Patty, I'll need another PA at the house tomorrow. Didn't you say that Chelsea girl was sweet, let's give her a try. Thanks Sweetie."

Penny hung up and took several deep breaths, and started to cry angry tears.

**King Leo the first**

Penny came home to find Leonard watching a TV show on his laptop. She walked up behind him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she was staring at her own face on the screen. "Oh that's season 1. Why are you watching my old show? You don't have to for me."

Leonard paused the show and pulled her onto the couch. "You tried reading my text book and my papers. I think I should see these, I've watched four episodes already and you're very funny. But I see what you mean by being the character. She's not you. She's passive/aggressive, and funny but a little bit hard. You do her so well, but she doesn't have both your soft heart and inner strength."

Penny almost cried, right answer Leonard, she thought. She snuggled up closer to him.

"I fired Patty today she gave the information to the Donner Report."

"Why would she do that?"

Penny shook her head, "Doesn't really matter now being a PA is about loyalty. I knew she had issues with me seeing you. Are you okay, I should have called you but by the time I got done with my work you hadn't called me? I just assumed you were alright or you were moving your clothes back to the apartment."

He kissed her lightly, "Actually I've got to go get the rest tomorrow. Was my response to Sam okay?"

Penny smiled, "Just right you gave the essentials, we may have to give that girl a real interview when we get back from Europe and can show off the Hoftstader family." She snuggled in even more. "I'll have Josh deal with the Donner Report, though they're probably judgment proof"

Leonard's grin was huge, even slightly wicked. "There are other kinds of judgments. We won't be seeing much of the Donner Report website for a while. There about to become server-less." Leonard looked at his watch, "in about 10 minutes."

Penny wasn't following him. "What are you talking about?"

"You shouldn't know the details. Just watch"

Leonard opened his laptop and pulled up the link to the Donner Report then just waited. When the site refreshed at 4:04PM it changed. A black screen with a cartoon Blonde Valkyrie stomping the Donner Report logo into mushy red lumps. A counter at the bottom read 46 minutes to Meltdown,

Penny laughed, "What happens in 46 minutes?"

"A server farm in Long Beach is going to have a serious power issue. Of course all the backups and current storage has been wiped so no getting anything back. But the power issue will take out the rest of the hardware."

Penny gasped, "How did you."

"Howard and some talented people" Leonard's eyes were shining.

Penny put both hands on his face, turned to him and kissed him.

"You don't disrespect the King of the Nerds girl. Or he comes down on ya"

Penny kissed him again, "Oh you are so gangsta"

**Somewhere out there an engineer is thinking about how to do exactly what Howard and his hackers did. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I got tired of Patty, so now we'll see how Chelsea works out.**

**Remember love the reviews, this chapter was a little toward the geeky nerd side of my nature, it is a TBBT Fan Fic after all. Next chapter may not be until Sunday unless I have a quiet morning. **

**You can follow my every move, or lack thereof on twitter follow ElipticalThread**

**Night**

**PS Kid macy, I didn't stand you up, wrong airport PDX is 300 miles north, MFR would be correct. I put your name on the list for 4B. Like to get its own Tish though. Oh and no Kevins allowed in the building.**


	20. New Years Halos

**Please see the disclaimer from Chapter 4 or 5, one of those was pretty good. Yeah 5 play on a dirty limerick that one. You can only be so creative at 2:00 AM. When I laid my head down this opening scene came to me. **

**Early Morning Meanderings**

Penny woke up alone, she almost panicked. She'd become accustom to being curled up next to Leonard. His arm wrapped around her as she slept. An old comfort she'd never forgotten. She sat up. The clock said 2:37AM. Where was he? She got up and slid her furry slippers on. She left her robe beside the bed and walked to the great room. The Christmas tree lights were on. Leonard was on the couch. There was a bottle of scotch on the table, an empty glass next to it. Leonard was leaning back against the corner of the couch asleep.

Penny grabbed a blanket from the chest next to couch. She sat down next to him, and then snuggled into him. Wrapping her arms around him and pulling the blanket over them both. She looked at the tree, trying to see what he saw. What she saw were Christmases spent apart, not enough spent together. Did Leonard see that too? She hoped the tree cheered him up it had seemed to.

Penny made a silent promise to herself. Leonard would never have another Christmas alone without her there. She could make that happen. She's made a lot of things happen in her life. She knew when to be stubborn and insistent about things she wanted. She realized that keeping Leonard happy was one of those things she wanted. She snuggled closer and closed her eyes. He moved slightly and wrapped his arm around her. He muttered her name and went back to sleep. She saw clearly in that moment. Screw the career, the fame and Hollywood. She wanted with all her might to be pregnant, to be pregnant and to raise Lisel and their baby.

She reached up and touched the face of the broken hearted and weary man she loved. She could be pregnant even now. They had sex more in the last week than she'd had in the last 2 years. She realized this was what Patty had been afraid of. That she would get pregnant and decide that a family would end her career. That she wouldn't be needed anymore. She was sure she was paid well for the information. It made her sad she had been relying on Patty for over two years. It hurt that Patty had violated her trust. It was like Patty's plastic surgery to fix her nose and chin. It had made her too perfect for being in anything more than bit parts. Patty had been edging toward pornography before she had come to work for Penny's production company. Penny had always thought she had saved her from that alternative. That was beyond her control now. She thought of Star Wars, Patty had went over to the dark side.

Penny opened her eyes and stared at the tree. It made her think of home. Nebraska and her mom and dad were clearly in her mind. It hadn't been perfect, far from it. But she had been loved. The Christmases had been wonderful, some of her best memories. She thought of the family gatherings of her aunts, uncles and cousins for Christmas Eve. She suddenly longed for her family. Then she realized it was for her and Leonard's own family. She would build that with Leonard and Lisel and whatever little soul may be within her now or very soon.

Penny knew that she was at a point in her life and Leonard's where it was all possible. She had been wondering this past week where to take all this. Where was it leading? The answer was clear now. She meant to be a mommy to Lisel and their child. She thought of Liisa and what her letter might say. She hoped it was a wish for her to be happy and to care for Leonard and Lisel. That was her intention, her want and passion. She was done with this current life. How did Leonard put it, a new half-life. It was clear now a new second half of her life was going to begin. She was closing her eyes when Leonard stirred. He held her tighter.

"Sorry baby I must have fell asleep. I had a bad dream?" he said very softly. She tightened her grip on him.

Penny whispered "Ready to go back to bed?"

He responded by starting to unwrap himself from her. She helped him never letting her hand leave his. She started leading him to the bedroom, leaving the tree lit.

"Next time you have a bad dream honey, just wake me I won't mind."

They were in the bedroom now, she helping him into bed and snuggling into his chest. His breathing got deeper, sleeping now.

She whispered softly "I will always be there now Leonard, every moment you need me."

She closed her eyes, her head on his chest and shoulder, his arm around her when sleep finally returned.

**Working Through the Numbers **

It was early. The morning light was just starting to filter in from patio doors. Penny felt Leonard move to get up. Sleepily Penny said, "Where you going mister?"

Leonard continued sliding out of bed, "You know me, love them and leave them Hoftstader. Even physicists have to pee, especially 45 year old ones." He was up now. "I'll be back," this was done in his best terminator imitation. She smiled, it wasn't a good one. Penny rolled onto her back and waited for him. A few moments later she heard the toilet flush and he was back. "Did you put the seat down?"

Leonard slid in beside her and lay on his side. His face was in her hair and right hand on her tummy. "What seat?" Penny elbowed him gently, an old joke from years gone by. She was staring at the ceiling. "Why don't they ever put anything on the bedroom ceiling to look at?"

Leonard lifted his head up onto his hand looking over at her. "They did in the old palaces and townhouse in Europe. They have huge murals with angels, cherubs, or landscapes. But I kind of like the view down here better." She turned her head and he kissed her very softly. She reached her left hand behind his head and kissed him harder. They broke their kiss and rubbed noses together. Leonard lay back down and put his face back into hair and pulled her close.

"Honey I was thinking that after we get back from Europe with Lisel I want to make a career change."

Leonard rubbed his hand down her tummy. "I'm pretty sure the Cheesecake Factory will give you your job back. You gave notice and everything."

Penny elbowed him again. "I mean it Leonard I think I want to stay home and be a mom. I can take Lisel to pre-school and kindergarten, and then take care of her brother or sister when they come along." Leonard sat up again.

"That's a huge decision Penny. Your career has always been important to you. You could be starting into a really successful new phase in movies and TV. Are you sure about this?"

Penny continued to stare at the blank ceiling. "I have some commitments that I will have to honor. I've told several producers that I would do their projects if they get them to the stage of filming. But it's pretty clear to me what I really want."

Penny turned and cuddled into him. She sunk herself into his chest and he held her tight.

"I want this Leonard. To wake up every day with you there, wrapped in your arms. Knowing my children are just down the hall waiting for me to start their day. It's never been clear to me as it is right now."

Leonard ran his hand up and down her tummy and thigh, "How would you do it. Make an announcement, or what?"

"First I need to tell my agent not to except scripts or work for me. Then tell josh and the rest of my folks that I'm scaling back further. I'm already at a low ebb as compared to when the show was on. I would still need to go to the major awards shows. Oh and you're going to need a couple of formal suits, need to call you girl in London. If you don't mind I'll help pick them out."

Leonard made a low whistle, "Sure, just give me the options you like. What awards shows?"

Penny rolled on her side to face him. Leonard pulled her hips closer to him and slid his hand up and down her lower back.

"The Oscars, Golden Globes and SAG for sure. They're kind of fun actually. Think of a big dress up ball with live entertainment and parties. Usually I leave fairly early but once in while you'll be with some real special people and things go late. You don't have to go with me but I'd like you to."

Leonard pulled her closer and kissed her. Penny pulled back and gave him that funny smirk.

"I can see you're still stuck on the get me pregnant part of the plan. Good choice"

Leonard's hand ran lower to her butt, "Yep"

**Uprising**

Penny rolled onto her side and melted into Leonard's side while he remained on his back. She was breathing heavy as was he. She pulled the comforter up over them and snuggled in as close as she could.

"Penny you can't real ever fully retire can you? They'll always be fans, paparazzi, and the press."

Penny thought it through that a minute. She thought about friends who had left the business.

"You can after a while. Your popularity will get to a low state once you're not working any longer. Eventually unless you have some kind of scandal most of your life should be pretty normal. Or you can become a recluse."

Leonard laughed, "Somehow I don't see you as the reclusive type. Especially once the kids are old enough to go to Disney."

Penny got a huge smile, "Won't that be great, do you know if you're a celebrity you get to go to the front of the lines for the rides. Have you taken Lisel yet?"

Now Leonard smiled, "I was waiting for her to turn 5. I haven't asked but how are you financially?"

"I've done pretty well, I'm actually making more now than when I made the show. The show actually has a larger following in syndication. How about you how much do you really have?"

Leonard blushed, "Somewhere around 25 million Euros actually. It amazes me how much easier it was to make money once you had money. Lisel's trust fund is about a third of that hers is invested very conservatively. It doesn't feel like real money it's just a number or a tool to get something you need."

"Leonard can we move Tish here?"

"Well we'd just make another Tish here, let me talk to Howard and see if he can design it and arrange for it to be done why were in Europe. We're going to have to get a dog and Schrodinger sitter anyway."

Penny started rubbing her hand on Leonard's chest. "I guess we should finally get up."

Leonard turned on his side and kissed her. "Happy New Year's Wonder Woman"

Penny had forgotten, "Go Huskers"

**Ever just stay in bed all day with someone you love. As long as you can keep the crumbs out of the sheets it's pretty special. Then up for dinner and dancing. There's a day to remember. Dance with someone you love today she'll remember it always.**

**Okay back from a small Hiatus to attend to charitable activities. Getting more followers on the twitter account, remember its ElipticalThread to follow if you're interested.**

**Kid Macy, been holding dinner for you. A lovely pheasant, it will go lovely with a 2000 Mouton. Yum.**

**This is a soft and subtle chapter, these two needed to slow down just a bit especially Penny.**

**Reviews are awesome write a lot, write often, I'll answer all good or bad ASAP**

**Ted **


	21. Combining Threads

**This is to state that everything that might be construed to be from tbbt is and belongs to them folks over dare. All of da rest of the stuff belonged to me, mine and four dogs, three cats and whatever keeps making that noise in the garage. Really I have no clue what it might be but it scares the crap out of me. Really BIG spider? I'll just keep parking on the outside for a while.**

**Geneva Switzerland, Lisel's bedroom, 7:20 PM**

Lena set next to Lisel on the floor. She was surrounded by her audience 3 dolls, a stuffed kitty, doggy and her long eared white rabbit Rascal. Lisel read from the book, she got most of the words right. She only had to ask her grandmother what some meant.

Lisel looked up at her animals, "Rascal pay attention there's a rabbit in this story."

Lisel finished the story. She looked up to see her Grandfather in the doorway.

Horst smiled, "What are you reading little Lisel"

Lena answered for her. "A 3rd grade reading primer I got at the used book store."

Lena gave her husband a huge grin. Horst raised his bushy eyebrows, "Wonderful, perhaps she's ready to read this." He handed a child's birthday card to Lisel.

Lisel looked over, "It's for me" She read the card:

_On your first birthday:_

_This white little bunny from me to you  
>Hold him close and keep him warm.<br>Love him as your papa and mama love you.  
>Keep this little white bunny safe from harm<br>and remember always mommy loved you._

_Mama _

Lisel looked at her grandmother, "Did mommy make Rascal grandmama?"

"No Lisel, your mama was to sick so she asked your grandaunt Camille to make him for you so she could give him to you. Camille made one for your mommy when she was a baby." Lena was getting a little teary.

"Grandmama will I ever get a new mama?"

Horst answered her, "I think you will very soon."

"Who will it be?"

Lena answered smiling at Lisel, "Miss Penny. She's coming with your papa to come get you"

Lisel got very excited grabbing up Rascal. "Penny with the doggies and the kitty, that will be wonderful? When are they coming, will they bring the doggies and kitty?"

Horst replied "No the animals will have to stay at home"

Lisel was still excited, "When are they coming grandpapa? I want to meet mama Penny"

Lena put her hand on Lisel, calming her and spoke softly. "In a few weeks, now back to your reading, and then it will be bedtime. Would you like me to read a story to you tonight?"

"Can we read it together?"

"Yes"

Horst picked up the birthday card. He'd better send an email to Leonard and let him know the next video call might be interesting.

**Quiet please**

**Mumbai, India 11:00 PM **

Raj sat at his desk, his wife had just gone to bed. Oh cow how that woman could talk. It had taken him years to be able to talk to women. The he finally could and his wife Aisha would just not shut up. His mistress was just as bad, never a peaceful moment. He checked his search engine filters for any news. It had been a few days since he'd last checked. His collected entries were mostly about TV shows and movie stars he followed. The third one down made him sit up and his mouth drop open

_Penelope Jenson engaged to Caltech Physicist_

He clicked the article which was a brief news release

Penelope Jensen TV and screen star to marry Caltech professor Leonard Hoftstader PhD in private ceremony. No details of the wedding plans were available.

Raj started typing an email to Howard to get the details. He also forwarded the item to his sister Priya. Raj wondered if Howard was even still at Caltech, Bernadette made the big money they could have moved on. He checked the school website and found his way to the faculty page. Howard was there and now with PhD after his name.

When Raj had come back to India 10 years ago it was to try and find a wife. He had every intention of returning to California. Though Sheldon thought he was insane to take a sabbatical and come back to India to find a wife. He had done it anyway his marriage was arranged by his parents. Aisha was pretty and very tiny then, now three children later really neither. He'd taken on his mistress last year just to lighten his mood. Once Raj was married he tried to return to the United States but could not get a work visa. Then Aisha was pregnant and it was impossible to go back. He and Howard had kept in contact for couple of years but that communication had gradually faded away.

Raj hadn't communicated with Leonard or Penny since they split up and Leonard moved to Oxford. They had not been close for several years before he left, because of Leonard dating Priya and then Raj's unfortunate aborted sexual encounter with a very drunk Penny. Until Raj had read the engagement notice he had no idea Leonard had come back from Europe. Raj spent his day's now teaching astrophysics at the University of Mumbai and helping his Mother run their many and varied businesses.

He did miss his old friends though, and it was a perfect excuse to get away from both his wife and his mistress. His friends would be so surprised to see he could talk to women now. That electroshock therapy by a psychiatrist friend of his father had cured him. Well kind of cured him he was still deathly afraid of pretty women but would shudder and wet himself if he didn't speak to them.

He sent his first email to Howard in over five years, and waited to see if he could be invited. He hoped so, there would be all the stars Penny knew there, and he could have a hamburger. Thanks be to Cow.

**Father know Best when Mother is not in the room**

**Cambridge England 6:45 PM**

Amy was 7 months pregnant, it was a good thing she didn't laugh much. Because even the slightest titter would make bladder control disappear. She was looking around for her husband Sheldon and their 2 year old son Tyler. She found them in the model train room together. They were both playing with the wooden toy train set on the floor rather than the huge model train layout all around them. Sheldon was explaining, "This one is Thomas" said Sheldon gently as he handed the engine to Tyler. Tyler promptly stuck it in his mouth and began sucking on it. "Oh my Sheldon" said quietly, "I think we should not suck on trains." He put his hand out and Tyler spit it into his hand. Sheldon took a sanitized wipe from the container next to him and cleaned the toy. Then took another wipe and wiped his hands.

"Sheldon has Leonard told you where the weddings going to be in Paris yet? All my emails to him come back with an automated reply that says "Be Patient Amy", I may need to call him." Sheldon gave that panda bear smile, of his. "Leonard emailed me that no one will know where it is before we get in the cars to drive there. They are worried about the press." Sheldon went back to playing with his son. Amy waddled out of the room, thinking this baby might be twins but knew better. Perhaps Sheldon and I can have sex if we want to have another one or we're getting a surrogate.

**Nebraska Cornhuskers take on the Auburn Tigers **

**Burbank California 2:30 PM**

Penny got the popcorn in the bowl, chips and salsas were already on the coffee table. She had on her Nebraska shirt, red hat with a large white N and grey sweats that said Nebraska up the leg. The game started at 3:00. Leonard decided to tease her. "You know Oregon is playing Michigan in the Rose Bowl in Pasadena, we could have went to a live football game. Both teams are ranked higher than Nebraska."

"Hold your tongue Hofstadter", she placed the popcorn on the coffee table then walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, and grabbed his butt with both hands.

"Go Huskers?" Leonard said with just a tiny bit of enthusiasm. Penny kissed him. "That's better but with a little more pep next time"

"So who's coming over the old husker's crowd?"

"Nope, just you and me honey, I was invited over to a couple of Cotton Bowl parties but I think I'll just stay home and watch it with you." A dog's head rubbed her knees, "Oh and my other boys" she said rubbing Leaky's head. Einstein was eyeing the popcorn over by the table.

They sat down on the couch, cuddling up and watching as the players entered the field. Leonard knew the cuddling would only last until the actual game started. Then Penny would go into fan mode. Leonard's phone was on the kitchen counter, he heard it buzz and beep for an email. "I'll check that and get us a couple of beers." He got up and headed for the kitchen.

Leonard grabbed his phone he had not one but two emails. One was from Horst and one from Howard. He started back toward the couch. Howard subject just said "Raj is coming to the wedding, I invited him." Leonard smiled at that, there had been a time when he really liked Raj it would be good to see him again. He sat back down and opened Horst's email and read it. A huge grin sat upon his face. Penny looked over and saw his face.

"Something good must have happened?"

"A couple of things actually, Raj is coming to the wedding." Penny smiled at this and waited for the second piece of news"

"I got an email from Horst, I wish you could read it but it's in German. I'll read it to you"

"_Leonard some news you may be interested in, your daughter is reading at a 3rd grade level. She asked us today if she would ever have another mother. We told that Penny was coming with you to get her. She's very excited to meet a mama Penny. Let Penny know, Liisa would be so happy. I wanted you both to be ready the next time we do a video mail._

_Horst"_

Penny had tears in her eyes. She grabbed Leonard around the neck and buried her face in his neck. "I promise Leonard I will the best mother to Lisel, and I'll make Liisa proud."

Leonard just hugged and kissed her head. "I know you will honey, I know you will.

He lifted her head off his shoulder, "Come on its kick off or whatever, Go Huskers."

This time he said it with pep.

**Nebraska beats Auburn 27-24 on a last second field goal Penny almost wet her sweats.**

**Oregon crushed Michigan 47-21 and we again wonder why they are not in the national championship game.**

**Threads from different places I've been meaning to pull together and write. I finally got to bring them into the piece. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**You of course know about the twitter feed, follow ElipticalThread. **

**I also put the entire story on a blog at Ellipticalthreads on wordpress **

**It has all the chapters 5 to a page, a thread blog answering questions both asked and hinted at. If you want to see more of the process I've been using its there**

**Reviews are needed let me know how you feel about it either way. I'll respond to all of them either directly on Fanfiction or via the blog or twitter.**

**Kid Macy keep'em coming, you're cracking me up. Yes it would have been an iPhone there are directions on it to where I left your iPad. I know a great vegetarian place. I'll text you.**


	22. Slender Curves

**My first disclaimer of the day was rather philosophical so this here is the second whack at it. All the stuff contained in this work of fiction based on any TV show, movie, cartoon, comic book, novel, short story, painting, general rumor, specific rumor, long winded answer, brief morning exchange or similar sharing of an idea, character, location, joke, skit, school play, ink blot tests etc. that did not come out of the authors head belongs to them. Be warned many times the authors head is rather a jumble of misleading thoughts, ramblings, memories and the like so it's possible that he lost his train of thought during this entire disclaimer. Still can't own a cat. **

**Routine Renderings**

Leonard awoke to a very wet nose pushed into his right ear. He flinched and took his right arm off Penny to push Leaky off the bed. Penny groaned, "How does that dog manage to open a closed door. I have to remember to lock it." Einstein said hello next by jumping up on the foot of the bed. Leonard rolled onto his back and Penny rolled with him tucking into the crook of his left shoulder.

"What's got into them this morning?" Leonard sleepily said stretching his right arm.

Penny snuggled a little closer, "Nothing really they just want the old routine back. Before I became engaged to this amazing sexy professor I would get up every morning I didn't have work and take them for a walking jog. Then come home and work out. But lately I'm just staying in bed all morning with you."

Leonard pulled her closer, "At least I've been giving you the work out part."

Penny snorted under breath "who did most of the work last night."

Leonard chuckled, "Your choice."

She then raised up and kissed his cheek. She started to get out of bed. "Who wants to go for a little jog today?" The two dogs immediately howled then quieted when she raised her hand. She grabbed her yellow robe and called over her shoulder, "Coffee Leonard"

Leonard rolled on his right side, "I could get used to this routine, sure."

**Gaining Perspective**

Leonard sat at the counter drinking his morning coffee reading the news on his tablet. Penny had taken the dogs for their walk and the house was very quiet. He checked his mail. His banker in Geneva said the 4th quarter looked very good about a 6% gain on his trust and Lisel's trust was up about 4% for the year. He would need to talk to him soon and set something up so Penny could access his in case, He thought about the case, he was 9 years her senior. There would and should be a time when he wouldn't be there anymore. It would be far better than the alternative. An overwhelming sadness fell over him. Penny and Lisel would miss him and that would hurt them terribly. He knew that hurt, an emptiness for a loved one that can never really be filled. There is no healing the wound, just learning to live with it. There was no conflict in his mind. Penny was his first love and he loved her more now if that was possible. But he missed Liisa. He missed her laugh and the way she could lift his mood. He missed listening to her read her poetry to him. The way she would touch his hand to calm him down when someone frustrated him. How she could handle a difficult person with such gentleness and finesse. Penny could also. She knew how to handle people. She could be soft or hard depending on what was required. He did think it took toll on her though.

Sometimes it took time to get back to herself, to get out of the part that needed to be played. He decided he better start going on the walk with the dogs too. Get out and get more exercise, maybe cut back the scotch a bit. If he let Penny know she would certainly be motivating him to do it. Probably just work on it myself, at least for now.

He thought of the possibility of another child. It made him smile but the same fear of leaving them was there. Yep, got to start using the exercise room he thought. Though he loathed exercising, he liked to walk and keep active but some deep fear from gym class was still there. He started doing the math in his head. Lisel would be 18 when he was 59. If they had another child in the next year or two he'd be 64 or older when that child was 18. It was coming down to spending the next 20 years working or spending time with his family. Money wasn't a question still he was what he was a physicist and now a administrator. This was over thinking but of the right kind he decided. But he needed another perspective, he needed to talk to Penny about it. Then he heard the dogs and Penny at the door. Leonard pulled himself into the present turning to see two very happy dogs and his winded goddess coming through the door.

**Assistant to a Person**

Leonard helped Penny get the dogs out of their harnesses and put the leashes away. Penny caught her breath and he poured her some more coffee. She had on black tights and running shorts and a pink athletic tank top. Her pink running shoes matched the top and she had her Nebraska hat on. She sat next to Leonard at the bar still breathing a little hard. "Chelsea should be here in a few minutes, you should get in the shower."

"Chelsea?" Leonard hadn't heard about Chelsea.

"Sorry, she wants to be my new assistant. You'll like her she's young, cute and shorter than you." She had a wicked little grin from that last remark.

"You're not taller than me until the heels go on, besides I like taller _**older**_ women."

This prompted a slap on the arm. Leonard feigned injury and started toward the bedroom with his coffee.

After his shower he decided that blue khakis and white button down shirt looked good for meeting a potential assistant.

Leonard started up the hall, as he approached the great room he could hear Penny's distinctive laugh. Not an acted laugh either but Penny's high pitched giggle.

Penny and a young girl really, were sitting on the couches in the TV area. "Leonard this is Chelsea. Chelsea this is my fiancé Dr. Leonard Hoftstader PhD."

Leonard offered his hand, she took it without rising. "Just Leonard will do, nice to meet you Chelsea."

Chelsea had brown hair with red highlights cut short but straight framing her face. She had pleasant face with large dark brown eyes a prominent nose and lovely smile. Leonard wasn't sure of her ethnicity. She was dressed conservatively in a tan skirt, white shirt, and matching tan jacket. Her shoes low healed black leather.

Leonard sat next to Penny on the other couch. "Chelsea and I were just comparing notes on Nebraska. She's from Grand Island that's West of Omaha."

Leonard nodded trying picture a map of Nebraska but it wouldn't come. He just smiled.

"So Chelsea, Josh has filled you in on the basics of this job. My personal assistant is pretty much on call unless you're on vacation. That said I try to respect weekends, holidays and any personal time you need unless I'm working. If I'm working, you're working, got it? You'll know when because you keep my calendar, both personal and professional."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Okay let's start there, ma'am is fine but I prefer Penny when were in private or public. But you have to refer to me as Ms Jenson or Penelope to other people. They might not even know who you're talking about if you don't. Not a lot of people are going to call me Penny. "

Chelsea nodded, very serious now. Leonard tried not to smile he was surprised she wasn't taking notes. Penny was being gentle with her, just guiding her along like they were going on a trip together.

"Chelsea this is really the most important thing. You are going to get to see the inside of our lives." She reached over and put her hand on Leonard's leg and looked at him. Leonard nodded. "Leonard, his daughter and I will be living our lives and you will be witness to it. What you witness must be totally confidential you're not to talk to anyone about our personal lives. That is the kind trust I have to have in my PA and that's why Patty got fired. I'm not working today so I have a list of things I want you to do. But what I really need for you is to think about that trust. You've already signed the confidentiality agreement but this agreement is personal between us."

She squeezed Leonard's leg again. He knew it was to show that us was both of them not just Penny.

Chelsea was a little hesitant but Penny smiled at her and put her at ease. "You can get started, go ahead and use my desk by the patio. The task list is in your mail. We'll go over my calendar later."

Chelsea gave her a smile, "Okay boss, I'll get started." She got up and headed back to the far end of the great room where the desk was."

Leonard leaned over and said quietly, "She's very young?"

Penny smiled softly at Chelsea's back, "18, same age I was when I got here. I hope she stays Leonard. Before you came out she told me she's half Rosebud Sioux. That's where she gets such beautiful skin and lovely eyes. She was 6 inches taller she could get modeling work."

She turned and faced Leonard and his heart melted. Just the real Penny, she hadn't been acting with the girl. The half grin she had on her face, a little cRooked on the right side.

She widened her grin, "Whatchya thinking?"

"Oh just how incredibly sexy and beautiful you are today." Leonard replied sincerely.

Penny blushed she'd yet to put any makeup on today. She started to shake her head and Leonard put his hand on her chin. He looked into those green eyes, for as long as he could. Leonard leaned forward to kiss her and whispered. "Seriously"

**Paint, carpet and wallpaper**

Chelsea Twobirds Lewis watched the two kiss out the corner of her eye. She grinned and looked down at her list. The first Item was to arrange for a painter to paint the spare bedroom the colors Penny had chosen. The next was ordering furniture that Penny had sent links to. Then to arrange to have some things moved from an apartment in Pasadena. She had been a Penelope Jensen fan since her show came on the air. She wouldn't let her down.

**Morality is not a concept rooted in one's faith but in one's ethics and respect for your family, colleagues, friends and loved ones. That ethics and respect is what laws, civil society and civilization are all about. They are learned from the mother and the father who care for their child rather than abandon them, then from their siblings and friends. In the end it's learned from the other people you fall in love with you then pass onto your children. Not the circle of life that is nature, the circle of love that is human civilization. **

**This was the first disclaimer today I was in an odd mood. I like the new one better.**

**You know the drill, blog at ellipticalthreads dot wordpress dot com.**

**You can follow on Twitter ElipticalThread, yep that is real spelling to follow.**

**Hope you enjoyed tonight's chapter, Reviews are awesome, like to know what you're thinking. **

**Kid Macy what would I do without you. I wait for your stuff all day long. I've talked to Leonard. 4B is yours contingent on you going to school to develop this inherent writing skill and sense of humor. Leonard and I are thinking USC, our treat? Oh and Yep Ipad 3 I have a bud in Cupertino.**


	23. Many threads

**Writing on the iPad today so expect a lot of mis-corrected words that make no since in some clearly odd places but such is the burden of being on the road. Here's is my well thought out and cogent reasoning behind why I don't own The Big Bang Theory the TV show not the actual theory that is a fascinating piece of thought based on a classic argument of what was before the big bang. The chicken or the egg dilemma set to classical Looney Tunes credits music. Wow I really slipped there maybe I just should start writing the chapter, oh and I don't own Looney Tunes.**

**Saturday January 4th 2025, (for those of you keeping track I skipped Friday, we'll get to it)**

**Bending Time**

Penny sat in Sheldon's spot on the couch tweeting a picture of the kitchen to her followers. The tweet said that this was her fiancés lovely kitchen. Leonard was in the shower, she was cuddled up in her robe on the couch wondering if she should join him. They were going to stay at the Apartment for a couple of days while the painters, then carpet people worked on Lisel's room at the house. Chelsea would be there with the dogs and make sure the painters didn't go wandering about the house.

The paint smells gave both of them headaches so this was the best solution, the work would be done by Monday night and then they could go home. Penny smiled, or to our other home actually, even though it's just 20 miles away. The apartment felt very comforting and homey. Just like the first night she'd came here to find Leonard again. She had brought enough clothes for 3 or 4 days if need be. Leonard said she'd brought enough shoes for several weeks.

Chelsea was doing well so far. Penny was encouraging her to ask questions. She reminded her that they were in this together. That a PA is not a servant but 2 more hands, 2 more eyes. If something came up she didn't understand to ask Penny. If they both didn't understand they'd ask Leonard. In the unlikely event Leonard didn't understand she'd call Sheldon. This made her laugh. Friday Chelsea had given her personal assurance that she would hold everything she heard or saw while working in confidence.

Friday had been an interesting day. Leonard had decided to go on the walk with her and the dogs. I believe he was rather sore when he got back. Einstein had almost made him fall several times. She didn't have the heart to tell him she runs with them most of the way. She was just glad he was getting some exercise. He was in good shape for his age, but that was the age where you start to slip. You had to start paying attention and doing extra to keep the pounds off and stay healthy. She knew his age and health was weighing on him the last few days. He had asked what she thought about his retiring to spend more time with her and Lisel. She told him like he had told her. Take it slow and think about it.

They had then packed up for the stay here and came back to the apartment. There were no paparazzi at the entrance for a change. Though one showed up when they went out to take a walk later. They got back in the car parked around the block and took a walk in old town just enjoying each other's company on the warm winter's day. They had a bite at the Korean bakery and walked back home. No one was out front when they got back, Penny was sure they'd be there tomorrow.

Their evening together was quiet yet wonderful. They made a light thin crust Greek pizza together and paired it with a lovely Viognier from Oregon. It was Penny's turn to pick the movie and she picked a rather racy R rated thriller. Leonard had watched it in silence until he realized Penny's was in the scene. She was actually doing a cameo for the producer, playing Penelope Jenson. She told him the story and he had been interested. They had gone to bed early, making love and sleeping in this morning. Penny was patiently waiting now for something else. She put her phone down and got up and headed to the bathroom to get in the shower with him. He loves that, she thought.

**Sugar and Spice**

Chelsea was petting the dogs and reading her emails. She had volunteered to spend the weekend at the house with the painters. Penny had offered to kennel the dogs over the weekend and have the contractor oversee things. Chelsea actually was enjoying all the space. Her apartment was a small one in Burbank. Just a studio a little bit bigger than the kitchen here. She couldn't even have a cat. She had played with Schrodinger until he lost interest in his toy mouse. She knew as a Penny's PA she would have enough soon to move into a bigger place.

She was taking acting classes when she could. She had been trying to get small parts in Community Theater before this job came up. Being an interoffice assistant at JP Productions had been rather dull most of the time. But she was on the inside, she had got to go to the studios and meet people. She had even been on the set for several tapings. She really liked Penny and Leonard. They were so happy together even when they were sarcastically joking around it was always with a smile. She got up to check on the painters and saw one taking a picture with his cell phone.

"Hey, you know the rules no pictures inside or out."

The painter was a dark haired guy about 35, dressed all in white. He was rather good looking. He turned and smiled at her. "What, are you going to do tell on me?"

Chelsea gave her best stern look she'd been working on and held her hand out for his phone.

She tried to channel Penny, "I'll just have to get you fired. If the lady of the house wants pictures of her home I'm sure she'll hire a professional."

He handed over his phone, she deleted the picture he took and made sure there were no others. "I'll give this back to you on your way out." She gave him what she thought was her best smiled and walked into Lisel new bedroom. The walls were all pink except the one under the window which was yellow. The floor boards light lavender. The wallpaper guys would be here tomorrow to put a strip of Disney characters around the top of the wall. Supposedly they would be done before the carpet people showed up at noon. She walked out by the painter. "Nice job."

"Thanks" he said sarcastically.

She just ignored him and smiled. Just doing my job she thought.

**Snow Flakes not yet falling**

Penny got up from the bed, her hair was still a little damp. Leonard had gone to the bathroom to relieve himself. She slipped into her robe and walked out then into Lisel room. She was going to move all the stuffed animals and toys to the house next week. She decided that she would need to get more to keep here so she had stuff when they stayed here.

She walked back into the hall as Leonard left the bathroom in his robe. "Hey you" she said and they shared a short kiss. "Getting hungry yet?"

Leonard just nodded and followed her to the kitchen. She poured them each a cup of coffee and stared at the apartment from the kitchen island. Penny smiled that crooked little smile. "Remember how it used to be. You guys would be doing something geeky and I'd show up for dinner. You always gave me some of your food. Sheldon never did of course, but you always shared."

Leonard smiled that smile, "The truth is the first week after you moved in next door I always ordered more in case you came over."

Penny looked at him surprised, "You did?"

Leonard shook his head, still smiling, remembering. "Yep, even when I was with Priya just to make sure you would have some if you came by. The guys all thought I was a horrible pig they never did figure it out. I paid your power bill a couple of times too when I knew you had no money. Then I told you that they had a bill holiday."

Penny looked almost in tears. "You should have told me, I would have paid you back, I always paid you back."

Leonard laughed, "Penny not counting the bills I paid you didn't know about you still owe me $3300 dollars plus change. Beside when I paid you power bills we weren't together."

Penny looked shocked now, "You know I forget how tough it was then. I was working double shifts at the restaurant. I occasionally got a residual check for the hemorrhoid commercial. Thank you Leonard for taking care of me, even when I didn't know it." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Leonard blushed, and then got a grin on his face. "Will you be paying me that $3300 by check or cash?"

They both laughed and stared back out at the apartment. Penny was looking at the Christmas tree. "I guess we should take the tree down."

"Not today, let's leave it up the rest of the weekend. What's the plan for the rest of the day?"

Penny put her hand on his back and rubbed. "Tonight we're doubling with Howard and Bernadette for dinner and a movie. No idea what we're eating or seeing they put it together and are picking us up at 6:30PM"

"Okay, let's head down to eat somewhere neither of us has been in a real longtime. We should get there just about lunch time."

Penny looked at him shaking her head, "No"

He just smiled that smile, "Yep, Cheesecake Factory."

**Possibilities**

Chelsea sat on the sitting room couch playing a game on her tablet with the dogs at her feet. The painter had left after cleaning up and retrieving his phone. He'd even asked for her phone number which she refused but she got a kick out of it anyway. He wasn't her type, really not her type. She wasn't exactly sure what her type was but he wasn't it.

She would be 19 in another week and had really not been to any bars. The reasons were fairly simple she wasn't old enough, she didn't drink, and had promised her mother to never start. That was that. She thought about her father who still wouldn't stop drinking, or couldn't. Nope no painters that don't paint on canvas, no one who does construction. But a nice younger professor from Caltech would be all right. A younger version of Leonard would be just right.

**Back to the current**

Leonard and Penny were home at last. It was just past twelve, the movie had been a remake of the Matrix. Leonard had liked it. Penny was still confused about some parts of it. The Cheesecake Factory for lunch had been fun. A few people had looked hard at the couple wondering if they were seeing a star or not. Penny had smiled at everyone but no one had come up and talked to them or asked for an autograph. Penny had especially enjoyed seeing the bartender. She definitely thought it was the same busboy Leonard's mother had the hot's for years before. Leonard was to say the least skeptical. Dinner with the Wolowitz's had been a joy at a quiet little bistro serving new American cuisine outside of old town.

Leonard walked to the kitchen and was busily looking for a bottle of wine in the wine cellar. Penny was a little confused.

"We need to do something tonight, have a seat on the couch" Leonard said.

Leonard found what he was looking for. A bottle of champagne was on the top of the island. He opened it with a loud pop but without any spilling out. He took two champagne flutes from the rack and brought both the bottle and the glasses to the coffee table. He filled both glasses and handed one to Penny.

"What are we celebrating?" she asked quietly.

Leonard had a faraway look for a moment. Then he sat down beside her and smiled that smile.

"Tonight we celebrate finding each other again, and the birth of Liisa Grunwald. She would have been 35 years old today. She wished for those who loved her to celebrate her life. Cheers."

Penny drank her champagne it was dry yet had underlying sweetness and was wonderful.

Leonard had drained his glass and refilled it then hers.

He looked intently at the urn then back at Penny. "This toast is to us." They touched their flutes together with a clink sound and drank a final toast.

Leonard pulled her into his shoulder and quoted a line of poetry.

_HOW I WOULD PAINT DEATH:  
><em>_White on White or black on black No ground, no figure.  
><em>_An immense canvas, Which I will never finish.  
><em>

Penny had a tear in her eye, "Liisa's ?"

"No, Lisel Mueller, but one of Liisa's favorite."

Penny snuggled further into his shoulder. He didn't shed a tear, but smiled. Contemplative of what had been and what would be.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's been a long day on the road sorry this will be a late update. I want to mention my constant companion when I'm home. He's 14 years old and has become deaf. He's a large buff Sharpei I've had him since he was a puppy. I had his father before him. He's named Wellington and so old that I have to wake him to go to bed. I have to pick him up and put him on the couch beside me. My buddy and companion who never complains and always misses me no matter what.**

**Of course you can follow on twitter ElipticalThread or EllipticalThreads blog on wordpress dot com.**

**Macy honey drive carefully there is eight plus feet of snow at Crater Lake right now. Though it is the most beautiful and wonderful place in the winter. I should visit it more often. Loving your thread I'd like to add the whole thing to the blog as its own page let me know.**

**Cheers. **


	24. Heart String Theory

**To enable me to write a much better and more reasonable disclaimer for each chapter I've got the new Big Book of Disclaimers 2 it's available at The NobleAmazon bookstore owned by a remarkably tall and very muscular woman. Let's see here, disclaimers for hitting you neighbor with his leaf blower, erectile dysfunction therapy, what the hell is anal leakage. Declaimers for game shows, movies, shorts, cartoons, here we go sitcoms about geniuses and waitresses wanting to be actresses. This one looks better, using this toothpaste as a lubricant may result in foaming in unwanted places. Let's go with that one. (Please note I did not say what was being lubricated, anywhere you go with this is up to you.) There I even disclaimed the disclaimer. My work is now complete**

**Correspondence **

Penny leaned back and stretched against Leonard on the couch. She felt a little lazy champagne always went right to her head. "Leonard what do think Liisa wrote me in her letter?"

Leonard looked up and then over at the urn. "It will be something personal, maybe poetry. Would like you to read her letter to me?"

Penny was very apprehensive but curious she considered for a moment how she would feel about reading it or having it read too her. "What do you think honey, should I?"

Now it was Leonard's turn to be quiet, "I think she meant for you to read it, otherwise she would've written it in German."

Leonard stood and went to his room. Penny sat up and poured another flute of champagne. Leonard came up the hall with a single sheet of well folded paper. "She typed everything near the end it caused her pain to write long hand." He looked at the letter for a moment then handed it to Penny.

"It's really rather short, like I said it hurt in the end to even type."

_My dearest love_

_I never thought I would use the phrase "As I Lay Dying", but there it is. Papa will have this letter for you. When he thinks you are ready to move on he will give it to you. We found each other in this life. Lived and loved and brought a beautiful daughter into the world._

_Now I fear I've broken and shattered your heart through no fault of my own but it has happened none the less. I know each day until the end it shall break even more. But no heart is beyond mending it took me to mend yours when we met._

_Know then that you have made me happy, every second you held me and loved me. You have stood as the strong pillar in the storm. You were my rock even though you could not possibly have saved me and still you stayed by me stalwart and caring._

_You've always done the right thing for people, even when it turned out wrong. Keep doing that darling, no harm will come from a true heart._

_Now you must move toward a better future. If she is there seek her. Find a way. Forgive her and yourself for the past. She lives in your heart even though you will deny it for my sake. You've always had room for the love now and then. A tender place bound only by your own rigidity of rationality and order. Love has none of those things yet you endeavor to pursue them in it._

_Our Lisel needs you to have that love that is passionate and consuming that you have described to me you had for her and her for you. Seek her out my love and be whole again if she still cares for you. _

_Realize my love for you is endless but none the less will end with me. You deserve it from another so do not fear it._

_Please strive to be happy and achieve that happiness now for me, our baby Lisel and yourself._

_Always with my love_

_Liisa_

Penny set back and took a deep breath, she was close to tears. She felt so attached to this dead woman who had loved her Leonard. She could not doubt Liisa's courage and love for her husband and daughter. She had mended Leonard's heart which Penny had broken. Penny felt unworthy for a moment but realized like Liisa her intention was not to break Leonard's heart it was just the result.

"Leonard was Liisa always this insightful?"

Leonard shook his head. "No not like she was in the end. She would get in writing moods. Liisa would get quite maudlin sometimes. She would write some very dark prose then. It was her way of purging those feelings. She was usually cheerful and playful. The last year and half though she didn't get to go out often. When she did have the strength it was only for a short time before she wanted to come home. It was really then that she started thinking about life, family and friends. How they would go on without her and how she could help. That was her genius, her muse in the end was death."

Leonard was somber but dry eyed. He leaned forward and took the last of the champagne. Penny waited for him to settle back on the couch then settled into his side and shoulder. "You must still miss her?"

Leonard was very quiet, "No I don't miss her. If I missed her to much how could I look at Lisel? I let that go. I do miss knowing she was there, happy, alive and waiting. There was a point in time after she died that I felt very guilty. I was glad that it was over not just because she was no longer in pain but that I didn't have to be there to watch. She knew that thought would be there that's why we are to celebrate her birth and life. If I could forget the last few years of it I would. "

"When did Horst give you the letter?"

"The week before I decided to come back to Caltech, He said it had been long enough. The letter made me decide that even if I never met you again I would be happy here. It also made me know that having a mother for Lisel wasn't optional. So I opened myself up again to meeting someone. I hadn't until someone came to trim my tree."

He held her closer and Penny burrowed in. She wanted to change things away from Liisa for a while anyway. She didn't want him to go too far down. "Leonard do you miss Europe?"

"Yeah, I missed how much closer everything was. If you went into the old part of town in any city you find narrow streets, squares, rows of shops, markets. You walked a lot, took trams and trains mostly. The sense of history and age were all around you. If you look out our window and you see Pasadena City Hall, it looks old. It will be 100 years old in a few years. My rooms at Oxford were in a converted monastery that was built almost 500 years ago. It's just had a different feeling to the place. But a winter in Switzerland will have you appreciate the sunshine here. Even the most cosmopolitan city in Europe doesn't have the diversity you see here."

Tish suddenly spoke up. "Leonard it's raining outside."

Leonard chuckling said "Just when I comment on the sunny weather here. Tish crack the windows open so we can hear."

Penny could now hear the patter of rain on the street and ledge outside, some slight traffic sounds of cars whooshing through the rain. "Does she always tell you when it's raining?"

Leonard nodded, "I like the sound and fresh air after the rain. She wouldn't have if I'd been asleep she would have just cracked the windows. It's a standing command in her system."

He continued to hold her close and kissed the top of her head. "It's getting late ready for bed?"

Penny yawned and nodded her head. She stood up and offered her hand he took it and stood not letting her pull him up. They were walking down the hall their arms around each other's lower back. Penny thought this would be their first night sleeping without having sex first. Then she felt Leonard slide his hand down onto her butt and caress her. Well then again maybe not she thought with a smile. She was still waiting.

**Cakes and Coffee or Cocoa if that's your wish**

Horst and Lena sat on the sofa with Lisel between them. They were sharing a tablet looking at pictures of Liisa when she was a little girl.

"Mama was funning looking when she was little", Horst smiled, Lena too. "You mama was very lovely, but her hair was very straight and she liked it short." Lena said this while running her hand through Lisel's longer curly hair.

Horst stood, "It's time for cake and coffee to celebrate, hot cocoa for you little Lisel."

They all walked into the kitchen. Horst making hot cocoa, while Lisel and Lena set the table. Lena placed a square chocolate cake in the middle of the small table. They all set down when Horst put the drinks down. He cut the cake and put a piece on each plate including a corner piece for Lisel.

"Well now little Lisel we remember you mother our daughter. Liisa was a wonderful teacher, poet, and daughter and would have been a wonderful mother."

Lisel watched both her grandparents smiling bravely, tears were in her grandmother's eyes. Then they both smiled but Lisel could see they were sad. She thought she should be sad also and then she was for her grandparents. She stood up and climbed into her grandmama's lap and hugged her.

Horst smiled at his little granddaughter, she may have Leonard's brain but she has Liisa heart.

**Pretty sure that covers it for the night. I really can't seem to find anything else to say right now. **

"**As I lay Dying" in the piece was from the title of a novel by William Faulkner 1938, (not the band). **

**A note on story development: If I were writing this in volumes this would probably be the end of Part I. Part II? I do know where I want the story to end up but it's time to take some notes, doodle, go through the notebook and see if I missed anything. If there's no chapter tomorrow that's the reason.**

**On the other hand if the weather keeps me indoors something will come out of it.**

**I'm also working on the Blog site tomorrow. I have questions and comments to respond to as well as some character detail I've been using to keep me in the current character when writing I'm going to post.**

**Reviews are awesome, they really do motivate me. I'll answer them all.**

**Until then keep safe and hold the ones you love.**

**Macy, no texting while driving, just pull over by the snow bank. Consider yourself hugged.**


	25. Part II Compressed Threads

**I have just received a cease and desist order from the American Disclaimers Association for making fun of the obnoxiously obvious disclaimers that come with your everyday items that some brain surgeon in Accounting and Legal in his wisdom thinks by including it will indemnify them from making a poorly designed piece of crap that has removed your pinky toe. Hopefully my neighbor owns just such a device that he will try to use on Saturday so I can sleep in until 6:30 on Sunday. Really? This disclaimer should say something like: Though we find the characters of TBBT to resonate with us your fans. We also know it's impossible to develop the full emotional, intellectual and range of these characters in 24 to 25 twenty minutes episodes per season shared between 7 characters. Therefore we endeavor to do that for you, making people happy, sad, laugh, cry, and angry about that development. Should we wish to actually profit from them we would change their names. This would be the adventures of Floyd and Edna rather that Leonard and Penny. More than Nuf said**.

**Part II**

**Jan.26th not in Pasadena**

**Compressed Threads**

The flight over to London on BA would be a long one 10 hours. First stop London then on to Geneva. At least they were in First Class Penny thought. Leonard was next to her, she was leaning her head on his shoulder. He was reading on his tablet. It wasn't work but a paper on an ongoing laser experiment in the Netherlands. Penny tried to sleep closing her eyes but she was too nervous. She had never been a great flyer. She knew Leonard didn't care to fly either but he'd made this flight a few times this last year. Frankly he might have been about half in the bag. He's had 2 scotches in the first class lounge before they got aboard and 2 more since they got in the air.

Penny thought about having a drink she'd stopped drinking last week. She had been patiently waiting but it never came. Leonard really should have noticed. They had been making love everyday now for 30 days. Penny was late, she could have taken a test but she decided to wait it out. Sometimes she had a long space between cycles. But she was 3 weeks late now. She was excited but scared at the same time. This had happened fast. She reached for Leonard's hand intertwining her fingers with his. He looked over and smiled. She stared in his eyes, nope not in the bag. It had been over 3 hours for four drinks. She continued to hold his hand and use his shoulder as her pillow.

It had been three weeks since Liisa birthday. They had left the apartment and went back home on Sunday afternoon. Leonard had timed the drive so he could figure out when to leave for work the next morning when Caltech went back into session. Lisel's room was painted, wallpapered and had mustard colored carpet that would match the shades. The furniture would arrive that Wednesday. Leonard had got up on Monday at 7:00 and showered. She had made coffee and got him a bagel toasted feeling very domestic. At 7:45 he had grabbed his bag and patted both dogs on the head. He had wrapped her in a tight embrace and kissed her passionately before leaving. She was sure she must have had a huge smile on her face for the 20 minutes while she ate her muffin and drank coffee. She couldn't remember a time when it had been her that been kissed goodbye in the morning.

The flight attendant brought her back to the present. She had asked Leonard if he needed anything and had said no. He squeezed her hand put his mouth to her ear, "Do you want something honey?" Penny just shook her head on his shoulder.

Penny thought about the last three weeks. She had a few things on the calendar but nothing that took more than 4 or 5 hours. She almost always started later than he did and was generally home before him. He got home most days around 6:30 and they made dinner together. Played with dogs then went about their evening. Sometimes they did things together, sometimes apart but almost always in a wonderful sync. He had taken to walking on the treadmill when she worked out in the evenings. On the weekend they either stayed in, had Howard and Bernadette over, or went out for the day. They would try to go somewhere neither of them had been. This wasn't hard to do in Southern California. They would end up going to some small place for dinner. Sometimes dinner was wonderful, sometimes not, mostly about average.

They would end up at the house or the apartment in each other's arms that night and morning. She thought she would miss him sometimes during the week. Look over and expect to see him. He'd made the couch by the fireplace his spot even after they took the tree down. She'd gotten him an end table and lamp for the left side of the couch. They would both sit with the fireplace on reading, talking or just holding hands. He did work there and at the kitchen counter. Sometimes once Chelsea in the afternoon had left she would find herself looking over to see what he was doing then miss him when he wasn't there but she knew he would be home soon.

Chelsea was working out great it was like having a baby sister or niece. She was going to stay at the house why they were gone and work from there. She would also be there while Howard's people put in the new Tish. She could trust her to take care of most things. Though Penny wouldn't let her do things for Leonard, she wanted to do those things personally. Taking and picking up the dry cleaning yes, but little personal things like getting him a glass of wine or something to eat she wanted to do. Chelsea understood and she thought even found it cute. Penny was amused, give it six month then I'll probably let her. Not that Leonard ever asked for anything. He was usually the one asking her if he could get her something. Was that because he was a father or because he'd been alone for a while? The first option made her happy but the second sad.

Penny had found herself anticipating when he would want things. Not all the time but she could tell late into the evening Leonard was ready for a scotch, after work a cup of tea to fight off falling asleep on the couch. When Penny watched the couple of reality shows she followed he would watch with her. She could tell he was bored but he insisted he'd needed to know what she was talking about when something happened. Then he had a faculty mixer that he had to attend. It was supposed to be a fairly casual affair but jackets and slacks the order of the day. She had worn a little black and purple dress, fashionable short, with high heels. Before he'd gotten home she'd had her makeup girl and hairdresser come by and do her makeup and hair. When he got home she looked "stunning" were his words. He actually changed into a black Italian suit and they made quite the couple. They were the attraction at the mixer. Penny took pictures with everyone as long as she was on Leonard's arm. They had fallen into some really special routines. But those would change and they'd have new ones when they got Lisel in two days.

She was so excited about Lisel seeing her new room, and meeting the dogs and Schrodinger. The room was finished, white sleigh bed. Matching dressers and make up table, all of them Lisel's size. She had a play table desk with slide, arts and craft supplies, and its own lights.

She had a little table with four chairs for tea parties. On the wall her name was in white letters just like at the apartment. Leonard had all her old toys brought over and she had picked new ones to keep in Pasadena. Leonard had also brought almost all his clothes over. Just leaving a few items and Penny adding some of her's to leave there. Just like it was a beach house not a 4th floor apartment off Colorado Boulevard.

How many personal items Leonard had brought surprised her at first. His small jewelry box, the blue blanket, the tea cup he always used, and the one picture frame with the comic books. She'd asked him about it and he's said that even after Liisa and he were married he traveled very light. That anything like, pictures, papers, letters where on Tish and he could get to them from anywhere. All of Liisa things were in Geneva so Lisel could have them someday. Everything else he said he got when he moved back to Pasadena. He's left the urn at the apartment until a few days before they left then brought it home. Penny had put it on her mantel above the fireplace, Leonard had approved. Penny wondered when they would have their first fight, they'd been together for almost 6 weeks. She couldn't even remember actually being annoyed at him yet. It'll come one of these days she was sure. She was also sure she would probably start it.

She yawned and slipped into sleep without even realizing it.

Leonard knew Penny was asleep on his shoulder. He tried to be very still and motioned for a blanket from the flight attendant. She brought one over and put it over penny for Leonard so she wouldn't wake up. "When's dinner?" Leonard asked She replied in about 2 more hours but she could get him something. Leonard shook his head no he just wanted time for Penny to nap. They'd taken off at 4:00PM they should get into Geneva after stopping in London at about 1:00PM the next day. Then they were off to the hotel for the afternoon to get some sleep and then a romantic dinner. Something he'd planned on their first Valentine's Day but had not been able to pull off. Then the next day they would get Lisel. He couldn't wait to hold her and look into her face. He also couldn't wait for her to meet Penny. He was hoping they would bond right away but could see that it might take a little while. From what Horst had told him she was very excited about having a new mother.

Penny was certainly ready to be one. She worked hours with Chelsea to get Lisel room just right. Penny had asked him about her favorite colors, animals, cartoon characters and stories. She had bought real books for her to read and placed them in bookshelves at both the house and the apartment. Howard was going to have a screen like the apartment installed in her room's ceiling when he had Tish's sensors put in. Putting in a TISHH system in Pennies house was certainly going to require more work than the apartment. Howard had assured him it would be done before they got back and tied back to the apartment. So Tish would live in both places. Howard had even set her up so she would tell children's stories and play all sorts of kid's games. Leonard thought Howard had been working on those feature for a long time. He felt sorry for him. Leonard was sure Howard had dreamed them up thinking he would have his own children. Leonard reached over and pulled the blanket a little snugger on Penny's shoulder. He watched her sleep all the time. She was in her words "adorable" when she slept. He face had a natural smile so even in slumber she looked like she had a tiny grin. Her lips looked so soft which they were. He was very tempted to kiss her.

Their last 5 weeks together was like a whole new life to Leonard. He had went back to work hesitantly he didn't want Penny to miss him like she had at the beginning but it was better when she was home. They had a comfort level they had never had before. Both of them had worked hard 12 years ago on being a couple but with everyone else around and work demands they could never get to this place. Leonard was starting to sense her moods now. He'd never been able to do that unless she'd been mad and then a blind man could pick that one up. But right now he knew she wanted to tell him something but for some reason was holding back. But he could be patient.

He thought about their time together and the things he wanted them to do together as a couple and as a family. He was considering all this when the dinner service started. He did lean over and kiss her lips this time. Her eyes fluttered open she kissed him back. It took her a moment to get fully awake. "What's up?"

Leonard kissed her again, "Dinner service is starting." Penny leaned back into his shoulder, "how much longer to London?'"

Leonard lifted her head and put his arm around her. Her head was resting against his chest. "About 7 hours. After dinner they'll layout the first class seating so they are small beds and we can sleep for 4 hours or so. Penny sat up, "Can I sleep with you?"

"I don't see why not"

Penny looked over and gave him that crooked mischievous smile, "Let's get to eating then so I can bed down with my man" The mischievous smile had turned into a sexy suggestive one. Leonard laughed it off but the smile was still there. He thought she was serious for a moment to long, and then she cracked up laughing.

**Welcome to Part II. It's time to visit Europe and bring the family together. It's time for the far flung friends to meet in Paris so friendships can be enjoyed or rekindled. But don't worry we will be going home back to California before it's over.**

**Hope you enjoyed tonight's chapter, reviews and comments are really welcome and in some ways very motivating. Thanks.**

**Macy two more feet of snow fell at Crater Lake today. You'll probably be stuck there a few days. Enjoy it.**


	26. Because You Asked

**Because you asked has no need for a disclamier**

I think the author of any story I ever liked is a vessel for the story. Once he gets it out and nurtures it awhile then it's gone from him forever. If I read fiction I wrote in college and shortly afterward then they bring back the reason I wrote it. But I can't visualize the story anymore which is a shame, I can visualize what I wrote and it's never everything I had visualized then.

It's happening with story. I write plot line, ideas and draw things then write the chapter. I'm trying not to revise things to much or I would never be finished. I can be a touch OCD when it comes to the perfect description. So I write the chapter revise and edit it twice. Then publish it that night so it's finished and I can move on. The morning edit is done on paper while running on the treadmill. These are typos, grammar and spelling check. I write very quickly so something always slips through. That's the last edit a chapter is getting until the entire story is done.

Sometimes it's rather heartbreaking when I look back through the notes and find a really good idea or plot I never got around to writing. If you like this story you must care for detail. I try to minimize it at time. Most detail is in the beginning and middle scenes. By the last few scenes I'm trying to accomplish something so things move quicker. I try to change up the perspective as I write it. 1st person, 2nd and 3rd. I'll write a character's view of things then switch to the other or 3rd person to flesh something out. I tell you the reader so you know it's intentional. I may write 2 chapters soon with the view of something from one character in the first. Then the next chapter of the same event from the others point of view. Chapter 25 has some of that because we made a big time jump. The pacing had been about 3 chapters per day, then finally to a chapter per day, then every other day.

Part II will be with about the same pacing. It'll start slowly and speed up as the characters need to. Now onto the questions:

**Do I read the whole piece?  
><strong>Yes every week I read the whole piece make small edits on the master which I don't post. I also tend to read the last 4 or 5 chapters each day to get feel about where I was going with something.

**Do I respond to everybody?  
><strong>I try to and I soon as possibly can. I get about 5 times as many private messages, email, and tweets as reviews. I also like the banter. I have a few people that respond within minutes of the posting. Because I'm on the West coast I hear from most of you the next day. At that point I'm writing the next chapter I hope.

**When will the story end?  
><strong>It almost did at the end of Part I. I considered just writing a very long chapter 25 as an epilogue to finish each character story and beyond. I would have done a mélange of what I thought were important scenes and called it done. Right now I'm excited about writing the European chapters. You'll know it's the last chapter when I name it "The Epilogue Thread"

**How much of the characters resemble there TBBT characters?  
><strong>The short answer is maybe 25% on Leonard and Penny, 50% plus on the other characters. I take a lot of liberties there. We are going to get a real good look at Sheldon and Amy soon. Here's what the main characters look like to me. Most of this was written after the first couple of chapters I just cleaned it up here.

**Penny:**

Who is Penny based on? Of course it's based on the character from TBBT. Then add in a little Kaley Couco herself. A touch of other actresses and their travails are in there also. What are her traits? Penny has strength and courage to go on even when things seem hopeless to her. She still has some issues with showing frailty, weakness or doubt. But now she will really fight for the things she wants knowing that in the end it will be the right place she ends up. A lot of people get channeled into her. Now in this fiction she protects herself, her image and her privacy. Think Helen Hunt, Jodie Foster. They are in there somewhere. To be a real person but to hold back a portion of that which you are Is a very difficult and a treacherous path to be both lover and friend outside the industry. This is still very attractive women around 38 years old. She can still pass for under 30 in a pinch.

**Leonard:**

Leonard at 45 is the Leonard of the show. But more refined, parts of me are in there. Wine, scotch, cooking. He's moved a long way down the road of life both professionally and personally. I try to make Leonard introspective but not obsessive as he is with over thinking. He's aware now that when it comes to people and how they react he's not usually right. Think about the "Recombination Hypothesis" episode. Comfortable with himself, yet not, Leonard has found a certain ability to calm himself. Europe has produced a certain sophisticated erudite quality to Leonard. He has the same caring heart he has in the show but can more easily forgive faults in others. I have relieved him of his many maladies he suffered. Vision Issues, lactose intolerance, asthma, allergies were very funny vehicles for the sitcom but a little too shallow for the piece I envisioned.

Liisa, Horst, Lena and Lisel are all very real people to me. They are drawn off of real people both still with me and some not. I find them entirely the most difficult to write sometimes even though I know them the best.

**There are more questions I know, I responded to most when they were asked.**

**The blog has more info, how the disclaimers are done and why they are really there. Things like that.**

**Send me more if you like but I have chapter 27 to start and a day to enjoy**

**Prequel to chapter 27  
><strong>

Raj was packing his bags quickly. He couldn't stand it any longer the constant bickering and Caterwauling between his wife, his mother, his sisters and now his mistress was giving him grief. He was leaving early for Paris. He would visit the city of Light and let his romantic nature of old run free. The flight was leaving in the morning, email letting all the women know he was being called early to the conference in Paris would go out after his plane took off. No reason to take any chances now. Just escape.


	27. Spherical Interconnections

**Disclaimer: I really can't do a lot better than the last chapter or two. I've been writing different things today so no immediate warm up is really required. Of course this work of fiction is based on another work of fiction called "The Big Bang Theory". Which we are all waiting to return after the NCAA BB tournament is over. My beloved Blue Devils went in the first round so I have moved on to Michigan State. Money can now not possibly be recouped to quote Sheldon "Drat". In all things take care, in all cares be gentle. **

**Little Windows**

Penny woke up with her right arm wrapped around Leonard from behind. Her hand on his chest cuddled into his back. It took her a moment to realize they were still on the plane. Penny had flown cross country many times but never in this degree of luxury and never overnight. The seats had been laid down and the cabin lights dimmed several hours earlier. They were in a double so the bed was slightly larger than a standard twin. She squeezed Leonard a little harder he reached up and held her hand a moment then turned toward her. She had to scoot back and they were lying face to face. He kissed her softly and ran his hand down the back of her head. "Did you sleep well honey?"

She cuddled into him, "Yeah I think so, seems that's what I've done most of on this flight."

Leonard held her tight, "It's a big time change, that's why we're going to the hotel and get a nap when we get in, then some nice dinner plans. We'll sleep in tomorrow then we can go get Lisel and visit with her grandparents. You need some time to decompress after flying east all day."

She snuggled in more and sleep returned.

Leonard wished there was more room so he could watch her sleep. He hadn't really slept much himself. It did feel good to laydown though and have Penny next to him. He knew Lisel was going to love Penny. They both had a very empathic nature and he was sure they would bond quickly. Horst and Lena would be accepting he knew. They were the kind of people that were generous and open to new people. That's how he'd met Liisa.

**Gaining a Son before Losing a Daughter **

Horst sat at his desk drinking his morning tea in CERN's main building. It was early Monday morning and actually looked as if the weather would be warmer today. Leonard and Penny were to arrive this afternoon but he wouldn't see them until tomorrow. Horst was excited to see Leonard again and meet Penny. She must be very special for both Leonard and his daughter to care for her so. He had really missed Leonard.

Leonard had been at CERN for over a year when he came to Horst's attention. There was a story going on about this American physicist that worked more hours than the rest of his team. He would be in the Lab for days, sleeping on the couch in his small office when he needed to. Every month he would take 4 or 5 days of leave and disappear. He would returned refreshed and with different bottles of wine for some of his closer colleagues. Then back into that grind again. Days and nights getting experiments ready for the next collider run. His personal patents for laser development were now over ten with CERN earning 10% of any license fees. He was being productive in the extreme. Horst had made a of point of trying to meet him at staff social functions but Leonard never came. In the end Horst just went to Leonard's office. He'd found Leonard sitting at his desk staring at the digital white board to the right. There had been several bottles of wine sitting on his desk. Leonard was totally absorbed in the board. Horst had said hello twice before Leonard turned toward him. Horst had been expecting a surly scientist that he had just interrupted. Leonard had turned and smiled saying hello in German then:

"_What can I do for you?"_

"_I just thought I would introduce myself, I'm Horst Grunwald deputy director of operations at CERN," Leonard rose and extended his hand which Horst took in his receiving a warm handshake." _

_Horst liked Leonard's attitude and demeanor at once. He was dressed in slacks and button down shirt. His black glasses framing his face which he tilted his head back to look through. _

"_What are you working so intently on?"_

_Leonard blushed slightly, "I've been working on using molecular lasers to increase the rate at which certain isotopes decay. I have a grasp of the theory but predicting a model and designing a prototype experiment for it is proving more difficult."_

_Horst was impressed with this young man. Studying the board for a moment he was also impressed even more with the physics involved._

"_Dr. Hoftstader your work here so far has been exceptional. I am concerned that you may be over working yourself though. I haven't seen you at any of the recreational events or social gatherings."_

_Leonard seemed a touch concerned for a moment. "I'm sorry Dr. Grunwald, was there an event I was required at?"_

_Horst considered Leonard for a moment. He was obviously very talented, but something must be broken in him. Lena would figure it out._

"_Yes there is Dr. Hoftstader. Friday night you will attend an informal dinner at my home with my wife and me. Please be there at 7:00PM you can bring the wine. I'm sure it will be pork roast because it's Friday." Horst smiled as said this._

_Leonard returned the smile, "Of course I'll be there Dr. Grunwald."_

That had been the beginning Horst thought. It had taken some time for Horst and Lena to get Leonard to open up and relax but that was the start. Lena had recognized that though Leonard was rather introverted he was also very sensitive and aware. She knew there was something in his past that had drove him further behind his barriers. He had not always been quite so anti-social. It had seemed to Lena that Leonard had shed all of his attachments to life other than his work and a few other interests. He had friends at CERN but did not socialize with them outside of work. He was capable of traveling and had extensively it seemed, meeting new people but not forming any attachments. Lena finally found her answer when the three of them spent the weekend together at their Chalet up the lake.

It had been a lovely evening the wine, beer, schnapps and scotch had flowed pretty heavily. But Lena didn't drink so though Horst and Leonard were laughing at someone at CERN she decided now would be a good time. Lena asked the question she'd asked before but had gotten pat answers.

"Leonard what's the real reason you left Caltech and sunny California for dreary and cold Oxford?"

The answer had not surprised her, "I lost the person I loved the most, it just hurt too much to stay"

That was all he had said but both Horst and Lena knew who they wanted Leonard to meet.

Horst looked at the picture frame hoping it would have Liisa there, it did a picture of Lena and Liisa when she was 10. Liisa had lost what she considered the love of her life also in her first year of university. Sig and Liisa had dated the last year of primary school before college. They were going to the same university but Sig was travelling for a term in Spain to intern in literature. It had been a car accident that none of them still quite understood. Sig and another student had both been killed.

Liisa had dropped out of university and spent the first term at home. She had cried and wrote for weeks. Then she volunteered with some prompting from Lena at the local school. She found her calling a love of children and teaching. Though her poetry was still dark and she hadn't dated anyone since Sig she decided she would return to school. She graduated on time having made up work over the summer terms. Her first position was at a private school in Lausanne on the lake about hour north of Geneva. She loved her work, wrote and had tried dating again but had failed to find anyone she cared for. She did visit them every few weeks for dinner at their old home. It was there that Lena made sure that Leonard came to dinner the next time she was down.

Liisa had suspected that her mother was matchmaking when she heard they would have a guest for dinner. Liisa later told her mother that she and Leonard had an instant connection. Lena had watched them at dinner and already knew. Leonard though quiet at first had talked directly to Liisa most of dinner. Lena thought her and Horst could have got up from the table and not been missed. It was Horst who suggested after dinner the two of them go out for a sorbet. They had and that was when it started for his friend and daughter.

Horst knew that Liisa had never told Leonard about Sig. Liisa had asked him and Lena not to, Leonard had enough heartbreak no need to add hers to it she had said. Horst remembered how happy they had been together and how wrenching Liisa illness end had been for them all. Horst smiled all except Lisel too young to remember thankfully. Then he frowned, her mother a picture on a tablet, an urn filled with ashes.

**This feels like a really good place to end it today. Not sure if anything after that would be appropriate. This wasn't supposed go up until tomorrow. So maybe I'll take the day off, yeah that'll happen.**

**Sweet dreams, please review, tweet or email if you like.**

**Damn it's cold out here, the north wind blows and my tea has gotten cold.**

**T**


	28. L'ovale merveilleux

**Snowing steadily now. After trudging through it for hours today it's rather pretty at the moment. I hear from my friends it's raining in Pasadena this week. Geneva is getting rain also. Perhaps the entire world is getting wet today. The one I'm writing is going to get sunshine everywhere today. If you've got this far you know that we're not claiming to have any affiliation, financial or otherwise with TBBT. That's not to say that it would be rejected if offered. Are we ready? Inventory, laptop, cup of Irish breakfast tea, music Colbie Calait's Breakthrough album, NCAA tournament muted on the big screen, big old yellow dog. Yep let's go. **

**Monday Jan 27 Geneva**

**The Lake Effect**

Penny had the window seat again on the flight from London. The layover in London had only been an hour but she loved flying into Heathrow and seeing the city. She had told Leonard she would like to go back. Leonard had suggested that they could go home via London if she liked. He hadn't booked a flight home yet. They could take the train back with Sheldon and Amy. Maybe the Wolowitz's could come too. They came in over Lake Geneva she had expected a lot of snow but it was just very green, The foot hills had a smattering of white but the lower elevations were all clear. The sun was shining on the lake it was remarkably beautiful. Leonard was leaning over looking over her shoulder.

"Beautiful isn't it. You're actually looking at the French side of the lake at the moment. In fact French is the primary language spoken in Geneva. Though it is a international city most people speak at least French, German and English."

Penny smiled, "How big is the lake?"

It's about 45 miles long, 9 miles at the widest point. The French-Swiss border runs right down the middle of the lake. Geneva is at the southern end where the Rhone River start into France."

Penny shook her head still smiling, "It's going to be nice to have my own personal tour guide."

She looked over and saw Leonard blush. "Let me know if I get pedantic?"

Penny leaned over and kissed him, "Don't I always? Just keep telling me things about where we are. I'm so excited to be in Europe I want to know everything." She was excited about the whole trip, seeing Europe, getting Lisel, marrying Leonard. Had she ever thought things like this would happen she would have dreamed about them? Then it could have been "a dream come true".

The pilot came on the speaker letting them know they were landing soon. Leonard sat back in his seat holding Penny's hand as she continued staring out the window.

**City of Quiet Lights**

Raj got out of the cab in front of his hotel in Paris. He was exhausted he had flown from Mumbai to Istanbul then on to Paris. He had cleared customs and finally got to his hotel it was only around 2:00PM but he was on Mumbai time where it would be 9:30PM. He went to check in. The lady behind the counter was very lovely Raj thought. He started to speak and a small shudder went through him. "Reservation for Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali PhD", Raj intoned after the shudder.

She looked at her screen and frowned, "Oh here it is, but you Credit Card declined this morning Dr. Koothrappali." Raj reached for his wallet. It was a good thing his mother didn't know about his other cards. He shuddered again, "Here this one should work, Giselle", he read off her name tag.

She took his card seemed satisfied then gave him his room key. He was on the top floor which was the sixth. A view room just as he had ordered. Raj took the elevator up to the sixth floor and got in his room. It was on the small side with its own bath, a double bed and chair. It did have a balcony that he immediately opened and walked out upon. The sun was shining on Paris.

He was so excited, tears in his eyes, "Oh my Cow, I'm finally in the City of Light, I am so happy." He said aloud then he began to cry.

**The Tunnel Effect**

Leonard led the way through the airport to baggage claim. Penny was actually feeling pretty good though it felt like it should be later in the day. Locally it was only around 2:00 PM but her internal clock still said it was 12:00AM. She had slipped into the bathroom before reaching the baggage claim area to make sure she looked good if the photographers showed up even though Leonard had told her not to worry.

When they reached baggage claim there was what she assumed was a uniformed policeman and man dressed in black with a sign with Leonard's full title on it, "What's with the policeman Leonard?"

Leonard was holding her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Opps, I forgot about that little incident you may have to bail me out."

She started to fall for it then remembered who she was walking with. "Yeah big gangsta, come on give"

But they were to them now, Leonard let go of her hand and shook both men's hand and was speaking to them in French. He turned and introduced Penny in English. "This is Miss Penelope Jenson the actress. " They both nodded at Penny, the uniformed man said "Welcome to Switzerland Mademoiselle Jenson". Leonard pointed out their bags to the man in black and he retrieved them. He leaned over to Penny. "We are going through the VIP customs, Jean here is the customs officer who will be processing us. Klaus is our driver."

Jean motioned for them to follow him to a security door closely followed by Klaus. Jean used his badge and opened the door to a room with several counters. There was a window that looked out on the main customs area. Jean processed both of their passports, Penny explaining that Jenson was her stage name and then scanned their luggage. He asked Leonard several question regarding the urn in his bag in French. Then he shook hands with them both and opened the door at the opposite end of the room. "I hope you enjoy your visit". Now Klaus led the way with the bags. Penny clung to Leonard's arm. The Hallway they were in had several groups of people moving in both directions, "Leonard where are we going, and who are these people?"

"Mostly diplomats and other VIP visitors arriving or leaving I assume. This is my first trip into this part of the airport. Because of the UN presence and the Red Cross they have lot of people that prefer a private entrance and exit at the airport. So this goes to a private entrance or garage I suppose. I told you not to worry about the paparazzi. We'll just be another black Mercedes leaving from the airport."

Penny was impressed, they should have this at LAX she thought, "So how did we get this kind of treatment?"

Leonard just grinned, "If we ever get up to Zurich remind me to introduce you to my banker and lawyer. They took care of it all, including making the reservations for dinner and the hotel. From what I gathered we are in for quite a suite at Grand Hotel Kempenski"

They came to the end of what Penny realized was a tunnel into a heated parking garage.

**Beautiful Horizon **

The Grand Hotel Kempenski was a very modern mirrored glass building fronting onto Lake Geneva. Klaus drove them into the private underground garage and delivered them to VIP entrance. Two bellmen and short man in a suit awaited them as he pulled to a stop. The bellman opened the car door and held Penny's hand in his white gloved hand and helped her out. Leonard exited the car right behind her. The short man stepped forward in perfect english, "Ms. Jenson and Dr. Hoftstader welcome to the Kempenski. I'm the VIP manager Peter Rebiere I'm here to take you up to your suite."

Leonard thanked Klaus and shook Peter's hand. He walked next to her his hand reaching for hers. She felt their fingers interlock as they followed the manager to the elevator. The elevator had no button but the door had gold lettering that said Suite Bel Horizon. Penny noticed there were other elevators marked with different suite names. Peter turned to them and handed them two small cards, "Just walk up to the elevator and it will be called to the floor. This is the private elevator to your suite. It stops here, the lobby and your suite."

Leonard looked over at Penny and stepped forward. There was a ring and the door opened. They followed Peter into the car, he pressed the S button and the door closed and it started up. Penny got a good look at Peter. He actually made Leonard look tall. She thought that 5 foot might be a little high. He was very thin, a slightly sallow complexion, a pencil thin moustache and black tight cropped hair. His suit was a beautiful charcoal pinstripe, with a K lapel pin.

The elevator opened on the foyer of a lovely modern suite. It was on the top floor, with wonderful views in each direction. Penny glanced about, two bedrooms, patios and large dining and living room designed for 10 it was bigger than the apartment twice over.

Peter gave them a quick tour. The interior design was done by some famous French designer, orange, red and tan being the color palette. There were 4 TV's built into the wall's. The bathroom had a huge Jacuzzi tub that could probably hold 6. The beds in both bedrooms were large all the furnishing and fixtures brushed stainless steel. Peter ended the tour back at the elevator as the bellmen brought the bags in and Leonard motioned to the master bedroom. Peter handed Leonard a card, "Klaus will be your driver all week, if you need anything please call this number."

Peter bowed his head toward them both and joined the bellmen in elevator.

The door closed and Penny turned and put her hands around Leonard's neck. She gave him a long kiss as he pulled her very close. They both pulled apart and Leonard started to laugh, "I get the feeling that Peter has done that a few times." He was still holding her close.

Penny turned toward the bedroom pulling Leonard behind her by the hand. "Come along honey we need to have sex in Switzerland. What does Bel Horizon mean?"

"Just look out the windows and you tell me?"

Through windows which were basically glass walls Penny could see the Alps and the huge massive mountain that is Mount Blanc, "Oh beautiful horizon right." Leonard smiled, "oui ma belle Penny". She looked back and blushed then continued to lead the way.

Upon the coffee table in the bedroom was a vase with two dozen red roses, a bottle of Champagne and a box of chocolates she hadn't notice on the brief tour. Penny looked at Leonard.

"That's what you would have seen in our much smaller room on Valentine's fourteen years ago if you hadn't got the flu."

Penny started tearing up remembering. Their first Valentine's Day ruined because she'd gotten sick, and then having to take care of herself and Sheldon. She turned to Leonard and slid her hands up his chest then back down grabbing his belt as he put his hands on her lower back, "let's just make believe today's Valentine's Day then."

**I hope you like Geneva so far a truly beautiful city set in very temperate zone of Switzerland. It's a very cosmopolitan city, ancient and modern at the same time. **

**Reviews, comments and questions are always welcome via all the usual means. This will not post on FF until Monday even though it is Sunday night. They are having issues tonight. It will go up on the Blog tonight though.**

**Cheers**

**PS I didn't make up the suites, they really do have their own private elevators and or absolutely gorgeous. The Grand Geneva Suite is 2 stories. **


	29. Le Floris

**Let's see what kind of disclaimer should I write today? I'm on my iPad again waiting for my partners for lunch at the golf course today. Out on the deck in the sunshine even though its 34 degrees today. The snow has melted off everything but the foothills and mountains. My waitress thinks I'm an idiot she's probably right. Hold on she has blonde hair, green eyes about 5'6 about 26 seems like somebody familiar. I wonder if she ever worked at a Cheesecake Factory. Of course I still only own what's mine and would never dream of owning what belongs to others. Scheme and plan perhaps but never dream. **

**Faux Valentine's Day**

Penny lay on the window side of the bed. Leonard asleep beside her with his hand draped over her, her hand upon his. The sun was going down over the Alps bathing the room in soft orange light. It really was a beautiful view she thought. She was still tired but had slept for a couple of hours. The roses were now on the bedside table next to the lamp. The champagne and chocolates still sat on the coffee table untouched. It felt like Valentine's Day would have felt like all those years ago. She squeezed Leonard's hand he stirred but didn't wake. She knew they had a dinner plans but she could just stay here for the rest of the evening and it would suit her fine. But Leonard had something special planned at a restaurant called Le Florist or something like that.

She slid out from under Leonard's arm covered him up and headed for the bathroom. She started the shower and looked at her cosmetic bag. It was in there should she go ahead and check and if it was positive what then? Better to know she thought and got out the pregnancy test. She read the instructions and went to the toilet. She followed the instructions and put it on the counter next to the sink and got in the shower. She didn't want to stand there waiting. As she showered she thought of when to tell Leonard if it was positive at dinner tonight, after getting Lisel or after the wedding. He'd probably figure it out before the wedding. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in one of the big fluffy towels and wrapped her hair in another. She looked at the counter, the test was gone. She walked back into the bedroom to find Leonard sitting up in the bed half under the comforter. The huge grin on his face was answer enough to the test results. She smiled and crawled back under the covers into his arms.

**Drawing your Dreams**

Lisel was in her room coloring when Lena looked in to check on her. Lena looked over her shoulder at the drawing. It was stick people with large heads, a little girl with yellow hair holding hands with a taller yellow haired figure. There were smaller figures of two dogs and cat. Lena smiled, "I see you and Mama Penny and her pets. What are you doing in the picture?"

Lisel looked up and smiled at her grandmother, "Walking the dogs and the kitty in the park."

Lena smiled widened, "Normally people don't walk their cats Lisel."

Lisel furled her brow in thought for a moment, "I'm going to try to anyway, but the dogs will be there with us."

"I'm sure they will Lisel, where's your papa?"

Lisel smiled at Lena, "He's taking the picture of us"

Lena rubbed her grandaughter's back and rose to leave but Lisel had a question, "Grandmama will Mama Penny get sick like my mama?"

Lena stood very still considering how to answer her heart was in her throat. When she did answer her voice broke slightly, "No Lisel Mama Penny will never get sick like your mama. She will be there for you always like your father."

Lena said a silent prayer for this to be true no child should have to lose two mothers. She would not even let the possibility enter Lisel's mind.

**The Flourishing**

Penny held Leonard very close, the towel wrapped around her between them. He nuzzled her neck and ears, "How long have you suspected?" Penny smiled into his chest, "About two weeks I've been patient though in case I was just late. I take it from your grin that you're pleased?"

Leonard nodded, "Very pleased. Wow I need to be more careful every green eyed blonde girl I sleep with gets pregnant. Maybe I should try a nice brunette or redhead next time?"

Penny ran her hand down Leonard's chest, "Do you remember how Sheldon's sister made him be good?"

Leonard sat up ever so slightly, "Got the message, Nebraska on the boys would not be good. No brunettes or red heads got it." He slumped back down into the bed as she moved her hand back up his chest she was grinning slyly.

"I can't believe how lucky we got. We weren't even trying just not preventing it from happening and it happened."

"Leonard you say that as if you think it was fate?"

"Not fate exactly but maybe natural law. If you let a system that's been prevented from growing suddenly grow it may grow at exponential rate. Really rather"

"Pedantic Leonard, let's just call it fate okay?"

He pulled her closer, "Fate it is. Now we should be getting ready for dinner."

Leonard got up and headed for the shower. Penny started to follow and then lay back down and looked out the window. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, something in her had really clicked she was wondering if she could wait for tomorrow to see Lisel now. How would she feel about a little brother or sister? Why do I cry when I'm happy?

Leonard had appeared dressed in grey slacks and white collared shirt from the bathroom when she finally roused herself and got ready for dinner. She had on a light pink dress that came to a couple of inches above her knees. It was silk and interwoven with light green and lavender threads. She found the slightly off colored pumps that were the perfect match and did her makeup and hair.

She walked out and did a small twirl for Leonard. He smiled and nodded his approval, "you look wonderful are you getting hungry?"

Penny actually was getting hungry she walked toward him as he held her dark blue overcoat for her, "I am actually, what's the place we're going to again?"

Leonard helped her on with her coat and grabbed his own black wool tweed jacket, "It's called Le Floris which means The Flourishing. Kind of appropriate with our news tonight don't you think."

Penny nodded as they walked toward the elevator and Leonard continued, "It's on the lake and is a Michelin 2 star restaurant. If it was summer you would sit out on the terrace overlooking the lake and mountains. This time of year we'll have a nice window seat but it's spectacular in the summer. It's the last place I ate before moving back to Pasadena so I could remember the food. You're going to love it."

The elevator door opened as soon they got close to it, Penny went in and Leonard followed pushing the garage level button and they were off.

**Unpreventable Loss **

Horst and Lena sat on the couch. Horst was sipping hot cocoa that was laced with schnapps. He looked at the spot on the mantel where Liisa's ashes would go. Though he was happy she was coming home he was much sadder that Lisel was leaving. Leonard had invited them to come to California more than once in the last year to visit or to stay if they were inclined. He was 62 years old and could retire at any time. He looked over at Lena. They had always wanted more children but were never blessed with another. Liisa had been enough at the time. Had they known they would have found a way to have another or adopt. Lena was reading a novel next to him, she looked up when he looked over at her, "Horst don't start missing her until she's gone." She then went back to her novel.

Horst smiled it was always good to have someone who knows you so well they can read your moods. Horst got up anyway and checked in on Lisel who was sound asleep with her bunny clasped to her chest. The glow of the nightlight on her face made her appear angelic. He walked to his office and sat down using his tablet to pull up images of Pasadena and southern California. It looked beautiful but he didn't think Lena would go. She had all her children from school and volunteer work to keep here occupied. Horst had CERN and his life's work. Horst opened the drawer and took out Liisa's letter. I just need to hear her voice in my head one more time.

**Correspondence **

Penny was sitting at the desk just off the living room of the suite. Dinner had been as Leonard promised it would be, extraordinary and scrumptious. The chef had come out to greet them when they arrived. He was a friend of Leonard's banker and he got a picture with the couple. Then they started their meal. It was prepared especially for them, the exact menu that would be served on Valentine's Day that year. It was a 7 course tasting menu with each small course matched to a wine by the Sommelier. It was smoked salmon spring roll and Sauvignon Blanc, then a seared scallop and Chardonnay, then shrimp with a Viognier. The meat courses were duck, rabbit and lamb with Pinot Noir, Grenache and Syrah. Leonard knew what all the wines French names were but let her know the grape varietal for each so she could relate them to American wines she knew. The dessert was a type of bread pudding, sweat and wonderful paired with a tart sherry. Each course was very small but by the dessert you were full. The chef had come back out and talked to Leonard about the dinner in French and kissed her hand when he went back to the kitchen.

It was now close to 11:00. Penny should have been tired but wasn't and knew the time change was keeping her up. Leonard was sitting on the couch in the living room checking his email. Penny opened the desk drawer, inside was beautiful stationary and envelopes. She took some paper and an envelope out. She set them before her and took up the pen and started to make a list.

Love  
>Protect<br>Nurture  
>Teach<br>Play  
>Encourage<p>

"Don't forget learn and patience, Leonard said over her shoulder. You will learn so many things you have forgotten even when they are young. They will teach you to have patience." He had been looking over her shoulder for a few moments.

"Thank you, anything else?" She wrote down "Learn" and "Patience".

"Only to be happy, if you are happy your child will be happy. Liisa told me that."

Penny wrote down "Be Happy". She then folded the letter and placed it in the envelope and wrote on the front. "Things to Remember Always" and dated it.

She took the letter, stood and slid her arms around Leonard's neck. She kissed him softly, and then whispered in his ear. "A shame I left the red and brunette wigs at home or I could make you dreams come true too." Leonard whispered back, "You already have and I prefer blondes."

**That's it for today: FF has been acting up all day so I still haven't published the prior chapter yet but will when I see they have their problems resolved.**

**I think things are going just about where I want them right now. Is the next chapter Lisel and Penny at last. Maybe? I have some other things to resolve as well so I'll wait until I write it then even I'll be surprised. I always am at the end of each chapter.**

**Please review when it comes up, if anyone sent me anything through FanFiction I will get to it as soon as there messaging system is functional again.**

**T**

**PS Le Floris is a real 2 star restaurant in Geneva on the lake with a gorgeous terrace dining area.**

**PSS, I'm looking through some pictures on my laptop. Men and boys dressed in heavy rain gear, sopping wet. They all idiots to be out in that, they all have idiot grins on their faces. They are all holding golf clubs in their hands. Any correlation? They are the SOGI, Society of Golfing Idiots. I'm proud to say I'm in none of the pictures, for I always took them.**


	30. Combination Approximation

Chapter 30 Combination Approximation

**I missed the usual lunch today at our favorite bistro, the weekly wine lunch. I may be a little more clear headed than normal, really not a good thing. So comme d'habitude still don't own anything new except any constructs that have appeared in the story that have nothing to do with TBBT. It should be pretty clear by now we are WAY removed from that storyline. Comme d'habitude ? As usual.**

**Winding up**

Raj woke to a very cold room, the radiator in the corner was putting out no heat. Coming from Mumbai where the coldest it ever got was maybe 65 degrees Paris in January rarely gets over 45. He put on his sweater out of his bag, it was raining but he could see blue sky in the distance. Though he was still cold he was suddenly excited. It was so quiet. There was no one scrambling around the house, no yelling or children crying. No one screaming Rajesh do this, Rajesh why didn't you do that. It was like a dream come true.

He got his tourist map of Paris out with the places he wanted to visit:

Eiffel Tower  
>Arc De Triomphe<br>Versailles  
>Ile Saint Louis<br>The Louvre Museum  
>Pont Neuf and the Seine<p>

His first stop though would be a store to get a warmer coat he felt like he was back at the North Pole. He got himself ready and as he passed the door he touched the radiator. It was cold and had writing on it in French. He really needed to get a new smart phone so he could translate things. He'd left his phones in Mumbai so they couldn't track him. What would they do? Then Raj's blood ran cold they would send someone to find him in Paris. There was only one choice, Priya. "Oh my cow", Raj let slip from his mouth.

**Intersecting Arcs**

Penny sat in her pajamas at the dining room table in the suite sipping the very strong coffee. The room service breakfast was spread across the table. Leonard had ordered a light breakfast for them both, fruit, croissants, preserves and coffee. They had awakened together a little after 9:30. The jet lag was clearing it felt like morning to Penny instead of after midnight that it was in California. The sun was streaming in through the windows, the eastern mountain faces gleaming grey and white in the distance. They lay spooning until close to 10:00, murmurs, kisses, and touches no talking. When her stomach growled Leonard had suggested breakfast and reached for the phone. He ordered in French switching to English to explain what he was ordering to Penny. She had just nodded and pulled him back close when he hung up her back to him spooning again.

Penny took Leonard's left hand and pulled it onto her tummy covering it with her own, "Good morning daddy."

Leonard pulled her close and she thought she could feel a tear on her shoulder. She took her hand off his and reached behind her to his head. He kissed her shoulder and relaxed. They stayed there until the elevator bell rang. Leonard got up and grabbed one of the thick white robes that came with the room. She heard him talking in French and was back in a few moments.

"Breakfast is on the table mademoiselle", he said on his way to the bathroom.

Now she was waiting for him. The coffee was strong she took another sip and picked up a croissant and started tearing it into pieces. Leonard finally appeared still in his robe and set down on the other side of her letting his hand run across her shoulders on the way. She shuddered slightly his touch was very gentle, sexy and arousing. She gave him a sideways glance. He gave her the grin, put his hand out and they headed back to bed.

**LLP**

They were to meet Horst at his apartment at 2:30 he was taking the rest of the day off. Penny sat beside Leonard in the back of the Mercedes as Klaus drove them across town to Horst and Lena's apartment. Leonard looked at her, she seemed nervous and clung tightly to his left hand. He reached over and touched her face. She turned to look at him, "Don't be nervous Penny, you're sweet, smart and adorable they will all love you. Do you get this way before an audience?"

Penny shook her head, "Not anymore but I used to, it gets easy as you realize you there to entertain them not seek their approval. Today I feel like I'm seeking their approval."

Leonard shook his head, "I would feel the same way if I was you but there is only one person's approval you really need. He already not only approves but loves you. Therefore his daughter and extended family will love and approve of you."

Leonard gave Penny his best smile and most of the anxiety melted off her face. She kissed him just as they pulled up to the curb in front of the apartment building. Unexpectedly they had a greeting party. Horst, Lena and Lisel were waiting on the sidewalk in front of the apartment building. Lisel was almost jumping off the ground. Lena and Horst both had huge smiles as each of them held one of Lisel's hands.

Klaus never had a chance to open the car door, Leonard had it open and was getting out when Lisel ran into his arms. He sat back into the car, "Papa, Papa, you're here at last." She was hugging him her eyes closed. Leonard eyes were closed also as he held his daughter close. He opened them to both Horst and Lisel smiling back at him. Lisel finally started lessening her grip so he turned toward Penny. Before he could introduce her Lisel had leapt into Penny's arms, "Mama Penny, I'm so happy you came with Papa." She was hugging Penny now who had her eyes closed. She opened them with tears welling up looking at Leonard. Leonard smiled big again, "Told ya."

**Life Combined Helixes **

Leonard had introduced Penny to Horst and Lena while he held Lisel. Horst led the way walking with and welcoming Penny with Lena smiling as she looked on. Horst had her arm in his hands, "We are so happy to finally meet you. Leonard wrote us some wonderful emails the last few weeks. Lisel's room looks lovely and she will be so happy to have pets." Lena touched Penny's arm and spoke to Horst in German. Horst blushed, "She said I should shut up long enough for you to answer. Leonard followed along carrying his daughter up the stairs to the apartment. She was nuzzled into his neck, "Papa you smell like Mama Penny." Leonard just smiled.

Once they were inside Horst got them settled on to the couch and chairs in the living room. Lisel was in her father's lap, Penny beside them on the couch. Horst was in the side chair, Lena sat on the arm. It reminded Leonard of where Penny always sat when he lived with Sheldon all those years ago. They started chatting about the flight and the hotel with Horst translating for Lena. Horst looked at Leonard and spoke in German, "And the Urn?" Leonard answered in English, "In its case in the car, shall we go get it and leave our lady's to chat." Penny looked anxious for a moment, until Lisel crawled into her lap.

Leonard touched Lisel's cheek and she turned toward him, "Little one, Grandmother doesn't know English and Penny doesn't know German so you will have to help them chat."

Lisel looked at her father for a moment, "Ja Papa", she then turned to Penny, "that means yes Mama Penny."

Penny smiled, "Tell your grandmother her apartment is lovely."

Lisel talked to Lena in German and she responded and stood. Lisel looked at Penny, "Grandmama wants to show you around." Penny stood and followed Lena.

The tour went quickly with Lisel showing off her room. Penny was intrigued with the pictures in Horst's office of the collider and the apparently matching desk to Leonard's coffee table. When they returned to the living room Horst was putting the urn on the mantel. Leonard was closing the protective case it had traveled in from California then handed it to Horst. They both smiled at each other then took their seats again. Horst smiled a large smile at Penny.

Penny suddenly knew Leonard had told him she was pregnant. She blushed slightly and looked over at Leonard. He just smiled back very sweetly. Horst looked at Lisel and spoke in German and she leaped up and went toward her room. Horst looked back at Penny, "She's getting a picture she has drawn for you. Congratulations."

He then spoke to Lena whose hand went to her mouth. She immediately was beside Penny on the couch with her arm around her speaking German that Leonard translated as she said it.

"Wonderful oh how wonderful for you two and for Lisel."

Lena had tears in her eyes when Lisel returned with her drawing. She showed the drawing to Leonard and Penny, "Here we are Mama Penny walking the dogs and the kitty in the park. And Daddy is taking our picture." Just at Penny was about to say something Lena spoke to Lisel who looked very surprised, got up and ran toward her room. Just as Leonard started to speak she was back with her crayons and was working on the drawing. Leonard leaned in and sad softly to Penny, "Lena told her that the picture needed the brother or sister that you and I will be having"

Lisel was done and she looked up at Penny and showed the addition. Next to blonde child that was her was another smaller one they were holding hands. The smaller one also had blonde hair. Lisel spoke, "There is my new little brother or sister Mama Penny."

Leonard reached over and touched his daughter hair and she turned toward him, "Little one instead of call Penny mama, why don't you call her Mommy and you can save mama for Mama Liisa."

Lisel understood at once, and crawled up into Penny's lap, "Mommy when will my brother and sister get here?"

Penny fought to hold back tears, Lena was crying. Both Leonard and Horst were smiling, "Just after summer Lisel, when you will be starting Kindergarten."

Lisel hugged Penny, "Can we get another kitty so we can each have one?"

Lena just rolled her eye's smiling, Leonard and Horst laughed. Penny looked very serious for a moment, "Okay Schrodinger 3"

**Well that's that then. Lisel has gained a mother, Penny a daughter, Horst and Lena basically a new daughter in law. They are at the start of things now or getting close to the end. I'm not sure yet.**

**Hopefully FanFiction will work correctly for a while. If not you can always visit the blog of the same name on wordpress dot com. **

**Please review, always craving reviews, keeps me coming back.**

**PS Don't worry about Priya, you know who you are.**


	31. Tangential Arcs

Chapter 31 Tangential Arcs

**I'm on the road again so the iPad rules the day, though I've got the laptop with me also. Left in the sunshine haven't seen it since except the liquid variety that we're famous for. Of course Leonard, Penny, Raj and any other TBBT characters I use tonight don't belong to me. Have you noticed how the cat keeps slipping back into the story? I never plan that it just kind of happens. In Penny's words "What just happened?" Very odd indeed. **

**Delayed Correspondence**

Lena and Leonard were with Lisel in her room finishing up packing her toys and clothes. They had all talked until dinner. Lena had made a German style of meatloaf it was served with a fried egg on the top and was delicious. There was also warm potato salad that was very tangy. Horst had asked Penny to come into his office. She sat in the comfortable chair beside his desk while he sat down behind it. Horst reached into his desk and produced three letters. Penny was little confused she was expecting only one. Horst must have seen this and smiled. "These are the letters I have for you Penny. One is from Liisa I believe she would have preferred you to read it after your wedding but that is up to you. The second letter is her letter to Lisel it should be where ever she is for the time when it's needed. The last letter is from Lena and me. We decided to carry on Liisa's tradition. It is our remembrance of her for when we are no longer there to tell it. That way Lisel will always have it. I entrust these to you and of course Leonard."

Horst slid the letters across the desk to her. The envelopes were all addressed. Liisa's envelopes older and typed. Horst and Lena's hand written and newer. Penny picked them up very seriously. Horst was not so serious. "It's not a meant to be a burden Penny, we have the copies put away so don't fear losing them. Only yours is a one of a kind. Think of them as a legacy from Liisa heart to yours and Lisel's."

Penny smiled at Horst she could feel herself becoming at ease even as she made him relax. She looked around his office, "You built the collider?"

Horst chuckled, "Me and about 10000 other scientists, engineers and construction workers. I have been here since we broke ground. I helped with the collider and the buildings and other structures. My doctorate is in High Energy Physics but I have a master degree in architecture. I never knew I would get to use both"

"Horst will you tell me more about Leonard when he was here?"

Horst was silent for a long minute just staring at the pictures.

"This place was built for people like Leonard. The ones that seek the physical experimentation to prove others theory's and sometimes even their own. Leonard did both. Before he met Liisa though he was incomplete and lost in his personal life. He craved to see the world around him but did it alone. Did he tell you he's been in almost every country in the Western Europe?"

Horst smiled as Penny shook her head, "He wouldn't have our Leonard is very modest. Did he tell you he holds 14 patents in different laser technologies and techniques? He is very quiet about his accomplishments. Perhaps it's because he had bigger ambitions about his life. I can tell you I've never seen or heard him ever be cruel to anyone. He does have a rather wicked sense of humor though."

Penny smiled, "He can find ways to get a person's goat in a teasing way. I've always known Leonard was a genius. I always wondered why he would settle for me."

Horst frowned shaking his head, "Leonard's not a genius Penny. He is gifted in many ways and has an incredible work ethic and stamina. He has had moments of genius. His friend Dr. Cooper is a genius. Geniuses get caught in their intellect and thoughts. I've known many geniuses most are just two steps away from a breakdown. If they have large egos they can be condescending and selfish to the point of cruelty. If they are introverted they can actually become catatonic and self-destructive. Leonard is none of those things. His ego revolves around his personal life and feelings. His Mother though is most certainly a genius and not in a good way."

Penny smiled at that last remark but Horst wasn't done. "Penny Leonard loves you and I know him better than most. Leonard as long as I've known him will give in to settle an argument. He'll quit pursuing something when it is not possible. But Leonard never settles. He has wanted to be with you for a very long time. If anything he would be worried about you settling for him. You two are very alike in a many ways and don't even realize it."

The sound of small running feet were heard in the hall and Lisel came scrambling into the room. "There you are, we are ready to go mommy."

Each time she said mommy Penny would choke up. She'd get used to it she knew but she would always love hearing it. Penny stood up, "all right then tell your father we'll be right there."

Penny gave Horst a hug as he came around the desk. "Thank you I needed to hear that."

Horst looked her in the eyes, "You must care for two of my most beloved people. I trust you will"

Penny nodded and looked up to see Leonard with a suit case. Lisel was holding her white rabbit and a stuffed puppy. "Is that all she's bringing?"

Leonard laughed, "There are 4 boxes in her room which will go air freight to the house. This is just clothes, crayons, paper and a doll."

Penny hugged Lena, and then Lisel hugged both her grandparents. Leonard Hugged Lena and shook Horst's hand. "We'll see you in Paris in four days. I'll email you the reservation numbers."

Lisel held Penny's hand as they went down the stairs. Penny held the stuffed puppy and Lisel the rabbit. Leonard brought up the rear with the bag. Klaus pulled up as they came out and had the door open for the Hoftstader family.

**Pregnant Differential**

Sheldon was busy packing his bag. Each item folded and crossed off the list on his tablet. Amy had decided to pack her and Tyler's in the morning before they took the Eurostar train to Paris. Leonard's lawyer in Zurich had emailed the hotel reservation to Amy earlier. Sheldon could have cared less he left things like that and all other financial matters up to Amy. He finished his packing by placing his laptop and 30 carefully chosen comic books in his shoulder bag

Sheldon moved into the living room of their rather spacious home and took his place on the couch. Amy and Tyler had gone to get some last minute items from the store for the trip. Sheldon started talking to himself as was his bent.

"Amy certainly had been different during this pregnancy."

He thought back to when she was pregnant with Tyler. They had both kept extensive notes on the entire process. From the fertilization of the eggs and implantation to the birth it was very well documented. They had data on her weight gain, physical changes. There were even data on the frequency and quantity of urination and breast size increase. Though Sheldon would have to trust Amy's recording ability on that data. Once Tyler was born Amy became much more distracted. Sheldon had kept track of his sons growth and intellectual capacity ever since.

This new pregnancy had been Amy's idea at first. It was simple enough they still had embryos stored from the first attempt. He started trying to collect data but Amy had been reluctant. Her explanation was very cogent. This baby would be different it could weigh more or less. Her body had changed during the first pregnancy. She lost almost all the weight but still carried a few extra pounds. She was insistent that there were too many differentials between them to be comparable. Sheldon still continued to record data surreptitiously.

This time he would look at her psychological changes. He already knew she was moodier and less methodical in her planning than before. She had been growing much more haphazard since Tyler was born. She had told him that children demand spontaneity but he was skeptical. It was true that Tyler would want to play at any given moment then be hungry or crying the next but Sheldon still considered it a phase.

None the less Sheldon felt that Amy though not sad really was not happy. He had sent an email to Leonard wondering if Penny could go jewelry shopping with him in Paris so he could get her something. Leonard had written back that if the time allowed she'd love to. But that Penny had suggested that he should send her flowers in the meantime. Sheldon considered this an outdated social convention and wrote them this back. The email he received back was defiantly from Penny and not Leonard. "I'll take care of it Moonpie just act like they're from you, pay me when you see me." There she went again calling him Moonpie. But since Memaw had passed away it gave him a warm feeling too.

The flowers had arrived yesterday afternoon and Amy had been thrilled. She had hugged him and he allowed her to kiss him. The rest of the evening she had been in a better mood. Sheldon would have to thank Penny when he saw her. He had missed her all these years in some odd way. She was always someone he felt he could trust, even when he couldn't. Such an odd juxtaposition of concepts was why you should never trust your feelings. He heard the door to the kitchen open and Tyler and Amy come in. She came around the corner and saw the flowers on the dining room table where she'd put them. Amy then turned and gave Sheldon her happy smile. Sheldon gave his smile back thinking, Penny may be just a Nebraska farm girl but I'm glad she's my friend.

**To Walk Along the Seine**

Raj had taken the stairs down beside the Pont Neuf Bridge and was walking along the river. He started at the wharf thinking later he might take an evening river cruise. He had strolled along through the centuries old trees. The Louvre was there hulking and beautiful. He walked along lost in every romantic movie that he had ever seen filmed here. Then there we all the thrillers and espionage movies filmed here also.

He just strolled and dreamt about those old movies his hands in the pockets of his new warm overcoat. He almost jumped when the arm slid through his and held on tightly. "Hello Rajesh, I kind of thought you'd end up here."

Raj kept his cool he didn't have to look over to see it was Priya. "I knew they would send you I just thought I would have more time."

He continued walking, her tightly attached to his arm. To anyone else they would look like a nice Indian couple on a romantic getaway. Priya was very gentle but firm, "You know you have to go back Rajesh? But I too have grown very tired of my life in Mumbai perhaps we could spend a few days here and see the sights. I'll just tell Mommy I haven't found you yet."

Rajesh played the stoic male to his sister. "I suppose we could do that." Inside he was at least relieved if not jubilant to have a few days more in Paris."

Raj and Priya continued to walk, "We really should go back Friday." Priya said

Raj stopped and turned to look at her. "I can't go back until at least Sunday, I'm going to Leonard and Penny's wedding on Saturday"

Raj looked at his sister state of shock, "My Cow woman don't you read your email."

If Penny had been there she would have told Priya "Shut your mouth sweetie before a bug fly's in"

**Just so you can keep track its Tuesday January 28th 2025 early evening. Hope you enjoyed the chapter tonight. It should go up fairly early tonight if I can get it edited.**

**Reviews, blogs, twitter you all know the drill. Love to know you're out there don't just be a number on the graph. **

**T**


	32. Rendering Equations

Chapter 32 Rendering Equations

**Let's start with the standard go back a few chapters to find a disclaimer you liked and re-read. Then please laugh, giggle, snort in derision, or smirk. That's what I do then I think "What the hell was I drinking that day." Bet you can't remember when you were 4 years old. Will Lisel, I hope so that's when she finally got to have two parents. When she's 5 she'll have a sibling, then the rivalry can begin. Leonard and Penny thought life was complicated before give it 5 more years, maybe an add on someday.**

**The Moniker Dilemma**

Penny was back at the writing desk in the suite sitting in front of a piece of paper, it was a just before 9:00PM. She had put Lisel to bed and told her a bedtime story that she had improvised with all the voices and sound effects around 8:00. Lisel had finally nodded off grasping her white bunny rabbit about 8:20. She had turned around to see Leonard standing in the door grinning at her.

She had got up and gave him a hug and they had both watched Lisel sleep for a few minutes. Leonard had said he needed to go to the lobby to get some mail and now here she was alone. She'd checked on Lisel several times before starting her current task.

The paper had _Names _written at the top then for some reason the word never followed by:

Kurt  
>Howard<br>Mike  
>Leslie<br>Stephanie  
>Priya<br>Beverly  
>Lenny<br>Leia  
>No Star Wars<br>No Star Trek  
>No Comic Books<p>

She started writing again this time with the _Maybe:_

Shelli  
>Mary<br>Wyatt  
>Lena<br>Camille  
>Winnie<br>Renee  
>Leo<br>Booth  
>Jeanie<br>Jenny  
>Nathanial<br>Nolan

She was sitting there pondering the names when the elevator rang and Leonard walked in carrying a large document envelope. He had that serious look on his face he got when he worked. "What's up sweetie?"

Leonard walked to the table and pulled a chair over to the desk. He started to sit down and saw her list. He smirked "I'm glad we got the, _Don't even think about it_ list out of the way."

"Here's a couple to add to your maybe list. How about Matisse, Lara, and Larissa for a girl, Lewis, Shay, and Webb for a boy?" Leonard smiled very smugly.

Penny felt her mouth hanging open a little, "Wow where did you come up with those?"

Leonard chucked and started to open the large envelope. "I looked on the net."

"Oh you cheated but I like them, I'll add them to the list. I really like Matisse it's so pretty, wasn't that a painter?"

Leonard just nodded as he dug a pile of legal documents out of the envelope. There were small yellow and red tags sticking out in several places. There were documents and a letter with instructions in German. The documents were in English.

"What's all this?"

Leonard was serious but still smiling, "It's the pre-nup all brides wish they got."

She started to protest but he stopped her, "It's not a pre-nup Penny marriage isn't mentioned anywhere in the documents. It's a right of survivorship, ownership and a power of attorney. These documents give you control over the two existing trusts. If something should happen to me you will have control over both trusts. My trust forever and Lisel's until she turns 25."

He really was in a serious mode now. Penny had not seen him quite this serious, "Leonard is there anything I should."

He stopped her, "I'm healthy and hope to stay that way. But I don't want there to ever be a question. California's laws are a minefield, were actually getting married in a foreign country. These papers leave no question of who is in control under Swiss law. The ownership only takes place should I die. If I'm incapacitated you have the power of attorney to make decisions including anything regarding my healthcare."

Penny was a little taken back. The business Penny started to assert itself but she stopped it. If Leonard was doing this it was for her and the children. "Okay where do I sign?"

Leonard visibly relaxed, "You sign the yellow ones and I sign the red ones in front of the notary tomorrow. They have one in the hotel we'll call them tomorrow morning."

She reached over and squeezed his hand. "You've been worried about this haven't you?"

Leonard nodded, "I need to know that no matter what you, Lisel and the baby will be taken care of."

Penny leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. She looked at the list again and smiled. She started writing the names she liked:

_Matisse Liisa Hoftstader  
>Nathanial Shay Hoftstader<em>

"What do you think?" She had a wonderful grin on her face. Leonard looked at the names serious for a moment. "Nathan and Mattie, I can go with that."

She reached over and ran her hand down his thigh, "Does Lisel always sleep through the night?"

Leonard leaned in to kiss her running his hand across her tummy, "Always has."

**Dislocated Locations**

It was the early grey light of morning filtering through his west facing window that was waking him. Raj rolled on his left side wrapping his arm around her. He started to spoon her when the elbow blasted into his rib. "Rajesh quit that." came in the sleepy voice of his sister. Raj instantly rolled back on his right side. Priya sat up and looked over at him, "You are quite insufferable, you really are." Priya was up with her robe on over her pajamas. She went into the small bathroom and closed the door.

Raj flopped back onto his back. She had insisted that she was not leaving his side until they were back on the plane to Mumbai on Sunday morning. She said that she was not going to let him make a break for it. Raj felt trapped but at least he was warm. Priya who could speak French had followed the instructions on the radiator to open the steam valve last night. Overall they had a pretty good evening. As the two closest siblings in their large family they were very close as children. Last night they had taken a dinner cruise on the Seine. The City of Light had slid by them as they enjoyed dinner and a bottle of wine. She had only sneered at him when he had steak.

Priya had asked Raj repeatedly about Leonard and Penny's wedding. He really did have no answers for her. He would check his email tomorrow and move to the hotel they were staying at. The wedding party would leave from there to attend the wedding. Raj had asked Priya if she was jealous. She had laughed him off even though he could see she was having regrets. Priya had been married for several years to an Australian lawyer. The family would have ostracized her over it but he was a very wealthy lawyer with many business connections in India. So of course that made it better, he thought sarcastically. The divorce had almost killed his mother.

Raj got out of bed he had no robe so he grabbed his new long coat to put on over his t-shirt and boxers and stepped out on the balcony. At least he was still in Paris. He and Priya were going to the Louvre today then the Eiffel Tower. Still Raj felt trapped. He looked out over the city bathed in misty morning light and wondered where it had gone wrong this time. He wondered what happened to the cute deaf girl he had dated in Pasadena. Then he got a pang of regret about missing his children and started to cry. Priya had emerged from the bath and was toweling her hair dry, watching her brother weep with tears in her eyes.

**Familial Moments**

Penny had awakened with her face snuggled into Leonard's chest. He was awake, she could tell by how lightly his hand lay on her thigh. The room was starting to be bathed in indirect light. She knew if she rolled over she would see the sunlight shining on the Alps. Penny snuggled in and kissed his chest. He just murmured and kissed the top of her head.

"How's the view this morning honey?" she asked snuggling a little harder into his chest.

He sat up slightly and looked down at her, "Very lovely as always".

She knew he was talking about her and not the Alps. Penny could feel herself blush. Then she looked up at him and smiled. Penny felt a weight on her feet. "Good Morning Little Lisel" Leonard said softly.

Lisel climbed up and they made room between them. She snuggled in with her rabbit and puppy dog facing Penny. Leonard kissed her on the head as Penny kissed her cheek.

"Guten Morgen Mommy and Papa", her little voice said. Leonard ran his hands over her hair, "English now little one, German later." Lisel nodded and smiled at Penny, "I could teach you to speak German mommy Penny?" Penny smile back at her, "Okay let's do that you can tell me what things say, I hear you are quite the reader."

Lisel just nodded then sat up looking out the window, "What are we doing today?"

Leonard got up on his elbow, "After breakfast and you taking a bath in the largest bathtub you've ever seen. I thought we would take mommy sightseeing in Geneva. We could go to the fountain, and the square at Place du Bourg-de-Four. We could all have lunch and ice cream there. Then we can go shopping, I believe there is a very nice toy store for you and a shoe store or two for mommy.

Penny smiled she'd done her research. Geneva was one of the best high end shopping cities in the world. She giggled slightly thinking that after signing the papers after breakfast she would tease Leonard about taking his wealth out for a test drive.

Penny started to get up and stretch then she felt the little arms around her. She swept up Lisel in her arms, "Let's go fill this big tub up and take our bath while daddy orders us breakfast."

**Direct Flight**

Howard and Bernadette walked through the terminal together each with a rolling carryon bag. Bernadette hoped Howard would behave. Ever since he had went into space he was the aviation expert/Astronaut. She also decided she was going to brain him if she caught him looking at the legs on the short skirted flight attendants one more time. A few minutes ago he had actually turned around to check out a tall blonde as she walked away.

Bernadette usually had a good handle on her husband but when they traveled he was always a handful. Maybe it was because they normally had the cushion of work between them being together all day. She really wasn't sure but she knew they always fought when they were on vacation. He did it again, red head at five o'clock his head was on a swivel.

Bernadette stopped and waited for Howard to notice. It took him about 5 more steps before he pulled up and looked behind him. He must have known he was in trouble because had a look of contrition on his face as he walked back. Bernadette smiled at him, reached up and put her hand on his cheek. Then she proceeded to stomp on his foot with her heel. Howard grabbed his foot and hopped around holding in a scream.

He finally stopped hopping and stared at her with that hurt puppy dog look. Bernadette figured there was only one thing to do. She would have to tell him now instead of in Paris. She walked over to him and stood very close, "Howie you're walking with your wife, looking at other women makes me look bad so do it when I'm not around or you'll lose a toe. I need your undivided attention in Paris Howie we're going to try one more time."

Howard's face had lit up, "Really, that's great."

She shushed him and started walking again. She'd gone off birth control 3 weeks ago it was worth one more try just for Howard's sake.

**Ever notice that some people who really shouldn't have children have too many and people who really should have and want children can't. So heartbreaking sometimes let's give them another chance. **

**Hope you enjoyed tonight's installment, Reviews, Tweets and such are great and really appreciated. This is 30th day of the Thread. **

**PS Macy, Leonard says 4b is yours, (He owes me a lot, I'm really the one who told Sam about Penny and him hoping it might help them.), he'll be back after a they get married and spend a few day in London with the Coopers.**


	33. Longitudinal Fixes

**The disclaimer for today should include that the author is apparently an idiot along with 40 or so companions who waited for a golf course to thaw out to play 18 holes in a cold screaming wind. I really think each time a golf club is in your hands your IQ goes down a least 40 points. I should be thankful for no rain. Enough self-loathing and regret I suppose I have fictional characters to take that out on. Some are my own creations some are characters from The Big Bang Theory. I of course do not own theirs. **

**Three Ring Circles, (No Elephants were injured while writing this chapter)**

Amy followed Sheldon out onto the platform to board the Eurostar. She waddled along behind him. He was holding Tyler. It was funny that Sheldon had touch phobias with everyone else but he loved to carry his 2 year old son. The baby was due at the end of February or the first week of March but Tyler had been 3 weeks early. She was a little nervous about traveling and the train ride. They had already taken the train from Cambridge to London's King's Cross Station which took over an hour. Then took a taxi from there with their bags to St. Pancras Station to the Eurostar.

Sheldon turned and waited for Amy, both he and Tyler had huge grins on their faces. Amy tried to smile at them but her back hurt and her feet were swollen. They boarded the train and had found their seats. Sheldon had reserved 4 seats 2 seat facing each other across a table. They settled in with Amy sitting on one side and Sheldon and Tyler on the other. Amy looked at her boy's that's what she liked to think of them as. She smiled at them both, "So are we ready for our next little train ride?"

Sheldon smirked at her "Amy this train is going to go to Paris at over 200 miles per hour except when it goes into the Chunnel when it will only go 60 miles per hours. We will get to Paris in about 2 hours it's just not a train ride."

Amy shook her head, "I can't wait to see my bestie. It's been too long almost 11 years since we last saw her. Leonard's lawyer sent us the reservations at the Plaza Athenee we have a two room suite. It has balcony that looks out on the Eiffel Tower it looked really nice on the net."

The train was starting to move Sheldon and Tyler both were excited and looking out the window.

"That sounds nice Amy how far is it from the station?"

Amy knew he was really ignoring her she shook her head. She reached over and took Sheldon's hand he flinched for second then clasp it back. They had come a long way over the years. She got to hold hands, a kiss a least once a day though mostly on the cheek and snuggling at least 3 times a week on the couch. He was a wonderful father to Tyler. He never lost patience with him. Sheldon talked to him about everything as if he was the one with the eidetic memory. Tyler though was just a regular little two year old Amy knew. He showed no exceptional abilities that Amy had seen. She loved how affectionate he was. The daughter she was carrying might be gifted but that had ceased to be a desire on Amy's part. She just wanted a little girl. Amy settled back into the seat and closed her eyes as the train picked up speed.

**Changing Rooms **

Leonard sat patiently on the couch in the boutique waiting for his girls to show off the clothes they were trying on. It was actually a cute little place that was aimed at mothers and daughters. They had clothes that matched, not the same mind you but that matched in colors and style. Penny had taken Lisel and at least half a dozen outfits to the changing room.

Leonard checked his email on his phone. He was mumbling to himself, "Flowers will be ready, everyone confirmed their reservations, compartment and tickets for the TGV to Paris." Leonard actually spoke out loud, "Okay the Chapelle de la Saint-Gérard in Chambourcy is ours for the day. Oh what the"

"The what is ours for the day honey?"

Leonard looked up at his girls. They were in color coordinated outfits but opposite. Lisel had on a light pink skirt with white stockings and blue blouse that matched her leather flats. Penny had on a shorter matching blue skirt, light pink top and pink high heels.

"Wow you guys look amazing, so cute he said to Lisel." He gave Penny a leer, "Very cute."

Penny returned the leer with a pursed lips and raised eyebrows, "Now what were you saying?"

Leonard stumbled for moment he saw from her face she'd noticed, "Oh we got the Chapel booked for the wedding. The Chapel of Saint Gerard in an old Chateau west of Paris. Everyone is on their way and got their reservation numbers. There is one thing though I just got an email from Howard with a forward from Raj. Priya is coming with him and something about no choice."

Leonard looked up to see her reaction. He really did wish sometimes he still had his glasses to hide behind. He was suddenly very fearful, she had the grin. The wolfish grin and it was aimed at him.

She suddenly put on her best smiled and laughed, "You should have seen your face Leonard. I've been waiting for that look again since we've been together. The "Oh shioot what have I done" look. I'd enjoy seeing Priya again, especially in the church watching me marry you. Amy will see it as throwing the ultimate poo at her." She had changed to shoot in mid word remembering Lisel was beside her.

She turned and offered Lisel her hand, "Come on let's try on the next one, your daddy needs to clean himself anyway", Lisel looked back at Leonard looking for the dirt.

**Upgrade**

Raj and Priya had found a small café up from the hotel for breakfast. Raj earlier that day had borrowed her phone and checked his email. Reservation information was there for the hotel. He had sent a quick note to Howard that Priya was coming also so no one would be surprised. The waiter was rude but brought them coffee and a tray of pastries.

Raj was looking at the map of Paris, "We should get our bags and change to the hotel Leonard has booked for us. It's near the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre. We can go from there and do our site-seeing."

Priya continued drinking her coffee, "Rajesh why don't you want to go home to your wife and children?" Raj looked at her for moment the Indian male in him resenting the question but his feelings got the better of him.

"It's not my wife or my children. It's the life I'm living is not the one I would have chosen. I was an astrophysicist at Caltech working on string theory with the now Nobel Prize winning Sheldon Cooper. Even though he could be condescending and an ass bag I was part of something bigger. I left so I could find love but lost my life. I miss Pasadena and Caltech and my old life."

Priya looked over her coffee at him, "Then why don't you try to get it back instead of running away. Do you know how much your wife wants to get out from under our Mommy's thumb? She and the children could go with you Rajesh and you could try to have that life again in California. This time you wouldn't be so lonely."

Raj just shook his head, "How is that possible? How would I go about it?"

Priya put her coffee cup down and patted his hand. "Why don't you talk to Leonard or I can. He is the chair of the Physics department after all."

Raj wondered if he could do it. He was not close to Leonard or Penny in the end. But if Priya asked then he wouldn't have to beg. He would beg if he had to but not right away.

"Priya can you talk to Leonard and then I'll talk to him about it?"

Priya smiled very sweetly, "Of course Rajesh, but there is one other thing, the mistress stays in India."

**Ice Cream at the fountain**

Leonard handed the rest of the packages to Klaus and walked to catch up with Lisel and Penny. Lunch was a nice light bite in a small café off the Square and then down to the waterfront for a little more shopping. Penny had spent quite a bit of time in the lingerie store mentioning the wedding night quietly to him. Lisel and Leonard had browsed in the bookstore and checked out the kiosks.

Now with the purchases safely on their way to the car Leonard was leading them to one of his favorite spots. Lisel knew where they were going and was getting excited. Penny came to the corner with Lisel and stopped. Leonard caught up to them and took her other hand. "I see you've found the Jet d'eau Geneva's little fountain."

Leonard looked at the huge plum of water rocketing into the air. "It goes over 400 feet in the air and travels at 200 miles an hour when it leaves the jet. At night it's lit with lights and lasers. We can come back for dinner down here tonight and watch if you like." Lisel looked up at Penny, "It's wunderbar at night mommy."

Penny touched her chin then the tip of her nose, "Wonderful right? Sure we can come back and have dinner here tonight. Daddy you have any ideas?"

Leonard got his phone out to make the reservation but started them moving again, "I don't know about you girls but I need some ice cream."

He led the way to the small café a couple of doors down, it had seats that looked out on the fountain and street. Leonard opened the door for Penny and Lisel then followed them in. The man behind the counter was large and bald. "Monsieur Hoftstader votre dos"

Leonard walked forward and took the extended hand. "Henri this is my family. My fiancé Penny and my daughter Lisel. Girls this is my friend Henri Clark."

Henri put his hand out to Penny and touched Lisel head with the other, "It's nice to meet you both." Penny looked shocked for second. There had been no French accent it was pure New Jersey.

Henry laughed, "I love when that happens. I'm originally from Princeton. It surprises Americans here to no end when they come in for a scoop. Let's go with Henry instead of Henri"

Henry turned to Leonard again, "So I see you're back again, just visiting?"

"I came to pick up Lisel from her grandparents then we're off to get married in Paris"

Henry nodded, "Well congratulations. I bet you want the usual. Ladies we have chocolate and vanilla ice cream, mango, strawberry and peach sorbet. What would you like?'

Leonard had just nodded to the "usual". Penny and Lisel said chocolate almost at the same time. Leonard was laughing and pointed to the seats looking out over the fountain. Henry brought out the ice cream in small bowls. Three chocolates with one scoop each. Henry patted Leonard on the back as more customers came in.

Penny leaned over, "So how did Henry end up in Geneva?"

Leonard looked around to see Henry was back behind the counter waiting on some young girls.

"Henry was at CERN, Theoretical Physicist, there were days when he could make Sheldon look slow. We worked together for three years and then one day he just broke. The last day he ever worked or even thought about physics as far as I know. He bought this place and has been here ever since. He doesn't even talk about working at CERN or even working with me. Real clean break from one reality to another most just explode."

Penny just stared at Leonard.

Leonard shrugged his shoulders, "It Happens."

**I had a friend of mine break in our last year of college. He just said enough packed his car up and drove south. He was brilliant. Now he runs a Pet store in Modesto. But he's happy.**

**I hope you are too. I'll be happy with reviews, comments, tweets, emails. I even get a kick out of rants and death threats occasionally.**

**Macy glad you're still out there, ****La patience n'est pas****une vertu****, c'est une nécessité ****absolue**. **Leonard mentioned he's putting a Tish system in 4B woot woot.**


	34. Winding the Spring Tighter

Chapter 34 Winding the Spring Tighter

**What should we talk about today old friend? The relationships between this work of fiction and the show its characters and story lines that were used for its base line. The difference between the people they were then and are now in the piece. I've been in analytical mode all day with an emergent problem that still remains unresolved. I finally stepped away from those to start working on this. Maybe peace will come.**

**Indoor compensation**

Amy walked into the suite with her mouth hanging open. It was so beautiful with its classical French furnishings. It had beautiful couches, desks, side boards and chairs. The bedrooms had huge beds, chandeliers, decorative crown moldings all done in a bright white. This was old school romantic. Leonard may not have a top mind but he knew class she thought. Sheldon and Tyler had both went right to the balcony. She stepped out behind them. There was a small table and 4 chairs the back drop was the Eiffel Tower above the trees.

She was suddenly glad she had come. The room alone was worth the trip. The boys of course had loved the train ride. It had been remarkably quick to get to Paris. The taxi ride from the station was quite a bit more tedious. She walked back in the room as the bell hops brought the bags in. She had them all brought to the master bedroom then tipped them.

Amy headed for the couch and set herself down carefully, She couldn't wait to see Penny and Bernadette. Penny was due in tomorrow, Bernadette later today. She had missed her friends so much. There had been no one like them all these years. She hoped she could talk to Leonard about them coming back to Caltech. Maybe Leonard could get Sheldon restarted again. Amy started to tear up thinking about the old days. She missed home. She picked up the house phone beside the couch and dialed the desk.

She asked the operator to leave a message for Bernadette when she got in to call her. Then she ordered lunch for her and the boys from room service. When she had asked about the cost she was told everything for their visit was already covered. Leonard Hoftstader was moving up higher in her mind every moment. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, sleep came instantly.

**A New Paradigm**

Raj and Priya walked into the suite. They both were stunned by the difference in their lodgings. The foyer was bigger than the entire room at Raj's hotel. Priya walked through the suite running her hand over the fabric of the couch. Looking in the bedroom and then heading for the balcony.

Raj just stood and marveled at the luxurious surroundings. Leonard was putting them up in a level beyond first class. He followed Priya onto the balcony. She was setting at the table looking at the view. A frown was on her face. "What's wrong sister?" Priya looked at Raj then back at the view. "I realize I may have made a huge error many years ago. Do you think Leonard knew how beautiful this was when he reserved the room?"

Raj thought about it for a moment, "He was always a very careful guy Priya. If this was where he wanted us to stay he knew it. Don't feel bad his heart was always with Penny even when he was with you. In the end it would never have worked out even if Mommy and Daddy had accepted him."

Priya looked at Raj. He had expected tears but he saw anger. "Why wouldn't it have worked out?"

Raj shook his head he realized how much he loved his sister in that moment. She was always so together and rigid but right then she was vulnerable. "Penny was the love of Leonard life, we all knew it. If Penny had been the kind person to break you two up she could have just crooked her finger and Leonard would have went back. I feel good they are together again. You deserve more Priya. I tried to tell you then. You should think about leaving Mumbai just as much as me. That person is out there, just don't try to change them."

Priya turned back to Raj, tears in her eyes. "I think I might rather come to Paris, we have an office here you know. Maybe here?"

Priya's phone buzzed, she reached in her purse. "You have an email it appears."

Raj took the phone and opened his email. "It's from Leonard." He started reading it, "I was wrong it's from Penny using Leonard's email and it's to you." He handed it back to her.

"_Priya_

_Both Leonard and I are happy you can be there for our wedding. You are most welcome and we look forward to seeing you and Raj_

_Penny"_

There was a knock on the suite door. Raj moved to answer it Priya following behind him. He answered the door and a bellman was standing there with a vase of red roses. Raj signed for them and gave him a very small tip. He turned to his sister who was behind him. "They're for you."

Priya took the flowers and put them on the side board. She looked at them carefully it was two dozen red roses. She opened the card Raj reading over her shoulder.

_"We are glad you're here, no hard feelings. We are looking forward to seeing you at the wedding and the dinner tomorrow._

_Penny, Leonard and Lisel."_

Priya looked behind her at Raj, "Who's Lisel?"

**Refracted Light**

Leonard and Penny emerged from the elevator, Leonard holding a sleeping Lisel in his arms.

He thought how wonderful dinner had been. They had gone to a small French bistro with a wonderful view of the fountain. Penny and Lisel had to be reminded that food was on the table and to eat. The view of the changing lights and lasers hitting the water and bouncing outward was mesmerizing. Lisel had fallen asleep in the car on the ride home.

Leonard carried her to her bedroom. Penny pulled back the covers and he lay her gently down. He put her ever present bunny in her arms, tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He took Penny's hand and led her to the living room. There was enough room and seats for five couples but the view of Geneva out the window at night was lovely. They settled on the couch Leonard taking her hand in his. "What a wonderful day I'm not sure how it could have gone any better."

Penny snuggled into his shoulder, her hand on his chest. "It really was how I imagined it" she said. "Our family out for the day together it was wonderful. I 'm not sure what to say Leonard I haven't ever felt this way."

Leonard kissed her head and looked out at the city. "I know what you mean. This is the first time it's ever been not just me and Lisel. When you're a single dad people just kind of look at you wondering where your wife is. They even asked sometimes if you are divorced or where is your daughters mother today. But being out there as a family today really made me realize what I've missed."

Penny hugged him tighter. Leonard reflected on just how right the family felt together. Lisel had really never experienced having a mom there. The female touch with her was so evident. Leonard would take her clothes shopping and it would be a task to be accomplished. Penny had made it a game for her. They were playing dress up and Lisel had loved it. Leonard had even got a kick after Penny had asked him what her budget was for the day now that she was wealthy. He had just laughed and told to try to keep under 10k. She had frowned at him then laughed.

Penny rubbed her hand on his chest then looked up at him. She was about to speak when he kissed her. The kiss was a long one passionate and soft. When their lips parted he looked at her. "You were saying" Penny looked flustered, "I forgot what I was going to say"

Leonard smiled and tried to withhold a chuckle. He'd have to remember to do that in the future when he needed to. She did recover very quickly though, "I was going to say how special our daughter is Leonard. She is so smart. She read signs and things for me all day. It' hard to believe she's only 4, well getting closer to 5. I fall more in love with her every second I'm around her, just like I do when I'm with her father."

She smiled up at him again. Leonard smiled and rubbed his nose to hers.

"She is very special. I believe she will do great things. But I could be biased in that regard."

Penny shook her head, "No your right, she has a kind and gentle personality with an intelligence that is obvious. I think your right our daughter is capable of great things."

Leonard thought over her words. "Penny you know we did all of the paper work for you and our family to be taken care of financially this morning but there is one more thing. Once where married and back home I'd like you to legally adopt Lisel. Then no matter what you will be her legal mother."

Penny pushed back from him with tears on her cheeks. "Of course honey, I promised myself and Liisa I would always take care of her." She was looking into his eyes, very proud and assertive.

"When did you make that promise to Liisa?"

Penny snuggled back into his shoulder, "Before we ever left California"

Leonard held her tight reflecting on how lucky he had been to find this woman again. He also thought how fortunate he was that all the years apart had not damaged her as much as it had damaged him. Then he realized he had been healed of so much of the damage. It was now just then, a memory nothing more. Sometimes a bitter and painful memory but it could not touch them now.

**Touching Down and Out**

Howard and Bernadette were at the hotel at last. They both were exhausted after the long flight and time change. Though it was late in the afternoon in Paris it felt like two in the morning to them both.

They loved their suite it was so lovely. They had just sat down on the couch and were looking about the place when the phone rang. Howard picked it up talked for minute then hung up. "Amy is apparently right next door and left you a message for when you got in to call her."

Bernadette would have loved to see Amy but she was so tired. "I'll call her what's the suite number?" Howard shrugged. Bernadette called the front desk and asked for the Cooper's suite. Amy answered on the second ring. "Hey Amy its Bernie, were here but absolutely bushed. What's up?"

Bernadette hung up and looked at Howard. "Breakfast with Coopers tomorrow around 9:00 sound good." Howard nodded his head and put his hand out. Bernadette could tell he had other things on his mind. She grabbed his hand and let him pull her up. "Come on Howie let's try to make a baby"

**Leaving Geneva**

Leonard was lying on his back with Penny lying on his right shoulder facing toward the window. Her warm derrière pressed against his thigh, her right hand holding his. "I'm going to miss this view Leonard. What time does the train leave tomorrow?"

"About 10:00AM we'll be in Paris by lunch. The new high speed train cut about 2 hours off the trip. I saw you sent flowers to Priya today and your email, very gracious of you."

Penny squeezed his hand and continued to stare at the city. "I wouldn't be so gracious if I wasn't the one getting married. I do realize one of the only reasons I didn't like Priya was because she had you. I will tell you though she was never right for you."

Leonard kissed the back of her head. "Why was she never right for me?"

Penny let go of his hand and rolled toward him and kissed him, her hand running down his chest and her knee sliding across his thigh between his legs. "What was the question?"

Leonard stumbled, "I've forgotten actually."

**Hope you enjoyed tonight's chapter. I enjoyed writing it, took me away from other unpleasant work. **

**Please your reviews and responses are always welcome. I'll post pictures of the suites on the blog soon to fill that image out for you.**

**Macy stay safe, keep writing as you have time.**


	35. Together in Paris

Chapter 35 Together in Paris

**Sorry I never had time for a proper disclaimer when I started this last night. We'll go with something interesting I suppose. I of course have no ownership in TBBT and no wish to or desire to cause them pain, injury, booboos, rug burns, laceration, carpal tunnel, or hurt feelings in any way. Should anything I write cause the above effects I disavow all knowledge of this disclaimer or any other I have written and will blame it on Chuck my alternate personality, and Fred could have got involved also. Yes you Fred, put the knife down Fred. Thank you. **

**Three Couples Kinda**

Three couples and one small child were sitting at the table in the main dining room of the Hotel Athenee. There were five PhDs, one lawyer and a 2 year old. The waiters wondered about the grouping. These waiters unlike others at the street cafes frequented by tourists where extremely cheerful and friendly. They did know this about the group. They were staying in three of the 4 best suites in the hotel. Only the best suite remained empty and its occupants were arriving today. The group had ordered various items for breakfast. The tall man and the young boy that was obviously his son were having Oatmeal. The boy's mother was having eggs, toast and potatoes. The very thin short man and his petite blond haired wife were sharing a fruit platter and croissants. The Indian couple who appeared to have had a tiff this morning were drinking coffee. She was having soft boiled eggs and toast points. He was having steak and eggs. She had clearly been displeased.

They were seated around the round table with the mother next to the little blond lady. Then the very thin short man and beside him the Indian gentleman. The Indian woman was between her husband and the tall man. The young boy was in a high chair between the tall man and the boy's mother. All of the waiters spoke English and were listening in.

"Bernie how did Penny finally get back with Leonard, tell me what happened."

Bernie put her juice down and looked at the mother, "Amy it was like something out of a romance novel. She read the interview he'd given that said he was living back in the apartment and that he still loved her. She got in her car at the studio and came right over."

Amy took another bite of her food and a sip of coffee. "She just went over and jumped him, that's my Bestie."

Bernie smirked, "No she told me they didn't sleep together until Christmas a couple of days later. But she told me it was magic, like they'd never been apart for 12 years. They still both loved each other though they are both very different now"

"How are they different?" Amy was chewing on her toast and dipping it in her egg yolks.

"Well take Leonard for example. He's very sophisticated now. He dresses very well, knows fine food and wine. He has his little daughter Lisel who he dotes on. He's told Howie and me all about different places in Europe. Then Penny has a beautiful home with two dogs and a screwy little cat. She has to hide her identity in public. She is even more self-assured than she ever was. She is a star Amy but still the same old Penny at home. They are both different but the same."

Amy shook head and continued eating. "I guess I'll get to see for myself at dinner tonight or we could wait for them to get here in the lobby."

The waiters noticed the Indian woman was listening intently to this conversation. Her husband though was busy talking to the short thin man, "Howard how is Leonard affording all this?"

Howard took a bite of his croissant talking while he chewed, "Oh he's loaded Raj. He ended up with loads of money coming in from patents he produced at CERN and Oxford. The man's wine cellar is worth more than my car. He's still the same old Leonard though good heart through and through."

"Do you think he might find a spot for an old friend at Caltech? I'd really like to come back to Pasadena."

"Well maybe but have you ever talked to him about what happened between you and Penny? Leonard is a real up front kind of guy, even more than he used to be."

Raj just nodded his head up and down and took another bite of his steak.

The tall man was helping the child eat. He had already finished his oatmeal so he was feeding the small boy a spoonful at a time ignoring the rest of the conversation. Raj looked over at his old colleague and friend. "What are you working on these days Sheldon?" Amy got a stricken look on her face and looked over at her husband. Sheldon looked up with that little grin on his face "Nothing actually." He went back to feeding his son. Both Howard and Raj just stared at him with their mouths open.

**Entering Paris**

Penny was staring out the window of the compartment as the city came into view. She touched Lisel who was beside her. "Look honey it's Paris" Lisel looked up from her book at the city. "It's a very big place mommy, look at the big tower." Penny moved Lisel up onto her lap putting her chin on Lisel's head as they looked out. "It's called the Eiffel Tower honey, I'm sure daddy knows all about it." Leonard looked up from the other seat and started to tell them the history of the structure. Penny listened for second or two and just smiled at him.

They had both awoke early that morning to make love one more time before leaving Geneva. They knew they'd be back but the moment was too important to pass up. They had breakfast in the suite, packed up and been delivered to the station by Klaus 30 minutes before the train left. Leonard had shook Klaus's hand and talked to him in German for several minutes before all their luggage was loaded up by the attendant. Klaus had waved at Penny and Lisel then was back in the car and gone.

The train was a new MagLev its ride very smooth and fast. Leonard said it had no wheels and hovered above the track. Penny hadn't ridden on many trains in her life but this was the quietest she had ever been on. Leonard told them both that he would show them how it worked when they got back home to California. The scenery as they traveled into the Alps had been beautiful. Leonard had watched with them until they were into the fields of France.

Penny was looking out the window with Lisel again as they went by a familiar site to Penny. It was different but even from a distance she could tell what it was. "Is that Disney Paris Leonard?"

Leonard again looked out the window, "Yes it is we could go if you like." Penny shook her head, "Lisel first Disneyland should be the original". Penny wondered why Lisel had not spoken up. She looked down and saw that Lisel had fallen asleep. Penny shifted her so her head was on a pillow in her lap and her feet out on the seat. She stroked her hair and watched the city get closer by the second.

**Click Clack Click Click Click**

The train pulled into Gare De Lyon Station in Paris. Penny woke Lisel very gently. She sat up and looked out the window. "So many people mommy, where are they all going?" Penny just smiled, "Each person is on a journey just like us, some to see friends and family, others to work or vacation." Lisel looked some more. "Do you think anyone else is here to get married?"

Penny hugged her, "I'm sure there is honey"

Penny suddenly saw the group of press photographers and TV crews down the platform. She had to fight not going into her serious bitch mode. Leonard had caught the look on her face though. She looked over at him, "The press is here." Leonard looked stunned. She could understand they had been very careful about having things booked under the trust from Switzerland. All of their friends knew to be discrete about whose wedding they were going to. She was racking her brain when the press outside started going crazy. They were snapping pictures and jockeying for positions, but not toward their train but the one on the opposite track. Penny, Leonard and Lisel watched as a man and women exited the train. They were heavily clothed and with the press in the way impossible to tell who they were. The press followed and hounded them down the platform.

Penny let out an audible sigh of relief. Leonard was still watching them leave his mouth agape. "I guess some real celebrities showed up", Penny said with a laugh. Leonard looked over very serious, "I feel so bad for them to get swarmed like that, wonder who they were? Don't think the press hasn't been sniffing around for you either. My lawyer emailed last week that they had even received a few calls this week from both the European and American entertainment media."

"What did they do?" Penny was actually very relaxed now. She had started to get her and Lisel's stuff into her large shoulder bag. "They referred them back to Josh in the states like you suggested." Penny got Lisel's coat on and then her own.

"Well let's get going then." Penny started for the compartment door holding Lisel's hand as Leonard slid into his coat and grabbed his bag. They left the train onto the platform. Leonard had stopped and spoke with the conductor in French for a moment and then was at their side. The platform was noisy with the rush of people and the hum of trains as they slide into or out of the station. The station itself was beautiful, a very old piece of architecture with a lot of modern upgrades. Lisel was staring about in wonder, as her parents walked her toward the baggage area.

When they arrived there was a man holding a sign with the name Hoftstader on it. Leonard walked up with the girls and said "Bonjour". Leonard proceeded to talk to the man for several seconds, a man behind with a trolley waited patiently. They waited for the luggage that Leonard pointed out and the other man loaded on the trolley. Leonard leaned over to Penny, "This is our driver Charles, and he speaks English also. We have a car waiting upstairs. Oh and the people on the platform were Prince Harry and his new wife. So you've been upstaged by Royalty."

Penny nodded at Charles she was still holding Lisel's hand or she would have offered it to him. She smiled instead which Charles returned blushing slightly. They followed him to a large Mercedes limousine and were soon speeding toward their hotel.

**Sisterhood of a Sort **

The doormen at the Hotel Athenee glanced back at the two women sitting just inside the door in the lobby. They'd been there for at least an hour, obviously waiting for someone's arrival. The Mercedes pulled up to the entrance. The first doorman immediately opening the door to the car and the other opened the door to the hotel. The first doorman let out a small breath when the beautiful blonde lady took his hand and exited the car. She turned around and took her daughters hand to help her out. The gentleman was smaller in stature than the doorman, he smiled and said thank you before following the lady and girl.

The doorman holding the door felt more than saw the two women who had been inside rush by.

"Bestie you're here." Amy was hugging Penny tightly. Leonard had reached over and took Lisel's hand so Penny could return the hug. Bernadette touched Penny's hand and leaned over to kiss Leonard on the cheek. She then squatted down and gave Lisel's a big hug. "How have you been sweetie did you have a good Christmas?"

Lisel was smiling a huge grin at her, "Oh yes Aunt Bernie it was wonderful, is Uncle Howard here?" Bernadette looked over to Leonard and smiled. "He's here honey visiting with some old friends of his and your father." Bernadette finally noticed the two outfits that Lisel and Penny had on matched. Lisel had on a white skirt with blue stockings and a lighter blue top you could see under her coat. Penny's skirt was the same blue color as Lisel's stockings, her top white. There shoes were the same color of blue leather though Lisel's were flats and Pennies a low heel. Penny and Amy finally separated. Bernadette smiled at Penny, "Well look at you two you're just so cute in your outfits." Lisel spoke up right away, "Mommy and I got them in Geneva while daddy was getting dirty." Bernadette looked questioningly at Leonard, Penny laughed and Leonard gave her a rueful look. Penny put her arms around both her friends, "Let's go get checked in and we can start catching up."

**They are all there now except for Lena and Horst who will be there in the morning. He had a collider run to oversee today.** **Any other surprise visitors, I'll have to check the book and see.**

**Reviews really are essential folks I'd love to know if I'm boring you yet, I can always kill someone off if that happens. There will be a picture of the train station on the blog today.**

**Macy very nice piece today, it made me smile. I needed it. **


	36. La Collecte de Paris

Chapter 36 La Collecte de Paris

**How should I disclaimer thee, let me count the ways .** **0, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34. Or not I've actually wrote chapters 35 and 36 back to back so I didn't need any warm up tonight so it's after the fact but I'll try. Everything that isn't mine really does belong to them. A shout out to Bill Prady who tweeted in French that it was raining cats and dogs. I replied in French,** **assurez-vous que vous les nourrissez . (Make sure you feed them). Enjoy tonight's chapter**

**Private Contentions**

Penny walked into their new suite it was lovely and opulent. She was actually fonder of the modern suite in Geneva but this one was certainly charming and romantic. The view from the balcony was very lovely with the Eiffel Tower framed by the trees. She wished she was there in the summer. Lisel was in her room with Leonard who was helping her to unpack and get settled.

Amy and Bernadette would be by in about another hour for some girl time. She was surprised when there was a knock at the door. She was walking back in but Leonard had beaten her there. He opened the door and seemed slightly shocked, "Priya how nice to see you, come in."

Penny walked over to say hi and of course keep her eye on Priya. Priya gave Leonard a hug and a peck on the cheek. Then walked over to Penny and exchanged a very light hug with her also. "I just wanted to say congratulations to you both. I know you will make each other happy. I would like to talk to you Leonard if I could about Rajesh."

Penny smiled her best fake smile, but it was a dazzler. "Actually I'm going to check on Lisel you guys go right ahead." Penny went to the bedroom but left the door open and found Lisel laying on the bed with a guide book for Paris. Penny took up the unpacking where Leonard had left off with her ears peeled for the conversation in the living room.

Leonard led Priya over to the couch. She was dressed in dark slacks and a bright white shirt that set her chocolate colored skin and dark hair off very well. She didn't show too many signs of age Leonard thought. She was a little rounder perhaps, five or ten pounds maybe. Leonard set on the chair next to the couch and smiled at her. "What's this about Raj?"

Priya gave Leonard a smile she always had a nice smile Leonard thought. Priya was very calm she always was, "What do know about Rajesh's life now Leonard?" Leonard cocked his head to one side, "Hardly anything really, I haven't talked to him or exchanged email with him in years. But the same is true of everyone really. I've been back in touch with Howard and Bernadette since I came back to the states. We really never talked about Raj. I've had some interaction with Sheldon over the years but that's really about it."

Priya crossed her legs and smiled again at Leonard, "Rajesh went back to India to marry. He did find a wife and they have three lovely children. He teaches at Mumbai University and helps Mommy run the businesses but he is deeply unhappy Leonard. He wants desperately to come back to Caltech with his family." Priya reached out and touched Leonard's knee, "He wants to come home." Leonard patted her hand thus removing it from his knee. He sat back and acted as if he were deep in thought, "He'll need to talk to me about it Priya and then do the official application for the visa and for his family. I can swing the academic portion of things and make sure we have a foreign professor spot open for him that will insure his visa is approved. You're a lawyer you can help him and his family get all the paper work filled out."

Priya reached over to touch his face but he caught her hand about half way gently and stood. She followed him to the door, "Tell Raj to come talk to me tomorrow Priya, I'll see you at dinner."

She gave Leonard another hug and a thank you as he shut the door. Leonard stood there for a few moments, waiting. Penny came into the room she had the wolfish smile on her face again. "I like how you caught her hand when she was going to touch your face. It might have got a little ugly if that had happened." Leonard was smiling now, Penny's face softened to the smile he liked. He walked over to her for a kiss she did put her hand on his cheek as she kissed him. Leonard held her for a few seconds looking into her eyes. "You know I'll never cheat on you darling." He didn't use darling very often, only when he really wanted to make a point.

Penny kissed him again, "We'll see in 8 months when I'm as big as a house and waddling what you say then."

Leonard pulled close and put his lips to her ear. "Then darling I'll massage your swollen feet, rub lotion on your tummy and tell you you're beautiful everyday will that help?"

The knock on the door actually startled Leonard. Wow Raj wasn't wasting any time was he. Leonard walked over to the door. He opened it to see Amy Farrah-Fowler-Cooper before him. "Amy come in, Penny it's Amy." Penny walked over smiling brightly, "What couldn't wait for another hour to see me?" Amy had on her most reserved look. "Though it would have been difficult to wait Bestie I'm really here to talk to Leonard about Sheldon." Penny looked very surprised, "Okay I'll just go in the other room with Lisel." Amy shook her head. "No that's alright you know Sheldon as well as anyone maybe you can help too."

Penny sat next to Amy on the couch while Leonard got back into the chair he had sat across from Priya in. Penny took Amy's hand in hers, "So what's up with Moonpie?" Before Amy could answer Leonard had answered for her. "He's broken Penny just like Henry Clark is broken, isn't that it Amy?" Amy shook her head, "He hasn't so much as written a formula on the white board in almost a year." Penny was shocked and looked at Leonard, "You knew?" Leonard had a sad look on his face. "No I didn't know for sure but I suspected something like this must be going on. Sheldon used to publish like clockwork every quarter. Even when he would just rehash some of his other work he published. He hasn't published in over a year."

Penny put her arm around Amy, "What happened?" Amy wasn't teary but acted very tired. "It happened just before Christmas the year before last. Sheldon was angry that he couldn't work over the holiday at the university. They were remodeling and were going to close his building for the week. It really threw him off his routine as usual. He was working at his desk at home and then he just stopped. I mean really stopped, he didn't speak, or move for three days. The doctor put him to bed and was getting ready to hospitalize him. I was just getting ready to fly his mother out and call you Leonard when he snapped out of it. He just looked up and smiled said he was hungry and got out of bed. It was like three days were three seconds. He was catatonic Leonard, his brains waves were at a very low level I checked. Since then his brain activity has pretty much been back to his old normal. But he hasn't even considered a physics problem even when I prompt him."

Leonard sat back and stared at the chandelier over the dining table. He looked over at Penny and Amy. Penny was holding onto Amy and looking at him. Her look was very much what was he going to do about it. He really didn't have a clue. "Amy have you asked him why he's not working on physics anymore?" Amy was teary eyed now as she pulled back from Penny and looked at Leonard. "He just said there is nothing left for him to figure out. He just spends time working on his model train and playing with Tyler. He still does all his other things, comic books, Sci-fi and the like. He just doesn't work Physics."

Leonard felt suddenly very sad and old. "What do you think we should do?" Amy sat up straight and looked at him. "I think he should come home to Caltech Leonard. Even if he's not working you would have a Nobel Laureate on the faculty. I'm hoping if perhaps he was there that he would find his way back." Leonard sagged into his chair and stared at the wall. It seems like everyone wants to come home today. He started to let his mind wander into the problem. Amy was right getting Sheldon on the faculty even if he didn't contribute would be easy enough.

He was really letting it out now letting his mind get around the problems and possible solutions. A hypothesis began to form he had two variables he could put together. Now he just needed a problem to be solved. Working a little bit backward but the problem was really two fold. How to help two of his oldest friends reconnect to the theoretical physics world? One needed to regain his life and passion, the other needed just to regain his sanity.

Leonard sat up and looked at the couch. Penny had a huge grin on her face, "I told you he'd got something. My genius soon to be husband." Leonard just smiled at her. He looked at Amy. "Have you ever heard of the Ecliptic Alignment of CMB Anisotropy?" Amy looked deep in thought then shook her head. "It's the prefect problem for an astrophysicist and theorist to work on together. I really need to talk to Raj but he'll go along. We need to appeal to Sheldon's competitive nature as well as his well-known ability to be condescending. That should do it, and were flying his mother to Cambridge to spend some time with him. I'll talk to her first."

Leonard reached over and patted Amy on the knee. "Caltech is going to do some Cosmology research. I just need to write the grant request. You should plan on being there in the fall Amy."

Amy looked over at Penny, "I think Leonard was just trying to comfort me when he touched my knee bestie, though he always has liked my legs." Penny just smiled the goofy smile and Leonard smirked and shook his head. Penny got up and offered Amy her hand, "Come on Amy it's time to meet Bernadette in the bar for some girl time." Penny started for the door, turned and gave Leonard some serious raised eyebrow leering. "See you in a while honey." The door closed behind them and Leonard got up to spend some time with Lisel.

**Aperitif **

Leonard lay with his head on Penny's still flat tummy. He kept thinking he should hear something but knew it was far too soon for that. Penny had gotten up after their love making and put on some soft baby blue and pink pajama bottoms and a pink camisole. Leonard had on just his boxers and sock. He sat back up and lay on his back so she could melt into his left arm and shoulder like always. Dinner had been enjoyed by all. They laughed and renewed old jokes and grudges for that matter. Raj could actually talk with women around even before he had a few drinks. Priya had seemed to have a good time as well. Though like the old days she was slightly more reserved than the rest. Howard and Bernadette had been the first to call it a night. The rest had left for their rooms shortly after. Everyone was supposed to go off on their own tomorrow for sightseeing then dinner at the hotel again.

Leonard ran his right hand up and down Penny's side from just beside her breast to her bottom. She giggled for moment, "Are you trying to start something again here Leonard." Leonard grinned at the ceiling. "Maybe, how was your girl time today?"

Penny shook her head, "Can you keep it all secret?" Leonard chuckled, "Of course I can, you've always been the one with the keeping secrets issue." Penny was silent like she wasn't going to tell him. Then she jumped in, "Okay so here's the scoop, Howard and Bernie are trying to get pregnant one more time. That's probably why they left a little early from dinner tonight. Amy and Sheldon have actually had sex, though apparently Sheldon has an issue achieving orgasm unless he does it himself, so both of their pregnancies have been by in vitro. They do have an agreement to do it at least once a week. She said that Sheldon always keeps his agreements."

Leonard leaned over and kissed her forehead and continued to run his hand down her side spending more time on her breast and bottom each stoke. "So what did you share about us or more specifically me?" Penny giggled a little, "Only the usual that you were great in bed and yes you were very wealthy. Oh I did mention I was hopelessly in love with you and Lisel for that matter."

Leonard rolled slightly on his left side and began to kiss her in earnest. His hands no longer sliding but firmly grasping her bottom as he pulled her to him.

**Moving along nicely, I hoped it answered a lot of questions for both you and the characters. Can we fix Raj and Sheldon? All we can really do is to bring them back together and hope it helps.**

**Looking for your reviews and comments, this chapter will post pretty early on Monday considering it still Sunday when I wrote it.**

**Macy stay warm.  
><strong>


	37. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 37 Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Emergent problems have been resolved and "the world was once more is spinning in greased grooves." Twenty points for identifying the author and book. No Google that's cheating. Let's see I don't own any of the characters from the Big Bang Theory TV show. Some very talented people seem to be manipulating them right now so I'll pass. I will continue to use my avatars of them for your fun and enjoyment or not depending on you. As one of my partners said today, "Perfect just spot on perfection", I'll try but I'll settle for adequate.**

**Hearing Keys**

Penny and Leonard had woken together to the sound of piano music coming from the living room. There was a baby grand Piano between the dining room and living area. Penny seemed confused but Leonard just smiled. "Wait for it." The music changed from a soft melody to a more upbeat jazz then back to a soft melody. Penny gasped at Leonard, "Lisel?" He just nodded and continued to listen. "She has an affinity for hearing music and being able to play it back. She mixes them up though wait until you hear chop sticks and ragtime." The music stopped and Lisel came into their bedroom. She crawled up on the bed and right into Penny's arms. "Good morning mommy and daddy did you like my song." Leonard kissed her head, "It was lovely honey, you're up early."

Lisel snuggled in between them, "I was hungry and then I went by the piano and played a song. I'm still hungry though." Leonard started to reach for the bedside phone to order breakfast as Penny scooped up Lisel and looked out the window. It was a clear day with sunshine and hardly any clouds. It was going to be chilly in the shade but fabulous. Leonard came over and put his hand on the small of Penny's back. She turned and he kissed her gently, "Good morning, breakfast is on the way, along with coffee and juice."

They all went to the dining room table and sat down. Leonard picked up his phone and checked his email. "Looks like Raj would like to have a quiet cup of coffee this morning in about an hour in the bar." Penny smiled and touched his hand, "Are you sure it's not Priya just pretending to be Raj?" Leonard gave her that quirky grin and said sarcastically, "Do you really think so? If it is it could make a difference in my drink order now couldn't it." Penny's smile widened and she said one word, "Nebraska."

**Rehashing Raj**

Raj was sitting at a table with coffee when Leonard arrived. Raj offered his hand and Leonard took it, wrapped his other around it and shook it. "Raj my old friend it is good to see you. I talked to Priya yesterday she tells me you're interested in coming back to Pasadena and Caltech?"

Raj looked nervous now, he stuttered for a second, "I would Leonard. I'd like to come back with my family and start my life there again. I know we weren't very close the last few years but let me explain."

Leonard stopped him there. "Raj it's the past. I do know you never slept with Penny if that's what you're getting at. I knew then when she called you "Quick Draw". But Raj the work I have in mind for you is serious research. I'll need you to have a real moral center if you come back. Your research partner is going to be very challenging. There can be no running away, no back peddling in both your professional and personal life. You have to promise me that personally Raj."

Raj looked uncomfortable and put his hand across the table. Leonard shook it and then held it he looked into the astrophysicist's brown eyes. He saw just a touch of fear there. Well that would get worse when he heard the rest. "You're going to be doing research on the Ecliptic Alignment of CMB Anisotropy problem. I'll write the grant proposal and because of your research partner it will sail right through. Now onto your first task, getting that research partner to be interested, you two have always worked well together but with some friction."

Raj's mouth was hanging open, "No not him, not again."

Leonard let go of his hand smiling what for Leonard would be called his wicked smile. "Yes you and Sheldon Cooper PhD the Nobel Laureate and this is how you'll convince him tonight after dinner."

**Sole Ache**

Penny walked into the suite first holding the door open for Leonard who carried the now sleeping Lisel. It had been a long day starting with a walk along the Seine then lunch at Les Deux Magot overlooking Boulevard St. Germain. Leonard then had the car take them to Montmarte Hill. Penny thought how lovely and picturesque it had been like going back in time really. They had ended up at Bois de Vincennes which had the zoo, botanical gardens and a castle. Their 4 year old had been a trooper up until the castle, and then she was getting a little cranky. Leonard had been carrying her on and off all day. She finally insisted he pick her up and promptly fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.

Penny closed the door and went ahead of Leonard to pull back the covers on Lisel's bed. Leonard laid her gently down on the bed with her head on the pillow and started working her coat off. Penny removed her shoes and socks then covered Lisel with the sheet and blanket after placing her rabbit next to her. They turned off the light but left the door open and both headed for their own bedroom to get changed. They both chose soft clothes to relax in for a few hours before dinner. Penny put on her Nebraska shorts and one of Leonard's dress shirts. Leonard had on black silk sweats and a white t-shirt.

Leonard held Penny's hand as they sat on the couch they were both checking messages.

"Horst and Lena are all checked in Penny, they'll meet us for the pre-wedding dinner tonight."

Penny showed Leonard a picture on her phone, "Howard and Bernadette made it to Pont Neuf and took a lunch cruise on the Seine", anything from Priya and Raj?

Leonard looked up, "Nope, but I did get a reply from the president of Caltech that says if I can get Sheldon Cooper to come back I can bring several Indian professors in if I would like. Kind of thought it might go that way."

"Do they know he's not doing physics anymore?" Penny mused as she continued going through her emails.

Leonard smiled over at her, "Doesn't matter as long as he has that Nobel medal he can go to work almost anywhere and never actually work. It's a huge fundraiser for any university as well as the prestige factor."

Penny showed Leonard a picture of the dogs in the pool Chelsea had sent, "Do you think your plan will work tonight?" Leonard sat back and looked at her, "It's really going to depend on how turned off Sheldon really is. We'll actually know tonight, it will either trigger him or he won't care. In which case I'll have to think of something else, hitting him on the head with a coconut it worked in the cartoons."

Penny laughed and leaned over to kiss him and making out seemed be the next natural thing to do. She rolled on top of him pinning him down and proceeded to passionately kiss him. Perhaps he was too involved kissing Penny or maybe he was just in a very contented place. But Leonard didn't feel the disturbance in the force.

**The Return of the Sith (Sorry George)**

The woman before the desk clerk was rather drawn and tight lipped. Her grey hair worn in a very tight gathered fashion. She was dressed in a blue women's business suit with a longish skirt and high black heels. She drew another exasperated breath then again said, "The reservation?"

The clerk found it a deluxe room a single on the third floor. He asked for her passport and processed her credit card then handed both back to her with the key card. She looked him up and down. "Which room is Dr. Hoftstader in young man?" He looked back at the computer, "I'm sorry Madame no one by that name is registered here."

She huffed, "Then how about Dr. Sheldon Cooper and family?" The clerk again consulted the computer. "They are in 503 Madame."

"Well thank you." The woman said quite sarcastically then waved at the bellhop to lead the way with her bag.

**Challenging Data Constructs**

Dinner had been quite wonderful Leonard thought as he sat at the large table holding Penny's hand in his lap. One reason he had chosen the Athenee was the three star restaurant with its large wine cellar and world renowned cuisine. He was waiting for the game to begin. He got everyone's attention. "The wedding will be at 1:00PM tomorrow everyone. Cars to take everyone to the Chateau will be here at 11:30AM. It's about a 45 minute drive. After the ceremony the cars will bring everyone back here. Lisel will go with Horst and Lena. Penny and I have another stop to make then we'll meet right back here for the reception dinner 7:00pm. The drivers will take you anywhere you'd like to go we have the cars for the day one for each couple. Sheldon can I see you, Howard and Raj for a moment."

Leonard led his three old friends into the lounge. They took a table in the corner and each ordered a beverage, Sheldon ordered a virgin banana daiquiri, Raj and Howard cocktails, Leonard a double Laphroaig scotch. Howard raised his glass, "To Leonard and Penny"

They all raised their glasses and then had a drink. Leonard looked over at Raj and raised his glass, "To my newest research team co-leader and long lost astrophysicist Raj." "Here, Here" added Howard. Sheldon got that condescending smile on his face, "Going to search for more planetoids in the Kuiper Belt again?"

Leonard smiled both inwardly and outward, Howard jumped in, "Oh no Sheldon, Raj will be co-leading the Ecliptic Alignment of CMB Anisotropy research team. One of the last great cosmology questions in Physics." Howard turned to Raj, "So are you going with the Hagerman approach or Reitman evaluation?"

Raj answered immediately, "I think Reitman is the way to go his theory may not have held water 10 years ago but was far superior to Hagerman. It will be interesting to use the modern field theory to reexamine it."

Sheldon snorted, "Excuse me Reitman was a second rate astrologist compared to Hagerman, what's your sign. Hurmph. How could you be so misguided, you obviously have to start with Hagerman and use the new unified field equations to determine the new quantum constants. It should only be matter of time to come up with quantum calculations to have someone like Leonard here create an experiment to test it. If it fails then go back to Reitman and do the same thing though you'll probably only find Virgo rising in Taurus."

Sheldon looked over at Leonard, "Are you sure Raj is the right person to co-lead this, you should have a top theorist as his co-investigator."

Leonard was careful not to smile, "I was thinking about you Sheldon. You've worked with Raj before and I know Amy would like to come back the Caltech."

Sheldon didn't miss a beat, "I'm in."

Raj just "happened" to have some scratch paper and a pencil in his pocket and the two started to talk about the physics. Sheldon was scratching equations and diagrams on the paper. Leonard nodded at Raj who returned it. Howard and Leonard bumped fists behind Sheldon's back. Leonard started to get up to go tell Amy the good news when standing in the door of the lounge he saw Penny with a grey haired lady. Penny had a distraught grin on her face. Leonard turned toward Sheldon. Through clenched teeth, "Sheldon why is my mother here."

Sheldon did not look up from his calculations, "Because she's your mother Leonard. Don't worry she can ride with Amy, Tyler and I.

**This one was kind of fun tonight, I think Darth Vader music at the front desk scene might have been appropriate. You didn't think I'd leave Beverly out now did you? Hope you enjoyed tonight's little fiasco dramedy.**

**Reviews, snickers, drawings, tweets, comments are more than welcome but generally demanded by the authors muse lest she leave him and search for clearer minds and greener pastures. If I have a moment I'll post some pictures to go along with the sightseeing. Oh the quote winner. Final lines John Steinbeck's Cannery Row.**

**Macy loved today's mini chapter, keep'em coming, someday I'll have to explain you to the rest of the readers. **


	38. Limited Connections

Chapter 38 Limited Connections

**Time for the real disclaimer 2nd shot at it: I have contemplated that the ownership of fictional characters played by very accomplished actors is both spurious and without any particular social merit. I shall never the less respect that ownership and claim none for other peoples work. I even take less ownership in my own creations which by sharing them with others and therefore making them publically known I expand their depth and inner workings. In other words I really don't care hand me the scotch and hold the ice.**

**Limited Optional Parameters**

Leonard stood up straight and reached over for his scotch for another drink but it was empty. He put the glass back on the table and turned to walk toward Penny and Beverly. He didn't bother smiling if anything just a quick grin, "Hello mother so nice that you could come." Beverly snorted slightly and looked at Leonard over her glasses. "If Sheldon hadn't emailed the plans I wouldn't have." She turned toward Penny, "Leonard neglected to invite me to his first wedding also, but when I heard he was marrying you I decided to come. I'd told him to take good care of you before but he must have forgotten."

Leonard stepped over to Penny and took her hand. Penny could feel how tense he was almost shaking. He had been such a rock since they'd been together but this was like the old Leonard. His self-assurance having ebbed she knew he was feeling vulnerable. Penny did the only thing she could think, she leaned over and kissed him. Not a peck but long slow wet I love you kind of kiss she thought. It seemed to work somewhat he leaned into her and stopped shaking. She held him for a moment and whispered into his ear, "We can do this."

When she pulled back Leonard looked into her eyes. She liked what she saw the self-assured worldly man she was about to marry.

Leonard looked from Penny to his mother, "Since this is the second marriage for both us we felt we would invite just our friends and not family." Penny was impressed he said it nicely but forcefully. Penny decided that a double team was appropriate, "We're both glad you made it Beverly, aren't we Leonard? Now you can meet your granddaughter Lisel she in the dining room." Penny had never even looked at Leonard. She took Beverly by the arm and led her toward the dining room. Penny looked over her shoulder at Leonard and made drinking motions with her hand. Leonard smiled at his wife to be. He walked to the bar and ordered another scotch and two tequila shooters for his mother.

Leonard walked toward the table. Penny was standing behind Beverly and looking at him pointing at her. He came over and saw that Lisel had thrown her arms around Beverly and was holding her tightly. Beverly's face actually looked like it had melted. She wasn't smiling but all the stiffness had gone out of her face. Lisel pulled back and kissed Beverly on the cheek. "I've been waiting to meet you grandmamma. I've seen your picture and daddy has told me you would come see me sometime. I'm so happy you're here come meet my other grandparents."

Lisel had taken her hand and rather insistently proceeded to pull Beverly up. Beverly looked at Penny as she stood and mouthed, "She's adorable", and let herself be led around the table to Lena and Horst.

Leonard put the two shots on the table he and Penny each grabbed one to throw it down. Penny looked at Leonard and put hers back on the table, "Not good for the baby, I little wine with dinner perhaps but not Tequila. " Beverly was visiting with Lena, Horst and Lisel. The guys were all still in the bar. Amy was nowhere to be seen. Priya was sitting with Tyler on her lap, he was fast asleep. Penny patted Leonard's hand as he nursed his scotch and got up and sat next to Priya. "Hi, how'd you end up with a sleeping two year old?" Priya smiled and stroked his head, "I have 6 nieces and 4 nephews he just kind of gravitated my way. Amy asked if I could watch him for a minute while she checked on Sheldon. I take it that's Leonard mother?"

Penny smiled still looking at the grandparents and Lisel, "The dragon lady herself, she doesn't look it but she can get in your head and have you in tears in seconds." Priya nodded and reached for her wine which was slightly out of reach with Tyler on her lap. Penny got it and handed it to her. Priya took a sip and Penny touched her arm. "I'm really glad you're here Priya even if it was just to take care of Raj. It's all set he's going to get to come back to Caltech with his family in the fall."

Priya looked at Penny and smiled. Penny could see it was a smile that was both happy and sad. "You should think about coming back to Southern California too Priya. I remember you liked it there. Think about it." Priya smiled at her, very genuine and sincere, "Thank you Penny I will think about it. Oh here comes Amy."

Amy Cooper was making a striding waddle as she crossed the floor toward the table. Penny stood to meet her. Leonard was watching Lisel talking to Beverly with a sort of smirk on his face. Amy came as close as her extended tummy would allow, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Leonard was startled then turned, stood and got her seated next to him.

"Well, what are they doing in there?" Leonard asked even though he could tell from her face that Amy was very happy. She really had no control over herself that way. "They are arguing over theories and formulas. It's wonderful."

Leonard took a sip of scotch and smiled back. He looked over to see Penny staring at him, head tilted questioningly. He gave her the thumbs up and she smiled then started talking to Priya again,

"I guess I'll give them about 10 more minutes then move them back in here." Leonard looked around, "What happened to Bernadette and Howard?" Then it hit him that they we're working on the baby. Leonard smiled and wished them well. Amy had got up and was sitting with Priya and Penny. Leonard was alone for a moment, maybe the first time all day really. He could just be feeling his liquor but he was actually kind of happy his mother was here. Maybe Lisel was the accomplishment she had always been looking for out of him. He thought about that for a moment then realized if that was true she was just wrong. Lisel was above all things herself he just gave her love and encouragement. Leonard was looking at the lovely dining room they were in when he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. Penny leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Whatcha thinking Dr. Hoftstader?" Leonard covered her hands with his left hand, "I was wondering why we're not in bed having sex right now on our last night single." Penny sat down next to him and gave him the crooked little grin, "You mean with each other right?" He leaned over and kissed her softly and held it for a few more seconds. Leonard stood up laughing softly, "I have to go collect my bickering physicists from the bar, hold that thought and I'll let you know."

**Some Resolutions**

Leonard was sitting on the couch in the suite wrapped in his robe. Penny was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Lisel was asleep in her bed it had been a late night for a 4 year old after a long day. It was 9:30. Leonard had the lights dimmed and he sat thinking maybe he should have another scotch but thought better of it. It had been a satisfying evening in many ways, stark terror and fright in others. But Penny had been right and he knew that at this point he should neither seek nor need his mother's approval. She had come over and sat by Leonard and Penny after visiting with Lena and Horst. She had wanted to know everything about Lisel.

He had been fairly circumspect about it all. Obviously she was a gifted child, but what were her gifts Leonard had told her would be decided by Lisel. He would not try to pressure her as he had been. His mother almost seemed appalled when he said perhaps she would be a great poet or painter. The hard sciences were fine but Lisel would decide what her calling was. Penny had gasp when he suggested that maybe she would be a child actor and then go onto stardom. Her mother was in the business after all.

Leonard chuckled to himself. He had probably thrown that in just to dig at both Penny and Beverly. He did know that Lisel would never know a loveless Christmas and that every one of Lisel's birthdays would be celebrated and honored. That she would have friends and a place for them to spend time together. There would be trips to Disneyland and the beach. All the things missing from his childhood would be there. She would also learn to live in both Europe and America. She would be what she wanted to be.

Hi mother had accepted this though he thought grudgingly. It had been the first time he'd ever had that kind of conversation with Beverly. He liked that better than mother or mom, she'd really always been Beverly not the other and he was just now realizing it. With Penny sitting beside him holding his hand he'd just been himself with her. Adult to adult for once in his life he was actually glad she had come. He's been avoiding her for years and for what? Because he had sought her approval, or that she thought he did. Either way that was over, he was a father now and soon to be a husband for a second time. The second half-life was all that mattered.

Sheldon and Raj had actually settled into working together when he had gone back to the bar to get them. They had already decided on the direction the research would take. He was satisfied they would work on it long distance until the fall when they were back at Caltech. He also knew that they might never find the answer, but that's the way it was with some problems. The work was all that mattered sometimes it led to other answers and other questions.

He also realized that none of tonight, this week, this month would have been possible without Penny. She wasn't his muse. She was his fire and passion. If he had her in his life anything was possible. There would be trials and unforeseen problems in their life. She had been right when she realized they would do the hard things together.

Penny roused him from his thoughts suddenly standing in front of him in her pink short robe. "You look like you were solving physics problems instead of Sheldon?"

Leonard looked up into her face, "Nope I'm not sure I can solve any problem without you there holding my hand." He put out his hand. Penny opened her robe and let it slide down her shoulder. She had a very sexy black lace teddy on. "I couldn't decide between this one and another that I got for our wedding night so I got both. Should I try the other one on and let you decide?" She reached out and took Leonard's hand and molded herself into him on the couch.

He ran his hand along her thigh, "no I think this will do for tonight and we'll save the other for tomorrow when your Mrs. Hoftstader"

Penny buried her face in his neck, "Perfect answer Leonard, perfect answer."

**The evening's over, again some resolutions some partial suggestions to resolutions and finally just living with who you are. **

**Reviews and messaging is of course always encouraged and appreciated. I love hearing from you. I'm sure there will be a time in the future when I wish I had never finished but still have some left.**

**Macy, lovely last Chapterette, I just made that word up. I kind of like it. I got your latest while editing this morning. Sounds like you have it rough there.**

**Here was the first disclaimer for today, on the road.**

**Really lost in the fog for a while today but I was pretty close to the ocean, the wrong ocean but the ocean none the less. Let's see if I can get back on time and track here. I forced myself to get a day ahead so that's why the early posts. I will probably move this to the aside and write a real opening here in moment, just one more cup of tea at least I started to write something. Even if it's droll and uninteresting it will get me in the mood. Warming up, thinking of the story getting another cup of tea. Ready set go**.


	39. Vows within the Oval

Chapter 39 Vows within the Oval

**It's always good to now the title of the chapter before you start usually it means it will write itself. I get a feeling this one may take some time so you'll have to bear with me. Ut normaliter dicere non dominium importatur seu. Yep that was it I only own what I create, Tantum habent quod creare. If my Latin is any good at all today that should cover all the legal and illegal quandaries that should arise from this trip into fantasy and fiction. **

**Arrivals**

Penny and Leonard stepped out of the car at the chateau. Lisel was last out holding her rabbit Rascal and wide eyed at the huge half castle half stone house before them. The house had white washed stone walls, attached to an even older tower structure that still had slit windows and crenellations around its top conical roof. The French flag flew from the top of the tower. The house itself was a four story affair if Leonard had to guess would contain about 150 rooms. He looked over at Penny who actually had a ghastly look on her face. "This is not particularly small and intimate Leonard." He reached over and took her hand, "We're not getting married in the Chateau Penny but we'll get ready there. My friend Daphne will be here already." Leonard gently turned Penny away from the house to the grounds leading away from the tower.

The grounds were immaculate green grass and formal hedges leading down to a large lake. On the edge of the lake was a yellow marble structure. It was oval shaped with a domed roof of the same marble and a striking white cross at its apex. Paths led down to it from several directions all a very fine cobblestone. Penny smiled, "Oh that is lovely, much better. How old is it?" Lisel's hand found Penny's other hand. "Somewhere about 300 years I've been told, we're the first people to be married here in about 50 years." Leonard replied, a wide grin spreading across his face.

They started walking toward the chapel, "Well it's definitely better than "The Little White Wedding Chapel" in Vegas, but do they have Elvis?" Penny cracked herself up, Leonard was laughing also though Lisel looked confused. "Who's Elvis?" Leonard ran a hand over her head, "No one important to us today darling."

They got to the chapel and saw that it was a true oval setting perpendicular to the lake with doors inset on the lake side at the narrowest point of the oval one on each side. Leonard opened the door for his girls and they ventured inside. It was lit by candles as well as by an oval skylight in the ceiling. The oval was perhaps 45 feet at its longest point and 30 feet wide inside. Around the inside walls were stone benches facing inward. Enough to seat about 20 people comfortably. Offset from the center toward the far end of the oval shaped chapel was a small altar. It was not in itself ornately made but simple and of the same marble that the chapel and benches were made from. It was set in such a way that it was bathed in a circle of sunlight probably for the entire afternoon. The chapel had been decorated with orchids and rose garlands on the walls and altar. It was overwhelming austere yet lovely. The door opened behind them and a slight woman in her late 50's entered. Leonard turned to her, "It's lovely Daphne you were right the pictures could not do it justice. Penny this is Daphne Chenonceau this is her family's estate and Daphne you remember Lisel from when she was a baby."

Daphne took Penny's hand gently in hers and patted it with the other, "It's so nice to finally meet you Penny. Liisa and I used to watch your TV show on the internet. It was one of our favorites." Penny smiled at Daphne but before she could speak Daphne had moved onto Lisel. She squatted down to her height and gave her a hug. "Hello Little Lisel, I'm Daphne and your mother Liisa was one of my finest friends. You weren't even talking yet the last time I held you. I was there when you were born." Lisel looked at her for a moment then smiled, "Hello Daphne"

Daphne stood and looked around the Chapel. "This was the celebratory chapel for the Chateau, weddings, christenings, confirmations and blessings were performed here. My mother was married here she was the last one before you two. The way this will work is that you will stand with your back to the altar standing in the sunlight facing the door as your friends and family enters. The judge in his robes will be behind the altar and behind you. When everyone is seated he will come around and stand in front of you and the ceremony will be performed with you facing your guests. That is the tradition of this chapel and my family."

Penny smiled at Daphne, then looked at Leonard, "You were right intimate, subtle and yet terribly romantic. " Daphne smiled back at her then over at Leonard, "The only change from what we talked about is that my Uncle Robert is Ill so we have another judge who will perform the wedding. He's about your age Leonard I think you will like him." Daphne reached out and took Lisel's hand and started leading her to the door. "Let's get you all up to the house so you can start getting ready. Penny your hair dresser and make up girl came in last night but they are ready to go this morning."

Penny turned toward Leonard taking his hand, "You brought Sheila and Mindy over to do my hair and makeup?"

Leonard just smiled rather modestly, "They are your friends. I worked it with Josh after we came over to Geneva. They still think you're doing a photo shoot but they get a week in Paris when their done." Penny leaned over and kissed his neck and cheek, "Thank you honey that was very sweet and now I can really look my best and have my friends at the wedding."

They walked hand in hand behind Daphne and Lisel who by now was asking questions.

"Is this your house Daphne, it's very large and beautiful?"

"It's my family home Lisel but I live in Geneva and work were your grandfather does most of the year. I'm a mathematician like your grandmother though I could never teach as she does."

They neared the house as a young man came through the door and tipped his hat to Daphne, "Good morning Baroness"

Daphne smiled back, "Good Morning Jean-Paul"

Lisel looked up at Daphne, "What's a Baroness?" Daphne smiled at Lisel, "That's just what we call the oldest lady that lives in this house, ready to see it?"

Lisel just nodded and they entered 18th century abode..

**Preoperational Preparations**

Daphne had given them a brief tour of the ground floor but time was short. They had left the Hotel at 9:30 it was now 11:00. They needed to be in the chapel before 12:30. Because all the guests were coming at the same time they would greet them there. If it had been one of Daphne's families wedding then the Baron would walk the bride into the church. But Penny and Leonard wanted to be standing there with Lisel greeting there few guests and taking their vows. Daphne showed them to a suite of rooms. There were two bedrooms connected by a central parlor. Each bedroom had its own bath. The entire suite was actually decorated with very modern furnishings both comfortable and stylish.

Leonard kissed Penny as she turned with Lisel and headed for the room where Sheila and Mindy waited. Leonard ventured into his bedroom and looked about. His garment bag was hanging in the bathroom. There was a well-stocked bar but he decided to abstain. He knew Penny would take the entire time getting ready. Leonard figured the time it would take him to get dressed and ready would be about 10 minutes. He actually was feeling rather lonely. Maybe that was why you had a best man at a wedding, he thought, to keep you out of the bar before the ceremony and to play a cards with. Leonard sat down in the soft chair by the bed, pulled his phone out and started playing Tetris.

There was a knock at his door. Leonard didn't rise but just paused his game and told them to come in. Penny stuck her head around the door he could see she was wrapped in a towel, "I thought you might be lonely over here want to come help Lisel and I get ready. You can watch Mindy and Sheila in action and help Lisel get dressed. Leonard rose and started for the door, "Not worried about bad luck or anything?

Penny almost laughed, "We could call Sheldon to calculate the odds."

Leonard did laugh, "No the research questioner would be too grueling for either of us. We better just wing it." Leonard followed what he now realized was a scantily clad Penny next door. She had on white lace panties and was holding the towel over her breasts. Leonard considered the rest of the day to come, "So far so good" he said as he watched her go through the door..

**Readiness Quotient **

Leonard sat on a small sofa with Lisel helping get her shoes on. She stood and showed her dress off to him that she had gotten for Christmas. The pink and white dress with small kittens embroidered on the hem and neckline. With the matching shoes and white stockings she looked darling. Leonard looked over toward the makeup table where Sheila and Mindy were putting the finishing touches on Penny. She was still wrapped in the towel and smiled at him in the mirror. Mindy came over and got Lisel so she could do her hair. Penny turned in the chair and gave him a dazzling smile. "It time for your to get dressed Leonard, I just need to put on my gown and shoes then I'll be ready."

Leonard smiled back and headed back to his bedroom to get dressed. He was wearing a black Italian tuxedo. The shirt was bright white with a Nehru collar and sapphire button at his throat, his Uncle Floyd's gold cuff links at his wrists. It took less than the estimated 10 minutes to get ready. His hair combed, checking for no food in his teeth. Leonard walked back to the parlor. He checked his phone it was 12:35 everyone would be arriving shortly. The door to Penny's bedroom opened. Leonard waited patiently as first Mindy and Sheila made their way out. Both were dressed in short black dresses. Then Lisel appeared melting Leonard's heart. Still in the Christmas dress with tiny white flowers woven into her hair.

Penny at last came through the door. Her dress was a brilliant white lace off the shoulder with long sleeves. Weaved into the dress from the neckline to the waist were small sequined and sapphire snowflakes. Leonard stood and she smiled at him. Her hair was pulled behind her head and hung in long ringlets down her shoulders and back. Weaved into it were small white and blue flowers. She must have been wearing flats under the long dress because Leonard was just slightly taller than her. She had a bouquet of yellow and blue flowers in her hand. Around her neck was the golden filet chain Leonard had given her for Christmas.

Leonard let "Wow", escape his lips. Leonard was without words for several seconds a very unusual problem for the normally verbose professor. When he did speak he chose carefully. "Beautiful and stunning are not enough Penny, magnificent comes to mind."

Penny walked over and took Leonard's offered arm and switched her bouquet into that hand and let Lisel take hers.

**Arrival Ceremony**

Penny, Leonard and Lisel stood before the altar facing the doors Penny on the left, Leonard on the right with Lisel between them. Judge Edgard Durante had been there to meet them and be introduced by Daphne when they got to the chapel. He was Leonard age or slightly younger. Dark hair and eyes and Penny thought a very attractive man. He had explained to them that the entire ceremony except the last announcement could be in English. Daphne placed them in front of the altar and got down to talk to Lisel again. "You will stay here with you father until he touches your shoulder. Then walk over and sit with your grandparents they'll be right there", she pointed at the closest bench to Lisel's right. She stood back up and touched Leonard cheek softlythen Penny's. "When I shut the doors touch Lisel and point her toward Horst and Lena. Then Edgard will move around to stand in front of you and start the ceremony. Penny and Leonard both nodded.

Penny felt a little nervous, no rehearsal, no table reading, just stand up here and do it. She smirked and looked at Leonard, "My wedding is improv." Leonard smiled back at her, "You wanted intimate and casual, but romantic and special. How'd I do so far?" She relaxed and smiled at him. She reached over and handed him her ring which he put in his left pocket. Penny was about to suggest the other pocket when the doors were opened and their guests started to file in. Horst and Lena were first, then Howard and Bernadette, Raj and Priya, Mindy and Sheila. The last in was Sheldon carrying Tyler following behind Beverly and Amy. Everyone smiled and some waved. Leonard, Lisel and Penny waved and smiled back. Once everyone was seated Daphne closed the doors. Before Leonard could touch Lisel she had started toward her grandparents and sat between them.. Leonard and Penny moved toward each other and Judge Durante came around the altar and faced the gathering.

"I am Judge Edgard Durante of the magistrate's court of Paris. I will officiate at this ceremony. By law I must ask if anyone knows a reason these two adults should not be married."

"Very well then let us begin." Judge Durante turned back to Leonard and Penny, "Please join hands."

Penny placed her bouquet on the altar behind them and took Leonard's hand in hers. She was shaking but Leonard was rock steady. She looked into his face, he had on The Smile and his eyes were soft and gentle yet strong and supportive. The vows went quickly. The traditional French version said by Edgard that they repeated:

"_I, Leonard, take you, Penny, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; till death separates us._

_I, Penny, take you, Leonard, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; till death separates us._

Leonard will you take Penny to be you legally wedded wife?

_I do._

Penny will you take Leonard to be you legally wedded husband?

_I do._

It is traditional for a marriage to be sealed with a token from husband to wife do you have such a token Leonard?

_I do this ring." _

Penny watched Leonard reach into his right pocket, knowing the ring was in his left. She moved her eyes toward his left. Leonard was very solemn still smiling he produced a ring from his right pocket. Penny had to keep from gasping. The ring was gold with two beautiful interlaced diamond snowflakes in platinum upon the gold. Leonard took her hand and slid it on her left ring finger. Penny could feel tears sliding down her face.

"I must announce the following line in French by Law, En vertu des lois de la France je prononce maintenant votre mari et la femme. In English Under the laws of France I now pronounce your husband and wife. Please kiss your bride."

Penny was pretty sure it was Howard doing the woot, wooting when they kissed but she couldn't be sure. Penny felt tears on her lips and then Leonard lips were upon hers, softly and with a gentleness that made her cry harder. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Then together they turned and faced their applauding friends and family.

**Nuf Said, and it only took three drafts. **

**Reviews are awesome, tweets, emails, blog comments are all welcome.**

I'm going to add this for some friends of mine it's always been a favorite of mine as well:

Hope

It hovers in dark corners  
>before the lights are turned on,<br>it shakes sleep from its eyes  
>and drops from mushroom gills,<br>it explodes in the starry heads  
>of dandelions turned sages,<br>it sticks to the wings of green angels  
>that sail from the tops of maples.<p>

It sprouts in each occluded eye  
>of the many-eyed potato,<br>it lives in each earthworm segment  
>surviving cruelty,<br>it is the motion that runs the tail of a dog,  
>it is the mouth that inflates the lungs<br>of the child that has just been born.

It is the singular gift  
>we cannot destroy in ourselves,<br>the argument that refutes death,  
>the genius that invents the future,<br>all we know of God.

It is the serum which makes us swear  
>not to betray one another;<br>it is in this poem, trying to speak.

~ Lisel Mueller ~

(_Alive Together: New and Selected Poems_)


	40. Remote Imagining

Chapter 40 Remote Imagining

**The injury caused by an object colliding with you is directly proportional to the injury required to prevent you from doing something you enjoy the next day. A rather silly way to start the disclaimer but it's my mood. Because I have no direct or indirect ownership, managerial, fiduciary, supervisory, or janitorial relationship with The Big Bang Theory I would never even wish to have any of the above and thus claim none. It should also be noted that I'm sure the feeling is mutual and I would be considered at best a pain in a rather large ass. Me being the pain rather than the ass.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Hoftstader**

The limousine driver looked in his rear view mirror at the couple in the back. Mr. and Mrs Hoftstader sat very close together. They were holding hands smiling and talking softly to each other. The occasional kiss was exchanged as the car sped toward the U.S. Embassy both had smiles on their faces.

The women wore a short white lace dress her hair and makeup immaculate. She would occasionally stare at the wedding ring on her finger. She would then turn and kiss her husband again. She must have done it already about 4 times since they had left the chateau. The man was dressed in black slacks a black shirt with tiny red pin stripes. A grey tweed waist coat and black dress jacket.

The driver knew his job, get the newlywed couple to the embassy by 6:00 PM. He remembered his wedding some 30 odd years ago. He still loved his wife every moment of his day. It was when he came home from work at night that things were in doubt. He really should be a comedian he thought and pushed further down on the gas pedal.

Leonard felt the car pick up speed slightly and looked up. The traffic was light and they should make it with about 45 minutes to spare. The wedding had made him almost cry. He kept thinking how it had been such a long road to something they both wanted. The end of it was by far worth the journey but the journey itself had been hard for them both.

After the ceremony was over and they faced their friends and family an instant reception line had formed. Penny had waved for Lisel to come stand with them. Starting with the judge and then all the guests each came up and kissed or hugged them both. Sheldon had actually first hugged Penny then actually hugged Leonard as well. Beverly had given Penny a warm hug and an even managed to give Leonard a near hug. Once everyone had paid their respects to the couple Daphne had herded everyone outside except Lisel, Penny and Leonard. The next twenty minutes were spent before a photographer taking pictures of the couple in the Chapel. Then Penny had insisted on several group photos outside with the entire group.

Leonard and Penny had then wished them all goodbye. They would all meet up for dinner at the hotel. The banquet room was reserved and ready. Lisel was kissed and sent back with Horst and Lena for the night. Leonard and Penny had returned to the bedrooms and changed into their current clothes. Sheila and Mindy has stayed to redo Penny's hair and touch up her makeup. Then they were on their way to their rooms at the Athenee as well. Daphne had walked up to the happy couple as their bags were put in the car. "Leonard and Penny it was a lovely ceremony you do the chapel and my family a great honor."

Penny had given Daphne a gentle hug, "Thank you for taking us through this and providing the lovely chapel and rooms. I can't tell you how special it was." Daphne took Penny's hand and looked into her face, "Take care of Lisel as if she were your own."

Penny gave Daphne what she knew was her best smile, "She is my own already there is no other way"

Daphne had nodded and they had gotten in the car.

**A Tighter Hold **

The limousine pulled up not to the front of the embassy but a side entrance. Penny looked out and knew they had a problem. The press was there in force. At least 20 paparazzi and even a couple of TV camera crews were camped out at the entrance. Penny looked over to Leonard who grimaced. "That's how you get a secret out to the world tell the State Department to keep it." Penny took Leonard's hand in hers, "Should we just rush by them?"

Leonard shook his head, "First get your passport out to show the Marines." They both got their passports and nodded to the driver who went to open the door. Before he did two French policeman stepped forward from the reporters and pushed them back. Their driver opened the door and Penny led the way. Leonard holding tightly to her hand and the packet of papers he was carrying in his other hand. Penny watched as the marines opened the gates and the policeman pushed back harder against the photographers. The clicking of the cameras was everywhere.

Penny felt like it took minutes but within seconds she had showed her passport and was behind the gates Leonard still clutching her hand. Two of the press tried to follow and found themselves on the ground when they tried to get past the Marines. The Marines then stepped behind the gate and closed it between them and press. Penny was jittery, "I've never seen them like that, very aggressive." Leonard looked a little rattled also. They started toward the consular building and were met by a young lady half way to it.

"Dr. and Mrs. Hoftstader I presume we've been waiting for you. I'm Virginia Robertson the assistant charge d affaire at the embassy let me take you to the notary. I see the police presence we requested was required. I'll call to get a couple of more officers for when you leave."

Virginia led them into the consulate to the office of the notary. The notary was a young man about the same age as the charge d affaire somewhere just under 30. He introduced himself as Thomas Corning and took Leonard's packet from his hand. Thomas under the watchfulness of Virginia took out the papers and reviewed them. Leonard handed his and Penny's passport to him. Thomas recorded and put a seal on each document. He then filled out his notary book and put it before them. "You both need to sign with the same name as is on your passport."

Penny signed first and then Leonard. Thomas looked up and smiled at them both. Virginia offered her hand, "Congratulations your marriage is now official both in France and in the United States of America." They both shook her hand and she smiled at Leonard, "Do you mind me asking how you overcame the residency requirement for your marriage?"

Penny actually was surprised, "What residency requirement?"

Virginia looked at her carefully, "To be married in France one of you must be a resident for 40 days before you can be married in a civil ceremony."

Leonard just smiled, "I own a small place on the Rhone outside Geneva. I have residency going back awhile. The lawyers took care of the rest I'm sure. That and I had a Baroness helping me with local aspects."

Virginia smiled and nodded, "It's very difficult to get married in France for foreigners it's really quite a shame." She looked down at her phone for a moment, "The sergeant says it's a good time for you two to leave. The police have pushed back the press and he will personally walk you to the car. He's a big fan by the way, we all are."

Penny blushed slightly, "Thank you so much for helping us."

Virginia started walking them out. When they reached the gate there were now 6 policemen holding the photographers and press back. The Marine sergeant was standing at attention in front of the gate waiting for them. Two other marines stood behind him facing outward blocking the view inside. Leonard and Penny walked up to the sergeant. Penny leaned in closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. He stood stone still, "Thanks you sergeant." A very slight grin was on marines face. He turned and walked them to the car no one came close.

**Greetings and Goodbyes**

Leonard and Penny entered the suite to a lovely bouquet of roses on the table and a bottle of Cristol Champagne chilling in an ice bucket. Penny looked at Leonard and smiled. "I'm only responsible for the Champagne the roses must be from someone else." Leonard smiled back.

Penny took the card from the flowers and read it, a tear trickled down her face and she handed it to Leonard. "It's from mom and dad, I told them they could come but I knew they wouldn't. They wish us happiness." Leonard read the card and put it on the table. He wrapped his arms around Penny. "Why wouldn't they come when you told them?"

Penny wasn't crying she kissed his cheek, "I knew Paris would be a bit much for them Leonard. Even LA is too big. But Europe was just a little much to ask of simple folks from Nebraska. Dad might have come but mom never would have. He wouldn't come alone." Leonard stepped back from her, "Let's bring the family to them then, we can go home through Omaha if you'd like?"

Penny smiled, "Let me think about. Leonard I have one more thing to do today. I need to read Liisa letter." Leonard raised his eyebrows slightly, "You want some privacy?"

Penny put her hand on his cheek, "No I want you right here next to me."

"I'll open the Champagne then."

Penny went into the bedroom and retrieved her letter. She returned to a pop as Leonard opened the champagne and poured it in two flutes. He met her on the couch and set hers on the coffee table. Penny set next to him and looked at the envelope then broke the seal and removed a sheet of writing paper and some very thin folded papers as well. She looked at the thin folded paper which was some kind of pattern. She picked up the letter and read:

_Dear Penny_

_Your reading this so Leonard has found you again. My father would only give you this if you two were together. I would be so happy for you and my dear Leonard. If my letter is in your hands then so are my Little Lisel and our Leonard. I say "our" because we have shared his heart though you wouldn't know until he finds you again._

_I loved someone like Leonard loved you. A love that set my heart on fire, that when it was gone I thought I could never find it again. I couldn't. I loved Leonard he is gentle yet strong, caring and willing to sacrifice his happiness for his loved ones. Though I love and care for him still I knew he had that same love for you. This love is a fire and a passion that consumes you that you only find once. We filled the loss that each of us had with our own more gentle love and I treasure it. I hoped he would find his first love again even though I would never be able to. Care for his heart and your own. Protect him from himself when he will give too much. He has stayed by me to what will be a bitter end for him I know. I don't give him to you but return him to his heart's desire. He does come with that which is dearest to my heart, Lisel._

_I hope she will grow up to be the gentle and caring person her father is. I also hope the best part of me carries on in her. If Leonard is with you he has decided you will be the right person for Lisel. Even as much as he still cares for you Lisel would come first for him, I know that so I have no fear you shall care for her as your own. _

_Enclosed is the pattern my Aunt used to make her bunny. The same bunny she made me when I was a child. Little stuffed bunnies don't last forever. I had three as a child my Aunt making me a new one each time. This pattern is for you to have a new one made for Lisel when the time comes. She will need it for her children and you may use it for yours and Leonard's. It gives me great peace to pass it on to the next Mrs. Hoftstader._

_I'll leave you with this:_

_A Clear Voice_

_Speak to your heart. Use a clear voice.  
>No sobs as you walk on shattered dreams and pain.<br>Your heart follows your love. It has no other choice.  
>It may keep you whole and sane.<br>So use a clear voice and love shall remain._

_This is my last prose I'm afraid, morphine awaits me and me it. Should it ease me to ease him I shall be grateful._

_Farewell_

_Liisa_

**Aside: Night all, Review as you see fit._  
><em>**


	41. Finding a Way Home

Chapter 41 Finding a Way Home

**Have you ever wondered what the term "Limited Liability" really means? Is it that you have limited you exposure to being liable for your actions because you stated it? Are you less liable for breaking someone's heart then? Should your start each new relationship in life with: "This relationship is only available on an as is basis any crushing anguish, bad feelings, or any other emotion that resembles being broken hearted is exclusively the fault the person feeling that way and is not the fault of the other and they are not liable to express remorse or empathy."? It certainly would give you a clear conscience when it comes to deciding if something isn't working out. So this is the TBBT disclaimer for tonight should I break TBBT heart it's their own fault even if it was my intention I told them up front it could happen so I'm without fault. Wonder if this will work on speeding tickets?**

**Lingering**

Penny sat back on the couch she expected to be crying after reading Liisa's letter. She was surprised how peaceful she was. She did feel regret at having never met her. Penny decided she would need to read more of Liisa's work when she got home. She looked over at Leonard he was studying her while sipping his champagne. "Would you like to read it?" She smiled to show she was happy.

Leonard shook his head slowly, "Maybe some other time, I like how I feel right now. I'm married to the love of my life. I'm in Paris drinking fine champagne about to go see all my friends. Let's just call me good. What's the pattern of?"

Penny picked up the pattern and laid it out. It was well used and old. "This is the pattern for Lisel's bunny Rascal. Liisa say's they never last forever and we'll need to make another someday. I think I'll have one made for our baby too." Penny was a little teary eyed after saying that. She carefully folded the pattern and letter and put them back in the envelope. Leonard lifted his right arm and she slid over into his shoulder. She snuggled in close and he wrapped his arm around her holding her tight. "How are you feeling Mrs. Hoftstader?"

"Wonderful Mr. Hoftstader, absolutely perfectly wonderful"

Leonard smiled and chuckled, "It's actually still Dr. Hoftstader, the Dr. trumps the Mr."

"Pedantic Dr. Hoftstader very very pedantic."

**Irrational but well rounded**

Sheldon sat at the far end of the table in the banquet room. He was thinking about how really interesting Leonard and Penny's wedding had been. His and Amy's had been in the judges chamber in Pasadena before they came to Cambridge. His mother, sister and Amy's mother the only ones in attendance as planned. They had gone out for dinner at the Cheesecake Factory. Sheldon had splurged and had two desserts that night. He patted his much rounder stomach that he now had. He wasn't fat he knew, his BMI being exactly at the high end for his height. He just wondered if he could have done their whole wedding better. He thought better of it and moved on to doing calculations in his head on stellar noise he'd been talking to Raj about earlier.

Amy was watching Sheldon who was across from her closely, first he looked whimsical then he had suddenly got a more serious look. She knew that look he was working something out clicking away in his head. He did this at social functions quite often. She reached over touching Tyler's head in the high chair next to her. He had been eating small cooked carrots with his hands and now his face and hands were orange. She dipped a napkin in her water and proceeded to clean him up. She looked down toward Leonard and Penny who sat side by side in the middle of the table. Penny was talking to Horst who was on her right grinning at his response to whatever she had just said to him. Leonard was turned toward his left talking to Howard over the top of Lisel who was beside him. Amy smiled at her bestie who saw and smiled back giving her a little wave. Their wedding had been lovely, a little over the top for location perhaps but Penny had been beautiful. Tyler started to fuss beside her she turned and got him out of the high chair and put him in her lap.

Raj watched his sister who was at the end of the table talking to Edgard Durante the judge who had married Leonard and Penny. They we talking in French, his sister seemed very enamored of the dark haired and dark eyed judge. Leonard had invited him to reception after Priya had started talking to him after the wedding. Raj felt his Indian protectiveness kicking in regarding what was proper and not. Then he realized he was no one to tell Priya how she should act. Perhaps this was the one.

Bernadette sat beside Howie listening to him talk with Leonard about the next version of the TISHH system. Howie was talking about it controlling cleaning devices and aiming solar arrays. Leonard had that look he would get when Howie had gone over the top but was listening patiently asking the occasional question. Bernadette wondered if she was pregnant yet. They had certainly been trying hard at it in a romantic way. She and Howie had spent the afternoon at the Louvre barely seeing any of it but walking hand in hand the whole time. When they had got back to the hotel there was time for a quickie before dinner so they continued to indulge. She hoped for Howie's sake this time it would take. He wanted children so badly, if it didn't work out this time they would have to seriously look at adopting.

Lena watched what she liked to think of as her daughter-in-law talking to her husband. She did catch a lot of the conversation even though it was in English. Horst was talking about Lisel's first few years. She looked at Penny, she really was a beautiful woman but other things shined through also. She was charming of course, held herself well but some underlying quality shown in her face. It was compassion Lena thought and kindness. The same underlying things she had always seen in Leonard. That's how they're alike thought Lena, that's the connection between them compassion and kindness. I bet they don't even know it, they just know they're connected.

Leonard was watching Howard talk to his left, his right hand holding Penny's under the table. Howard at last finished his explanation of some new idea for Tish. Leonard nodded and looked down at Lisel who was eating ice cream from a dish. He leaned over and kissed her head, she looked up and smiled at her father and went back to the vanilla with chocolate sauce. Leonard turned and caught site of his mother who was beside Sheldon looking at him. He gave her his best smile. Beverly gave him a small grin back then turned her attention to Sheldon beside her. Leonard looked over to his wife she was just turning toward him after talking to Horst. She leaned over and kissed him lightly. She whispered in his ear, "Maybe we should think about going up to the room honey?" He nodded. Leonard cleared his throat several times so everyone's attention turned toward him and he stood.

"Everyone I want to thank you for coming all the way to Paris for our wedding. " He looked over at Priya and Edgard, "You are all welcome to stay here and enjoy the hotel's wonderful hospitality as long as you'd like." He looked down to see Lisel looking at him and he winked at her. "Lisel here will be staying with her grandparents tonight. Penny and I will see all of you in the morning. But I really do think it's time for my wife and I to have a quiet evening alone together. Good night"

Beverly watched Leonard take Penny's hand as she stood up and they headed for the door. Behind her she heard Sheldon talking to Amy, "Quiet evening my patootie, those two have the loudest sex on record. Even the downstairs neighbor would comment on it." Beverly smiled and thought to herself, "I guess his penis turned out all right after all."

**Plans and Nightgowns**

Leonard and Penny got into the room and fell into each other's arms sharing a very passionate kiss. This was their first long kiss of the day there had been so many today but not like this kiss. Penny's arms were wrapped around his neck, his arms around her waist. They were holding each other tightly their bodies crushed together passion ruling the moment. There was no other preparation or primping. They made very passionate love for the first time as a married couple on the couch and coffee table. Their clothes flung around the living room of the suite.

When they were spent Leonard picked her up and carried her to the bedroom sliding Penny and himself under the covers. They cuddled for a very long time facing each other kissing, touching and hugging. Penny knew he was becoming aroused again you couldn't lay that close together without noticing. "Would you like me to go put my nightie on honey?" Leonard was nuzzling and kissing her neck now his hands wandering over her. "Maybe later you're not going anywhere!"

The second time was slower more relaxed more like they usually were. It did last much longer though and they had both been breathing hard when they finished. This time Leonard lay on his back with Penny's on her side facing him with her head resting on his left shoulder. Penny kissed his chest, "Leonard what are we doing tomorrow?"

Leonard kissed the top of her head, smelling her hair. "We make travel plans tomorrow. Do we want to go home via London then Omaha? Or is there somewhere else you want to see or go here, Venice or Mykonos perhaps?"

Penny thought it over for several seconds, "Leonard I want to go home, I want to take Lisel home to see her room and see the dogs and Schrodinger. I want to take Lisel to the apartment and walk around the park. We can come back over in the spring but I really feel like going home."

Leonard held her tightly to him, "I'll take care of it we'll start home tomorrow."

"Thanks honey"

Leonard ran his hand down her side, "I had the same thought myself today, home."

**February 2****nd**** 2:00AM Paris** **office of Jet Prime charters**.

The computer screen on the scheduler's desk had been left on again. A new message was in the lower corner. "_Gulfstream_VII deluxe CDG to BUR depart 2:00pm GMT. LLH Bank und Treuhand AG, confirmed. Aircraft confirmed from LHR to CDG by 12:30PM GMT

**Edgard Durante's Apartment Les Halles**

Priya cuddled up to Edgard under the covers. He had been a wonderful lover and fine conversationalist. He was divorced with no children and until quite recently a lawyer in private practice in Leon. The move here to get away from his ex-wife and her family had cost Edgard his partnership in the law firm. She really might be able to get used to this man. At least Raj would get a decent night's sleep tonight with no wall of pillows in bed between them. Priya settled in and closed her eyes. She really is going to have to think about Paris or Pasadena but right now Paris was winning hands down.

**Aside: Yes were going back to Pasadena.**

**Hope you enjoyed tonight's chapter more about humor and wrapping up Paris for our travelers, hero and heroine. Reviews, emails, tweets and comments are more than welcome.**

**Macy still loving your work. Keep it up as you have time.**

**If you haven't had a chance please check the blog out for pictures and behind the scenes stuff as well as the entire story. Ellipitcalthreads dot com.**


	42. Back to Burbank

Chapter 42 Back to Burbank

**A Disclaimer is the denial, refusal, or rejection of a right, power, or responsibility. Okay easy enough I deny the right to refuse the power and reject all responsibility. Wow that felt really good. I suddenly feel much freer now to just do about anything I want to my characters and those of TBBT. Wait a minute I already do that. This disclaimer was a total rip off. I think I'll write a sharply worded letter to the BDB, (Better Disclaimer Bureau). Then I'll add them to my enemies list if I can find the floppy drive. I'm adding my iPad to the list too, and Duke University for losing in the first round. Don't even get me started on the IRS. Oops sorry I didn't mean that I really do love you guys go Revenue. Oh crap well you get the general idea it's all one big autocorrect error. Maybe I should just shut up and start writing the chapter.**

**Impatience and Comfort**

Leonard slid back into bed beside Penny she was laying on her side facing him. He very gently slid his arm above her pillow. She moved over put her head on his arm and her hand went to his side. "What were you doing up sweetie, I woke up when you got up and I've been waiting for you." Penny had spoken softly into his chest. She had fell back asleep but part of her was waiting for him to return so she could sleep were she was now.

"Just booking a plane for the ride home tomorrow, we leave at 2:00. We should be in Burbank by 2:00 PM we just need to get Chelsea to set up the car."

Penny snuggled in a little further then something clicked in her brain. "What airline flies into Burbank from Paris?"

Leonard rolled toward her slightly getting comfortable. "No airlines do but the private jet were flying on tomorrow will land where ever we want it to. You sounded like you really wanted to get home. This is the quickest way. Direct flight you me and Lisel should cut about an hour or more off the commercial time."

Penny smiled to herself, "How much did it cost us?"

Leonard was silent.

Penny was fully awake now, "come on how much?"

Leonard ran his hand through her hair, "It'll be close to 75K for a ten hour flight then I'm sure there will be some premium cost attached for service and the flight attendant. Say closer to 80."

Penny shook her head slightly, "That's a lot I could have waited a day."

"Like I said just a tool, you and Lisel are worth every dime to get us home."

Penny was amazed as always by the way his mind worked. She knew he would never spend that to fly himself home. That was unless he needed to get to me or Lisel then price would have been no consideration. "Thank you honey, it's all set then?"

"Yep, I love you Penny."

"Thank you", she waited for 5 long seconds, "I adore and love you too"

Penny closed her eyes, she was warm in his arms both physically and emotionally. Sleep returned almost at once.

**Married Morning**

Leonard woke up as Penny slipped out of bed. It was still fairly early he knew, the winter light just creeping through the window. He would enjoy getting back to the California sunshine. He thought that it would be fun to bring Penny back this summer to see Paris at its peak. He had been here several times in the summer and the spring. He wanted to take her to Ile Saint Louis and the Place de Concord. Then all the places he knew so well. The little café here, the odd bar there that he had explored on his own years ago. He had imagined her there with him then. Now it was possible to do that.

Penny came back and slid in beside him. "I ordered us croissants and coffee. I didn't think you were awake yet you were up late." Leonard pulled her close kissing her forehead. "We were both up as I recall. I just couldn't sleep last night until I got the flight home set up. I was just laying here thinking we should come back to Paris in the summer. Lisel can spend a week or two with Horst and Lena. I can take you to all the places I imagined you at."

Penny laughed, "Imagined me?"

Leonard was quiet for a moment or two. "Before I met Liisa I would take a week and go to some new place every 4 weeks or so. I would always imagine taking you or being there with you. The canals of Venice, the beach at Mykonos, watching the sunset in Portugal or the sunrise in Florence, you were with me in each of those places and more. I even talked to you sometimes, I missed you so much Penny. Now that we're together I want to go back with you to those places so you can hear me whisper to you this time."

Penny put her hand on his cheek and pulled him to her and kissed him she didn't stop kissing him until the knock on the suite door came. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, "I can't wait I want see every spot and hear every word." She slid out of his arms and headed toward the door.

**Lingering Together**

Penny brought the breakfast tray with the coffee pot and croissants and set it on the coffee table in the bedroom. She was blushing. "I think we may be the scandal of the room service folks today. I let in the young man and told him to put the tray on the coffee table and he had to move my bra and panties over to set it down. I'm sure that will be around the kitchen soon enough."

A smiling Leonard got up and put his robe on and joined her on the small settee behind the coffee table. He was still contemplating the different places he wanted to take Penny when his phone buzzed on the night stand. A few mild oaths as he crossed the room to get it he read the text to Penny.

"_Table reserved for breakfast in 1 hour, Amy"_

Penny stood up grabbed a roll and her coffee and started heading for the bathroom. Leonard sat back down on the small couch. He really had wanted to spend a little more time lounging around here with Penny. He looked up to see Penny standing in front of the bathroom door coffee and half eaten croissant in hand. "You know two people can shower faster than one."

Leonard grabbed his coffee and started for the bathroom. He thought he should text Amy back about how the Hoftstaders were definitely going to be late.

**Off to the Mouse**

Penny and Leonard were a half hour late already and Sheldon was getting rather anxious. He had made big plans for today. The most important day of this whole trip beside the train ride was here and now they were running late. Finally Leonard and Penny came through the doors to the restaurant saw their friends at the table and walked over.

Amy stood and gave Penny a hug, "How's Mrs. Hoftstader this morning? Where's Lisel?"

Penny smiled at Amy and looked over at Tyler sitting on Sheldon's lap, "She's having breakfast with her grandparents in their room. They want to spend as much time as they can with her their train leaves at 12:30. Hey Moonpie you're looking a little stressed what's up"

Sheldon started to say only his Memaw called him Moonpie but he suddenly choked up for a second. Penny was suddenly setting by him very gently touching his arm, "I know your Memaw is gone Sheldon your mom sent me a card in New York. I guess I'm the only one that calls you Moonpie now." Sheldon felt better about it, Penny was right for change, "You can call me Moonpie Penny" he said softly. Then his voice became more strident, "You and Leonard are late and it's throwing my whole schedule off. We need to leave in just a few minutes."

Amy spoke up, "Sheldon don't worry the park doesn't even open for another hour."

Leonard had walked up now after saying good morning to Howard and Bernadette who were also late. "What park are you going to Sheldon?"

"Disney Paris of course, and we really should be leaving."

Leonard walked over to Amy and she rose and gave him an odd sort of hug as was her bent. "Well we're flying out a 2:00PM and going back home, Amy don't let Sheldon have the churros before the rides or he throws up." Penny still sitting beside Sheldon nodded knowingly, "Have fun Sheldon see you at home soon", before he could move or object Penny had pecked him on the cheek. Sheldon for a change didn't feel instantly revolted by someone kissing him. But then again Penny had always had that effect on him. He immediately thought better of it as he walked to the door carrying Tyler in one arm reaching into his pocket for hand sanitizer with the other.

Amy stood and gave her bestie a hug and waved at Howard and Bernadette and followed her husband out the door.

**Farewell with Arms**

Leonard followed Penny to seats beside Howard and Bernadette. Raj was nowhere to be seen yet. Leonard looked at Bernadette, she was positively glowing. "Bernie are you sure you're not pregnant already your just glowing?" Bernadette just smiled that big smile of hers, "Where not checking until we get home. So you two are leaving today. Howie and I are going to stay the rest the week though we may have to change rooms."

Penny looked over at Leonard he was smiling at Bernadette, He reached over and touched her hand, "The suite is yours and Howards until you're ready to come home. I told you this trip was on me." Howard grinned, "Thanks buddy we'll use it well, maybe have them remodel it on the Hoftstader tab."

Leonard just smirked Penny and Bernadette both shook their heads. Everyone saw Raj enter the restaurant and was wondering where Priya was. Leonard waved at Raj and as he got close, "Where's that lovely sister of yours?" He felt Penny's nails digging into his thigh. Mission accomplished he thought smiling at her.

"I'm pretty sure she is studying the French Legal system today. She texted me she would be back for dinner tonight, maybe." Raj looked a little pained but overall he looked comfortable with the situation. Bernadette reached over and touched his hand, "That's okay you can come with me and Howie today. It'll be like the old days were going to hit all the sites today including the Coco Channel Museum."

Raj's smiled became wide even as Howard grimaced, "That would be wonderful I loved her biography, she was so exceptional." Same old Raj thought Leonard. Leonard reached over and offered his hand to Raj. "You've got all my contact info and who to contact at Caltech to start the visa process. Let me know if something comes up, we're flying out at 2:00"

Raj started to tear up and he shook Leonard's hand, "Thank you again Leonard I'm going to be a real physicist again." Leonard just smiled and stood along with Penny. Penny gave Raj a peck on the cheek. They both gave Howard and Bernadette a hug then waved their goodbyes.

**No Time Change, Just Time**

Leonard took a sip of his scotch and looked across the aisle to the bed on their other side. Penny and Lisel were sleeping soundly. Leonard was looking at, to him, the most perfect sight he could think of. Both loves of his life were lying on the sides sleeping soundly facing him. Lisel little face right below Penny's both peaceful and happy.

He checked his phone they had been in the air about 3 hours about 6 hours to go according to the pilot unless they got a head wind. They actually would land about the same time they had taken off. Because Paris was 9 hours later than Burbank and a nine hour flight gaining time as they went west. Though it would feel like 11:00 pm to them when they got in. That's why they called it jet lag he supposed. Chelsea had texted him that the car would be at the airport waiting for them when they got in. They would go through customs at the civilian aviation terminal and be home 20 minutes later.

Leonard looked around at the interior of the Jet. It was immensely comfortably compared to a commercial airliner. It would seat 25 people comfortable or be configured as it was now for a single family. There were 4 seats that turned in to twin beds, Swivel and reclining seats some around tables. Several flat screens for watching any media they desired were set into the bulkheads. The flight attendant had 6 different entrees should they get hungry some specifically for children. She also had appetizers, desserts and snacks. Leonard had been impressed by the small but very well stocked wine selection. The 25 year old scotch he was sipping was pretty special also. The most remarkable thing though was how much quieter it was than commercial. You could converse normally and sit back and think.

He could get use to traveling this way he thought, especially when his girls were with him. He couldn't even contemplate going anywhere without them at the moment. It might be just Penny and himself occasionally but never without Penny or Lisel. He really couldn't imagine himself being the lone traveler again. Leonard thought that through and took the last sip of his scotch and looked back at his girls. Penny's eyes where open staring at him. She had that soft smile on her face that she would get when he would choose her over some nerdy thing the guys were doing. He put his glass down and leaned over to her and kissed her

"Hi love I thought you were sleeping?"

Penny reached up and touched his face, "I was watching you thinking, what were you thinking about?"

Leonard gave her his best smile, "I was thinking I never want to travel again without at least one of my girls ever again."

Penny just nodded, there's That Smile again, "You'll never have to, there's room behind me for one more. You know I don't sleep well without you.

The flight attendant watched from the galley as the man slipped off his shoes and climbed in behind his wife and daughter. She smiled and set down in the first seat beside the galley.

**Were really are going to be home soon**

**Reviews, emails, tweets and comments are really encouraged, I know you're out there I can her your mouse clicking.**

**Macy in Oklahoma, Je voulais l'épouser quand j'ai vu la lune qui brille sur le canon de fusil de chasse de son père. .**

**If you haven't had a chance please check the blog out for pictures and behind the scenes stuff as well as the entire story. Ellipitcalthreads dot com.**


	43. Home Coming Queen

Chapter 43 Home Coming Queen

**I've wanted to write the mother of all disclaimers but I'm saving that for the last chapter. When will that be? Not sure yet. I haven't run out of stuff bouncing around in my head yet. I'm in a park today it's nice, a little cold but the suns out for a bit. If you read the prior disclaimers and not just skipped over them to the Threads, (I really wouldn't blame you I'm just playing here), they can get rather esoteric or even down right snide. I seem to recall holding myself blameless if I change your opinion or denigrate a TBBT character that you care for. But I will take the credit if you have found more depth to a character that you found rather shallow on the show. I also have a great affection for the current state of the characters on the show. I'm looking forward to writing pieces about the current characters when I take a break from Threads pretty soon. So if I made you sad or mad to bad, if I made you happy or glad well that was my intention also. Enjoy the chapter, oh and if I didn't own it in the last 42 why would I own it now?**

**Airplane Food**

Penny woke up feeling Lisel move, she was awake so Penny stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Did you sleep well sweetie?" Lisel nodded her head then lifted it up to look around, "Mommy I'm hungry can we get something to eat." Penny helped Lisel sit up and then sat beside her. She looked back at Leonard who was also awake and looking at them both with a grin on his face. Penny reached back and took his hand. "Did you get any sleep honey?"

"A few hours I think let me check my phone" he checked his phone and looked at the Paris time, "We've been lying down about 3 hours so yeah we go some sleep. We should have around three hours left in the flight." Lisel crawled over and gave Leonard a hug as Penny smiled and looked on. The flight attendant was setting up the forward table for them. Suddenly Lisel was giving her a hug now. Penny and Lisel gave each other a peck on the lips at the same time then Penny picked her up as she stood. Leonard rolled out of the bed and into the aisle behind them.

A late dinner according to their internal clocks was served by the flight attendant. Leonard and Penny both had vegetarian linguini pasta with feta cheese and olive oil. Lisel had meatloaf, fresh carrots and penne pasta in a marinara. Leonard had a bottle of white wine opened though Penny only had a sip. Leonard had understood, nodded at her and smiled. It was time to really start thinking about the baby to come. Penny needed to decide on an OB when she got home her current gynecologist didn't deliver babies but was sure she would have a recommendation. Then of course they would need to decide on how to remodel the house for the baby's room. Furnishings, bedding, and." Penny stopped; wow that was moving a little quick there. Maybe I should just start with an appointment with my doctor and see where we go from there. She noticed Leonard had been watching her. "Where were you Penny you were in the zone there for minute or two" Penny smiled brightly at him, "Just doing my Leonard imitation how'd it come out, did I get the over thinking look right?" Leonard smirked at her "Not really you looked more like Sheldon there for a minute."

Penny just missed kicking him under the table and laughed though she'd hit her foot on the seat and it hurt. A laughing ouch came out instead. Leonard went from laughing at her to concerned, "Did you hurt yourself, are you okay?" Penny felt his hand on her bare foot and calf and feigned injury. Leonard gently rubbed her foot and calf his touch was so soft, maybe he really should have been a medical doctor. "Is that better Penny? Penny kept a serious look on her face and put her foot back on the floor, lifted her other one and put it in his lap, smiled, "great can you do this one now it's the one I hit on the seat." Leonard smirked and rubbed it too, then Lisel's feet also while both of his girls laughed at him.

**Kitty Litter**

Customs at the civil aviation terminal had been a breeze. No waiting, no lines they were used to a lot of private flights coming into Burbank from overseas. The driver had been waiting and took their trolley full of bags to the car while the family followed. The drive to the house had only taken about 20 minutes. Chelsea was waiting by the front door as they got out.

"Okay it just happened and I haven't got a chance to clean it up yet." She said almost in tears.

Penny walked up to her and gave her a hug, "What happened sweetie?"

"Schrodinger got a roll of toilet paper I had just got out for the bathroom and shredded it all over the living room. I just wanted the house to be perfect when you got home, damn cat." Penny started laughing, "He does have a thing for toilet paper and paper towels. Chelsea this is Lisel our daughter. Lisel this is Chelsea she works for me and your daddy."

Lisel stepped forward and looked up at Chelsea, "Hallo it's nice to meet you. I'll help clean up after the kitty."

They went through the door to be rushed by two very happy pit bulls. Penny scooped up Lisel so she wouldn't be run over but ended up being knocked down by Einstein herself. She sat on her bottom holding Lisel and let them do their worst for a moment, covering both of them with slobbering dog kisses. "Leonard a little help here!" Leonard was laughing too hard to actually say a command. Chelsea finally raised a finger, "settle, sit, sit!" Both dogs obeyed though they were obviously still very excited. Penny set Lisel on her feet and looked at her, "Okay honey just like I showed you." Lisel held up her index finger and looked as sternly as a four year old can at both dogs, "Lay down." Einstein and Leaky both lay down and continued looking at Lisel. Leonard went to help Penny up, "Now you decide to help" she shot his way, "good job Lisel honey. Now you can go pet them"

Lisel went over to the two big dogs and started to pet them. They licked her hands and smelled her getting to know their new friend. Penny and Leonard just stood back and watched. Chelsea had moved to the sitting area in the great room and was picking up Schrodinger's mess. Lisel saw and went to help her. Penny leaned on Leonard's shoulder and rubbed her hand on his back. Leonard kissed her on the cheek. "Welcome home Mrs Hoftstader."

**I have a slide **

The infamous Schrodinger made his appearance as soon as the last of the toilet paper was cleaned up, suddenly appearing on top of the couch. Lisel's eyes grew wide and she did a skipping run over to the cat. Leonard thought she might scare him but Schrodinger didn't move. She stopped before she touched him, "Hallo Schrodinger kitty you've been very bad" she said very seriously. She then reached over and started stroking his head and back. Penny had moved up right behind her. "You can pick him up honey, he likes to be held." Lisel gently picked up the cat. Leonard thought he could hear Schrodinger purring from ten feet away. Penny sat with Lisel on the couch and they both lovingly petted the feline. Leonard felt a wet tongue lick his right hand. He looked over and started to rub Einstein's ears and head when Leaky jumped up from the other side. Trapped he just let them give him affection for several seconds and they calmed down.

Leonard started carrying the bags to rooms, first Pennies three to her wardrobe then his single bag to their bedroom. He started to get his shaving kit out when he heard Lisel high pitched scream. Leonard bolted for the door then as he entered the hallway he understood. Lisel was standing in the door to her room, Penny and Chelsea behind her. She turned toward her father, "Daddy, Daddy I have a slide in my room." Leonard relaxed and took a deep breath, then another. He hadn't needed an inhaler in years but he could have used one then. He walked to the door as Lisel walked in. The voice startled him. The screen was down from the ceiling and on it was a blonde woman's head and face, computer generated but very life like. "Hi Lisel my name's Tish."

Lisel looked over at the screen and clapped, "Hallo Tish"

Penny looked over at Leonard who shrugged and stood close to her. "Howard said he'd made certain enhancements for kids." He looked at the woman on the screen again, he was sure of it now. There were differences but it looked remarkably like Liisa looked when they were first married. Penny smiled "It looks like Liisa doesn't it?" Leonard looked very hard at the image again. "It does and it doesn't. It kind of looks like a mix of Bernadette, Liisa and you, Howard would've needed thousands of facial images to put it together."

Penny looked again, "Your right it is a mix. I like the new Tish."

Lisel was looking around the room, touching her toys from the apartment with her free hand. Leonard thought it was Rascal until he saw the white bunny in Penny's hands. He looked at Lisel again and realized it was Schrodinger she was carrying.

**Evening at home**

Lisel had finally let the cat go when Penny suggested he might be hungry. Then together Penny and Lisel opened the boxes from Geneva and put her things away. Penny helped her explore her room and get things just how she wanted them. Penny got Lisel and herself into their pajamas and asked Tish to put the latest Disney movie on. They lay down on the Lisel's bed and started to watch. Lisel was asleep in minutes. Though it was only 6:00 PM she was still mostly on Paris time. Penny got up and tucked Lisel in then headed out of the room. "Tish low lighting but enough for her to see if she wakes up, when Lisel wakes up let me know." Penny left the door to the room slightly ajar and went to find Leonard. He was in his spot on the couch in front of the fireplace. A cup of tea rather than scotch in his hand, Leonard was staring at the fire. Another cup of tea was on the coffee table. Penny picked up the tea and curled up with her feet under her on the couch and leaned into him. She smelt the tea, "umm peppermint very appropriate for my mood, and still hot."

Leonard took a sip as Penny snuggled into his shoulder, "I had Tish tell me when Lisel got to sleep so I could make you some. I thought for a moment you might both fall asleep, are you hungry?" Penny sipped more tea and shook her head no. "Are you going to go into the office tomorrow honey?"

Leonard took another sip of tea, "No I need a day to get my clock straightened out."

Penny sat up and put her tea on the coffee table. She leaned back into Leonard and closed her eyes. "I've got to make a doctor's appointment then I'm spending the day with Lisel, maybe the three of us can go to the apartment in the afternoon then into old town."

"That sounds good. Tish put some soft music on please."

Leonard listened to the mix of jazz and instrumental blues. Penny had fallen asleep shortly after the music came on. It was just after 7:00PM. Leonard had really wanted to stay up until 9:00 to reset his clock but the best laid plans he thought. He slid his hands under Penny's legs and tilted her head into his chest. With some effort and making sure he didn't grunt he picked her up as he stood. "Tish turn off the fireplace please." Leonard started down the hall to the bedroom asking Tish for low lighting. He laid Penny gently on the left side of the bed and brushed the hair from her face. Leonard next went to bath and closed the door. He decided to shave the stubble off his face, and then finished his nightly routine. In his boxers he slid in next to Penny who rolled over and was facing him. When he slid his arm under her head her hand slide up his chest and in the soft light she opened her eyes. They sparkled in the low light green and lovely. "Honeymoon's not over Mr. Dr. Hoftstader", she slowly kissed his neck then his lips.

Tish turned off the lights in the living room, and then checked to make sure the doors and windows were locked. She had constantly been monitoring Lisel as Penny had asked. She was still sleeping. The dogs were lying in the hallway though both were awake. The cat was lying near to Lisel's head, vibrating Tish noticed. How odd.

**Hoped you enjoyed coming home tonight and the new version of Tish. **

**Love the reviews, I like to know you're out there**,** don't make me use my psychopathic yet physically challenged physicist Kripke on one of the characters.**

**Don't forget the blog, EllipticalThreads dot com I'll put a nice picture up for you all tonight.**

**Macy good luck with the jitters, you'll be great. Break a leg. **


	44. The Cupcake Caper

Chapter 44 The Cupcake Caper (Just a working title for a friend)

**Just got in, still not done for today but in none the less. I should immediately start writing the chapter but I'm still way to wound up. A scotch and a breath of fresh air should do the trick. So I'm working on a piece of fiction tonight using characters that someone else created in a different piece of fiction that in some cases were based on real people and in others total made up figments of their imagination. I'll call these ghosts. I also have created my own ghosts that I use throughout my story to interact with their ghosts hopefully in at least interesting and thoughtful ways. I guess in the end I mean to say that both sets of characters are make believe so if they feel bad about me using them they should get over it, I have! Mine are available to anyone who wishes to use them. _They_ are of course the owners of the Big Bang Theory. _I_ am just a frustrated writer with an affinity for wine, a touch of scotch and a fine cigar. Not really a threat now am I.**

**Gnats come a Buzzing**

Penny was awoken by buzz in her ear. She swatted around at it then settled back in only to have it return. She waved once more by her head then heard Tish, "Penny you wanted to be notified when Lisel was awake. She is waking up now." Penny set up and pushed the hair out of her face. She stood up and grabbed her robe from the chair. The clock on the night stand said 5:45AM. Lisel had slept almost twelve hours Penny thought. That should help her get over any jet lag. Penny looked over at Leonard who was still sleeping soundly. The dogs were both in the hallway the lights low but not off. They were both awake and staring at Penny as she walked toward Lisel's room. She patted both of their heads as she went by and into her daughter's bedroom.

Lisel was sitting up in the bed stretching and looking around when Penny sat on the bed next to her. Penny wrapped her arms around Lisel and pulled her close, "Good morning baby, how'd you sleep?" Lisel yawned, "Good but why is it still dark?" "We came a long way yesterday and went to bed very early. It will be light soon, should we have Tish turn up the lights?" Lisel nodded. Penny looked at her, "Why don't you ask her, say her name then what you want then say please. Lisel looked surprised but tried, "Tish can you turn the lights on please." The room lights came up to a comfortable level but not too bright. Lisel clapped and giggled. "What else can Tish do mommy?"

Penny wished Leonard was up to answer that one. She did know that this version of Tish had a lot more features. Including some child safety ones, Lisel could not open an outside door by herself. Only an adult trusted by the system could open the door. There were overrides for emergencies but it would keep her safe. The system could follow Lisel from room to room and interact with her if she was scared or unsure. It could also play games with her either word games or on the screen, or even video games as if it were another player. Penny thought it might be rather difficult to play hide and seek with Tish. Lisel was a bit more practical though. "Tish I'm hungry can you get me something to eat?" Tish didn't answer. Lisel looked puzzled then added "Please". Tish answered at once, "Only humans are allowed to feed other humans Lisel. I can tell you what we have in the pantry and can see there are some nice apples and bananas in the bowl on the counter." Lisel grinned "Thank you Tish, mommy can I have a banana?" Penny stood smiling and offered her hand which Lisel took and they started for the kitchen. Tish turned on the lights as they went from one room to the next always a little ahead of them. Penny thought about having Tish wake Leonard and then wondered why he wasn't awake already. "Tish why didn't Leonard wake up when you woke me?" Tish answered "You only requested I wake you up, the sound I played should be too high for most middle age men to hear." Penny thought that over for a second, "Tish is there a sound that will wake Leonard and not me?"

"Yes a very low frequency can't be heard by most women but is audible to most men." Penny got Lisel a banana, peeled it and broke it into several pieces. Lisel had climbed up on the breakfast bar stool and was waiting. Penny gave Lisel the banana and got her a glass of milk and started making coffee. She got two muffins from the bread box and sat down next to Lisel. "Should we get your father up?" Lisel nodded while eating a piece of banana. Penny looked up, not sure why she did that when she talked to Tish, "Tish would you wake Leonard up and let him know the coffee's ready." Penny just shook her head and thought wow what a great alarm clock we have.

**The Day in Old Town**

Leonard sat in the sun outside of Dots Cupcakes in old Pasadena. In front of him sat 2 more uneaten but delicious filled decorative cupcakes. Just what Dots was known for. Lisel had finished hers that had little animals on them already. Though the cupcakes were wonderful they were a touch messy for a four year old and Penny had taken Lisel in to restroom to wash her hands and face. Leonard thought through their first family day back home.

The Hoftstader family had started their new life together very serenely that morning. Leonard had woke up feeling more than hearing a low thrum that went away as soon as he sat up. Tish had then informed him that the coffee was ready. Leonard had looked at the 6:00 AM on the clock and laid back down a moment. He had put his robe on. Then walked into the kitchen where Penny handed him coffee. He kissed Lisel on the top of the head, and then leaned forward to kiss Penny. She was finding something very humorous. "How'd you sleep sweetie?" Leonard started to explain that he'd slept fine until these really weird sensations this morning. Then Penny had started laughing and told him about how Tish woke them up.

Leonard sat down and drank his coffee while sharing a muffin with Penny. Lisel finished her banana and milk then went in search of the cat. The dogs were fed and were camped out in the kitchen waiting for their walk. It was still very early so Penny and Leonard took another cup of coffee and sat in front of the fireplace in their robes. Lisel found Schrodinger in her bed and was playing in her room.

Penny had snuggled into Leonard shoulder as usual. "It feels really wonderful Leonard. You and Lisel have changed the whole way my home feels. I should say our home."

Leonard reached for one more cupcake thinking how deeply satisfying life could be sometimes. The fulfillment of family was pretty new to him. He'd had Lisel of course but never a wife and child at the same time without the agony of cancer and treatment. It did make him wish he and Liisa could have had some of this. He really wished she could have had it. He twisted the wedding ring around his finger. He wasn't sad really, he was too happy in this place but he regretted that Liisa had never had this happiness. He knew it was guilt. Survivor's guilt they called in the books.

He went back to the morning again. Once the sun was up and it was warmer they had taken the dogs for a walk/run together. It was Penny doing the running with one dog then returning to Leonard and Lisel who were walking to switch and take the other. They had settled down when they got home. Penny listening to Lisel read while Leonard went through his Monday emails. The funniest but also the one he dreaded dealing with had come from Leslie Winkle.

_I cannot believe that as chairman of this department that you are bringing that dumbass Sheldon Cooper back. I doubted your intellect when you started dating Blondie again now I doubt your sanity. Leonard you have lost your mind or what little you had. I told Siebert you were wrong for this job. I should have insisted on taking it myself._

_Leslie Winkle PhD_

Well there it was he knew what her issue was with him. She had wanted the department chair when Dr. Siebert had offered it to him. A lot of small little things now fit into place. The way she pushed for a conflict with him. She had always enjoyed antagonizing her fellow male colleagues but she had taken it to a new level since he'd been back. Daring him to chastise her he supposed, relishing the conflict.

Leonard shook his head and finished the cupcake. They still had to go by the apartment. It was getting close to 3:00 and he knew Lisel was getting tired. They had started with a lovely lunch at Plate 38 one of the few finer Bistro's open on a Monday. Then had walked and shopped the next few hours. Penny hitting every shoe store for both her and Lisel. Then an hour in the Kids Stop shop trying on clothes. He looked forward the walk through the park back to the apartment.

Penny appeared with Lisel holding her hand. "Let's go papa Hoftstader". They started to walk down the street hand in hand to the park.

**Flight or Fleas**

They got to the apartment building from the park but not without a casualty. Lisel was fast asleep in Leonard's arms as they left the park. Camped out in front of the apartment were at least 10 photographers waiting for the newlyweds. Leonard made sure Lisel face was firmly planted in his shoulder as they walked rather than ran through the throng. They were almost to the door when a photographer reached for Lisel to try to get a picture of her face. Leonard spun Lisel away from him and shoved him with his other hand. The paparazzi almost fell but recovered. The rest got the photo that was sure to be on every blog and tabloid the next day. Something not many people had ever seen a very angry Leonard Hoftstader PhD.

Penny had stepped between Leonard and the man he pushed. She stood very still smiling for them all to see. She was daring one of them to touch her. That would have crossed the line. Leonard was at the door when she turned on her heel and went through followed by Leonard still holding Lisel.

The apartment door closed behind Penny who turned and leaned against it. Leonard hadn't said a word but took Lisel to her room and laid her down. He came back up the hall and Penny saw something she had not seen in years. Leonard was extremely angry. She'd only seen it once or twice. She knew he wasn't mad at her he wasn't even looking at her. He was pacing in front of the couch looking at the floor. His jaw clenched and brow furled. He slowly started to relax. She knew he was calm when his hands went into his pockets as he paced.

Penny finally decided it was time and walked over and offered a hug which he returned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Penny whispered in his ear, "It's going to be alright honey."

He pulled back and looked in her eyes. She didn't see anger but resolve. "Your damn right it's going to be all right." He scared her just a bit, "What are you thinking of doing Leonard?"

He looked at her with a rather wicked grin then looked into her face he must have seen she was scared. He softened his glare, "I'm thinking about it right now but something massive, just massive.

**It never comes up all roses even in Pasadena hoped you enjoyed tonight's piece of the puzzle. This will take the Elliptical Threads over 100,000 words. That's novel length. It's taken 43 days.**

**Reviews and messaging is much appreciated.**

**Macy keep at it I'm enjoying all your stuff.**

**Picture of Dot's Cupcakes on the blog tonight Ellipticalthreads dot com**


	45. Comfortable Aid

Chapter 45 Comfortable Aid

**Disclaimer #2 today, I'm saving #1 for a later chapter, it really was turning into a honker. First off I do own stuff, I have a car, oh wait that's a company lease, house? Nope mortgage on that guy. Three cats? We went through cat ownership already. I have my big Yellow dog, but he's not exactly an asset I'm sure he consumes his value at his age. So it would be pretty hard to construe that I have any ownership or rights to The Big Bang Theory characters in this story. I do own my education, paid my student loans after they threatened to take it back by lobotomy. I do own an idea or two this one's called The Elliptical Threads I give it freely to the readers. Use the characters I've created your selves if you like. See where they can go. That's what I'm about to do.**

**It's a stretch**

Leonard finally walked over to his desk. Penny watched him go, she felt heartsick for him. She knew Leonard really didn't like blowing his cool. Being photographed doing it wasn't going to help matters. Penny walked to the kitchen and poured Leonard a large scotch. She took a tiny sip, how he could drink this stuff she'd never know it smelt like dirty socks to her. Penny walked over and put the glass down next to him. He was sitting still with his hands hovering over the keyboard. "Any ideas yet?"

He gave her a sharp glance, then softened it, "No not yet, but I want those people off the front door of my building. I own the building dammit I could get them cited for trespassing. But then they'd find out I owned the building. They'd have a big day with that news and who knows where it might lead."

Penny walked over to the couch and sat in Sheldon's spot and turned back to look at him. "Leonard honey you did the right thing down there. You have nothing to be upset about. Those guys know the rules. Take all the pictures you want but don't get close or touch someone. If he had touched her then we'd have him arrested. You may need to let this go honey."

She patted the couch next to her and waited. He took a few more moments then picked up his scotch and sat beside her. Penny lifted his left arm and slid into his shoulder. She could feel him relax and smiled though he couldn't see it. He then raised his head, "I know what will help were not going to get ambushed here again. I'll have a camera put up front that's hooked into Tish. I can look on my phone before we get here to see if there are many of them out front." He furled his brow for a moment or two more. "The building owner is also going to make a few modifications per a tenant's request. This building is going to get a back door out to the parking lot up from the basement and I'll have the lot fenced in."

Leonard turned to look at her. Penny smiled at him, "That should help, reserve a couple of spots by the door for the Hoftstader's. Is that going to be massive enough?" She said the last line teasingly. He looked at her and laughed, "That's what I get for quoting Clint Eastwood." Leonard laughed and Penny cuddled into him, he was back.

**Slipping Home **

Lisel woke up close to 5:00PM and came down the hall to find her parents playing chess. Her father's pieces were in total disarray. Mommy was sitting back grinning while she waited for him to move. Her new mommy looked over and saw her, "Hi pumpkin come here, we're about to beat your father one more time at chess." Lisel came over and looked down at the board, then at her father, "Give up daddy." She then crawled up onto Penny's lap. Leonard looked over at her and grimaced before laying his king over. Leonard put his arms out and Lisel came over to him and gave him a hug and kiss. "Did Grandpapa play chess with you Lisel?" She just nodded and then looked around the apartment. "Hallo Tish"

"Hello Lisel, it's good to see you." Lisel smiled and wondered if this was the same Tish as at home. "Tish what is Schrodinger doing?" Tish took a second before answering, "Schrodinger is sleeping on the couch by the fireplace."

Lisel smiled lazy cat.

Leonard watched his daughter and wondered if she would also annihilate him at chess soon. He decided to put the board away instead of finding out. Penny was sitting back on the couch with a very satisfied smirk watching him. "We should be heading back home soon honey"

Leonard gave a shudder at the thought of running through the press with Lisel. He really wanted some way of keeping her from it. Penny was still watching when he looked up. "Leonard let's do this, you go out and get the car and pull it around. Then Lisel and I will act like were on the red carpet and walk to the car. I think you'll be surprised how easy it will be."

Leonard was dubious to say the least. Penny had already called Josh to warm him about the earlier scuffle. If anything he thought it would be worse. They got their coats and purchases for the day together and headed downstairs. Leonard looked out the front door there were still several Paparazzi on the sidewalk off to the side of the entrance path. There were also three rather large men wearing wind breakers that said security on the back. They were letting no one near the building door or sidewalk. Leonard walked out and the nearest security guard turned and smiled at him. Leonard was taken back a moment. The guy was huge and reminded him of Penny's old boyfriend Kurt. He was a young guy well over six feet and twice as wide as Leonard at the shoulders. "Dr. Hoftstader I take it. My names Bret and I'm taking care of you folks tonight. Can we bring the car around for you?"

Leonard handed him the keys and described Penny's Mercedes which they had driven in today. "Just relax sir we'll get the car and you can wait inside until we come to get you." Leonard walked back in the lobby to find Penny showing Lisel she could open the mailbox with her credit card. She turned to see him and blushed then smiled at him. "I've got into places that were hard to leave before. You were in total war mode so I had Josh take care of it when we talked. Believe me needing security is something massive." She blushed again and looked down. Leonard closed his mouth and walked over to her and took her hand, "Have you seen these guys, they are something massive. The one guy makes Kurt look puny."

Penny was laughing when the Bret stuck his head in the door, "We're ready when you are folks most of them have left already anyway. The car was at the curb with the front and back door open. "You first sir," Bret said. Leonard walked by him smiled all the way around the car and got in the driver's side. He looked back and saw Penny and Lisel walking out. Penny had Lisel's right hand in her left. Towering over them but right behind was Bret stoned face as he followed them out. Penny got in the front after helping Lisel in the back. Bret leaned in and very gently for such a big guy Leonard thought put Lisel's seat belt on. He looked up at Leonard and smiled, "Have a good night folks." and quickly closed the door.

**Home and Dry well sorta**

They had got home and Leonard went to cook dinner. Penny was glad he didn't take offense to her handling the situation. Leonard was smart like that. He knew when to let professionals handle a problem. He just didn't know that the professional security people even existed. Leonard said he was making a pasta primavera for dinner and started cutting up the vegetables. Penny had offered to help but Leonard had waved her off, "Take Lisel and show her the pool and let the dogs swim."

Penny took her and Lisel's shoes and socks off so they could wade into the beach entrance. The dogs were swimming and barking as they stepped in, Penny crouched down next to Lisel.

"Honey until you're much older and you've learned to swim you can't be by the pool without me or daddy okay." Lisel nodded and they walked up to their knees in the water. The dogs started to come out of the pool and before she could warn Lisel they started shaking. They both were soaked instantly. Penny was laughing though Lisel was crying. Penny picked her up and held her. "It's okay honey that's how dogs get the water off themselves." Lisel had stopped crying but she was mad at the dogs. "Bad dogs to get me and mommy wet, bad dogs." She said shaking her finger at them.

Penny kept from laughing and put on her fake serious face, "That's it honey you tell them."

Penny left the dogs outside to dry and walked back in carrying Lisel. They were both soaked so she started heading for Lisel's bedroom. Leonard looked up from the counter and laughed. "Stood to close to the dogs did we." They both ignored him and went down the hall.

Leonard finished the pasta in a light white cream sauce and made up the three plates for himself and his girls. They came out of the hallway with Lisel leading the way yellow pajamas with little ducklings sewn into the fabric. Leonard smiled at his baby girl then Penny came out. She hadn't gone to the wardrobe and was in her short pink pajama shorts and his black superman t-shirt. He had no idea it would look this good on her. It was always a little tight on him but a rare t-shirt. On Penny it was incredibly sexy it formed to her breasts and hips perfectly. Leonard stopped and stared if she had not put on the pajama bottoms and just stayed with panties he would have been doomed. Penny gave him a very suggestive smile and sat down at the counter for dinner. Leonard closed his mouth and for the nth time today realized just how lucky he really was.

Lisel had started to fade and get sleepy about 7:30. She had hung in there to get all the way to 8:00 clock when she was suddenly asleep. Leonard carried Lisel to her bed and tucked her in and had Tish dim the lights. He kissed her forehead and went back out to join Penny on the couch. He sat down next to her and she stood to look at him. The pink pajama bottoms were gone just the black panties she must have had on underneath and the black t-shirt. She got on the couch next to him and put her head on his chest. Leonard's hand slid over her smooth thigh. "You must have been reading my mind again, I thought of just this look when you came out in my shirt." Penny rubbed her hand lower onto his tummy and leaned up to kiss him. "I wasn't reading your mind honey. I just know you if I'd have had time I be wearing a red pair your favorite." Her hand slid lower and he knew they were not getting off the couch any time soon.

**Hire a Thug**

Penny lay next to Leonard on the couch. She had covered them with a throw but neither had gotten in their pajamas as was the norm for them after making love. He was behind her with his nose in her hair. His hand was placed protectively over her tummy and the new baby within. She covered his hand with hers. "Are you going in tomorrow honey. Lisel and I could come and meet you for lunch?"

Leonard nuzzled her neck for a second, "That sounds nice I don't get a lot of lunch dates. Do you have the number of those security people?"

Penny turned her head toward him though she still couldn't see him. "Oh I don't think we'll have a problem on campus. That would be trespass."

Leonard chuckled, "It not for them, I have a meeting with Leslie Winkle in the morning I thought I might need protection."

Penny smiled, "A condom or a club?"

"I don't know I could introduce her to the guard and maybe they'd hit it off and need the condom or I can just have him beat her to death with club. Either way seems like I could use both. Are you ready for bed now?"

Penny really loved laying here it was still before 11:00 but the bed sounded good too. "We could see what the t-shirt looks like with the red panties.

**Hope you enjoyed tonight, we'll see if fan fiction can put out a decent link tonight when I upload it. If you missed chapter 44 just click previous it's there. You can always read it on blog which several hundred people did today at ellipticalthreads dot com**

**Love to hear from you reviews if fanfiction is working, you can comment on the blog, or you can tweet me Elipticalthread. Follow it from the blog.**

"**Something Massive" is from the movie The Eiger Sanction" I climbed mountains once now I just like to look at them.**


	46. Winkle in Time

Chapter 46 Winkle in Time

**Anyone want to write the Threads for a week or so? It's easy just think up some odd thing that might happen to your favorite character. Sit down and write an inane but hopefully witty disclaimer like this one. Then write four or five scenes you can see in your mind. Get the length up to about 2000 words. Then look for a bridge to the first scene of the next chapter. Then edit. First clean up all the clunky sentences, add that part you left out, make sense of the part you put in, delete that long winded diatribe that seemed good but sucked. After that you edit it again put in all the missing, an, a, it, its, it's, I etc, you know all the stuff, that your brain said but fingers forgot to type. Look for the words that should be combined, split the ones that shouldn't. Read it beginning to end, realize you jumped in time, or that the prior chapter said something else. Fix those things. Proofread it one more time, publish. Have a drink to celebrate your success. I won't even talk about distractions and never going from beginning to end in one session. Makes me think about what it takes for three people to write the 20 minute comedy that is The Big Bang Theory, I salute you and of course it belongs to you. Now that you've written the disclaimer your already 250 words ahead on your 2000 plus words a day goal.**

**Butter and Salt?**

Leslie Winkle was hunkered down hard at work. She carefully hung a paper bag before the target in her lab. She went to the other end of the test bench and switched in the capacitor and adjusted the power on the cavity magnetron to the right setting. She checked the aim then stepped behind the shield and turned on the system. There was the familiar popping sound she expected. The bag started to expand the folds in the side stretching, vapor started to come from the top and the popping started to diminish. She turned off the system and walked over to the bag. She removed it from the target and started eating her popcorn.

It always impressed her that with this equipment she could make her popcorn in half the time she could in the microwave in her apartment. Leslie sat down at the desk in the lab her tablet in front of her flashing a meeting that she was late for. Leonard Hoftstader could just wait a little while longer she decided and continued to eat her popcorn. She was pretty satisfied with herself. That email had finally forced a meeting with Leonard. Leslie actually liked Leonard as much as she liked anyone. She knew she was smarter than he was, he knew it too.

Leslie had read all his papers and research at CERN. She saw the occasional brilliance he showed in his work. It was the quantity she found amazing. Leonard had the redeeming quality in his career she did not possess. He wasn't lazy like she was. She had never had his drive and the ability to work something to its end. What the hell was he doing being a department chair. He belonged in the lab he was wasting his one talents, persistence and patience.

**Differing Protocols**

Leonard sat behind his desk and read one more time through the list of Leslie's published work. The quantity was lower than he would have expected from an experimental physicist. In fact she was exactly on the low end of average he thought. He'd known Leslie a long time, dated her for a while, well kind of dated her. Okay he slept with her a few times. They had tried to have a relationship once but Sheldon being Sheldon had taken care of that. Leslie was a very controlling person he knew. She would not hesitate to use leverage against an enemy, for that matter even a friend or lover. Leslie always struck Leonard as being asymmetrical as if there was some small piece missing in her personality. She was social but generally caustic. Her sense of humor was good but she could just be a sociopath playing along. He didn't think she was mentally ill.

Leonard also knew she was a genius with a mind on par with Sheldon's. This meant personality wise she was probably just as fragile he'd just never seen that side of her. He wished Lena was here and could speak better English. She would figure it out. She had a way with people just like her daughter. Leonard checked the time. Leslie was 45 minutes late for their 10:00AM meeting. One more brick in a wall he didn't want to build. Before him on the desk was a printed version of her email. The last six months of complaints made by people against her and a letter revoking her tenure and dismissing her from the university signed by the Caltech president. It just required his signature to be official. The president had left the decision up to him.

Leonard had started to go through the complaints one more time when his secretary opened his door. Leonard stood and steeled himself. "Your wife and daughter are here Dr. Hoftstader." She opened the door wider and Lisel ran in, he got down and gave her a hug. As Leonard picked her up a smiling Penny came through the door. She was dressed casually in black jeans, a pink top, purple hoody and black leather shoes. Lisel had on the cute jeans with little butterflies Penny had bought yesterday and a white shirt with a large matching butterfly on it. "You guys are early I expected you at noon?"

Penny grinned at Lisel, "Miss Lisel asked if she could visit her friends at the Caltech daycare before we went to lunch. I thought it was a great idea but I'm not on the list to drop her off or pick her up. You have to go and put me on the list."

Leonard grimaced, daycare was across campus. "I'll take her over and get it all set. Sorry she just hasn't been to daycare since last year."

Penny sat in the chair on the left side of Leonard's large desk, "I'll just wait here."

Leonard just gave an apologetic smile and went through the door with Lisel still in his arms.

**Place and Time**

Leonard had only been gone a few moments when his secretary opened the door.

"Can I get you some coffee or tea Mrs. Hoftstader?"

"Tea would be wonderful Mrs. Perry" Penny smiled at the older lady and at being referred to as Mrs Hoftstader it really was better than Ms. Jenson.

"I'll be right back then"

She left the door ajar and was gone.

Penny looked around Leonard's office more closely. She had only been there one time at the last faculty mixer and then for just a minute. Leonard had a large desk that was a very light cherry wood, behind it a matching credenza and bookshelf. His chair was black as were the two comfortable arm chairs in front at angles to his desk. On the wall next to the door was a long black couch that matched the chairs. Next to it along the right hand wall a conference table that would seat six. The carpet the same light beige as the outer office, there were no plants or decoration of any kind except on the wall opposite the table. On the wall were Leonard's diplomas from Princeton and a framed photograph of 5 people at a banquet table. She got up walked over to it and remembered. It was a dinner at Caltech her and all the guys from the first time she had been dating Leonard.

When Leslie came through the door she wasn't startled. She just thought Mrs Perry had returned with her tea. She smiled at her and went into actress mode. "Hi Leslie" Penny walked over and offered her hand. Leslie took and shook it lightly. Penny took the initiative and went and sat back in the left hand chair again. "Leonard will be back in a few minutes we had a daycare issue. Come over, sit and catch me up."

Leslie looked ill at ease for moment but came and sat down anyway.

Penny gave her a comforting smile and look. She leaned forward conspiratorially and spoke softly. "Leslie you know that Leonard is still very fond of you. He says you one of the smartest people he's ever met. That says a lot considering some of the people he's met."

Leslie tried to smirk but it didn't come out that way more of a tired grin. "I guess I've been an ass to him since he got back. I wanted them to offer me the chair. I don't think I would have taken it but I wanted to be asked." Leslie leaned back and this time managed the smirk. "Now they're bringing Cooper back with his damn Medal the dumb ass. I guess I'm just bitter that's all. I wish I could say I've worked really hard and not been recognized but I haven't. That's why I probably would have turned the chair down, too much boring work."

Penny reached over and patted her arm, "That's how Leonard feels about it too sometimes. I know he misses doing experimental stuff. But he made some choices about being in Lisel's and now my life that he felt were more important to him. I respect his decision."

Leslie shook her head, "Now that he's married to you I'm sure he won't even be the chair much longer. He needs to be in a lab Penny doing the research and experiments. If I had Leonard's drive I'd have a Nobel as well as Cooper."

Penny tried to gracious and understanding but she was starting to lose her patience. A deep breath and countdown from five, "Leslie you're what forty year's old? I'd say it's time you got in the driver's seat and put your foot down. I'm coming to the end of my career as I've known it. Leonard may well decide to step down next year but he'll wait until he has the grants set up for Raj and Sheldon. Just be honest with him and tell him what it is you need. If it's reasonable he'll find a way. Like I said I know he's still fond of you and considered you his friend."

Leslie looked taken by surprise. Then looked at the door as Leonard entered, "Hi Leslie you were late sorry I had to step out. Honey she's in daycare you're all signed up to pick her up. You also need to go by administration and sign some papers over there for the health plan. Ask for Lauren. Leonard was moving this whole time and was now back behind his desk. "What are our lunch plans with Lisel?" Penny smiled her best smile at him and got the Smile in return, "Picnic in the park, it's all in the car."

"Sounds great, see you in about an hour" Penny stood and walked behind his desk and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "See you later Leslie" Penny walked out shutting the door softly behind her.

**Sunshine**

The sun was out and it was a warm day for February in Pasadena. Leonard, Penny and Lisel weren't the only ones sitting on the grass to have a picnic. Several other people had done the same. Some with baskets like Penny, some with just their lunch in a to-go box or bag. Penny had laid it old style, a blanket to sit on, small modern picnic basket. She had sandwiches, ice tea and milk for Lisel and some cookies and chips for the munching on.

Penny watched Leonard eat, he'd been pretty upbeat when they had went back by his office to get him. Leslie had left just before they entered. She had given Penny a warm smile.

Leonard laid his head in Penny's lap just like an old movie. "Okay I got to know what you and Leslie talked about." Penny looked down at him and smiled. "Just girl talk really she just needed someone other than old male physicists to talk to. Why what happened."

Leonard grinned, "I was prepared to fire her today, well as close as you can come to it in the academic community. I was prepared to revoke her tenure and bring her before a peer committee. She would have got canned for sure." He leaned up on his elbow and looked out over the park. "She actually apologized for her email and confided in me she wants to go to CERN and work on getting her own Nobel Prize. I agreed of course she is brilliant. Between Horst and I we should be able to swing it.

Leonard lay his head back down and Penny stroked his hair. "She needed a change of place Leonard. She'll be challenged there in more ways than one. I hope she does it."

Leonard just smiled and shook his head. He knew tomorrow Penny had work and Lisel would come into Caltech with him for daycare. He wondered what all his friends were up to.

**There we go that wasn't so hard now was it. Of course it's not what I outlined today but there it is it's got about half of it. Hope you the reader enjoyed it.**

**Please review, comment, email or tweet as you please I like to know I'm still on the right track.**

**Just like last time the blog is ellipticalthreads dot com**

**Macy hope Oklahoma is treating you well.**


	47. Cambridge Conference

Chapter 47 Cambridge Conference

**If you're still here you must either like the story or have some serious self-abuse issues. I'm betting it's the latter today. I get to start the chapter very early today. I have the day off and I'm writing in one of my favorite little bistros. I was the first customer of the day and I'm enjoying the pre-lunch rush calm. People are starting to filter in so I need to work faster. I have no financial intentions toward any characters including those of TBBT, Looney Toons, Warner Brothers, Universal, or MGM maybe. I'm pretty sure I have Disney stock still but my broker has mysteriously left the country after inviting his clients to a Cayman Island trip. It's a wonderful place to visit by the way with a 3 star restaurant right on the Ocean and beautiful white coral sand. I'm reading the quarterly statement to see what I really do own. I would think a small stake in Dan's Anchovy Taco hut and an oil change place for Vespa's would have some value. Oops it's something called The Walt Diddly company what the hell is that. I should have went with that Madoff guy.**

**Early Arrivals**

Amy felt the first contraction as she was getting ready for bed. A moment of worry went through her. She still had 5 or 6 weeks before she was due. The math said she was about 35 or 36 weeks. A baby born before 37 was considered premature. She had false labor with Tyler so she didn't panic. She laid down next to Sheldon who was already in vampire mode and sleeping soundly. The next contraction was harder than the first. Amy still didn't panic even though it had been only a few minutes. She tried deep breathing and doing complex molecular problems in her head. She felt calmer and started to relax when the third contraction hit and she felt the baby move.

"Sheldon, Sheldon wake up the baby's coming." Amy had said it loudly and Sheldon sat straight up in bed. He looked over with a panicked look in his eyes. Amy grabbed her phone off the night stand. She dialed 999 the emergency number. "Sheldon get Tyler up and some clothes for him I'm calling for an ambulance." Amy let the operator know she was going into premature labor and was satisfied the ambulance was coming. She got up and threw some clothes in her bag that she had just brought back from Paris and waited phone in hand.

**Fearful Reminders**

Leonard was sitting at his desk when his phone rang. Penny was calling. "Hey you, are you done at studio already?"

"Leonard I just got a text from Amy she's on her way to the hospital. She's in labor Leonard and it's early." Leonard could hear the edge in her voice. He was doing the same math Amy had done earlier but with more inexact dates.

"She has to be 7 or 8 weeks early that's really not good. Do we know which hospital?"

He could hear tears in Penny's voice now, "No she just said she was on the way there. What should we do honey?"

Leonard went through the options quickly, there weren't many. "We wait and see. We're 9 hours away at best assuming we could even arrange a plane that quick. By the time we got there they will have stopped the labor or she'll have the baby. I'll call Howard and Bernie there only an hour by air."

Penny sounded a little better, "I just texted Bernadette they're going to see if they can get there right away. Raj is going too."

Leonard knew the answer now. "Okay we'll all go. Let me work out the flight arrangements. I'll get Lisel from daycare and let you know what airport and when. You can meet us there and we'll go."

Penny sounded very calm now, "I can send Chelsea to our house to pack us a bag."

Leonard again paused for moment, "Okay but if I get something worked out quickly we may just meet at the airport in Burbank. We can get anything we need in the UK."

"Okay, Chelsea will stay with the dogs. Leonard I love you"

"I love you too,"

Leonard hung up and got right back on the phone. He was going to end up being a premier customer for these private aviation folks. He was having second thoughts about going. They really couldn't do anything but provide emotional support. Then he thought about Lisel's birth and the impending birth of his and Penny's baby. That was all it took. He texted Penny, "We need our passports from the house anything else is a bonus."

**Little Girl Cooper **

Penny looked across the table at Leonard who was sitting stoically looking out the planes small window. They had 5 more hours of flight time into Cambridge. All they knew was that Amy was at Cambridge University Hospital and that Howard, Bernadette and Raj had made it to London and should be in Cambridge any time now. She knew Leonard was thinking, staring without seeing. She reached over and touched his arm and he looked up and smiled at her. Lisel was asleep for her afternoon nap on the laydown seats across the aisle from them. "What are you thinking about honey?" His smiled turned to a serious look.

"All the possible issues a baby has being born prematurely. I looked it up when Liisa was pregnant with Lisel. They wanted to induce her at 37 weeks so they could start treatment. Liisa refused and took it to 40."

"Tell me" Penny was now a little panicked again.

"It really depends on how premature but neurological issues are a big worry everything from learning disabilities to Cerebral Palsy or blindness. Then a whole slew of pulmonary issues from needing to be on a ventilator to pneumonia and infection. Hematology issues with an underdeveloped liver and heart. A bunch of possible gastro problems. Really a lot of things could be or go wrong."

Penny was stunned and it must have shown because Leonard got up and sat in the seat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her. "We won't know anything until she's born. We'll be there for them no matter what."

Penny put her hands on her tummy, she whispered to the baby growing in her to stay right there, don't get impatient. Leonard put his hand on hers. "Try not to worry it's generally a very low risk with someone as healthy as you are. We'll try to mitigate all the risk factors we can. Do you want to know the odds?"

Penny nodded her head. Leonard looked at her, "It's about 12% in the United States, less in Europe but they have a lower birthrate."

Penny leaned on his shoulder that's an 88% chance that it won't happen but the 12% was in her head. Her phone buzzing took her mind off it. It was a text from Bernadette. She read it to Leonard.

"She had it, 2650 grams 43cm long. Want to do some math for me physicist?"

Leonard smiled, "That's 5lbs 13 1/2 ounces and about 17 inches. Babies at full term can be that size. That's good news. Asked if she's breathing on her own and if they have an APGAR score."

Penny typed away on her phone. It buzzed again several seconds later. "She says in the incubator but no ventilator, APGAR is 6 to 7. Amy's fine and oh that's so sweet."

Leonard looked over at her, "What's so sweet?"

"She named her Maria Mary Cooper after Sheldon's Memaw and mother"

Leonard smiled and leaned back in the seat, Penny put her head on his chest. That was the most horrible six or so hours she had ever experienced. Penny closed her eyes and wished she could sleep. Leonard put his hand on her head and stroked her hair. Maybe she could now.

**Welcome to Maria Cooper**

Amy sat up in the hospital bed and looked over at the incubator beside it. Maria was inside very still but breathing easily on her own. She was a touch yellow that's why her Apgar score was below 7. The lights and the incubator would help. She should be able to go home with her in a couple of days. She felt the bandage on her tummy where they'd done the caesarian when her water had broken but she would just not dilate any further. Sheldon, Tyler and their friends had just left to go get some food. She wanted to hold the baby but it would have to wait. The door to her room opened a bit and a familiar face stared around it.

"Bestie what are you doing here?"

Penny came in and over to the bed. She took Amy's hand and smiled at her then looked over to the incubator. "How's she doing?"

Amy looked over also, "She just fine Bestie, her bilirubin is a little high but that happens in full term babies also. She's a little small but the doctors and I think she's going to be fine. You didn't have to come. How did you get here so fast?"

Penny gave her the slightly annoyed look, "Didn't have to come? When one of my best friends goes into premature labor you come. Did you text anybody else?"

Amy shook her head no, "Well then you know why I came because you texted me." She squeezed Amy's hand. "We got here so fast because Leonard chartered a jet the same way we got home the other day. I really could get used to traveling that way. Can you hold the baby yet?"

"Only if you gown up, do you want to?"

Penny got a huge grin, "God yes"

Leonard was waiting outside with Lisel for Penny to come out when the nurse went in. Penny came out and went into the next room with the nurse. When she returned she was in a white one piece suit with blue booties over her shoes and her hair inside a blue shower cap looking hat. The nurse was also gowned and they went back into Amy's room. After a few moments the nurse looked out the door and waved Leonard over.

"You can look through the window around the corner luv, I'll open the blinds"

Leonard went around the corner with Lisel and picked her up before the large window that had the blinds closed. When they went up he could see his Penny and the nurse in a room separated from Amy's by a glass door. Penny was sitting in the rocking chair holding a small baby in her gloved hands a mask across her face. Leonard could still see from her eyes that she had her best smile on.

Lisel looked on and waved, "Welcome to the world Maria".

**Sheldon has a girl**

Penny sat down across from Sheldon in the hospital cafeteria. Tyler was sitting on his father's lap sleeping and sucking his thumb through his blanket.

"Hi Moonpie hear you have a little girl" Penny gave Sheldon a quirky smile. It was a shame Moonpie didn't have the old effect but she was glad he liked the term of endearment. Sheldon gave her that little smile of his. "She beautiful isn't she. I wish she had a little more mass though."

Penny cocked her head and continued to smile, "I've never heard you call anything beautiful outside of physics before Sheldon."

Sheldon just looked at her, "Babies are like the universe Penny, complex and wonderful but much smaller and fragile. They fascinate me in the same way."

Penny just nodded at him as Leonard and Lisel sat down next to her. Lisel laid over into Penny's lap and Penny slowly stoked her head. Leonard looked at Sheldon and seriously asked, "How you holding up Sheldon?"

Sheldon gave him a rather condescending look, "Fine I wasn't the one having the baby. Really Leonard sometimes you ask the most inane questions." Leonard rolled his eyes at Penny who giggled at him. Howard and Bernadette came up and sat down next to Sheldon. Leonard looked around, "Where's Raj got off to?"

Bernadette shook her head, "He's next in line to feed the baby in an hour or so and didn't want to miss his spot. He said Penny took his spot to hold her so he's waiting with Amy."

Penny started laughing, "I keep forgetting what an odd guy Raj is. I wonder what he was like when his own children were born."

Howard piped in, "He cried for a solid hour when he saw Maria. He must have started having a menstrual cycle when he had his own. I've missed him too. We've spent the last three days together in Paris."

Penny looked over at Bernadette and sarcastically said, "The three of you in Paris, that sounds romantic."

"It's really been wonderful Penny. Raj apparently has been planning to come to Paris for a long time. He's had all sorts of places we should go and see. Howie and I still have our alone time in the evening but Raj knows about every romantic thing you should be doing in Paris. He's talking about him, his wife and us going to Rome next year. He said it's also terribly romantic"

Penny looked over at Leonard who nodded his head agreeing, "It's a very romantic place, much older than Paris but the art and architecture is incredible. Just don't drive when you're there trust me."

Sheldon looked down at Tyler, he was starting to stir. He softly stroked his head and looked over at Penny. "Penny do you think Tyler will find it hard not being the baby anymore?"

Penny reached over and touched Tyler's head then Sheldon's arm. "You and Amy will help him through that Shelly it'll be fine." Lisel was asleep in Penny's lap, she was exhausted and Leonard was yawning.

"Honey maybe we should go get some sleep, do we have a place to stay?"

Leonard gave her a lazy smile, "Suite at the Crown Plaza is waiting for us even if it is only early afternoon. Let's go get some rest."

**Didn't think we'd be back in Europe so soon but it's just a day or so.**

**Reviews of course would be nice, a tweet, email or blog comment is cool also.**

**The blog is ellipticalthreads dot com in case FF is acting up.**


	48. Bending to a Conclusion

Chapter 48 Bending to a Conclusion

**Wow what a wonderful day out on the deck. Here's a shout out to rubyanjel who is up in the wee hours of the morning in Manila reading the entire piece. Did I mention my neighbor has a chicken? I wish he would turn him into nuggets soon apparently he is on Geneva time. He's quiet now thank goodness. I do have a friendly owl hooting at me from the trees. I try not to write about the current show so I don't spoil it for those that don't get it as quickly as we do in the states so if a spoiler sneaks in there it's unintentional. I am writing this in a post episode 100 time frame that I think finally played in the UK this week. So down to the obvious nope don't own TBBT characters just like manipulating them and taking them to a different level. I have my ear buds close as I know my neighbor will find something that needs blown, sawn, hacked, mowed or moved with the tractor soon. Ah yes there he is now, mowing the lawn today apparently. I think he needs to cut back on the fertilizer. Dammit there goes the chicken again. Okay ear buds in, todays music starts with Bluebird.**

**Sleep or not**

The suite was a nice one Penny thought. It was the furnishings that really struck her. It was dark old wood large and heavy like Leonard had in the apartment. She saw where the style of 4A was coming from now British comfort. When they had got there she had gotten Lisel into the pajamas Chelsea had packed. She put everything from the one bag she had Chelsea get from the house away. There was another pair of pants, shirt and under garments for Leonard that should match the jacket he had on this morning. Chelsea had packed pajamas for her and Lisel as well as two outfits for Lisel. Penny's clothes were in a separate bag that she started putting away. Leonard watched smirking as she brought out six pair of shoes, four tops and another pair of jeans.

"Wow Chelsea went all out for you"

Penny smiled back, "Not really I went by wardrobe at the studio and they loaned me a few things. I hope the shoes all fit."

Leonard just continued to smirk, "Very resourceful Mrs. Hoftstader"

There was a knock at the suite door which Leonard went to answer. He returned with several bags.

"Here are our toiletries I asked the hotel to get", he headed into bathroom. Penny peeked around the corner and saw that he was already shaving. That man could grow a beard in three days she thought. She drew the blinds closed and got into her pajamas. Pink shorts and a light pink camisole top and crawled into bed next to Lisel. She watched Leonard come in. He changed into some fresh Luke Skywalker boxers and pulled on a pair of sock. He turned off the bedside light and crawled in next her spooning her from behind and laying his left hand on her tummy.

She wiggled into him, "Thanks for getting us here honey, I love you"

Leonard kissed her head, "Love you too"

The Hoftstader family finally all got to sleep.

**Holding Ties**

Amy watched as Sheldon held Maria. They had lifted the gown restrictions that morning though she was still going back in the incubator between feedings. Amy didn't know if her milk would come in or not. She was always moved by how gentle Sheldon was with children. Amy really shouldn't be surprised he was a very gentle person in most things he did.

This morning Amy was thinking about the move back to Pasadena. They would need to make a trip back soon to look for a house. Arrangements would have to be made to pack and ship all of Sheldon's things. There were comic books, collectibles, trains, flags, costumes, and papers that he would obsess over. The detailed packing instructions and drawings would drive her and whoever she hired to do the work bat crap crazy as Sheldon would say. Leonard, Penny and Lisel hadn't been back yet but she knew they would be pretty disoriented from the time change. Raj had spent the night along with Sheldon and Tyler, Raj in the chair and her boys on the couch in her room. Howard and Bernadette had gone to the Double Tree and hadn't returned yet but it was early.

Amy smiled to herself. Just a few weeks ago she had been feeling very alone in her life. No real friends around just Sheldon and Tyler. She had been coping with it fine but now that they were all back in her life again she really didn't want that to end. She decided the move back was going to come sooner rather than later.

**The Chapel**

Leonard, Penny and Lisel had been up and down several times during the night. They had eaten in the room and entertained themselves and got back to sleep just after midnight. They slept past 9:00AM and Leonard had to keep reminding himself it was now Friday. They had basically lost a day in time. Penny was on the phone talking to Amy while Lisel was coloring in a book Chelsea had put in the bag with crayons. Leonard had been busy answering emails from the day before on his tablet. Penny hung up and gave Leonard a lovely smile.

"They took Maria out of quarantine and her APGAR is up to 9. They are keeping her in the incubator between feedings but she should be able to go home with Amy tomorrow. "

Leonard felt himself grinning, "That's great we'll head over in a few minutes but I'd like to make one stop on the way for a little while."

Penny gave him a raised eyebrow look. Leonard responded, "There are many wonderful things to see in Cambridge but you can't miss one thing. The Kings College Chapel it's on the way to the hospital and though you could spend hours looking around I just want you and Lisel to have a peek. Think Harry Potter meets Camelot."

Penny looked intrigued now, "Okay let's go then"

Penny got out of the cab with Lisel right behind her. Leonard got out the other side and came to stand beside them. It was chilly outside but bearable. Before Penny was the Chapel. Imposing would be the word she was looking for. The limestone towers at each corner of the long narrow rectangular building soared into the sky. Huge stained glass windows above the entrance loomed over them. Penny looked at Leonard, "Okay professor just give me the short version."

Leonard started talking as they walked toward the imposing structure.

"They started building it in 1444 and it didn't get finished until 1536 the roof went up in 1515 and they started using it. It took 4 kings and 2 wars before they completed it. "

Leonard paid the entrance fee and they stepped into the chapel. It was the ceiling and the stained glass that struck Penny at first. The sheer size of interior and the 12 tall stained glass windows down each side was incredible. The ceiling with it fan shaped vaults of stone so ornate and baroque. They walked down the large aisles toward the altar. "How big is it Leonard?" She looked over at him and saw him looking at his phone. "It says its 289 feet long 40 feet wide and the ceiling is 80 feet above us."

Penny saw a painting placed above the altar as they got closer it was beautiful with robed men staring at the baby held out by its mother. Two cherub angels hung above them watching over the child. Before she could ask Leonard spoke, "It's the Adoration of the Magi by Rubens. It's incredible isn't it?" Penny felt tears in her eyes as she turned and looked down at Lisel who had been very quietly taking it all in.

"Your right Leonard you certainly couldn't come to Cambridge without coming here. Did you come here when you were at Oxford?"

They started walking back down the aisle admiring the stained glass and sculptures.

"I gave some guest lectures here and at the University of Cambridge. This place made me want to explore the rest of Europe." He reached over and took Penny's hand, "We'll visit the other places together like I told you I need to see them with you there with me."

Penny stepped closer and leaned her head his shoulder, Lisel holding her other hand as they walked toward the door.

**Confluence of Sharing**

Leonard watched Lisel as she held the baby with Penny's help. He took the picture with his phone. Lisel was beaming at Penny who had a serious look on her face. This one's a keeper he thought and forwarded it to Tish. Amy had been up and walking with Sheldon's assistance but was back in her bed now. Sheldon and Tyler, Raj and the Wolowitz's had left to go to get something to eat in the cafeteria. The Hoftstaders now had free access to the latest Cooper offspring.

Penny took the baby back from Lisel and stood and held it rocking from one foot to another.

"See how you naturally rock back and forth like that Penny. Women do that by instinct, men have to learn it. They generally have the rhythm wrong at first it takes a bit of trial and error for us."

She smiled sweetly at her husband, "Already knew that one honey but thanks for the pedantic aside there. You want to hold her for a while."

Leonard stepped forward and took the tiny baby in his arms. The head cradled in the crook of his elbow. It brought back memories good and bad. He concentrated on the good but Penny must have noticed something. Or perhaps it was just her knowing in advance that some past memory would get triggered. She put her arm around him and kissed his cheek. "I can hardly wait to see you hold ours." She whispered in his ear. Leonard smiled and looked at the very small fingers clutching at the edge of the swaddling. The perfect little miniature fingers and nails. The flat little nose and wispy black hair on her head everything together made her adorable.

Leonard took Maria back over to Amy who accepted her gently onto her lap. "So what's the plan for you two? When are you heading back to the fun and the sun state?"

Penny looked over at Leonard, "I suppose tomorrow or the next day at most or we'll have to go shopping in London. Do you need any help at the house with Maria and Tyler?"

Amy shook her head, "We have the nanny and housekeeper prepared for me coming home. They'll both be there all weekend. I'd invite you to stay with us but our spare bedroom has been converted into model train heaven. I've decided as soon as this little one can travel we'll have to go out to Pasadena and look for a house."

Leonard smiled at her, "You can stay in the apartment while you're there. I'm sure Sheldon will find some issues with the way it is now but it's very comfortable."

Amy reached out to Penny who took her hand, "Bestie I can't say how happy I am that you came to be here. It so nice to have my friends back again it's been too long."

Penny started to cry, "I know exactly how you feel. From the moment I saw Leonard's face again to seeing you all in Paris I felt like I was whole again. Here were all my favorite people I thought I'd lost forever back in my life. It seemed like a miracle of the first order and it still does"

Amy patted her hand and Lisel took her other one, "don't cry mommy were going to have a baby too"

**That should do it for tonight's chapter. Penny really summed up what the essence of the story was about for all of them.**

**Reviews are most appreciated, tweets, emails, blog comments, if you want to step outside and yell perhaps I'll hear it depends on the neighbor really.**

**The blog will have pics later tonight of Kings College Chapel, links to site regarding it.**

**I will give you fair warning, the next chapter will either be the first of Part III or the last chapter of the Elliptical Threads. I won't know until I sit down to write it. Goodnight. **


	49. Transitions

Chapter 49 Transitions

**Before I start the silly disclaimer for this chapter I'll let you know where the Elliptical Threads is heading. I am going to write a part III. This chapter will be a short bridge from Part II to Part III. I'm also going to slow my own pace down a bit. I feel like I'm starting to force it so from now on the chapters may be a little longer but published farther apart than every day. The other thing I want to do is let any of you that wish to write within this future reality the ability to do so. Within the next few days on the blog for this story will appear word documents you can download. The first 2 parts in a master file with all the final edits and a few re-writes you've never seen. There are no disclaimers and very few asides. I've also taken out a couple of things I had slipped in there to see who would notice. Specifically instead of "Soft Kitty" I had used "Happy Kitty" in homage to the original author of the tune Edith Newlin. I purposefully changed koala face to panda smile. Congratulations to rubyanjel in Manila who caught them both this weekend. The other thing I'll be posting is the timelines both past and current. Then you can see how age and time progressed since 2012 to 2025 as well where the chapters written fall date wise. Give me little time on this one because it's all hand written right now. With this information you can take the characters anywhere you'd like. You can write something in the 12 years before the Threads, the current or the future. Please just let people know in the story's subject that it's an extension of the Elliptical Threads. If you would like to also publish it on the Blog email it to me. The email address is on the blog. You can also just message me here and I'll bring it over. If anyone would like to collaborate on a joint piece let me know and we'll work it out. That said tonight's chapter has a couple of characters named Leonard and Penny in it. They are characters created and owned by The Big Bang Theory. Lisel and any other characters not from that show belong to all of you. Let's all have a good time and play nice.**

**Polar Memories**

Leonard sat in the very comfortable seat on the private jet with his feet up. He was staring at the white expanse of polar ice below as they flew on the polar route back to California. He sipped on the hot tea he was drinking and thought back to being down there with the guys all those years before. The little habitat they had shared had been spartan in many ways but as comfortable as it could be in others. It seemed humorous now but had been crushing in reality at the time. The best part of that memory was coming home. The way Penny had thrown herself at him when she opened her door. That had been the real start of it all. If there had been a turning point moment in their lives maybe that was it.

Leonard looked at Penny and Lisel sleeping on the couch opposite him. Tears started to well up in his eyes. The two people he loved the most peacefully resting together next to each other. It had been a long road from that snowy hell hole 15 years ago. They had been together then apart, together again. Then really apart both trying and never really succeeding in moving on never forgetting or forgotten. Leonard knew how the next few months would go. They'd enjoy the spring weather and live a normal life. There would be time with Howard and Bernadette, then Raj and his family and the Coopers when they came. Lisel would be turning 5 and going to kindergarten in the fall. Penny would be pregnant all summer, a very healthy pregnant he knew. They would be having a new baby sometime in late September. The fall term will have started and the new research project with Raj and Sheldon would be off the ground. That's the point at which Leonard would have to make a decision. He saw it as a crux of an argument he'd been having with himself. Do I stay at Caltech and keep my hand in the physics world and be a part time father and husband or hang it up and retire from academia. The timing was important as he really did want to do the right things for his friends and for Caltech.

He turned back to the window and the vast expanse of white beneath him. He felt her hand and arm slid behind his neck before the soft lips on his cheek. Penny slid into seat beside him curling her legs up beneath her. Leonard turned toward her and the kiss was extended from his cheek to his lips. It was passionate and soft but rather urgent as well. He pulled her as close to him as he could to continue kissing her. She finally pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I saw you looking at Lisel and me sleeping, you had tears in your eyes. What's up?" He kissed her again and ran his hand through her hair down to her lower back. "I was just thinking about the two people I love the most. Then about what a long road to get back to you." Penny gave him her slightly crooked but sexiest smile. She looked out the window, "Where are we?"

Leonard looked out then just watched her, "Just about over the magnetic North Pole."

She looked at him funny and smiled again, "You were thinking about the snowflake."

He gave her his best smile back, "Actually when I gave it you and that kiss. Oh and this one"

The flight attendant who had been on the Paris flight as well smiled and went in the galley to give them some privacy.

**That's where we finally end Part II. Part III will start in September 2025. Anyone who wants to write the other months, Sheldon and Amy's move, Raj and family etc. have at it.**

**Of course reviews, tweet, emails, comment and even gossip are all welcome**

**You know where the blog is.**

**Viva Part III and chapter 50.**


	50. Part III Research Fishing?

Chapter 50 Research Fishing?

**Okay you've talked me into writing Part III. This is the beginning of that new set of chapters. To set the time frame for the readers: The last day of Part II was Saturday February 8, 2025. The first day of Part III is September 19, 2025 it's a pretty special day as you'll see. I'll let other people write the travails of Raj and his family and the Coopers moving back to Pasadena. They are there now unpacked and enjoying their relocation but we'll hear from them later. To be faithful to the past disclaimers which this hasn't become yet I'll posit the following question. At what point does something iconic become the property of the public rather than the creators. Sometimes, never, always? Once it's in the public domain it is changed and construed differently. Such it is becoming with TBBT as it has with their predecessors. From t-shirts to plush toys they have transcended a TV show. It is good to be a nerd or geek like never before because of the show. But the kid out there that gets the physics and excels in math is still struggling with connecting with people. Hug a nerd today they need it. Now back to Friday September 19th 2025. On this day five years before Lisel Penelope Hoftstader was born in Geneva, Switzerland and yes she carries dual citizenship. **

**IWC does not apply**

Penny struggled to get out of bed, she rolled on her side and slid her feet toward the edge of the bed. Then Leonard was there coming out of the bathroom in his robe to help her up. Penny felt like she was as big as a whale. She had worked very hard to have a healthy pregnancy for her and the baby. She had gained exactly 26 pounds. She had run everyday up until 30 weeks then had started walking the same distance. But now at 39 weeks just getting up was starting to become an issue. She took Leonard's hands and he helped her stand and get her balance. He went to hug her in a the roundabout way you hug someone who's huge belly you had to work around.

Penny kissed his cheek and held on for a few moments. He pulled back and gave her The Smile. It still worked she suddenly felt happy to be right there. He got her robe and helped her on with it over her pink long pajamas and pink XL t-shirt she had on. Her hair was still up in a bun on top of her head. It was so thick now her hair had always been on the thick side but now it was positively heavy. She figured she must look like hell. Leonard noticed the frown, "You look adorable as usual. A little tired maybe, did the baby kick you a lot last night?"

"I believe we have a soccer player here honey, and she has cleats on." She gave the best smile she could muster. Leonard offered her his hand which she took and led her out to the kitchen peeking in Lisel's door on the way by. The birthday girl Penny thought, her first birthday with Lisel, she was still asleep. They had gotten her two new outfits with shoes, a stuffed penguin from the latest Disney movie and a new paint set. There was also a baby doll that Leonard didn't know about with clothes and diapers for her. That gift was going to be just from her. The birthday party was set for that afternoon with some of her little friends from Caltech daycare, as well as Raj's children and the Coopers. Howard was going to do his magic tricks. Bernadette who was two to four weeks behind her in her pregnancy would be there as well.

Leonard got her settled on the stool at the kitchen counter and went to get her some juice. She couldn't wait to have coffee and tea again. But they had said to keep the caffeine consumption down. Penny decided that zero was the best amount. She had been that way throughout the pregnancy, eating very healthy, exercise, vitamins. Leonard had told her how much he was impressed by her resolve and will power. He cut back with her on rich food and had even cut back on the wine and scotch. She thought he looked a tad thinner around the middle but he'd always been slim. He brought her some carrot juice and a bran muffin. "Would you like some fruit as well? I've got apples, bananas, and pears." Penny shook her head.

He was spoiling her again. He'd been doing it since he started staying home last week. She had told him he didn't have to Chelsea would be there every day and the housekeeper was around most of the morning as well. He refused saying his place was at home with her. He would go in for Board of Regents meetings and do the rest teleconferencing via Tish. She had actually got to see him work and was really impressed. It wasn't physics but Leonard dealt with all those really smart temperamental people like they were fine horses and he was the trainer. A carrot here, a snap of the whip there as needed. But always gently he would never show angst or anger until the call was over. Then it was usually just shaking his head and muttered oaths.

The baby kicked, "Oh that was a big one, right in the kidney I think." Leonard came over and she took his hand and put it on her side their little girl kicked again. They'd known the sex since the 21st week's ultrasound Leonard had said he wanted to know. He had been very excited about having another girl. Though Penny had thought a little Leonard would be nice to have around she was happy too. They had the crib in their room at the moment along with a changing table and dresser full of clothes. Penny had the sitting area furniture stored and had a play pen and changing table there as well with shelves of diapers and supplies.

Leonard had never really experienced this level of nesting with Liisa. He had done what all expectant fathers should do when their pregnant wives start to nest. Take out the credit card, smile happily and get whatever she asks for. Many men have perished or came close to it by trying to reason with a nesting spouse. He had given Howard the same advice, having received this advice himself from one Sheldon Cooper. Though they were sure that Amy had the credit card to start with it was smiling and not trying to make sense of it. Sheldon had finally fessed up that the advice had come from his mother Mary.

The remodel plans for the new baby's room were in the works. A new bedroom would be built using part of their room and bath. They'd expand their bedroom toward the pool and add a new bath. They would add their own patio out next to the pool from the new bedroom. The plan was to stay in the apartment while the work took place next year. He had added the private entrance from the parking lot to the apartment building. Fenced in the lot and assigned parking, most of the tenants seemed pleased. Leonard found it interesting how they praised the management company for the improvements. The grants and funding for Sheldon and Raj's new research project had been accepted as he knew they would. The chance to get a Nobel laureate working on a project at Caltech had been an easy sell.

Leonard wondered if they came up with something then who would he have run the experimental portion of the project. He knew deep down he wanted to do it himself but had already ruled himself out. Leslie would have been perfect but she could never work with Sheldon. He also doubted if he could get her back from CERN. The truth was if he retired it wouldn't be in his purview anyway. Penny's voice roused him back to the present, "Whatcha thinking about"

He smiled at her, she really did look adorable pregnant. Those green eyes sparkled at him. Her hair piled on top of her head exposing her lovely neck. The crooked little smile and her high round cheeks made his heart melt. "I was thinking just how really beautiful you are and just how lucky I really am." Penny's smile widened, "Don't tell me then but you should come kiss me now after that nice remark"

He did just that sitting beside her sharing a very long and passionate kiss that was finally interrupted by the baby kicking. Penny set back slightly and gave him the raised eyebrows and lusty leer. She then looked startled and placed her hand on the baby. Leonard's look went from lustful to concern. She took his hand and placed it on her tummy. "She has the hiccups again."

The dogs which had been laying beside the counter suddenly both stirred and looked at the hallway. Leonard and Penny both swiveled to see Lisel emerge carrying the cat who had undoubtedly been sleeping in her bed with her. Penny and Leonard both said together, "Happy Birthday Lisel!"

Lisel got a huge grin, "I'm 5 years old today Schrodinger and I'm getting a birthday party." She shuffled over to her parents and was enveloped in a double hug from them. She kissed them both on the lips then crawled up in Leonard's lap. Penny looked into her face, "The baby has the hiccups again want to feel?" Penny lifted up her shirt and Lisel placed her hand on her tummy and laughed. The dogs were both there wanting attention. Lisel put the cat on the kitchen counter and got down with them. They each got pets and hugs. Einstein gave her a huge lick after which she made him sit. "You are so fresh Einstein be good like Leaky he's polite." Einstein didn't seem to care about being admonished but sat there and wagged his tail.

Leonard looked over at his wife, "Wonder where she got fresh?" Penny smiled back at him, "Chelsea tells Einstein that whenever he licks her face. Speaking of Chelsea she should be here any minute do you have anything for her today?" Leonard shook his head, "just helping out getting ready for the party really." He got up and moved to the kitchen for another cup of coffee. "Lisel you Grandparents are waiting for a video call we should do that shortly."

Penny looked over at Leonard, "Her Grandmother Beverly is also expecting a call." Leonard looked surprised and Penny just gave him a sly grin. "She called last week when you were on a conference call. We talked for a while she'd like to come out after the baby is born and visit for a few days." Leonard just shook his head, "Always the last to know. Anything else I should know?"

Leonard was surprised to see her blush, "Leonard my dad and maybe my mom want to come out next week to be here when the baby is born."

Leonard wasn't shocked but he was in logistical mode. "I'm not sure where we'll put them, will they stay at a Hotel if I book one for them?"

Penny shrugged her shoulders, "If it's just my dad then he'll want to stay here on the couch. If my mom comes too then a hotel might be okay."

Leonard was staring at the great room as he sat back on the stool beside her. Penny reached over and touched his arm. "Okay no more bull what are you thinking about this time?"

Leonard leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I believe we need to see the architect again and talk about a guest room too."

Penny laughed, "That's my pedantic over thinking genius husband." She leaned over with care and a bit of an effort and kissed him. She leaned back and sighed, "I'm so tired of being as big as a whale.

Leonard smiled at her this time, "I forgot a couple of Japanese sailors were by earlier with a harpoon asking for you, I told them you were covered under the International Whaling Convention. But be careful before you go outside you could be considered a research speciman."

"You are not funny Mr./Dr. Hoftstader, so not funny" She started giggling and reminded herself to send a check to Green Peace.

**The beginning of Part III, hoped you liked it.**

**Reviews are mandatory you know, on ff, tweet me, blog comments, or email**

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	51. Permutations of Magic

Chapter 51 Permutations of Magic

**I'm watching the rain and snow fall this morning from the golf course Patio. The official name for this weather in Oregon is Slushing. I should point out the extended summer we get in September and October usually makes up for this soggy spring weather, thus the Oregon Duck moniker. Now on to more important stuff, should this story inflame passions, dislikes, or other malefactors out there regardless if they are part of TBBT or just some odd psychopath I haven't met yet. You have my most sincere and sarcastic abject apologies. Sometimes it's difficult to try and achieve three goals at once in a story, humor, sweetness and a touch of angst or conflict. Any failure in this regard is mine and mine alone. I should probably just stick to wine tasting notes. This story has deep dark ruby color with a nose of slight discomfort yet the palate shows an overwhelming tendency to romantic justification of a bitter yet firm tannic finish. 92 points drink now or cellar for up to15 years.**

**The Great Howdini Mishap**

Howard's magic show was going right on schedule. Most of his young audience and Sheldon were enthralled some were slightly bored but 4 and 5 year olds get that way. It was time for his big finish, producing the live dove on the silver platter. Howard did the trick placing the egg on the platter, covering it with lid that contained the dove. The egg fell through to the hidden compartment into the base the dove released on to the platter. The dove's wings had been clipped so it couldn't fly away. He'd borrowed it from a magician friend it was well trained to sit and not move. Howard removed the lid and there the lovely white dove sat. What Howard had not counted on was the dirty nosed white kitty also waiting for the tricks finale.

Schrodinger sprang the minute the lid came off, dove and cat both on the floor before Howard or anyone could react. The cat was very efficient the dove screeching as the cat's claws started digging in. The dove would have been lunch if not for the birthday girl yelling at the cat that looked up and let his prey live, though traumatized and damaged.

The words "dammit" escaped Howard's lips and then all the children started tittering as he bent to retrieve the now dis-shelved dove. Feathers wafted through the air as he held it up for all to see. The children applauded and the parents mostly laughed as Howard blushed. Lisel had picked up the cat and was admonishing him regarding the bird. She walked up to her Uncle Howard. "Thank you for the wonderful show Uncle Howard. Schrodinger says he's very sorry about the dove." Howard smiled down at Lisel and then at his wife and Penny who were sitting on the couch behind the children. He was pretty sure they had both laughed so hard they wet themselves. Amy sat beside them holding little Maria. Raj sat on the next couch over with his wife Aisha. Their 3 daughters Isha who was 10, Ishawni who was 8 and Cruppa who was 6 were all watching the show. Only Isha rolled her eyes at her parents. Tyler was sitting on Sheldon's lap who sat up front with children.

Leonard stood behind the couch where Penny was sitting with his hand resting on her shoulder. Howard gave a really awkward smile and held the dove close to him. "Now on to cake and ice cream," Howard pointed toward the long tables set up on the patio and children all started over. Chelsea, Amy and Aisha cut the cake and served the children. Penny with Leonard's help had gotten off the couch and followed. The house was beautifully decorated with balloons and streamers. Penny had helped Lisel pick out the theme, cats and dogs, and was more than happy with the decorations. Next year she would be able to help more.

Leonard stood beside her, "Can you believe that damn cat. That would have been fun to explain to the parents when they came back to get their children." Penny just looked over at him, "He was just playing honey. The kids are all fine, the bird survived and best of all Tish was recording the whole thing. I'll get to play back that look on Howard face for years to come." Leonard chuckled, "I have to agree with you there, Lisel 5th birthday video is going to be a very popular item in our circle of friends. Maybe even the next faculty party."

**Complex Instincts**

The Coopers were the last to leave. Leonard saying goodbye to them both at the door, Sheldon had pulled him aside on the way out. "Leonard don't you think Lisel should really be skipping kindergarten? She already speaks and reads English and German. Now Amy tells me she learning French. She can play piano and is starting to write." Leonard regarded Sheldon for a moment, "What else did my mother have to say Sheldon?"

Sheldon tried to seem shocked and as usual couldn't carry it off. "She just wants what best for Lisel Leonard." Leonard just shook his head and Sheldon and gave him a frown, "Sheldon someday you'll need to talk to my siblings about Beverly. You are right she is a brilliant scientist. Unfortunately she is also the most loveless mother you can imagine. She made no effort to raise us just to study us. I think I'll go with my gut on how I want to raise Lisel. You can let Beverly know."

Sheldon must have felt he'd done his best for Beverly because he just gave Leonard that little smile of his and turned to leave, "Hey Moonpie where's my rare Sheldon Cooper hug?" Penny was quite literally shuffling toward them. Sheldon smirked but was compliant and actually gave her a soft hug. Not awkward like he had once hugged people Leonard thought. He gets that from Tyler. Tyler doesn't care about touch and germ phobias he just wants to hug his father.

Penny turned to Leonard, "What did Sheldon have to say, I saw your face you were far from happy."

Leonard smiled at her, "a not so subtle message from my mother about how we should be putting Lisel in a school for the gifted." Penny was quiet then looked at him with a clearly guilty look. Leonard was at first shocked and then so truly taken aback he took a step backward from Penny.

She started to raise her arms to him, "Honey we talked about it on the phone the other day when she told me she wanted to come out. I told her we liked the little private kindergarten we found. But then she asked me why a child who can speak, read and now write in three languages should be going to kindergarten. I had to agree with her on that point though I'm not sure how we even started talking about it."

Leonard didn't have to really fight to control his anger. This was Penny after all and now a pregnant Penny. He couldn't stay mad, but he could act mad, "Penny do you know who Friedrich Nietzsche was?" Penny shook her head no.

"He was a philosopher who talked about morality and values of society. He actually was rather a misogynistic ass. But he did have one quote that applies to my mother."

"_When you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you."_

"She got in your head Penny. Lisel will let us know if she's bored and wants something more from her school and then we'll provide it. But she needs to play with kids her age not older, not geniuses, just little 5 years olds making mud pies and having tea parties."

Penny got it, she saw it. She still didn't think Beverly was evil as Leonard implied but she was very manipulative in a more subtle way than Penny had known. She had to wonder how that got by her. Penny knew it was because Beverly was brilliant and a professionally trained manipulator.

She was on the verge of tears Leonard stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug. He kissed the side of her head. "It's okay baby it's what my mother does. Just remember something if you ever find yourself using an argument my mother talked about she put it there. I'm the one person she will aim you at so beware of her."

Lisel came up holding her bunny and looking at them, "Whatcha you guys doing?" Leonard pulled back from Penny with a huge smile, "Just talking about keeping dragons' away honey. Hey when you video chat with your grandmother Beverly ask her what she's up to just like that."

"Okay Daddy. What kind of dragons were you trying to keep away? Eastern dragons are considered good luck. If it was a western dragon was it the Norse type giant worm or the Celtic winged variety?"

Penny was smiling at Leonard now as he regarded Lisel, "Where'd you learn so much about Dragons Lisel?"

Lisel gave him a huge smile and stepped into Penny's right side to get a hug, "I Asked Tish. She told me all about dragons, Beowulf, St. George. Tish also asked me if I wanted to read a story called the Hobbit that had a dragon in it."

Leonard smiled at both his girls, "So are you going to read the hobbit?" Lisel shook her head no, "I decided to read Beowulf instead then the Hobbit." Leonard looked over at Penny "mud pies, tea parties, stuffed animal concerts, playing house. She needs that, "

Penny smiled at Leonard and just nodded. She touched Lisel's cheek. "Hey I have one more present for you come on."

Leonard followed Penny as she went toward her wardrobe in her little shuffle step. She let the dogs in from their run on the way by and they came tearing into house. Leonard had them both calmed down before turning to follow the girls into the wardrobe.

Lisel was holding a lovely baby doll dressed in pink. She rocked the doll very gently swaying from foot to foot. Leonard came into the room and put his arm around Penny.

They both stared at Lisel who was absorbed with the new addition to her family.

**Tennis Ball Trick**

Leonard was in the bath shaving as Penny got ready for bed. She had yellow long pajamas on with a white with yellow trim top. She turned sideways to the mirror and looked at herself in profile as Leonard came out.

"Leonard I look like a snake that swallowed an egg." Leonard laid his head on her shouldered and looked to see what she saw. "More like a tennis ball" She swatted at his hand as Leonard rubbed her bottom and lower back with his palm. He knew both were sore. "Do you need your feet rubbed?"

Penny shook her head. She was nervous she hadn't seen her parents in 7 years and then it had been just a short visit to Omaha for a couple of days. Her parents at the least her father would be there on Monday. She didn't want to stress out about it. She turned to find Leonard staring at her from the bed.

"Worried about you mom and dad coming aren't you?"

Penny chewed on her lip for moment, "Yep, I'm not even sure why. I didn't seek their approval when I was 18 why would I care now."

Leonard patted the bed and got Penny settled and as comfortable as a 39 week pregnant woman could be.

He cuddled up to her face to face, "You care because they love you and you love them. That's why it'll be fine they already do approve or they wouldn't be coming.

Penny thought about it then leaned over and gave him a very soft passionate kiss.

"Only a few more weeks and we can see where a kiss like that will lead." She gave him her best smile and a little leer.

Leonard reached over and turned off the light.

"Probably lead to you asking me to feed or change Matisse I suspect"

Penny gave him a small shove, "Love you Leonard"

"Love you always Penny"

**Reviews are awesome folks let me know what you're thinking of Part III so far.**

**More reference material on the blog and the master file for Chapters 1-50. Character References tomorrow of the next day for those writing.**


	52. Paternal Rendition

Chapter 52

**The ability to make the right choices, some people must innately have this skill. Unfortunately the ability to make the wrong choices also may be just as instilled I suppose. We all have a friend who makes those wrong decisions over and over. Sometimes it's just the small things, bad food, ugly clothes, crappy appliances, bad chicken, cheap duct tape, or a stupid hat. Then there are those who always mess up the big decisions. The wrong house, the wrong car, breast enlargement, breast reduction, nose job, chin job, butt-tuck, cheek implants, (both high and low), tummy tuck, colored contacts, branding, tattoo on the forehead, that really odd place to be pierced, experimental birth control method, bad boyfriend, ridiculous girlfriend, poor lover, and horrid spouse. I think I have met people this week that have made all of these choices. Some at the same time it appears to me. So please split them up both the large and small then chose one from column A and another from column B. Put them in the sentence: Since my (Column A) and because of my (Column B), I cannot possibly own any characters from TBBT. I think my favorite so far is "new cheek implants" and "cheap duct tape". So its build your own disclaimer night. Add verbs and pronouns as required.**

**Poolside Rumors**

Penny sipped her orange juice at the patio table by the pool. Lisel and Leonard had taken the dogs on their morning walk. She loved how peaceful it was out here, the glint of morning sunlight on the pool sparkling. Birds tweeting and chirping as a light breeze rustled the palm trees and shrubs.

A good way to spend a Monday morning if you could she thought, baby Matisse kicked and she groaned. Penny put her hand on her baby bump, she found that oddly funny. Bump? It was much more like my baby basketball than a bump at this point. Matisse didn't kick her again. Penny continued to rub the spot talking softly, "That's it baby girl just calm down, I'll see you soon enough." Penny stretched her legs out but could not quite see her toes. She had gotten a pedicure last week and still hadn't seen her toes. Leonard said they looked fine but what would he know.

Penny rubbed her tummy some more and started talking to the baby inside, "Yep, once you're out and mommy is up and about it's a spa day for mommy. Maybe your father will come along for a couple day, yeah that will be happening. I guess I'll take your Aunt Amy then we'll take Aunt Bernie when she's had her little boy." Penny looked up seeing a airliners contrails going across the sky.

Her dad was coming in later this afternoon into LAX. She wasn't sure she was up for the drive from Burbank. It just took too long for a woman with a bladder the size of a pea. Leonard would go if she asked, though he would loath leaving her here. They could send a town car for him and have him met at the arrival gate. Penny thought her dad might find that a little over the top though. Leonard would just have to go, she'd ask Chelsea to stay to placate Leonard that someone was with her and Lisel. Penny thought what a shame her mom couldn't come. She knew when her dad had told he'd try it wouldn't work. Mom didn't like driving into Omaha let alone get on an airplane and come to LA. She wouldn't even come when her dad offered to drive out. In fact she had told Penny on the phone that they would have never made it. She also told her that he shouldn't be allowed to drive when he was out there in her words, "He's a 74 year old maniac". Penny had promised to stop on their way to Europe after Christmas so she could see the baby. It had been good enough for her mom but she was sure to her mother's friends it would sound like something else. She looked back in the house at the sounds of dogs coming through the front door.

**Not Happening**

Leonard walked out on the patio to check on Penny. She already had her arm around Lisel who had ran out for a kiss. "I see you're where I left you, are you comfortable or just can't get up?" He saw a flash of annoyance cross her face then the little grin. "Probably a little of both, I'll need to get up soon enough to go to the bathroom again." Leonard sat down in the chair next to her. Lisel was heading back into the house talking to Tish in French. Leonard took Penny's hand, "She's been using Tish to work on her French." Penny squeezed his hand, "Oui ma chérie, she's been teaching her mother also." Leonard pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, "Well now you can call people sweetie in two languages. Want to know what is in Klingon?"

Penny shook her head, "Not really. Leonard how long will it take to pick my dad up at the airport? I want to go with you but I just don't know if I can ride in the car that long."

Leonard kept hold of her hand, "Nope you're not going, neither am I actually. I'm having a Limo and driver that will meet him at the airport and bring him here." Penny started to protest and Leonard held up his phone and handed it to her. "Read the text from your father before you go on."

"_That sounds great Leonard I always wanted to ride in a limousine. If slugger gives you any grief just tell her I said you weren't leaving for my sake. Not Happening, No Way, No How!"_

Penny looked pleased then put on her peeved faced. "So were going behind my back to my father. He still thinks he can tell me what to do and now you do too?" Leonard watched patiently as she held onto the character or part she was playing. She finally went back to the smile, "didn't work huh?"

Leonard leaned over and kissed her, "When you've seen the real pissed off Penny it's hard to get taken in by the fake one. Now had you played the vicious Penny I'd have worried"

Penny gave him just a moment of the wolfish grin then back to the smile. "I figured that was a little strong for the morning."

Leonard leaned over and held her head against his. "I'm going to get in the shower, want to come I'll wash all the spots you can't reach or see anymore, then give you a foot and calf rub after?"

Penny kissed his cheek and let him help her up. She thought to herself, "Who could pass up an offer like that. Beside I think he's right I might not have been able to get up."

**Mr. Wyatt's Wild Ride**

The knock on the door actually startled Leonard the house was so quiet. Penny was lying down in Lisel's room for their afternoon nap together. Lisel was staying home this week in case Penny went into labor so they could take her with them. The hospital was all set up, a very lovely birthing room for Penny and an attached room for the family with couch, chairs, private bath and double bed. Wyatt shouldn't be here for at least 20 more minutes. Leonard got up and went to the door. He opened it see a much older with all grey hair now and rounder by 30 pounds Wyatt. He strode right in offering his hand, "Hello my boy, didn't expect me so soon? I gave Nicolai in the limo a $50 tip to get me here in less than 2 hours. That little Russian really lit up the roads. Where's my little slugger?"

Leonard took the offered hand and grinned at his father in law. "She's lying down with Lisel they've been taking a nap together."

Wyatt held on to his hand for a moment and pulled him close conspiratorially. "We should probably keep my little wild ride over here between us."

"What wild ride would that be daddy?"

Penny was standing a step or two into the great room, "Momma told me to keep an eye on her old coot for her. What did you do?"

Leonard winked at Wyatt, "He just incentivized the driver to make an expeditious and rapid trip here."

Penny waddled toward her father now smirking, "Translation from pedantic, he bribed the driver to speed all the way here."

She held her arms out and her father gently hugged her. She was happy he showed restraint since she was little he had always lifted her off the floor with his hugs. He stepped back and looked at her, "Look at you all round in the middle. My skinny little girl with a lump in the middle", he embraced her again. When they parted it was Penny's turn she reached over and patted his tummy. "So when are you due, looks to be any day now?"

He laughed and let Penny lead him with her waddle to the couches by the TV. They sat close enough to talk Leonard took a seat on the other couch just watching. Wyatt and Penny started talking about family and friends, health, marriages, deaths and births. Leonard followed along as best he could. He even got confused once when it seemed that someone had married their uncle but they straightened him out. Leonard decided it wasn't so much a family tree as it was a bush. He chuckled at this to himself and totally missed who Billy married and if Billy was a boy or girl.

That was it, "Wyatt can I get you something to drink, beer or wine, something a little stronger or softer. Wyatt said a beer would be great. Penny shook her head no so Leonard went to the kitchen to get a beer. He thought how much older Wyatt looked when it hit him. Quietly he said, "Tish make sure you keep all the video of Wyatt why he's here. Oh and Tish give him access at level 10."

Tish responded and Leonard returned with the beer and a cup of herbal tea for himself.

**Never a Simple Proposition**

"So daddy what was Momma's excuse this time?"

Wyatt shook his head with a grimace, "She had several. There was the big church bazaar she was chairing. Then she said she gets air sick, not sure how she would know never having been on a plane. I offered to take the train but she said it took too long. I offered to drive and then she got down right insulting."

Wyatt thought it over for a minute, "Remember when we went to Florida when you were a kid. She hated that trip, too far from home she said. It's the last one she ever went on unless it was just a couple of hours away and we could stay with family. I gave up trying to figure it out a long time ago. But I think she just likes to be home so she doesn't have to worry about things."

Penny smiled sweetly at her father, "Well at least you tried and we'll stop in December after Christmas and she can see the baby then. I think you're right she just very uncomfortable leaving the farm and the animals."

Lisel appeared around the corner of the couch and crawled up next to Leonard. He wrapped the still sleepy five year old up into his lap.

Penny looked over at her dad and smiled again.

"Grandpa you should meet your other granddaughter Lisel"

Wyatt was beaming as Lisel smiled and said "Hallo Grandpapa".

**A rather odd writing day most of this was done long hand today as I worked on other writing in my professional capacity most of the day. It's interesting to read my chicken scrawl of cursive, printing and abbreviations. Somewhere my 4th grade writing teacher is rolling over in her grave. She was a mean old bitty then, she could still be kicking I suppose. **

**Hoped you enjoyed this short chapter, reviews are very cool and really appreciated.**


	53. Moments of Momentum

Chapter 53 Moments of Momentum

**Rained and snowed out of any actual activity today. I worked instead and after writing boring reports all day long I finally got to do a wine review of a lovely port style dessert wine. That's out into the world and to the wine maker so now I can really have a little fun. Consider the statement the shortest distance between two points is a straight line. The best answer to this is in our three dimensional world it would depend on how high the mountain is between. The journey is half the battle and sometimes half the fun of getting there. Writing this piece has been a journey one I didn't expect to take but has been rewarding in its own perverse way. Tonight's chapter is an aspect of the term Moment of Inertia. The meaning goes something like this if you are going around a corner in your car too fast your moment of inertia may overcome the friction of the tires on the road and you will slide off the cliff. The moment of momentum is the measurement of the velocity of you going off the cliff. Contractions during labor can be described using these two physics formulas. The contraction itself is the moment of inertia because it has happened how much it hurts is moment of momentum. I think you see where I'm going here or you threw up your hands and moved onto the actual story. Either way I'm not responsible for any pregnancy on the TBBT show, its characters or subsidiaries that I'm aware of and yes that entire diatribe was to say that giving birth hurts like hell. Or I could be talking about the interfacing of different dipole marbles within the circle of life.**

**Anything can happen last Thursday**

Penny sat at the kitchen counter watching everyone busily get ready for their first pot luck dinner. Since the couples had all moved back to Pasadena they had tried to revive their Thursday routine. It was inevitable that one couple could not make it each week. The new plan was the 4th Thursday of each month would be anything can happen Thursday. This was the first inaugural event. It would also mean that they would all be having Thanksgiving together for years to come. It being the 4th Thursday each November.

Leonard had made a vegetarian stir fry. The Koothrappali's brought a curry chicken dish Aisha made. The Wolowitz's brought brisket and potatoes. The Cooper's brought chocolate and banana cream pies for dessert. Penny's dad was sitting next to her on the couch watching everything going on before him. The last two days with him had been wonderful except for him bringing up past boyfriends and how he'd have had grandkids much earlier if she would have married Leonard all those years ago. He had really enjoyed spending time with Lisel. She had showed him her art work and Wyatt had shown Lisel how to draw a horse. Something he'd been doing since he was a child. He was watching her now playing with Raj's children. Wyatt leaned his head next to Penny, "She's a genius isn't she?" Penny shook her head no, "We call her gifted daddy. Leonard would tell you that genius is generally a one or at most two dimensional state. You have that one or two talents that make you a genius. But being gifted is a much broader intelligence. Someone who's gifted can become a genius at almost anything they are passionate about. Lisel can play the piano already, Leonard's afraid to give her a violin or cello yet though he plays. She can read three languages and write in two of them maybe three by now. But she's also gentle and has a soft kindness to other children and animals. Like I said she's gifted."

Penny was smiling at Lisel who looked up and smiled back and gave a small wave. "I wonder what Matisse will be like?"

She was really talking to herself but Wyatt answered. "I'm sure she'll be beautiful like you. I also know you and Leonard will be better parents than your mom and I ever were."

Penny started to protest but he just shook his head and went on, "It's okay slugger you mom and I were much younger and could barely make ends meet. We both barely got through high school. But between you and Leonard you've got everything that's required to raise great kids. You're both mature and patient and you both have put your careers in proper perspective to your family. Leonard is educated, funny and kind. He's going to teach your kids how to learn and find their potential. You're going to teach them poise, empathy and compassion. You both will teach them kindness and love and how to be happy. I wish someone had taught your mother how to be happy."

Penny felt a little teary, this was one the first time she had this high of a compliment from her father. She just clutched his hand and gave him hug, "Thanks daddy"

Penny stiffened it wasn't overly painful but it did seem to keep on going. She let out a small squeal as the contraction eased. She looked over at Leonard standing with all their friends in the kitchen. They had all stopped what they were doing and were staring at her. She looked at Leonard and nodded her head. Leonard dropped the bowl of salad he was holding and it went clattering to the floor. If Leonard had noticed he showed no sign but moved quickly but without hurry to her side. "How long did it last?"

Penny was breathing out sharply, "About a minute I've never had one like that before or that lasted that long." Penny looked up at her guests, "It's okay everybody I just had a small contraction you should all eat."

Everyone went back to what they were doing except Sheldon who took his phone out of his pocket and typed something into it.

**Trust in the moon**

Howard and Bernadette left first right at 8:00PM. Penny knew Bernie was tired and how that felt they were only a few weeks apart. Then Raj, Aisha and the girls left they had school in the morning. That just left the Coopers. As Amy bent down to give Penny a hug she was hit with another contraction. This one lasted a whole 90 seconds, she'd had quite a few in the last 3 hours but this was by far the longest and most intense. Sheldon came over and set next to Penny. Penny breathed out several times very hard. "It's okay Moonpie I'll be fine."

Sheldon just gave that odd smile he would give when he was about to correct your grammar. "Of course you will be Penny it time to go to the hospital. Your contractions are about 8 minutes apart now and intensifying its time. You could wait for them to get under 5 but statistically 8 is a better estimate from the data I've studied." Penny looked over at Leonard, "I got to go with Sheldon and the numbers. I'll get your bag and Lisel's." He turned and headed for the hallway. Amy gave her a hug again, "Let me get my boys and little girl home then I'll be down at the hospital." Penny knew there was no point arguing Amy would come either way, "Okay but call Bernadette and tell her not to come until I've had it."

Leonard was there now with her father and Lisel. He hugged Amy then waved at Sheldon, and Tyler as they moved to the garage

**Momentum Please**

**Friday 9/26/2025 8:32AM**

Penny had been in labor for over 15 hours now since the first contraction. She had been in active heavy labor the last 4 hours. Leonard was at her side holding her hand. Wyatt was in the next room sleeping with Lisel. Amy held Penny's other hand. Penny had refused an epidural at one point not wanting to slow things down. Penny's doctor told her to push when the contraction started. She was crushing Leonard's hand but he barely noticed as he watched the baby crown in the mirror. Penny pushed again and the head was out. The doctor cleared the baby's airway and made sure the umbilical cord was clear. Leonard heard the doctor's soft voice, "One more gentle push Penny". Leonard felt her bear down and the baby was out.

She was covered in a fine white powdery substance. The doctor then lifted her up and gently placed her in Penny's arms. Tears rolled down Leonard cheeks not for the first time tonight. Amy was in tears also. Penny was holding the baby gently, smiling now, hair wet with sweat, but her faced relaxed and calm. Leonard leaned over and kissed her forehead and she reached her one hand up and touched his cheek. "Say hello to your newest daughter." Leonard was speechless, he finally gurgled out "Hi".

The doctor and nurse had clamped the umbilical cord. The nurse touched Leonard's arm, "would you like to cut the cord?" Leonard looked up over at Amy, "You do it Amy I want to be right here for a while."

**11:30 AM**

Leonard sat in the rocking chair next to the now sleeping Penny with baby Matisse in his arms. Lisel and Wyatt had just gone back to the Family suite next door. Amy left to go home shortly after 10:30 promising to be back in the afternoon with Sheldon and her children. Leonard was very tired having been up some 30 hours at this point. The nurses checked on him to make sure he wasn't ready for a nap himself.

Leonard was emotionally a wreck. He's had hated seeing Penny in pain it had been wrenching in so many ways. He'd had to force himself to stay emotionally present and not retreat into a clinical scientific observer mode when Penny had a contraction. There was even one where as he tried to coach her through it she gotten mad and bitten his tummy. It would make a wonderful tale to tell someday but then it had been startling. He had redoubled his emotional presence at that point. He cried when she had hurt so badly that the deep breathing turned into a scream several times. Who ever thought Penny was too perky to make a horror film had never heard her scream. He was chuckling to himself now starting to let the stress drain away. The nurse came in and he handed her Matisse. The nurse swaddled her and placed her in the Plexiglas sided crib next to Penny's bed. Rather than go next door Leonard curled up on the bed like bench next to her bed. He sat up a couple of times checking on Penny and the baby then at last fell asleep without pillow or blanket.

When Penny woke a short time later she was aware of exactly where she was. It was very vivid what she had just been through. She sat up and looked around Matisse was in the crib asleep beside her. On the other side Leonard was sleeping curled up on what looked like a very uncomfortable bench. The door to the family section cracked open and Lisel stuck her head in. Penny scooted over and patted the bed. "Hey honey climb up with Mommy." Lisel walked over and got up next to her, Penny snuggled her against her side and kissed the top of her head. "There's your new sister should we get her and hold her for a while or would you just like to lay with me." Lisel wiggled in closer, "Just me for a minute grandpapa wants to come in too. He sent me to see if you were awake." Penny heard the door open and her father came through the door. "Hi slugger how are you feeling?"

Penny took his hand and held it "I'm doing great daddy. Did you take some pictures of us to send to mom?"

Wyatt took his phone out, "I got a couple earlier but you look much better now. Let me hand you the baby and I'll get all three of you together." Wyatt gently picked Matisse up and handed her to Penny and Lisel. They held the baby between them as Wyatt took several pictures. "That should teach her to fake air sickness", he quipped as he sent the pictures. As he did Chelsea came into the room from the hall. She stood and smiled at the scene.

"Hi boss, Hi Wyatt I see I'll need to learn a new skill soon, diaper changing and baby burping." Chelsea gave Penny her cute smile. Penny returned it, "I'm glad you're here would you go next door and get a pillow for Leonard and blanket. Poor man looks horribly uncomfortable laying there. He should have went next door and got in the bed."

Wyatt shook his head at his daughter, "You couldn't have got Leonard out of here with a cattle prod. It's like I said the other day. No way, No how." Chelsea returned with a pillow and blanket and with Wyatt's help got the pillow under his head and blanket over him. Penny noticed that Lisel was now asleep next to her. She must not have gotten a great deal of sleep either. Penny liked her right there and she had plenty of room.

She offered Matisse to Chelsea who cradled her and began to rock back and forth. Penny smiled at her PA and young friend. "Any press out front Chelsea?"

Chelsea looked back and frowned while nodding, "A couple of dozen of them but the security guys are outside the room now. They have a list of all your friends and family that will be let in. Oh a great big young guy named Bret said to say congratulations."

Penny smiled and told Chelsea to thank Bret then get her brush and make up from her bag and see if they could repair the damage. She then looked over at where Leonard was sleeping and smiled. She thought that he was getting good at this. He had the security folks lined up just like he booked the suite. That's' my brilliant and gifted husband, not genius, gifted.

**Visitors need not be patted down**

Leonard woke up several hours later to the sound of laughter coming from the family suite. The door was open and he could see Penny sitting in the rocking chair with the baby. Her hair was curled and she was talking to at the least Howard and Bernadette. He wondered where the pillow and blanket had come from. Leonard got up and stretched, he took a quick look in the mirror. His hair was a mess and he had a day's growth of beard on his face. There were bags under both eyes. He used his hand to straighten out his hair but had little luck. He started to walk into the family suite when Penny looked up at him and gave him a smile that stopped him in his tracks.

Her hair and makeup was done and she looked refreshed and glowing. Most people think pregnant women glow and Penny had but not like now. He smiled back at her it was like someone had a spot light on her. Happiness radiated from her. She spoke before he could, "At last my loving husband emerges." Leonard walked over and looked at the baby and kissed her lips. She must have known he wanted to clean up. "You're all scratchy honey, go hop in the shower everybody will be here pretty soon." Leonard grabbed his bag and waved to Howard, Bernie and Wyatt. He saw Lisel reading his tablet by the window. He stopped by her on his way to the bath. He kissed her head and she looked up and smiled, "Hi daddy I got bored of all the chit chat. I finished Beowulf and started on the Hobbit, I really love Gandalf and Bilbo."

Throughout the next several hours all of their friends came by to see the new baby. Raj and Aisha both cried. Sheldon held Matisse and declared her fascinating then gave Penny a soft and warm hug. Amy gave Leonard and Penny both a hug. Bernie said screw it she was getting the epidural. Howard was glad because as he put it she has the grip of a wrestler. Mindy and Sheila came by also and held the baby. The doctor had offered to let Penny go home if she felt like it but thought one more day here might be a good idea. Leonard had agreed so they settled in for one more night. Wyatt had gone back to the house though he said he would watch the dogs and drink Leonard's scotch for him. He had wanted to drive but Leonard called him a town car.

They had moved the baby and Penny's bed into the family suite so they were all together. In the early evening there was a knock on the suite door. Leonard answered it the hulking form of Bret just beyond the door was inescapable. Penny chirped, "Hi Bret, and thank you." Bret waved back and Leonard turned to Penny, "We have a visitor not on our list, Sam Larson would like a few minutes, she says off the record."

Penny shrugged so Leonard opened the door and told Bret she could come in. Moments later Bret opened the door and let her in. Sam looked the same as she had last Christmas to Leonard. Penny smiled at Sam, "Her name is Matisse Liisa Hoftstader and you may be the first and last press to see her for a while." Sam walked up close and touched the baby lightly on the face. "I want to thank you guys for seeing me."

Penny must have been in a maternal mood because she made it easy for her. "Sam it's nice to see you I suppose you would like a follow up interview with the Hoftstader family?"

Sam nodded yes, "I would but there's more. I want you both to know how happy I am that one of my stories actually brought people back together. So many times its more about the tragedy it gives me hope that I might help someone else even inadvertently."

Penny smiled at her, "Call Josh in a few weeks and he'll set it up, probably be on a weekday night or weekend though."

Sam touched her hand and turned and gave Leonard a light hug. She started to leave when she saw Lisel sitting in a chair near the door. Sam walked up to her, "You must be Lisel Leonard's daughter, I'm Sam."

Lisel looked up from her reading, "I'm Penny's daughter too, nice to meet you Sam, isn't that a boy's name?" Sam looked over at Penny who gave a very serious head nod. Sam gave her the same nod back acknowledging that they were still off the record.

**Proud parents, I hoped you liked it**

**Reviews, general rants, criticism, general gossip and rumor are all wanted and replied to.**


	54. Nocturnal Cycle

Chapter 54 Nocturnal Cycle

**The purpose of this disclaimer is to let everyone know that I have no clue what I'm going to write about today. So as I write this I should come up with some tidbit of the story to expand on. That and of course I own none of the characters, nada, zero. They are like NPC characters in some odd role playing game where you can guess how they may react to some outside stimulus. Roll the dice, Penny is sad we could do postpartum depression. I wonder if Raj had that maybe that was his overall problem. We'll save that one, roll the dice again ooh snake eyes maybe Beverly should make a return visit. Maybe I'll put that at the end of the chapter. Roll the dice, dammit rolled under that rather large human over there. Excuse me, yeah sorry it's stuck to your butt, nope that's a gummy bear. Here it is okay boxcars. That's what I was looking for no not your butt sorry again. Hanging out with Howard's mother can be interesting.**

**Braced for the day**

Penny heard the baby crying and started to get up the clock said 5:30AM. She sighed, almost 3 hours sleep. Leonard's hand touched her shoulder, "I'll bring her to you." Penny sat up on the pillow so she could breast feed Matisse. She certainly was well endowed now she thought. If I'd have had these puppies back in the day I might have got some really different roles. Leonard brought the baby to her and she started feeding her. There was a trickle of morning light coming in from outside but it was still pretty early. Leonard got back in bed beside her and leaned up on his elbow and watched her smiling. He had gotten up all weekend with her each time she fed the baby. He didn't look tired just kind of serene.

"You're going in today aren't you? You should try to get another hour of sleep."

"I think I'll wait until she's done and change her. Then you can try to get a few more hours. I'm going to take Lisel to school at 9:00 then head in. I'll get in the shower after Matisse is back down."

Penny smiled and leaned her head back enjoying her daughter suckling and knowing Leonard was right there.

When Matisse was done Penny held her for a bit while she slept. Leonard finally took her and went to change her. Penny slid back down and was instantly back asleep.

Leonard changed the baby and put her back in her crib. He turned around to say something to Penny. He smiled when he saw she was back asleep. Once they could get a supply of breast milk stored he could start bottle feeding the baby and make sure Penny got more rest. She was bouncing back remarkable well anyway. It pays to be in shape he thought and she had made sure she was. Leonard headed for the shower.

Lisel woke up to Tish saying good morning to her. She put Rascal down and rubbed her eyes with her hands sitting up in bed. Schrodinger was on the bed next to her pillow watching her. She reached over and rubbed his head. "guten morgen kitty", she mixed the German and English on purpose kätzchen just not sounding as good as kitty. "Tish what is kitty in French?" Tish replied at once, "minou". Lisel continued to pet Schrondinger, " matin de bonnes minou" she added in French. Lisel looked over at the door to see her father smiling at her holding a coffee cup.

He was dressed for work she saw in grey slacks a white button down shirt and lighter grey sweater. He walked over to the bed and sat beside her offering his free arm. She hugged him, "Good Morning Papa, I'm going to school today right?" Leonard nodded and she smiled up at him. She'd missed school last week and wanted to see her friends and hold the class bunny and guinea pig. She had calculated the schedule of who got to hold the animals and she had the bunny today.

"Is mommy and baby Mattie up yet?"

"I think mommy might be waking up why don't you go check while I get your clothes out and make you breakfast." Lisel started getting up and turned toward him for a second, "Mommy got my clothes out last night they're on the dresser." She went down the hall through the open door and walked to the crib standing on tip-toe to see Mattie. Lisel saw her baby sister wrapped in a pink blanket sleeping on her back. She just stared and smiled at her when she heard her mother from the bed. "Hey you come give me some huggies." Lisel turned and ran over to her mother's open arms. She kissed her on the lips and snuggled in.

Penny held on to Lisel and looked over at the crib. She thought how life didn't get a lot better than this when Leonard walked in carrying a tray. It had fruit and scones from her favorite bakery and a cup of coffee on it. "Breakfast for two of my girls", Leonard said with a smile placing the tray on the nightstand. "

He walked over and got out a black and grey hounds tooth jacket and started out the door when Penny stopped him. "What no morning kiss?"

She watched him pull up and give her the smile, "I thought you'd never ask." Leonard came close and gave her soft slow kiss. He then turned and kissed Lisel on the head. "Eat your breakfast please we leave for school in half an hour."

Penny could feel her smile widen as he left the room. Look at that it did get better!

**Long Protein Chains**

Penny sat down on the couch with Matisse in the small bassinet beside her. The dogs were at her feet. Penny took one more look at the baby and picked up her laptop off the table. She started looking at her twitter account. She commented here and there and tweeted. "_Home with the baby loving my life, love to my fans." _

Penny started looking at the entertainment news. The announcement of Matisse's birth had been picked up. They were using a nice picture of Leonard and her from of all things the faculty mixer in January. They really were going to need to get some professional photos done. She started looking through the seedier tabloid blogs. Apparently she had actually had a surrogate and had just faked the pregnancy and labor. She opened the link and it was a picture of her and Bernadette leaving a restaurant a couple of weeks ago. She thought about forwarding it the gang but thought better of it. Last time Leonard and Howard had probably broken several laws to destroy the last tabloid blog website. Who knew what would happen if all four of them got fired up. A real bomb of some kind might be the result or knowing Bernadette an entire publishing company might suddenly get the black plague.

Penny shook her head it was actually rather funny. That wouldn't be something that anyone would cover up. If these people weren't so vile in their lies it could be satire. That's what Leonard thought anyway he was always looking for positive reasons why people did things. Penny looked over and checked on Matisse she was still sleeping. Just a few more weeks and she would start smiling and react more to the world around her. Penny could hardly wait. She put her laptop back on the table and realized she was actually lonely right now. She kept looking over to Leonard's spot and listening for Lisel. Penny wished her dad had not gone back yesterday he would have kept her company. She had given Chelsea the day off after she had been here both days of the weekend to help out.

She checked the time he should be at his office by now. She picked up Matisse and cradled her in her arms. "Tish please start a video call with Leonard at the office"

A few seconds later Leonard was on the screen at first a look of concern on his face. It softened quickly as he saw the baby and her smiling at him. "Hey you what's happening at the Hoftstader residence?"

"Matisse missed her father and wanted to say hi", She held up the baby so Leonard could see her face. Penny smiled what she knew was his favorite smile and watched his reaction. The smile came to his face and then he raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure she's the only one that missed me?"

Penny could feel herself blushing, "Her mother may have come up with the idea if that's what you mean. How late will you be tonight?"

Leonard fiddled with his laptop a moment, "Later than I would like about 4:00 I'm going to get Lisel about 3:30 then I'll be home but have a conference call from home about 5:30 with a few donors. I should be all yours by 6:30 though.

Penny tried not to frown at least he didn't have a regents meeting or some faculty thing he had to attend.

"I miss you honey I'm sorry I sound like a home bound housewife or something."

Leonard laughed "Darling you'll never ever be that, if you want and feel up to it come down for lunch and we'll show the baby off in the cafeteria."

Penny felt better just hearing that option. "Maybe tomorrow sweetie, I'm not sure I'm up to the drive yet. I just missed you and Lisel today that's all. I'll be fine"

Leonard smiled at her but she could tell he had something serious on his mind as well, "Okay but if you're not fine call and I'll be home right away."

Penny tried to smile hoping it came off well, she held up Matisse, "Say bye to daddy, see you this afternoon honey". Leonard smiled and said goodbye and the screen went black.

She did feel a little better, well time to feed Matisse soon then I'll try the breast pump gizmo and see how that works. She settled back into the couch cradling the baby. "Tish play some light R&B please". The music helped at once as she waited for the baby to wake for her feeding.

**Trays and Things**

Leonard walked up to the table. Raj and Howard were already there. It seemed like the old days except everyone at the table was a lot older. He set his tray down and sat down, "Hi Raj, Howard where's Sheldon?"

Raj shook his head in disgust, "He's having an argument with the janitor who cleans his office. They keep moving the items on his desk to dust. He'll be here when he realizes the janitor doesn't speak English."

Leonard rolled his eyes and looked over at Howard, "What's up in the word of robotics and computers Howard? Oh and how's Bernadette doing?"

Howard looked at Leonard with a ghostly look, "It's definitely getting weird around casa Wolowitz. She's been craving weird food combinations last night it was peanut butter and pizza. I have to admit that one was actually tasty but she's getting pretty anxious. I may take the rest of the week off and stay home with her. Did you see the thing about her being the surrogate for you and Penny that's in the tabloids?"

Leonard looked shocked, "What are they saying?"

"They have a picture of her and Penny coming out of lunch from two weeks ago and are saying Penny was never really pregnant. They say the woman in the photo, Bernie, is the surrogate for your guys baby. We laughed it off this morning but she's pissed I can tell."

Leonard was both amused and concerned as Sheldon showed up with his tray. "Leonard we really must do something about our janitorial folks. They are moving things around at night its quite disturbing to come in to having my desk rearranged."

Leonard again rolled his eyes, "Sheldon I can either have them not clean your office or you can put everything inside your desk before you leave at night. Which will it be?"

Sheldon appeared to consider these options for a moment, "I'll just put my things away then but it will cut into my morning efficiency. How is baby Matisse doing?"

Leonard looked over at his old friend. Sheldon actually had concern on his face. Leonard was stunned at the change. Children had taken Sheldon into a whole new set of priorities he had failed to see before. "She's wonderful Sheldon, Penny is home with her and she's doing fine. How are Tyler and Maria doing?"

Sheldon got that rare smile that he would get when he solved something or at least found the right question that needed asked. "They are doing very well Leonard thank you for asking."

Leonard sat back in his chair picking at his plate of barely tolerable food. It was so wonderful to have the guys here again he thought. "Raj how is Aisha and the girls adjusting to the states?"

Raj smiled at him, "Remarkably well really. They do object to me having a hamburger or steak but they love how clean it is. They also are really enjoying their school. Aisha is like a new woman without my mother looking over her shoulder every moment."

Leonard felt for a moment that all was right in the world until Sheldon spoke.

"Leonard I could really use a bigger office farther away from distractions, Raj too. Then of course we will need more super computer time. Kripke is refusing us more time."

Leonard shook his head, going into administrator mode, "I'll see what can be done Sheldon"

Leonard saw Sheldon's hand shake an actual tremor. "Sheldon how long have you had that shake in your hand?"

Sheldon gave him a look of surprise, "I hadn't noticed that I was shaking." Sheldon grab his hand with the other and the tremor stopped. His face had a slightly confused look.

Howard chimed in, "Any plans for next weekend, they're having a special swap meet at City College. Stewart said there will be a bunch of vintage comic book collectors."

Leonard watched Sheldon he was excited and said he was in, Raj was in too. Leonard was still staring at Sheldon's hands. His left hand wasn't shaking anymore and he was starting on his lunch.

"Leonard, Leonard are you in?" Howard said insistently. Leonard shook his head to both decline and clear his thoughts, "I think I'll pass I want to spend time with Penny and the girls. You should bring Bernadette over though while you go we'll keep an eye on her."

Howard was all smiles, "Great sounds like a plan."

The rest of lunch was filled with gossip. Howard knew which new intern was sleeping with which professor. Sheldon scoffed and talked about how California really should have high speed rail. Raj told them he was trying to talk Aisha into another child.

Leonard listened adding the occasional comment or thought, but his eyes rarely left Sheldon's hands. He didn't have another tremor but Leonard had seen that kind of tremor before and he was frightened for his friend.

**Rabbits Feet**

Lisel handed the bunny back to her teacher. She loved holding the soft little animal. Lisel had carefully held and examined him very closely. The long soft ears, fluffy tail and twitching little nose were fascinating. She examined his feet wondering how anyone could consider them lucky. Her father was due anytime now she knew. The digital clock on the wall said it was almost 3:30 and they would all go home soon.

She'd had a great time playing with her friends Krystal and Megan today. Megan was very smart she already knew her letters, numbers and colors. They both helped Krystal learn hers and she almost had them all down. Art had been fun today. They had gotten to use paint and Lisel had spent a lot of time making new colors from the different paints. She at one point had six different colors of red she used in her painting. With a touch of green for grass and blue for the sky she had tried to recreate the brick building her grandparents lived in. She knew it was pretty close.

She looked up to see her father and several other parents come through the door and start signing them out. Lisel got her small backpack with Rascal in it and lined up with the other children to leave. Her father leaned over picked her up and started to carry her out. "How was school today little Lisel?"

"I had fun papa. I got to hold the bunny and paint. I played with my friends and helped the teacher's aide Miss Morton with her homework."

"What kind of homework was she doing Lisel?"

"Oh she had French homework from her school and I helped with some of the words."

Her father laughed and put her down and opened the rear car door for her to get in. Lisel got in and her father helped put her seat belt on. "What high school does Miss Morton go to Lisel?"

"Lisel thought about it, she'd seen her notebook. Somewhere called uckla"

Leonard looked over at her and kissed her forehead, he was grinning, "Do you mean UCLA?"

Lisel shook her head yes, "Oh yes that was it."

**Midnight Musing**

Penny had gone to bed early at 9:30 with Matisse. She woke to the baby crying at 12:30 and started to get up. She realized that Leonard hadn't been to bed yet. She picked up the baby from the crib cradling her for a moment and she quieted. Penny put her on the changing table and proceeded to change a wet diaper. She pressed Matisse to her breast and started feeding her and went in search of Leonard.

She found him sitting in his spot having a whiskey staring at the fire. Penny sat beside him as he looked up. "Sorry Honey I didn't hear her I should have told Tish to put the monitor on out here."

Penny could see worry and anxiety in his face. She cuddled up with his arm around her. "What's up sweetie?"

Leonard stared back at the fire, "I'm not sure I should tell you or anyone at this point. If I do tell you though you'll have to really keep it to yourself. At least until I decide what to do. You have a problem with that sometimes especially with our friends."

Penny reached over put her hand softly on his cheek and turned his face toward her. She looked in his eyes smiling. "I've learned how to keep my mouth shut the hard way Leonard, spill it"

Leonard didn't hesitate, "I think there may be something wrong with Sheldon honey. Something very bad, you know how he is I need to figure out the best way to handle it."

Penny was shocked, tears started to come to her eyes. "What's wrong with Sheldon?"

Leonard explained the tremor today and how he'd used his other hand to control it.

Penny listened and she got to the same place as Leonard, "He might have Parkinson's."

Leonard just nodded yes and took another drink of his whiskey.

**Reviews are always appreciated, thanks so much**

**To remind the readers: As I said at the beginning of Part III the updates will be a little further apart but the longer chapters should be worth it.**


	55. Limited Modality

Chapter 55 Limited Modality

**I really should start a disclaimer that will explain some odd non-consequential fact about the chapter title or some interesting theme I'm going to write about in this chapter. Or I could go for the humor effect find something I find funny expand on it until it becomes imbecilic beyond measure then claim some common Venereal Disease as its cause. Of course I could always point you to a prior chapter because there is no doubt at some other time I was more creative or thoughtful about the disclaimer. I guess I'll go with the odd non-consequential title. The word modality has many meanings depending on the field or discipline it is being used to describe. But for Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hoftstader it's about logic so here is Sheldon's definition of Logical Modality: The classification of propositions on the basis of whether they assert or deny the possibility, impossibility, contingency, or necessity of their content. Now you should think about it for a bit and hold onto it throughout the chapter tonight. In the end it will all become clear and there will be a quiz at the reunion.**

**Non Logical Equations**

Sheldon stared at his electronic white board knowing Raj was looking at the same thing in his office. The two boards were slaved together via high speed networking. There was another large LCD monitor showing Raj staring at his board so they could converse. Neither had actually said anything in over 20 minutes but did make minute adjustments to the board.

Leonard walked into Sheldon's office unacknowledged by either of them. Finally Sheldon looked over at him. "Isn't this technology wonderful what did we ever do without it." Leonard just shook his head, "We stood in the same room and looked at a regular white board of course." Leonard looked over at the Raj display, "Hey Raj can you come in here for a minute?"

Raj came in through a side door from his adjoining office. Leonard walked to the white board, "Obviously Jean Luke Picard against the Borg was good but the Wrath of Kahn is still the classic." He took the red marker and circled that title. "How long have you two been at this?"

Raj blushed, "We're just checking out the equipment really, less than an hour I would think."

Leonard smiled and shook his head again. He understood down time for theorists it was as important as in your head time. It could trigger bigger things. "I got you 10 more hours a week of super computer time. Try not to use it playing 3 dimensional chess again and Kripke won't have a fit."

Leonard could have sent this news in an email, he was really there to observe Sheldon for a minute and talk to Raj in private. "Raj I have some paper work I need you to sign in my office it certainly appears you have time."

Raj nodded his head and followed Leonard out.

Once inside his office Leonard pointed Raj to a seat at the conference table and closed the door. He took a chair across from him and looked at the Indian astrophysicist.

"Raj did you notice Sheldon's hand shaking at lunch yesterday?"

"Once you pointed it out, why do you ask?"

"I don't know yet but it was odd, I lived with Sheldon for a lot of years. He had lots of little tics and odd mannerisms especially when he was upset or hiding something but he never shook like that. I'm worried that tremor yesterday may be the sign of something larger"

Raj got it immediately, "Parkinson's?"

Leonard nodded his head, "You know how he gets about medical issues. It may have been nothing but you spend the most time with him now. I want you to observe him closely, look for another tremor. See if he rolls his thumb and index finger together without knowing it. Any balance issues or freezing up when he moves. Look for all the classic signs I'll send you an email with a link to the Mayo Clinic site."

Raj sat very still. Leonard could see he was getting emotional. "Hey it may be nothing and we keep this between us. Nobody else unless we see something then we'll go to Amy."

Raj nodded, "Cow I hope it's not Parkinson's, or early onset dementia. I'll keep a close watch on him."

"Well not too close when you're together just be observant, it could be a lot of things at this point."

Leonard held his hand out and Raj shook it.

Raj got up and headed for the door, "I'll look for your email."

Leonard sat back down as Raj closed the door and stared at the group photo of them all on the far wall. He did something he rarely did. He slammed his fist on the table in frustration. If it was anybody else but Sheldon he'd just have a talk with them. Advise them to see their physician and get it checked out.

Mrs. Perry stuck here head in the door, "Is everything alright Dr. Hoftstader?"

Leonard recovered quickly, "I just slipped and hit the table Phyllis. Could you please bring me a cup of tea?"

A hot beverage was definitely called for.

**Blankets and Bottles**

Penny sat on the couch by the fireplace with Matisse in the small slowly swinging bassinette on coffee table in front of her. Her breasts finally didn't feel swollen after feeding the baby then using the breast pump. She had 3 bottles of breast milk in the refrigerator and felt pretty happy about that.

Chelsea had just left to do her errands for the day and for the first time today she was alone with the baby. She smiled over at her and felt that warm glow she had always felt around Leonard and Lisel. That warm connection you have to someone that filled you with warmth and contentment. She was a mommy at heart she now knew. She probably always had been. The feeling that you had to care for the people around you ran very deep. She thought of Sheldon and choked up. My Moonpie can't be sick, at least not with anything Soft Kitty couldn't fix. The baby moved and distracted her. She picked Matisse up and held her making small cooing noises and rocking her back and forth. Her phone on the table buzzed with a text. It was from Leonard and only said two words, "Coming Home".

**Succor**

Penny knew Leonard was home when the dogs jumped up and rocketed toward the utility room to the garage. Penny got up and met him in the kitchen with the baby in her arms. She could tell he was upset. His body language showed anxiety and pain. Penny held her free hand out to him.

He took it and she pulled him into a hug kissing his neck as she held the baby beside them. He just held her for what seemed like minutes. He finally pulled back and gave her a weak smile. "That's what I needed that's why I came home."

"What happened, did Sheldon have another tremor?"

"No."

Leonard still had hold of her hand and led her to the kitchen counter where they both sat down. He touched the baby's head and smiled softly at her. "I've got Raj keeping an eye on him looking for any symptoms. Then I made a phone call to Mary and asked her if anyone else in the family has ever had Parkinson's. She broke down on the phone and you know how tough a lady she is. Her brother had it and a cousin on her side. It doesn't change the numbers much 4 to 6 percent more of a chance of getting it. It's still way under a 10 percent that it's Parkinson's. After talking to and calming down Mary I told her I'd watch him and let her know. I was just too emotional to stay there I needed you. I needed to come home and be with you for a while.

Penny felt tears spring to her eyes. She should already know these things but Leonard never put it in those terms. She was his safe harbor as well as he was hers. For about the thousandth time she was thankful for having this man back in her life. Oh my, she thought Leonard and the girls are my life now. She leaned over and hugged Leonard harder with her free hand. She pulled back and kissed him sweetly finishing by rubbing her nose to his. Leonard looked in her face he seemed more relaxed now. "Thank You Leonard, thank you so much."

Tears did start to fall this time as she gave him another long hug. When she let him go she leaned back switched the baby to her left arm. Leonard had a quizzical look on his face not exactly sure what just happened. Penny wiped the tears from her cheeks and got up to put the baby in the day crib next to the changing table and play pen. She was smiling now and laughing at the look on his face. "I'm sorry honey you being sad and worried didn't make me happy, but being needed by you in that way made some part of me just light up. I've never felt that way with anybody before. You know me I was always the den mother to you and the gang but not like this." She made sure the blanket was nowhere near the babies face or hands and came back and pulled Leonard by the arm over to the TV couches. She had him sit down and then set next to him and put both arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"I'm the one you come to when you're upset again, just like all the years ago and I love that. All these years a man that was too needy was always a turn off for me. Now I know why. You're the only man I've ever wanted to rely on me for his emotional needs." Tears were in Penny's eyes again she laughed, "And you thought the hormone issues ended with giving birth."

Leonard held her close again lightly kissing her ear and neck. His mind was suddenly free of the problems he couldn't solve and the frustration eased out of him. Leonard thought about what she had just said. Penny had never had that someone again in her life after him that was her soul mate. It had taken him years to find Liisa and then was lost without her for so long even before she passed away.

"I do know how hard it was all those years not having you there Penny. There were so many times when I needed my best friend and she weren't there. In the end it was Horst and Lena that filled the void, then Liisa. But when Liisa was gone the void was bigger than ever. Horst and Lena couldn't really help there. They had their own grief to deal with."

Penny shifted into her normal spot her head on his arm and snuggling very close.

"So once I got off the phone with Mary today I tried to put my clinical scientific observer mode back on and keep my emotions in check. I didn't work I just kept going back to what ifs and over thinking it. I knew I needed you and to be home to put it all back into some kind of perspective and you certainly did."

Penny turned her head toward him, "How? How did I put it in perspective?"

Leonard squeezed her to him for a moment. "By being here and reminding me no matter what that I have you, that the problems I face in life I don't face alone. That is a comfort and eased the burden."

Penny thought about those words. She had lived 12 years without her best friend to go to with her problems. She had substituted her therapist and staff she had befriended for that role in her life. She also realized that she really hadn't taken a lot of chances on people or got too emotionally attached to anyone but her animals in that time. Now she was about as emotionally attached to three people as anyone could be. She knew why Leonard thought through to a future when he might not be there. She thought about going through this all with him but maybe some other time. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Right back at you honey, together against the world."

**Fearful Momentum**.

Sheldon sat at his desk his stomach was bothering him after lunch. He took one of the anti-nausea pills from his desk. The calculation he was working on in his essay book was not fitting together. He worked it again from several different perspectives. The quantum part of the equation was sufficient but the calculus was off. He stared at the pad that sat between his hands when he noticed his left hand start to shake.

Sheldon just watched the tremor with wonder and waited for it to subside. It didn't until he finally moved his right hand over and stopped it. What had caused that, he was stunned for a moment and then fear clutched at him. He immediately moved to his computer and started doing internet searches. He had his answer in a few moments time. Sheldon sat back in his chair and saw it was time to go down and meet Amy for his ride home. He carefully packed his shoulder bag and went down stairs wanting to see his wife, Tyler and Maria very badly.

**Nebraska Holdem**

Penny was back into her normal pajamas. Tonight is was the soft short pink bottoms and a matching camisole top. Though she certainly filled the top out rather fully, Leonard didn't seem to mind. Sex was still out for 4 or 5 more weeks so she'd have to satisfy him some other way. She got a slightly wicked look on her face and walked back over to the bedroom. Leonard was just getting Matisse down. He had on his black robe and was ready for bed also.

Penny closed the bedroom door after patting the dogs on the head. "Tish are we all locked up everyone where they should be?"

"Yes Penny. Will you being going to sleep soon?"

She looked over at Leonard who nodded at her. "Yes Tish we are thank you"

"Goodnight Leonard and Penny, I'm preparing the house for the overnight now."

Penny knew Tish was turning off the lights, heat, air, and water heaters in the different sections of the house. She also knew Tish had magnetically locked all the outside doors and that house inside and out was under her watchful eye. It was very comforting to have you house protect you and itself.

Penny got into bed and slid under the covers and waited for Leonard. He got in and turned off the bedside light. Penny slid into her usual spot on his left arm and shoulder. She got up on her arm and started to kiss him passionately. His right hand caressed her lower back and bottom. She took his hand with hers and moved it under the camisole to her breasts. "Massage these for me honey they pretty swollen right now." Leonard seemed a little hesitant but as her hand slide down his chest to his boxers he got the idea she saw.

She kissed him again now hovering half over him, "You've heard of Texas Holdem honey let me teach you how we play Nebraska Holdem.

**Still thinking about the disclaimer? I hope not I forgot it almost as soon as I wrote it. The answer to the question is 27. I probably should have phrased it better, my bad.**

**Reviews would be really nice if you're so inclined.**


	56. Compazine Conundrum

Chapter 56 Compazine Conundrum

**Okay the snappy odd silly and benign disclaimer is going to go here when I think it through. It will come to me but for now I have something in mind for the chapter so I'll just start writing that. Maybe something lovely with no complex calculations and experimentation would be nice. No long winded explanations of highly obtuse increasingly obscure references that you may or may not get. But yet are the required ones of my profession to include or you don't get paid. Okay all done with the chapter just so were clear not sure what TBBT is was or could be this is some 3rd Rock from the Sun fan fiction really I just changed the names.**

**Canine Collaboration**

**Saturday October 6th 2025**

Einstein and Leaky sat very patiently watching Lisel as she held and fed the baby a bottle. Her mother Penny sitting right beside her coaching and smiling. Lisel father was standing on the other side of the couch watching with a large grin on his face. The bottle of breast milk was almost empty and Lisel mother reached over and adjusted how she was holding the baby very gently.

"Try to keep head and neck a little bit higher honey.

Penny was dressed in her black tights, pink running shorts, a black t-shirt and hat. Lisel knew her mother was going to take the dogs on a run this morning leaving her, daddy and baby Mattie at home. Her mother looked over at her father. "So what are the guys going to be doing while Bernadette stays over here?"

Her father looked over and smiled, "They are going to the comic swap meet at City College. Stuart will be there and a lot of comic book collectors. I'm sure they'll all come home with treasures."

Her mother frowned back, "And why is the king of the nerds not going?"

He shook his head smirking, "Because he has his rare comic book collection behind glass in the bedroom. There's the 1938 Action Comics Superman #1, The Amazing Spider man #1 a double comic from 1963, Flash Comics #1 from 1948, and Sensations Comic #1 Wonder Woman's first cover 1942. Hard to top those that's why I have them. Oh and never sell them to Stuart or anybody, take them to an auction house and have them auctioned."

The baby had finished the bottle. Her mother put a soft blanket on Lisel's left shoulder and showed her how to burp the baby by rubbing her back gently. She then looked back over to Lisel's father.

"I understand the first three but I never could see the Wonder Woman comic. She was never one of your favorites I would think Batman would have been more your style?"

Her father's face had a much larger smile, Lisel thought of it as his happy face, "New Year's Eve."

Her mother's face looked a touch distraught for a moment, "I thought I hurt you that night."

The smile was still on his face as he nodded his head, "You did but it was the night I realized you still cared for me. It kind of stayed with me so when I put that together it was actually the first one I chose."

She smiled back sweetly, "So how much are they all worth?"

Her daddy was blushing and didn't answer.

Mommy walked over to him put her arms around his neck, "What are you hiding?"

He still was blushing, "It's the Superman that's worth all the money, about 2 million. I got it for a steal at 1.1."

Her mother's mouth was hanging open she closed it and kissed him. She then turned and walked toward the door whistling for the dogs. She got their leashes and looked back at daddy.

"She's ready to go down for a while but change her first I'll be back in 30 minutes or so. A steal?"

She was shaking her head as she let the dogs out the door.

**Minke Whale**

Leonard was sitting in his spot on the couch with Matisse beside him. He had her swaddled and between to couch pillows so he could see her. Lisel was on the opposite end of the couch with the cat in her lap reading on his pad. Penny had returned from her run with the dogs and headed for the shower. "What are you reading Lisel?"

She looked at him with a lovely toothy grin. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Tish recommended it after the Hobbit. Did you know there is a whole bunch of Harry Potter books?"

Leonard smiled, "I've heard that and I heard they made the books into movies also."

Tish interrupted this conversation, "Leonard, Howard, Bernadette and Raj are coming to the door."

Leonard stood, "Lisel sweetie can you keep an eye on the baby for a minute why I let Aunt Bernie in?"

Lisel put the tablet down and moved over closer to the baby. "Okay daddy".

Leonard moved to the door to let their friends in. Bernie led the way, "Hi Leonard where's my little Lisel and Matisse?"

"Over here Aunt Bernie we're on the couch together."

Bernadette gave Leonard a quick hug and headed for the couch. Howard and Raj came in together. Leonard reached for the purse Raj was carrying. "Hey dude that's my man bag, Howard has Bernadette's purse."

Leonard laughed, "Sorry but yours looked the more feminine of the two." Leonard accepted the purse from Howard and put it on the kitchen counter. He loved jerking Raj's chain occasionally just like the old days.

Howard walked over to see the baby with his wife. Leonard talked in a low voice to Raj. "It's been all week have you seen him have another tremor or any other symptoms?"

Raj just shook his head, "He's been spending a lot of time doing computer models this week. That and working out some different formulaic techniques to do the math."

"Well you'll get to see him at the swap meet just keep it up."

Raj looked really upbeat, "You should really come with dude, it's going to be the happening place today."

Howard was walking back up as Raj said this, "He's right you really should come leave the house work here to the women folks."

Leonard shook his head and smirked. He loved Howard every chauvinistic misogynistic short inches of him. He just had no filter sometimes oh hell most of the time. Leonard handed a piece of paper to Howard. "If you can find this for me buy it, it's a surprise for Penny so don't tell Bernie."

Howard looked at the paper and raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about this it's going to run as high as 700 or 800?"

Leonard nodded, "I'll cover it."

Howard waved to Bernadette on the couch and the guys were out the door.

Penny came out a few minutes later dressed in black jeans and light blue and pink shirt. "Hi sweetie stay put I'll come give you a hug. "

Penny came over and gave Bernadette a hug then turned to Lisel. I'll take the baby for a while honey you play. Lisel smiled and picked up the pad to go back to reading. Penny cradled the baby and looked over at her friend.

"You look wonderful Penny, have you lost all the weight back it's only been 8 days."

Penny laughed, "No I'm up about 9 pounds and 7 of those are boobs. I'll take it all off eventually got to stay in shape for my man." She gave Leonard a raised eyebrow pursed lip adolescent leer." Leonard just rolled his eyes and moved toward the kitchen.

Penny laughed and touched her friend's hand. How are you doing? Your certainly look very healthy but uncomfortable. The last week was the worst, I just wanted to have the baby and see my feet again."

Bernadette moved around and tried to stretch her back. "Your right about that I'm not even sure I have knees down there any more, I just assume something bends when I walk. Is Amy coming over?"

Penny nodded, "She's bringing the kids after she drops Sheldon off at their comic book meet"

Leonard walked up and sat on the arm of the couch behind Penny. She looked over at him, "Any word from Raj?"

Leonard shook his head, "I'm thinking about talking to Amy anyway when she's here today."

Bernadette looked confused. Leonard looked at her, "We think that Sheldon might have something wrong with him. He's getting hand tremors that he can't control, we're worried its Parkinson's."

Bernadette was clearly shocked. Leonard filled her in on Raj keeping an eye on him this week with nothing new to report and his conversation with Sheldon's mother.

**Remarkable Clarity**

Amy walked up to the front door carrying her 6 month old little girl Maria with Tyler her 2 year old son holding her hand and walking slowly beside her. She was just getting to the door when Leonard opened it. "Hi Leonard, we need to get a Tish to let us know who's coming to the door."

Amy walked in and saw her bestie and Bernadette sitting on the couch. "Hi Bestie, Hi Bernadette."

Lisel came running up and took Tyler's hand, "Can I play with Tyler Aunt Amy?"

Amy smiled down at Lisel, "Sure take him to your room and have fun, does that sound good Tyler"

Tyler was all smiles as Lisel led him toward her room.

Amy sat down with Maria in her lap when she noticed everyone was staring at her.

"What's up? Is this an intervention? What have I become addicted to?"

Penny smiled at her friend, "No sweetie we're worried about Sheldon."

Amy looked a Leonard, "What about Sheldon?"

Leonard had a very serious look on his face. "Amy have you ever seen Sheldon have a tremor in his hands, freeze up or lose his balance."

Amy's neurobiologist mind kicked in very quickly, "Do think Sheldon might have Parkinson's or another neurological disorder. What symptoms have you seen, wait a minute. You saw him have a hand tremor?"

Leonard just nodded. Amy smiled at him, "Sheldon doesn't have a Parkinson's Leonard and I'll bet he hasn't had any symptoms since Wednesday. That's when he quit taking his Compazine he had a tremor in his office and looked it up for side effects."

Leonard was relieved he reached over and touched Penny's hand then looked back at Amy.

"Why is Sheldon taking Compazine that's normally for nausea Liisa took it when she was getting Chemo?"

Amy shook her head, "That's actual the second use of Compazine, the first usage is as an anti-anxiety and anti-psychosis medication. One of the side effects over time is hand tremors. When Sheldon had his break the doctor with my agreement prescribed it for him to take twice a day for nausea."

Leonard saw it now, "By telling him it was for nausea he wouldn't know you were treating him for anxiety or was it psychosis?"

Amy frowned, "Leonard I'm still not sure what the break was but he's off the medication now so we'll see if he has any new symptoms. I'm not sure we could get him take one of the other benzodiazepine type drugs. They have no other usage"

Leonard thought about it for a few moments, "Why don't we just talk to him about trying one of the other ones. I'll talk to him with you, even better we'll get his mother to talk to him with us. Should we wait and see how he reacts to not being on the medication?"

"I already have he's been off Compazine since Tuesday and I haven't seen any changes in his mood or stress level. In fact he seems a little happier. I think we should just watch and wait."

Leonard nodded and excused himself and went toward the bedroom.

Penny leaned over and gave Amy a hug, "I'm so relieved. Leonard and I have been so worried. I need to go check on him"

Bernadette was holding Matisse when she headed back to find where Leonard had got to. She found him sitting out by the pool having exited the patio door from the bedroom.

"Hey Honey are you okay?"

Leonard looked up at her and smiled, "I certainly could have handled this whole thing better. I should have dealt with this like I would any other faculty. Instead I worried you, Raj, Mary and myself half to death. Not my best moment I'm afraid."

Penny's sat next to him and wrapped her arm around him.

"Sheldon's not just any other faculty. He's one of our dearest and oldest friends and he has special needs. I don't see how you could have done this any differently you're just being hard on yourself. I bet Sheldon has some Compazine left over should I get you some?"

She smiled at him kind of sideways. She could tell he had decided to let her cheer him up. Penny hoped he wouldn't over think this too much.

"Come on Dr. Hoftstader I think we should open a bottle of bubbly to celebrate and you should really text Raj to tell him everything is okay."

They moved back into the house and though Bernadette could not have any Champagne she did have a nice carrot juice.

**The Acquisition **

The guys got back to Leonard and Penney's a little after 5:00. Leonard had steaks going for everyone on the grill with a few chicken breasts for Raj's wife who would be there with their three girls soon.

Howard came in and Leonard looked over expectantly. Howard nodded and handed him a flat paper bag. "How much?"

Howard shook his head, "It's between good and very good, $600"

Leonard knew that was a little high but within reason he supposed.

Penny came in and saw the bag, "I see you got something from the swap meet after all."

Leonard shook his head, "Not me, you. It's for you, the first comic in you collection of classic comics."

Penny slid the comic book out of the bag. It was sealed in a plastic sleeve, The Justice League of America #1 with Wonder Woman sitting in center seat of the table. "Ah Honey just like how we dressed to win the contest. This is so sweet can I take it out and read it?"

Leonard looked around to make sure the guys weren't too close. "Sure but wait for the guys to go home or they'll have a fit"

Penny leaned over and kissed him. He smiled back at her, "Ah my little Nerdette"

**Again all is right in the world, or is it**.

**It would be if you leave a review, or a note, email, blog comment just to let me know you care**


	57. Maternal Madness

Chapter 57 Maternal Madness

**You know the weather is bad in Oregon when ducks start committing suicide. Three of them tried to fly in front of the car today. They were probably just confused with the road looking like a pond. After swerving to avoid them and narrowly missing a family of 4 in the other lane it occurs to me the time has come to live the winter and spring months in some other region. Dammit Malibu here I come. To accomplish this goal I will need some kind of stake in TBBT or some other hit show. If anyone is offering now is a good time while I'm in the mood. Otherwise I have no ownership, interest or any of that falderal. Always wanted to use that word somewhere might as well be here.**

**Mini Vaca**

The gang and their families had all left after dinner and after the wonderful comic discoveries were thoroughly examined and discussed. Amusement was found in Raj and Sheldon's considerable amount of envy for Penny's rare Justice League comic. Lisel was tucked in and sleeping next to Schrodinger her now constant companion. Baby Matisse was in her crib with Tish monitoring her. She's gained almost 2 pounds in 2 weeks.

Penny's was on the couch before the TV waiting for Leonard to bring the drinks. He'd gotten herbal tea for her and single malt scotch for himself. The news was on but down in the lower left corner was the video feed from the crib cam. Penny was ignoring the news and watching the baby sleep as Leonard sat down. He handed her the tea and took a large sip of his scotch and set it on the coffee table. She set facing him her legs curled up under her, knees almost touching Leonard's thigh. He looked comfortable in black silk sweats and a black Caltech t-shirt. She had on her short white pajama bottoms with the little fish and a Nebraska t-shirt that was loose fitting. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey Tuesday let's pack up the kids and head down to San Diego for the rest of the week. We could go to the zoo and Sea World then hang out and enjoy the city?"

Penny got that crooked little smile on her face he liked so much. He knew he was a goner she'd seen right through it.

"So your mother must be coming in on Tuesday afternoon huh?"

"Did she blind copy you on the email?"

Penny started giggling, "No Sheldon told me. I've been waiting for you to tell me."

Penny put her tea on the coffee table and snuggled into his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "We'll handle Beverly together honey. Just like Paris. She's only staying until Friday anyway then she's off to a conference."

"I still say San Diego is really nice this time of year."

Penny shook her head and giggled again, "Like a dog with a bone. I say we get her boozed up and take her to Disneyland."

Leonard was not amused but he did add, "At least I can work next week you get to stay home with her every day."

Penny sat back from him and gave him the Nebraska Penny look. "Oh Dr. Hoftstader if you can take time to go to San Diego you can take a couple of days to spend with your mother. Besides do you really want Beverly to have unhindered access to me for the whole time?"

Leonard thought that over, "Maybe Sheldon does have some Compazine left okay I'll work from home Wednesday and Thursday. She'll want to leave from the hotel on Friday anyway. "

Penny shook her head, "When I talked to her she wanted to stay here she said she'd sleep with Lisel or on the couch. So we get her for the whole time, my Disneyland plan looking better yet?"

"You're just full of good news aren't you is my prostate exam booked next week also. Might as well get the full treatment and go for the colonoscopy as well."

Leonard wished there was a wall close by to pound his head on. He's had the upper hand in Paris. He was in charge of that situation. There was a hotel room to escape to. But he was going to have unlimited exposure to Beverly for 3 days. Apprehensive was not a big enough word for it. What was that acronym they had in the 1980's when everybody had enough bombs to blow up the world. Oh yeah MAD Mutual Assured Destruction

Penny was rubbing her hand up and down his chest staring back at the crib cam again.

"Don't try to over think it honey, she's here to see that little angel and Lisel. You'll get less attention than you think."

Yeah Lisel, Leonard thought, that's what I'm worried about.

**Magical Mornings**

Penny stirred out of sleep feeling around with her right hand for Leonard. He's escaped again she thought. She sat up and looked over and saw the crib was empty. How is he doing that? It had been two nights in a row now that Leonard had got up and fed Matisse without her waking up. She was going to have to use the breast pump for some relief. She suddenly knew. "Tish have you been waking up Leonard on a schedule to feed the baby?"

"Yes Penny just as he asked, every 3 hours."

She swung her feet out of bed and stretched smiling. Her robe was on the chair beside the bed there was a note on top. "Breakfast is out by the pool, coffee is hot, it's a magical Sunday morning."

Penny put her robe on and opened the bedroom door. The dogs were waiting on the other side. She gave them each a warm pat and ruffled their ears before heading toward Lisel's room. Her bed was empty too. Penny headed into the great room and immediately noticed the stroller was missing he must have taken them both for a walk. Penny ventured into the kitchen and got herself a cup of coffee before heading to the patio. On the table was a plate with a poppy seed muffin and an apple, the slicer next to it. She sat at the table and looked at the pool the dogs were sniffing around the edge waiting. "Go swim."

The dogs bounded into the water to play while she started to eat.

Leonard came home with baby and Lisel as she sliced the apple. He came out on the patio holding the baby and sat down in the chair beside her.

"Did you sleep well?"

She handed him an apple slice and narrowed her eyes at him. "I did the last two nights in a row mister but how about you? Every three hours, that must be a tough schedule."

Leonard blushed, "You needed some rest and I won't do it during the week I swear."

Penny smiled at him sarcastically, "It's very thoughtful of you Leonard and slightly devious. But you always were the unpredictable Hoftstader."

Leonard's blush grew redder, he handed Matisse to Penny. She was awake and trying to look around. Penny lifted her t-shirt and started to feed her. Leonard just sat back and smiled at them both. "Do we have any plans for today?"

Penny shook her head no without looking up as she watched the baby.

"I thought Lisel might like to see the Norton Simon Museum in Pasadena then go by the Apartment afterward for a late lunch. We could go down to old town for the evening, I hear they've got a street fair today."

Penny looked up at him. She'd never been to the museum it was European and Asian art she recalled. "I'll make you a deal you take me and the baby to the apartment and we'll stay there why you take Lisel to the museum. Then we'll go from there down to old town and check it out."

Leonard started to get up "I'd better get in the shower then."

Penny reached over and grasped his arm, "Let me get done here and I'll put her in the crib and join you."

Leonard sat back down.

She gave him a small leer, only 4 more weeks and then they could do more but for now it would be enough. Beside there's lots of spots he can't reach like I can.

**Bernie and Gerry's**

Penny led the way into the house from the garage. The baby was cradled in one arm. Right behind her was Leonard carrying a sleeping Lisel against his shoulder. Penny moved over and he started for Lisel's room as she followed. She stood in the door holding Matisse and watched as Leonard pulled back the comforter from the bed. He laid Lisel down very gently. Then removed her shoes and made sure Rascal was in her arms. The moment Leonard stood up from the bed the cat was up on it. She watched Schrodinger make a bed by walking in circles on the comforter near Lisel head then lay down.

Leonard walked over to her and put his hands out for the baby. Penny handed her to him with a smile then turned to head for the wardrobe to get in her pajamas. She heard Leonard's phone beep as she turned the corner into the great room. She kept going until she heard his voice.

"Penny you might want to hold on changing clothes, Bernadette just went into labor"

Penny realized her purse was still in the car and headed to garage to get her phone. There were two texts from Bernadette. "Contractions about 10 minutes apart now" was the first one then next one, "Ouch these hurt"

Penny texted her asking if she was at the hospital yet. "No we're leaving now,"

Penny texted her back, "I'll be there soon."

She turned around to see Leonard standing beside the kitchen counter with Matisse in his arms. "Leonard we need to get to the hospital."

Leonard gave her a smile, "You have to get to the hospital. I'll take care of the baby and Lisel. Call me if something goes wrong and I'll be down right away. But you need to be there for her, Howard will have Raj there. I'm sure Amy will want to be there also."

Penny frowned at Leonard even though she knew he was right they didn't have child care lined up. One of them must stay home for now. "Okay but bring the girls first thing in the morning. If something happens tonight call Chelsea to come over so you can come down."

Penny kissed him quickly but with passion and headed for the garage.

Leonard turned and headed for the bedroom. He put Matisse down and got into his sweats and a white t-shirt. "Tish baby monitor on my phone please"

Leonard knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight anyway until Bernadette had her son. He would just stay up for a while in the living room. Bring the baby in when she woke up and feed her there. It felt really odd not having Penny there at nighttime it actually made him feel a little distraught. He shook it off, he'd be fine so would she.

He turned on the fireplace and put his phone beside him so he could see the crib cam. Leonard picked up his tablet and started to read through the different journals that were piling up in his library. He checked the clock to see how long it had been. Penny had been gone an hour.

Leonard was felling sad when the phone rang it was Penny, "Hey is everything all right?"

He heard tears in her voice, "Leonard this is the first night we've ever been apart since last Christmas so everything is not all right. I realized it on the drive to the hospital and once I got here it got worse."

Leonard used his softest tone, "I know I feel the same way, I decided to stay up as long as I can so you can leave the line open and talk to me. How's Bernadette?

Penny sounded a little better, "She's moving right along actually. Contractions are under 5 minutes and she's dilated to 7 already at this rate before mid-night. She hasn't had the epidural yet but they're prepping her now. This a little better at least I can talk to you."

"I'm going back in the room now the epidural is in and working apparently. Remind me why I didn't get one of these?"

Leonard chuckled, "They offered you refused you were afraid it would slow things down,"

"Jesus someone should have insisted. Oh just a second honey. Its Leonard he said to just leave the line open so he can hear and I can talk to him. What okay, Leonard here's Howard."

"Leonard slave your phone to Tish for a video call."

Leonard got up and headed for the TV, "Tish slave the call on my cell to video, put the crib cam in the corner."

The picture of the birthing room was there, Penny was waving as she held one of Bernadette's hands while Howard held the other. Penny looked at the screen "Hi honey can you see okay, we see you but it's a little dark. Tish can you make the picture of Leonard lighter. Much better. There you are honey."

Leonard heard Bernadette's voice and swore it could be Howard's Mom, "Ugh, Let's do this thing!"

Leonard smiled and sat back to watch and hear the blow by blow from Howard and Penny.

At 12:14AM Monday October 8th 2025 Gerald Joseph Wolowitz was born, 7lbs, 12 oz, 21" long.

**By the Hand**

When Penny walked into the house it was close to 1:30AM. Leonard was sitting on the couch giving Matisse a bottle waiting for her. She walked over and sat beside him. "That was amazing to watch and be a part of Leonard. I know you just went through that with me but it's different when you not the one in pain and so uncomfortable. Howard is so happy and so is Bernadette. She always said she didn't want kids, but the look on her face when she got to hold him said something totally different."

She got very close and kissed Leonard on the cheek. "I still missed you though."

He smiled at her, "Well get ready for bed our streak of sleeping together is still unbroken."

She looked at him with a slight disbelief in her eyes.

His smile turned serious. "It was very uncomfortable not having you beside me and not finishing our evening together. I guess we're becoming attached at the hip that way. So I do know exactly how you felt. Just don't tell Raj or Howard because I'll never hear the end of the whipped jokes."

Penny put her arms around his neck then her lips on his. It was one of those kisses where you lose track of time. When she pulled back Leonard looked dazed. "I believe you, I'll meet you in our bed and you can convince me some more."

**Howard has his son. Leonard's getting a visit from his mommy. We didn't get a chance to talk about the art museum, maybe next chapter. **

**Reviews are always fun and enjoyable.**

**Do you realize I let you know Sheldon didn't have Parkinson's in Chapter 55?**

**Chapter 55 was an Easter Egg for Sheldon's Parkinson's fear.**

**Everything was there to figure it out**

**Leonard gave you the web site:" link to the Mayo Clinic site"**

**Sheldon tells you he's taking meds, "He took one of the anti-nausea pills from his desk"**

**He looks it up on the net and doesn't faint or freak out: "He immediately moved to his computer and started doing internet searches. He had his answer in a few moments time. Sheldon sat back in his chair and saw it was time to go down and meet Amy for his ride home."**

**So Chapter 56 was actually in my head for one possible resolution to the problem when I wrote Chapter 54.**

**Just needed some comic books and let the character's be themselves..**

**Hope you enjoyed it all.**


	58. Tri Polar

Chapter 58 Tri Polar

**Polar has a lot of definitions the one this chapter refers to: "resembling a pole or axis around which all else revolves." In my extended character of Leonard Hoftstader his life is very tri-polar. His life revolves around three very distinct poles. The first pole is his wife and children. This is his primary pole there will never be anything more important. This is where he exercises his emotions and his well-being. The second pole is his friends and professional life which are intertwined. It's in this place he exercises his intellect and his abilities. The third pole is more intricate and convoluted, his extended family. Does Leonard care for his Mother, Father and siblings? He does but with fear and loathing and it's for this reason that Beverly Hoftstader is here. This isn't just a visit this is research, the final chapter of a body of work that started when Leonard was born. She needs to finish it before life finishes with her. The following is her journal of this visit and research. Oh and an independent observers recording of the events, TISH, and finally the actual event as recorded by this writer. **

**Tuesday October 9th 2025**

Research Journal Entry 20251009

The subject Leonard has picked me up at the Burbank airport after a very long and tedious trip via Denver from New Jersey. He appears pensive and quite anxiety ridden. He has shown little other emotions on our trip to his home where I will be staying. The conversation has revolved around idle chit chat regarding my health and in general how "I'm feeling". He has of yet to show any signs of the superior intellect I know he contains.

We have arrived at his home in a gated community near Burbank California. What is quite clear is that the family is affluent with an expensive residence. After being met at the door by two rather large hounds it is quite apparent that the family seeks companionship through pets and other external affection sources.

The subject's wife Penny is there with the newest member of the family. A 3 week old newborn child that appears will have her father's dark brown eyes and her mother's blond hair. Of course at this stage of development the eye color is yet to be determined. The subject's wife appears to be a healthy female in her late 30's. The researcher knows from prior contact with the subjects spouse that she is of average intelligence and came from a background of limited means. She apparently is has become quite successful in the dramatic arts. The baby is quite alluring to the researcher.

Lisel is the subjects 5 year old daughter from a prior spouse now deceased. She is quite intelligent and affectionate to the researcher.

The subject Leonard continues to seek approval of his mother for the actual mediocre accomplishments of procreating the family rightly belonging to his wife. The subject is quite financially successful but has been shown through repeated experimentation to be emotionally immature.

Since he was a child this researcher has endeavored to persuade this clearly gifted child to excel beyond his emotional needs. It appears this approach has not achieved the desired results. The subject has abandoned his work in experimental physics for the mundane administrative duties he now has as a department chair. It has come to the researcher's attention through one of his colleagues that the subject may soon wish to become a professor emeritus and give up most if not all of his scholarly pursuits.

**Tish's transcribed recording marked Beverly Hoftstader part 1**

Penny: Hi Beverly here's your newest granddaughter, Matisse Liisa Hoftstader.

BH: She's adorable Penny, look at those beautiful eyes, and she's going to have your hair.

Penny: How was your flight out?

BH: It was fine dear just rather boring I edited my newest book on adolescent males and their tendency to homosexual coupling before heterosexual experimentation.

Penny: Oh that sounds I'm sorry gross.

Leonard: It's been my mother's contention for some time that all male children have homosexual tendencies at the adolescent and pre-adolescent stages before moving on to heterosexual relationships. They like other boys before they like girls.

BH: You've been reading my blog.

Leonard: No but Sheldon is a great source of information on what you're working on.

Lisel: Grandmama Beverly.

BH: There's my little grandchild. I heard you were learning French how is that coming?

Lisel: Grand-mère Très bien, (Very well Grandmother)

Leonard: She said very well Grandmother. Writing it is coming a little slower but almost parfait. (perfect)

Lisel: Grandmama come meet my cat Schrodinger and see my room.

Beverly: It's lovely Lisel will I be able to sleep with you while I'm here? The bed looks big enough.

Lisel: Oh I would like that Grandmama, here he is.

**The Actual Events**

Leonard watched his mother come into the baggage claim area. He tried to smile warmly toward her receiving a slight grin in return. "Hi Beverly just point your bags out and the skycap here will load them up. How was the flight?"

"Really Leonard all flights are the same anymore no need to really ask. I see you are the only one meeting me I was hoping you had brought Lisel."

Leonard gritted his teeth, "She's in school until 3:00 but she'll be at home by the time we get there."

Beverly pointed her bags out to the skycap that loaded them on the cart and followed Leonard out to the parking area and placed them in the trunk.

Beverly got in the back seat of the Mercedes and Leonard drove out of the airport exit and headed home.

Leonard looked up at his mother in the rear view mirror, "So how have you been doing Beverly?"

Beverly looked slightly peeved, "I suppose the answer you're looking for is fine. If you're really asking how my health is then I have a certain amount of neuropathy in my feet and I'm thinking of having my hip replaced. "

Leonard was still grinding his teeth, "Is it causing you much discomfort?

"Why would I considering replacing it if wasn't causing me pain."

Leonard looked up at her face which showed no emotion staring back at him in the rear view mirror.

Leonard drove the rest of the way home in silence.

Once in the garage Leonard open the house door for his mother and had the dogs sit and stay. Then returned to the car and opened the car door for her She got out and started for the door, "Thank you Leonard."

Leonard retrieved her two bags from the trunk and followed. The scene in the kitchen made him feel somewhat better. Penny was smiling happily as his mother held Matisse. The look on his mother's face was relaxed and peaceful rather than her normal emotionless expression. She looked happy he thought.

Beverly looked up at Penny. "She's adorable Penny, look at those beautiful eyes, and she's going to have your hair."

Penny was smiling at her, "How was your flight out?"

Beverly never took her eyes off the baby, "It was fine dear just rather boring I edited my newest book on adolescent males and their tendency to homosexual coupling before heterosexual experimentation."

Penny gave her yuck look, "Oh that sounds I'm sorry gross."

Leonard looked over at his wife. "It's been my mother's contention for some time that all male children have homosexual tendencies at the adolescent and pre-adolescent stages before moving on to heterosexual relationships."

Penny looked a little confused so Leonard clarified it, "They like other boys before they like girls."

Beverly looked him at smugly, "You've been reading my blog."

Leonard shook his head and grimaced, "No but Sheldon is a great source of information on what you're working on."

Beverly looked back down at the baby when Leonard realized he had not seen his mother happy until Lisel came into the room and ran up to Beverly.

Beverly still holding the baby crouched down and received Lisel's hug, "Grandmama Beverly"

Leonard actually saw his mother's face light up. "There's my little grandchild. I heard you were learning French how is that coming?"

Lisel stepped back and very seriously said, "Grand-mère Très bien,"

Beverly looked over at Leonard. "She said very well Grandmother. Writing it is coming a little slower but almost parfait.

Lisel took her grandmother's free hand. "Grandmama come meet my cat Schrodinger and see my room."

Beverly gently handed the baby back to Penny and let herself be led by Lisel toward her room.

Penny came up to Leonard and ran her hand up and down his back. "How're you holding up so far sweetie?"

Leonard shook his head and relaxed his jaw. "It looks like you're right so far totally taken with her grandchildren. But I think we need to keep the drunken Disneyland adventure as an option."

Leonard leaned over and kissed the baby's head. He looked up into Penny's shining green eyes and smiling face then gently touched his lips softly to hers. She responded by placing her free hand on his cheek and increasing the forcefulness of the kiss.

We'll see Leonard thought why do I feel like a lab rat.

**I know it's a short chapter but it has its place in the scheme of things.**

**Reviews are always appreciated the next day of this visit may be a little more intense.**


	59. Dead Reckoning

Chapter 59 Dead Reckoning

**The long weekend begins, no not playing in the 80 degree weather which always seems to appear when I have an onsite project to complete. Stuck inside in a hurry up and wait mode. The upside of this is I do have some time to write. The downside is that I'm going to have to use the iPad today as the laptop is in use. Bill are you listening I would pay for MS Word that runs on the iPad, I really would. Let's see where we are in the tale. I believe Beverly is in town for a few days to see her newest grandchild and visit her other grandchild and daughter in law. She's also here to observe and come to terms with Leonard and their relationship. The time has come for the realization of plans long ago laid down. If anyone has ever went down this path before including TBBT I must of course be held blameless because my sociopathic make up won't permit otherwise.**

**Deck the Halls**

**Wednesday October 10th 2025**

Beverly sat on the patio and sipped on her third Margarita that Penny had brought her. Penny was putting the baby down and Lisel was reading in her room. It really was peaceful out here. She knew Penny was getting her a little tipsy though the Margarita's didn't taste too strong. Leonard was at a Caltech Board of Regents meeting that would go rather late he'd said. Last night had been rather comfortable holding the baby and talking to Lisel and Penny. Leonard had been very quiet just listening mostly. He was clearly uncomfortable.

Lisel and Penny were both sweet. Lisel showed her intelligence and curiosity throughout the evening. She asked Beverly about her work and Beverly had explained she was working on a final book about children and their roots in emotional thought. She had explained the experiment she was going to describe about the study of children with different nurturing environments and the results.

She had in the end gone to bed at the same time as Lisel about 8:00. Besides having to make room for the cat she had slept quite well. Lisel had gone to school today and Beverly had spent the day with Penny and Matisse. She could see that Penny would be a mother who fell into the selfless category. She may pay for that devotion someday Beverly thought. But then again she was a mature successful woman already so the outcome was in doubt. Leonard had worked from home most of the day with video conferences and other work she was sure could have waited.

Penny sat down opposite her at the patio table with her own Margarita.

She offered to touch glasses with Beverly which she accepted.

"Mines a virgin I'm afraid, breast feeding. Beverly can I ask you something?"

Beverly took a long sip of her drink, "Of course dear."

"Why is your relationship with Leonard is so strained? You are warm and pleasant with everyone else but then you seem to be so distant from him"

Beverly made a try at changing the subject, "History and decisions made years ago I'm afraid. How is your relationship with your father?"

Penny gave her a knowing grin.

"Very good actually, I dealt with my father issues in therapy we're very close now though separated by distance. What decisions all those years ago?"

Beverly smiled herself, "Bad ones in some ways. Leonard's father and I decided that we would raise our children in an academic environment. There was not supposed to be competition between the siblings but it was inevitable. Leonard as the youngest but I must say really the most gifted had he applied himself took the brunt of that. There was a point in time where his father and I argued over changing the protocol. But we couldn't agree."

Penny was not shocked but looked rather surprised.

"That must have been very difficult to achieve as parents. How could you possibly not have wanted to give them comfort when they were sad, sick or teenagers?"

Beverly grimaced and took another sip, "It was very difficult sometimes but we were both scientists so the protocol took precedence. I couldn't always manage it neither could Leonard's father. When my daughter was a teenager there were times that I held her and talked her through problems. Leonard's brother was always much closer to his father than Leonard was. We both knew as the youngest he would crave attention more than the others. We did the best with Leonard trying to have him solve problems with his intellect and not his emotions."

Penny had a different look now, she looked sad and empathic but not for Beverly,

"Leonard deserved better Beverly. Your 'Protocol' probably set his emotional development back for years. Poor Leonard never had anyone but his dog and his uncle Floyd to be attached to. No wonder it took him an entire year to ask me out then another year and for me to make the first move to a relationship. Don't you feel guilt or regret over this?"

Beverly felt a tear race down her cheek. Damn tequila she thought.

"It's part of my reason for this visit Penny. The protocol is at an end and I'm ready to finish it. I need this one last visit then I can finish the research and the book. I need to do it soon while I still can."

Penny's look changed Beverly saw. It was concern and comforting. How could she do that Beverly wondered. She had seen this same ability in Lisel to instantly empathize with her. Did she learn this behavior from Penny or was it a more instinctive ability. It was a shame she would not have more of an opportunity to study it.

Penny leaned forward, "What do you mean while I still can?"

Beverly finished her drink and sat it down. "Dear I'm 77 years old and even now I feel my mind slipping away. I'm not sure if it's just age or something far more sinister but I need to finish this last piece of my life's work before I slip further. If Leonard lets me we'll have this same discussion. He deserves to know why his mother and father held him at arm's length. I have some things for him that might help."

Penny was about to speak when the she heard the baby cry over the monitor. She got up and shook her head at her mother in law. Reached over and touched her hand lightly before she headed into the house.

Beverly sat for several seconds. She was feeling the drinks now. Leonard was a very lucky man to have this woman she now knew. Penny would have been a fine therapist but her own feelings would have doomed that career. You had to be able to be objective and clinical, if you got too emotionally involved with your subjects your hurt yourself and them.

She thought of her childhood. Her parents who were both very accomplished and had been sometimes emotionally missing from her life but she had excelled. But maybe she had gone too far with her own children. There had been family Christmases and birthdays, holidays at the beach, summer camp in upstate New York when she was a child.

Beverly leaned back and closed her eyes. She held on and blinked a few times then sleep took her.

**Defensive Posture**

Penny fed the baby in the bedroom. She made an effort to hold her very gently. She needed to because the anger was building in her. How could you experiment on your own children? She was at a loss perhaps a scientist could find justification but it alluded her. She wanted to let the anger go on Beverly. She knew it wasn't the right thing to do but none the less it would make her feel better. In the end that settled it. She wouldn't go off on Beverly to make herself feel better and it wouldn't help Leonard either. In fact he was coping with the visit very well as far as she could see though he was keeping his distance.

She changed the baby and cradled her rocking her back to sleep. Penny placed Matisse gently back into her crib and went to check on Lisel. She was at her desk drawing a picture. Penny knelt down on her knees and hugged her from behind.

"Hi baby what are you working on?"

Lisel snuggled into Penny's hug. "It's Grandmama and daddy when he was little he's having a birthday party."

Penny looked at the picture. They weren't stick people anymore she drew. Now they were more like cartoon characters. More rounded the faces starting to have feature and the bodies symmetry. It was a remarkably well done for a five year old.

"How old is daddy in the picture?"

"Grandmama said he was four and that it was his last birthday party."

Penny wondered at this remark and looked closely at the picture again.

"Did Grandma Beverly show you a picture of this honey?"

Lisel just nodded yes. Penny hugged her a little tighter.

"Are you almost done it's time to get ready for bed."

Lisel again nodded and started to get up so Penny could get her in pajamas. They picked a yellow pair with shorts and a top with small little birds on them she had gotten in Geneva. Penny got her in bed and tucked in. She was preparing to turn out the light when Leonard walked in.

"Hey you two I made it back before bedtime barely. Where's Beverly?"

Penny smiled at him, "I left her out by the pool."

Leonard nodded and came to the bed to give Lisel a hug and goodnight kiss.

"I love you little Lisel, sleep good tonight" Leonard kissed his daughter and held her for several seconds. Penny did the same and they both stood.

Lisel said "Love you too, Tish sleepy lights please"

The lights dimmed in the room with a slightly brighter one near the door for a night light.

Penny grasp Leonard's hand and led him back to the great room and out to the patio. Beverly was asleep in her chair. Leonard walked over to her and gently touched her hand.

"Mother it's time for bed"

He had to shake her arm gently several times before she woke. She looked up at Penny and her son. Without saying a word she stood and walked a little shakily toward the house. Leonard and Penny followed her to Lisel room where she laid down next to Lisel without changing clothes. Leonard pulled the comforter over her and Lisel reached over and held her hand. Penny noticed that it had liver spots and was more wrinkled than she remembered.

They both headed for the living room and their spot in front of the fireplace. Leonard sat down and kicked hit shoes off. Penny already shoeless curled up into him.

"How was the Regents Meeting?"

Leonard rolled his eyes, "It's a very rigid meeting with an agenda that is followed to the letter. They were very pleased that Sheldon is back and excited about the possibility of a breakthrough. I had to dampen that down a bit. If Raj and Sheldon come up with something new it could take years to prove. How was your evening with my mother?"

Penny wasn't hesitant but related what his mother had said about the protocol her and his father had used in raising them. She had expected him to be surprised but he just nodded his head as if it was just another confirmation of something he already knew.

"So you knew about the protocol they were using?"

Leonard had a pained expression on his face. "We all did when we got into our late teens and headed off to college. My mother published her preliminary results. We knew the subjects of the paper were us, my brother, sister and I. My sister took it the hardest she went to college and never came home on breaks. She always went to friends home for the holidays. My brother once he got his law degree and passed the bar has never been home either."

Penny was watching his face. He didn't seemed to surprised but a little sad.

"Do you think something is wrong with her, Alzheimer's or something?"

Leonard shook his head.

"It's not uncommon but we've never had much of it in our family. She probably is just getting older and insecure. She's been alone a lot of years now by her own choice. Truthfully I'm not sure how I feel about this."

Penny hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek. "We'll be there for her both of us if need be. She may have withdrawn from you all these years but we're better than that."

Leonard gave her the smile, "Why is it you always make me feel like I can accomplish anything you say?"

She smiled back and saw his face soften and show tenderness, "Because I love you stupid"

Leonard chuckled, "enough said."

**Reconstructive Procedures**

Leonard was surprised to find his mother up when he went out to get coffee in the morning, She was wrapped in a long grey robe and sipping coffee at the kitchen bar as if she's been up for a while. He walked around the end of the bar and into the kitchen and started to pour his coffee.

"Good morning Beverly" He had learned to not use platitudes or empty inquiries with her again these last two days. He stood opposite of her and sipped his coffee. She replied and actually smiled at him. "Good morning Leonard."

He had listened to Penny about her last night and today he examined his mother closely. She was still a very slim woman. Her hair was a light brown color with slight streaks of grey, he was sure she had it colored. He looked harder at her face and realized she didn't really look any older than she had at 50. Her neck and hands did give her age away though. She had developed that wrinkled waddle below her chin and her hands were heavily wrinkled with liver spots. It took him a moment to realize she'd had cosmetic surgery. He said nothing about it but filed it away. He'd never realized his mother had that kind of vanity. He came around the bar and sat next to her.

"Penny told me you might be concerned about your mental faculties starting to erode. Do you have any actual symptoms or are you just concerned about age?"

Beverly looked over her glasses at him for several moments. She was clearly considering her response. "My memory has started to be quite erratic I'm afraid and some general confusion occasionally."

Leonard reached over and touched Beverly's hand, he smiled at her.

"Are they impacting your life, keeping you from doing daily tasks or disrupting your routines?"

Beverly shook her head no. He could see she was struggling with something.

He decided to jump in, "It doesn't sound like anything serious then, just age and a rather active mind slowing down slightly. You know the classic symptoms of Alzheimer's and dementia any of those?"

Again Beverly shook her head no.

"Leonard I want to talk to you about your childhood. Your father and I we tried to raise you and you siblings differently."

Leonard stopped her in mid-speech, "Oh yes the protocol, we all know about it mother. We lived through it. I can't say any of us agreed with it or considered it beneficial to our lives. But we all knew what it was by the time your first paper was published. I suppose that you have come to some final conclusions."

Beverly regarded him again over her glasses, she didn't seem shocked or surprised but perhaps a touch rueful.

"If you knew about the protocol then it may invalidate the results or add to them depending on how cognizant you were of its purpose and results. I don't regret it Leonard but I do regret the estrangement I have with my children. If it's the results of the protocol then it was a failure but I'm having a hard time quantifying it."

Leonard could see the wheels turning in his mother's head. He saw no way to help her get around the dilemma of producing highly performing children with her estrangement from them. He could jab at her he thought but he might do it gently.

"As a scientist I understand your objective and hypothesis. We all turned out to be highly intelligent and successful people. But it may have been in spite of the protocol rather than because of it. Perhaps the best result you can point to is that the sacrifice of the parent was not a reasonable result for the success achieved. Let me ask you this are you proud of your children and their accomplishments or do you think they should have done more?"

He saw that he had hit his target in a very clinical way it should appeal to her intellect he thought.

"I think you all could have done more. You seem to all have peaked and have now moved on to a more quiescent stage of your life. Take yourself for example. You left your research behind to be an administrator and now you may leave that behind to be what, a house husband? You could still achieve more Leonard."

Leonard smiled again he had her though she couldn't see it. If he were Penny that wolfish grin would be on his face. He endeavored to keep his expression neutral.

"It's because of the protocol and the way we were brought up that we have peaked. It has become the time in my life where the greatest achievement I have any ambition for is emotional fulfillment. To be the best father and husband I can be for my wife and children. Perhaps this in itself is the best result of the protocol. I have finally understood the integration of my intellect and my emotions. I've spent a great portion of my life wanting your approval but now realize I only seek the approval of my family. I know that I can only receive that through their love. Therefore logically that can only be achieved by me being the best husband and father I can be."

Beverly now did look rather stunned. He could see her considering the ramifications to both her theories and data. The picture was clear the protocol had succeeded in producing highly intelligent and successful offspring. It had also caused them to look for fulfillment outside of their family unit and had destroyed its cohesiveness and its ability to provide fulfillment to the parents.

Leonard grasped and held his mother's hand and looked into her eyes. He could see emotion and certain puzzlement there.

"Why don't we let the protocol be at an end and start again by just being friends? Hi I'm Leonard it's lovely to meet you Beverly."

Leonard looked up and saw Penny standing at the entrance to the hallway with her smile beaming at him. He had no idea how long she be there but he hoped it had been for the whole time.

**Thursday should be and interesting day for the Hoftstader clan. We'll see.**

**Hey more reviews, comments, tweets and email would be awesome.**


	60. Fifth Ellipse

Chapter 60 Fifth Ellipse

**Sixty chapters who'd have thought this little one shot would go sixty chapters I really do need to reevaluate my use of free time. Basically an ellipse is the cross section of a cone when cut at an angle. Like a circle it's a closed shape with no ends. There is no beginning and no end just a continuous shape. Maybe that's how we got to sixty. I have no end to the story just of my own involvement there in. So someday I'll just stop adding to it. The Threads part of the title refers to those little pieces of twine that make up rope. If the entire story is a rope the threads are the little pieces of that story. Pull out this thread and it's dramatic, or pull another and it's funny and touching. I just keep pulling at those threads and hope the rope doesn't tighten around my neck and strangle me. That I don't write myself into a corner I can't get out of. This chapter may pull very hard on one of those threads. I haven't really decided yet. Yep I own everything today, our new company motto, Take over the world then search for new planets. Ouch bit my tongue must get bigger cheeks.**

**Direct via Fargo**

Penny had watched the entire exchange between Leonard and his mother from the hallway. When Leonard had finally looked up and noticed her she smiled at him. He couldn't have handled the conversation better. She thought how easily it could have become acrimonious and hurtful. In fact she knew years ago it would have. Leonard would have boiled over and Beverly would have insulted his intelligence and accomplishments or lack thereof. Penny was so proud of him at this moment. He had used reason and logic to justify his position that Beverly had to accept at least for now. Then it hit her that the protocol had called for Leonard to use intellect instead of his emotions to solve problems. Oh how he'd turned it on her, he used intellect and logic to justify an emotional decision and goal.

Penny walked into the kitchen kissing Leonard's cheek on the way. "Good morning all umm need my coffee." Penny poured herself a cup and leaned on the counter where Leonard had been earlier taking a large sip. It was very strong and aromatic she smiled and enjoyed it eying the Hoftstaders young and old. I guess that includes me now. "It's nice to see you two talking do you have any plans for the day?"

Leonard looked over at his mother. "Mom is there anything you'd like to do today here in sunny Burbank California."

"If you two don't mind I'd like to spend the day with Lisel if she can stay home from school today. We could go to that lovely park that was by your old apartment."

Leonard was nodding his head, "Sure I think she'd love that we'll have lunch at the apartment if you like you've never seen the remodeled version."

Lisel chose this moment to round the corner of the hallway, rascal under one arm and the cat under the other. She was still sleepy Penny could tell and came over and crawled into Leonard's lap. He wrapped her in his arms and just held her. Penny looked over at Beverly who was intently watching Leonard. Penny could see it in her face. It was envy and regret that she had lost moments like this. Leonard must have felt it. He lifted Lisel and gave her one last hug then placed her in Beverly's lap. He then smiled at Penny, "I'll get in the shower grandma and mommy can love on you little Lisel"

Penny walked around and kissed Lisel on the cheek. "I think grandma might like you to herself I need to check on baby Matisse."

Penny smiled at Beverly and headed after Leonard. Penny found him in bathroom getting ready to shave. The foam was already on and she stood behind him looking in the mirror. He smiled back at her. "I have no idea why you like watching me shave."

She had always enjoyed watching him scrape away his whiskers. The long strokes with the razor very quick and efficient something very languid and fluid about his movements. Penny stopped him and took the razor out of his hand. "Let me do it."

His eyes got large she knew it was something she'd never tried before but it couldn't be more difficult than her ankles. Of course she usually had a waxing done these days. She started on the sideburns just like he always did and worked on one side then the other rinsing the razor in the sink as she went. She was very careful on his chin and neck. She handed him back the razor to do his upper lip. When he had finished she kissed him feeling the residual shaving cream on her face as she did. She backed them both toward the shower removing her pajamas and his boxer as they went.

**Anisocoria**

Penny towel dried her hair as Leonard fed the baby. They had both had fun in the shower but Penny really was counting down to when they could actually have coitus again. Sheldon's favorite word for sex she supposed. Scientific yet it still sounded just a little bit dirty. Just a few more weeks and then they would be cleared for intercourse again. She started thinking about birth control. They both felt two children were what they wanted. Should she go with one of the new yearly shots, or something different? Leonard had offered to have a vasectomy but she wasn't sure yet. It was Tish talking that caught her attention.

"Leonard and Penny Lisel says something is wrong with her grandmother."

Penny stepped out of the bathroom to see Lisel run into the room.

"Something's wrong with grandmama she suddenly stopped talking and is breathing funny"

Leonard was by her on his way to the great room. Penny swept up Lisel looking over her shoulder to see the baby was in the crib. She started toward the great room with Lisel in her arms. "Tish monitor the baby please house wide please"

She found Leonard beside his mother on the TV couches looking into her eyes. He spoke rapidly not with panic but very insistently.

"Tish call 911 on the speaker."

Within a few seconds a 911 operator was on the speaker. "911 What's your emergency?"

Leonard instantly, "We need an ambulance and paramedics an elderly lady has had a stroke"

"Emergency services have been notified their ETA is 15 minutes do you need me to stay on the line."

Leonard shook his head, "No thank you"

Penny got to the couch and Leonard looked up at her. He was in that scientific mode very calm but she could see he was on the edge.

"One pupil is dilated the other reactive, Shit, Shit, Shit."

He was losing it a little now, he hardly ever cursed and never in front of the children. He quickly went to the chest behind the fireplace and retrieved a blanket. Penny noticed it was the blue one she had given him. He wrapped it around Beverly then sat beside her and held her hand. Tears were running down his face now when he looked back at Penny.

"Why don't you take Lisel into her room for a bit?"

Penny shook her head, "I'll take her to our room and get dressed. I'll call Chelsea and go with you or meet you there."

Leonard just nodded and stared back at his mother.

**Containment**

Leonard looked at the door to ICU repeatedly waiting for the doctor to appear. The emergency department had transferred her to ICU almost at once. All they had been able to tell him was that it was either a massive stroke or aneurism they would know when the MRI was completed. The Neurologist and Neurosurgeon on call were on their way and they'd know soon.

His phone buzzed, it was Penny texting, "Where the hell are you?"

He texted her back, "ICU waiting room 3 west."

Leonard had control of his emotions now. What had she not been telling him? Dammit Beverly you knew something was wrong. He should have seen it, but she was an enigma to him for most of his life. Penny came into the room moments later and he rose and wrapped her in a hug. He just held her it filled him up to be right there.

She pulled back and looked in his eyes.

"Either a massive stroke or aneurism their saying they don't know yet."

She hugged him again, harder this time.

After a time they pulled apart and sat on the couch behind them together she clasping his hand and touching his cheek softly. Leonard realized they were not alone in the room. Another couple sat on the opposite couch to them. A younger couple both looking shocked and in pain. He wondered what family member of theirs was in the ICU. Shared misery he supposed hoping it was not their child.

He looked into Penny's eyes, green and bright but filled with tears. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.

"She knew something was wrong, that's why she wanted to be here. I'm not sure what she wanted to accomplish but I hope she did."

He looked back at the doors to the ICU. He really should call Sheldon and let him know what's going on. He was much closer to Beverly than he was. Then he saw Sheldon and Amy come through the doors into the waiting room. He looked over at Penny. She had a that soft subtle smile.

"I called him on the way here, I knew he would want to be here."

Sheldon came over and sat beside them Amy taking a chair to the side.

"Leonard so we know anything yet?" Sheldon was calm but Leonard could see his friend was emotional, a rare and uncommon state for the brilliant physicist.

"Nothing yet Sheldon, she's either had a stroke or aneurism."

A young female in scrubs walked through the door then. "Hoftstader Family?" She asked.

Leonard waved his hand and the doctor came over and moved a chair so she could sit and talk to the group.

"I'm Dr Byrd I've been caring for Beverly."

She gave them all a very serious look.

"I'm afraid she's suffered a very massive stroke. The MRI shows it's not her first she may have been having these vascular problems for some time. We're waiting on records from Princeton right now. I'm afraid this is not a recoverable event. It is worsening as time goes on. She's on a respirator now. She would not be breathing on her own without it. When we receive her advanced directive from Princeton we'll know her wishes. I understand she has one. I'm very sorry but it's only a matter of time now."

Leonard was stunned he looked at Sheldon who was more matter of fact.

"She'll want to be removed from life support I'm sure."

Sheldon was pensive and there were tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Leonard she was a brilliant person it will be a great lose"

Leonard felt Penny's arm slide around his shoulder and he turned toward her. She was openly weeping now tears running down her cheeks. He knew that most of those tears were for him. Leonard did what he did best he held his wife in his arms and tried to comfort her even as she tried to comfort him.

Two hours later at 2:40PM on October 11th 2025 the respirator was turned off and Beverly Hoftstader PhD was pronounced dead. She was 77 years old.

**Reviews and Ideas really do help the process one more chapter is already in my mind it feels like it should be a good one.**


	61. Tensile Strength

Chapter 61 Tensile Strength

**Last day of good weather tomorrow rain and 55 degrees, someone remind me why I live here. Oh yeah family, business, partners, and of course the mountains and the ocean. Just have to put up with being wet 6 months of the year. It occurred to me that I'd like to sail again a long reach Bahamas to the Dominican. Yes breeze, waves and dolphins. White beaches, conch salad, Cuban cigars, Jamaican rum and coffee, Red Stripe beer. Soon enough I suppose, soon enough. We'll test threads tonight how tight can they be stretched before breaking. Then again I suppose some bonds are unbreakable and timeless. I owned everything yesterday now it's just shorts, a t-shirt and sandals. Don't own anything else feel free to use them as you would like.**

**Balance**

Penny held Matisse to her breast watching her husband sit on the couch by the fireplace talking on the phone. His fifth or sixth call since they'd been home she'd lost track. He was calm and being very methodical. She knew he was pushing it all down and just dealing with the reality of the situation. She walked into the hallway still feeding the baby to check on Lisel. They hadn't told her about Beverly yet. The truth was neither of them had a clue how to do it.

Lisel was at her drawing table working intently on a drawing. Penny walked over and looked over her shoulder. The picture was of a woman from the hair and glasses it was obviously Beverly holding the hand of a small boy who also had glasses. They were walking on a path she was working on the trees beside it now.

"Lisel honey that's really good where did you see this?"

"It's in Grandmama's album of daddy and her when he was little."

Penny looked around and saw a large old style photo album on the nightstand. She saw Beverly's suitcase and carryon bag beside the bed and choked back a sob. She took the book with one hand and placed it on the bed. She opened the cover and knew she couldn't go any further. Leonard's baby pictures being held by his smiling mother and proud father was just too much. She closed it and looked back at Lisel. She was looking at her. Her little head tilted to one side. "Mommy you're crying what's wrong?" Lisel gasped she had gotten it all by herself, "Oh no Grandmama isn't ever coming back is she? She died like mama." Tears were starting to fall from her eyes and she jumped up and came into Penny's free arm. Penny held her close and she let her own tears flow as well.

It was Leonard's arms around both of them that shook her out of it. The baby had stopped suckling and was asleep. She gently laid Matisse on the bed as Leonard picked up and held Lisel. Then shifted her to one arm and pulled Penny to him with the other.

Leonard knew Lisel had stopped crying and was just nuzzling his neck. Penny was quiet also just holding on. He was at a loss for what to do next. Lisel wasn't.

"Daddy put me down please."

Leonard placed her on the bed and she reached for the photo album. He had seen it sitting there and knew before she brought it to him. Lisel handed it to him with both hands. "Grandamma Beverly told me she had come to give you this but wanted me to see it first."

Leonard took the album and was about to open it when Penny's hand touched his arm.

"You might want to wait honey, just give it a little time first."

Leonard could see pleading in her eyes. Penny never looked like that. He nodded at her then looked down and smiled at Lisel. "Thank you honey I'm going to look at in a little while, mommy why don't you take Lisel and the baby out to the kitchen and get us something to eat."

Penny looked hesitant until Leonard looked toward Beverly's luggage. She knew a diversion was required. She picked up the baby and took Lisel by the hand. When Penny and the kids reached the door she stopped and looked back. Leonard smiled and nodded. Once they had left the room he zipped the suitcase and bag. Leonard took them to his closet in the bedroom and placed them in the far corner. He stared at them he hadn't thought about these items. He'd called his brother who had Beverly's will and instructions. She wanted to be cremated and have her ashes spread at her home. His brother always the cold fish had been unaware of her having any medical conditions. He did seem sullen but not overwrought.

The call to his sister had been met with similar results. She knew of no medical problems she had been suffering. She was aware that she had cosmetic surgery several years ago. She was supposed to come visit several weeks ago but it hadn't worked out. This is when his sister did breakdown. She had made excuses to postpone the visit and now was guilt ridden over it. Leonard had tried to calm her down. He'd told he had felt the same way when she wanted to come out to California to see the baby. By the end of the call they were both on an even keel he thought. Leonard had promised to email pictures of the new baby and more recent photos of Lisel.

Then he had been making arrangement for the cremation and release of the body. He had tried to get a hold of his father but had only been able to leave some messages for him. He was in Africa again doing research and was incommunicado.

His last call had been to Amy and Sheldon to see how he was holding up. Amy said he was sullen very much as he had been when his grandmother died. He held Tyler or the baby constantly. This seemed to be his coping mechanism for stress now. Leonard was satisfied and ask her to let him know he'd call to see how he was. Leonard felt the weight of the photo album in his hand. There was part of him that wanted to look inside but Penny was always right about these things. He placed the album on top of the luggage for another time.

Leonard turned toward the door with a new task in mind. He had dealt with the needs of the dead, his siblings and friend. He needed to be there for his family now he thought as he moved toward the kitchen.

**Comfort Food**

Lisel was at the breakfast bar eating what Leonard knew was some pasta he had made last night. Penny was on the other side cutting up vegetables for dipping. She looked very serious and constantly looked over at Lisel. Leonard tried to put on a smile as he walked up and kissed his daughter's head.

"How's daddy's pasta today honey? Do you still like it as well as yesterday?"

Lisel nodded smiling at her father. Penny looked up at him trying to put a smile on her face. It fell off almost as quickly as it had appeared. Leonard came around the bar and made her put the knife down. He kissed her lips very softly and held her for a moment. He looked into her green eyes. They were a little red around the edges to much crying today. He really did give her his best smile this time. "Remember to laugh it helps. You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to go hold my baby daughter and find a something funny to watch."

Penny smiled at him but it was still weak. Leonard walked to the bassinet and picked up his sleeping daughter and held her to his chest rocking from foot to foot. He looked back over at Penny who had a real smile on her face now. The loving and caring smile she used so often. He smiled back, "I guess I'll watch that old TV show of yours it always made me laugh."

Penny shook her head sternly, "I don't think I want my daughter to see that just yet I'd have to explain too many things."

Leonard moved toward the couches by the TV and sat down. It only took him a moment to shake off that he had sat where his mother had been. He had to reach deep. Back to after Liisa died to stay in this moment rather than the one earlier today. He looked down at Matisse his smart and beautiful daughter. He laughed to himself he'd have give Raj a jab next week about that old remark. Looking at the baby made him feel the good things in his life. The little tiny nose and ears, her tiny fingers wrapped around his one finger. Penny came in and put the veggies and dip on the table. She sat next to Leonard and looked at the baby a soft smile on her face. She turned her head and called for Lisel.

"Come in with us sweetie daddy is going to find us a movie."

Lisel came over and got between her parents. Leonard on her left and Penny on her right, Penny wrapped her arm around her. "What movie would you like to watch Lisel?"

He could see her putting her mind to it he was hoping she wouldn't pick UP, Bambi or Snow White but something really light. She had it, "Can I watch Toy Story?"

Leonard smiled at Penny, "Toy Story it is. Tish please play Toy Story."

The screen flickered and Leonard noticed Penny and Lisel lean into each other and relax. He just continued to stare down at his baby daughter lost in thought.

**Remote Imaging**

Lisel had fell asleep in the middle of Toy Story 2. They'd had the foresight to get her in pajamas after the original movie had finished. Leonard had put her in bed and tucked her in, rascal in her arms Schrodinger by her head. Leonard turned to see Penny who had just fed the baby behind him.

"Tish nighttime lighting please, if she wakes up tonight wake both Penny and I"

"Yes Leonard of course"

Penny watched him walk toward her he smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I think a scotch in my spot in front of the fireplace is called for, care to join me"

Penny smiled at him, her worry not showing acting now. "Let me put the baby down and get in my PJ's then I'll join you. A cup of peppermint tea sounds nice."

Leonard smiled and headed for the great room. He felt himself grimace on the way to the kitchen but held it off. He poured a generous single malt in the tumbler and started making Penny her tea.

Penny put the baby down, tucking the blanket low on her torso.

"Tish baby monitor please"

"Yes Penny."

Penny walked to Leonard's closet and opened it. She retrieved the album from atop of the luggage and started for her wardrobe.

Leonard took the tea and his scotch to the couch and took his seat setting Penny's tea on the coffee table.

"Tish turn on the fireplace and dim the lights please."

The fire lit and illuminated the area in a soft yellow flickering.

Penny crossed the great room seeing Leonard on the couch and went into her wardrobe. She put her clothes in the hamper and changed in to pink pajama bottoms and matching pink camisole. She picked up the album and headed back. Instead of going directly to the fireplace area she turned to the kitchen and retrieved Leonard's bottle of single malt scotch. She turned toward the great room with tears in her eyes. This was going to be hard on them both.

Leonard looked up from the fire as Penny came around the couch. She set his scotch bottle on the table and set down close to him the album in her hands.

Penny looked deeply into Leonard's brown eyes and said very softly, "You need to let it out honey I do too."

Leonard was afraid to let go of the calm he had forced himself to feel. This was different from Liisa. He had been grieving for weeks before her death. There had been no confliction in how he felt about his wife. But Beverly had gone so suddenly. The conflicts far from resolved. He vacillated between sadness over her death to wanting to sing the wicked witch is dead. He didn't really want to sing that he knew but it had provided a certain dark humor to keep him calm. Leonard slid his arm around Penny and she settled into her spot.

Penny laid the album on their laps and opened it to the first page she had seen earlier and looked to see his face. He didn't look surprised but was thoughtful. The first 4 pages were photos of him and his mother and father in his first year. The last contained his first birthday card a cute puppy on the front. This interested him he removed it and saw that it was signed by both of his parents with "Love you Mommy and Daddy" written below.

Leonard took a large drink of his scotch. His Uncle Floyd had shown him some of these pictures before. The birthday card of course he didn't remember. The album continued this though his first four years. There were pictures at the zoo, in the park and at birthday parties. He remembered none of them. He also noticed that none of his siblings were ever in the pictures and rarely his father. But Beverly was always there, smiling, holding him up or pointing at an animal at the zoo. He realized his father had been taking the pictures. At the end of each year was a birthday card. Each card was signed the same, and in the same hand his mother's.

After the 4th year there were no more pictures. Leonard realized he was crying when a tear splashed on his fourth birthday card. He looked up at Penny to see her crying and pulled her close.

Penny was crying for Leonard. She tried to laugh but to no avail. She just let it out crying for her and for her husband. She finally got out the question in her mind.

"What happened after you turned five?"

Leonard reached up and wiped his eyes. He felt like cursing, if she were still alive he'd have shouted at her.

"That's when the protocol started. I didn't know it then I don't even remember being five. But they took it all away god damn her."

He sat back furious and breathed. He just breathed concentrating on controlling how he breathed. He felt like he was having an asthma attack but he fought. He kept thinking just breath. He felt Penny's hand softly on his chest.

"Are you okay honey"

He suddenly was her touch had brought him back, he let the anger go and started crying.

Penny watched him saw how upset he was. She had watched his breath become fast, puffing and then him controlling it. He was still seething until she touched him and he relaxed under her touch. Her own tears were streaming down her face.

Leonard looked down at the album again. There was more on each of the next pages was a birthday card for an uncelebrated birthday. Each still signed by his mother. They became cards for a young adult and finally an actual adult. The last card would be for his birthday this year.

It was signed the same but with a footnote.

"This will probably be the last one,"

**Wow, glad I got that all out. I'm interested in what you thought of it. Was it enough?**

**Please review and let me know.**


	62. Uneven Distribution

Chapter 62 Uneven Distribution

**I've been on hiatus for a few days needed to stretch the threads in my mind for a while. I just got an email that Nicole, (WeBuiltthePyramids), has published another chapter of Parental Ambition on Fanfiction. If you haven't you should give it a read. It's remarkably well done and she is very talented. If anybody hasn't figured out the disclaimers are a warm up. I just write what I'm thinking and let the muse wander a bit. It's been a remarkable journey writing this piece. The ability to keep it going in new or odd directions has been fascinating to me. But all things come to an end as Beverly has just found out. Perhaps we'll go on a little longer but who knows. One last thought, Macy I miss you where have you gone? I'm going to post all your reviews and story soon. That said. Let's begin shall we.**

**November 7th 2025**

**Intricate Purgatory**

Leonard Hoftstader PhD sat at his desk his concentration flawed. The numbers on the spreadsheet in front of him for department budgets and funding requests a blur. It had been four weeks since his mother had suddenly passed. The cremation had taken place the cremains shipped to his bother. He had grieved, broken down, let his anger have its day but he was still stuck. To find that she had cared was the most tormenting. He found himself having a new respect for the kind of discipline it must have taken to pull away. But what had she proved and what had she gained? The work was incomplete he knew. She had never gotten a chance to finish it.

She had told Penny she had hoped she could get it done but now it sat out there like an orphaned child. Like his own childhood interrupted and incomplete. Leonard knew he could move forward. The process was ingrained in him. But there it was he couldn't let her work wither on the vine. He had her laptop. It had all her journals and observations going back to the beginning.

What Leonard doubted was if he had the courage to finish it. He doubted he could do an impartial analysis of himself to finish the work. He was a physicist not a psychologist. He only knew of one person that might be able to finish it but it wasn't his field and Leonard thought he may be ill equipped to deal with it. Sheldon Cooper had more insight into his mother and her work than any human being in existence.

There was a certain guilt involved if he dumped this on his friend. He was fragile as it was. Leonard had brought him back from being broken once. That probably couldn't be done again. No it couldn't be Sheldon he had probably been feeding his mother evaluations from the years he had lived with Leonard. He would have to look outside his group. Leonard would need to find a research psychologist to take on the project. That gave him pause. To finish the work this outsider was going to want to crawl into Leonard's mind and have a look around. Leonard was a very open person about most aspects of his life but his relationship with his mother and family was not one of those aspects.

He sat back in his chair and let the wheels turn for moment. Now at least he had some semblance of a plan he'd talk to Penny about it then start looking for the right scientist. He looked back at the budget spreadsheet in front of him and then at his calendar of meetings for the day. The other elephant in the room reappeared, was it time to retire?

His phone buzzed with a text, Penny had her doctor's appointment today.

"_It's looking good, got the shot today good for a whole year."_

He felt himself smile. Penny was healthy and had apparently decided to get the one year shot for birth control that part of life should get back to normal. They had both been down for quite a few days after Beverly. Penny had actually gone to see her therapist one afternoon the next week. She was adjusting fine more worried about him and Lisel than herself helped her. She was always at her best when she cared for others. Leonard thought he was putting up a pretty good front himself. The grieving process wasn't his problem, he had grieved for his mother, he was having a harder time grieving for little Leonard, that happy little boy in pictures where had he gone to?

Lisel had been very quiet for a few days. She drew pictures of her and Beverly doing things she thought they would have done. Leonard had let her put them in the Beverly's album when she asked. Then she had moved on. She had created a few memories to go with the few she had of her grandmother and her mother and moved on. Penny talked to her a lot. She reassured her that her parents were healthy and still young and that they would never leave her. Lisel had made them both promise.

Leonard knew she had a deeper reasoning on the subject. She was far too intelligent to know that it was a promise they could keep forever. It still seemed to help her and it made him happy that she was happy again. That should be enough for him he knew but he also knew he needed to do more. He had to finish it.

**Entwined Solace**

Penny sat with Chelsea on the couch going through her mail and schedule. Matisse was sleeping in the bassinette next to them. Penny looked at next week. She had three appearances to make. Two talk show interviews and a fund raiser for the Humane Society one evening. A pretty low key week but she'd have to arrange childcare for them. Then she'd see if Leonard would go with her to the fund raiser. They really did need to start getting out more again. Since Beverly's death they had been staying close to home not even going to the apartment in Pasadena.

Her morning doctor's appointment had went well she decided she would take things into own hands.

"Chelsea I need you to pick up Lisel this afternoon and bring her to the apartment in Pasadena."

Chelsea looked a little surprised, "Sure no problem I love picking her up but what's going on in Pasadena?"

"We're going to spend the weekend at the apartment do you mind staying with the dogs this weekend or do you have plans?"

Chelsea grinned, "I'd love to stay here for the weekend, a little pool time would be great."

"Okay then I need to get the baby and a bag packed up and make a couple of calls"

Penny picked up her phone and made a call, "Hi Mrs. Perry I need you to do something for me."

**Rearrangement**

Leonard finished the budget spreadsheet and sent it the finance department. He looked back over at his schedule for the afternoon as he watched all of his meetings from noon on disappeared. He hit the refresh icon and they were all replaced with an out of office appointment that just said 4A. His phone buzzed with a text, it was from Penny.

"_You have new appointment Dr. Hoftstader 12:30 you know where and give Mrs. Perry the rest of the day off. Be There!"_

Leonard sat back and smiled seems things were looking up. He looked at the time 11:30 well at least she gave him an hour.

**Retracing**

Penny parked her car in one of the 4A reserved spaces at the apartment. She looked over to the street and saw no press and smiled. She saw that Leonard was already there his Toyota parked in the space. She smiled down at Matisse as she got her out of the back with her bag and went in the new entrance down to the basement. She took the elevator up and as she exited saw the door to 4A was open. She walked in to see Leonard behind the kitchen island tossing a salad and smiling at her. On the coffee table was large arrangement of flowers mostly daisies her favorite but wild flowers and orchids also.

He just looked at her with The Smile on his face.

"I see you're a little early honey, lovely flowers and making me lunch too."

She gave him what she knew was his favorite smile and closed the door. Penny took Matisse out of her carrier and placed her gently in the bassinette next to the couch. She fussed for moment and was back asleep. Penny took off and dropped her coat on the couch and kicked her shoes off. She walked over slowly to the kitchen with just a little more wiggle than usual in her step. Leonard was still smiling as he turned and her arms went around his neck. The kiss was soft but intensified as she pulled him tighter to her. She pulled back and turned out of his embrace but grasped his hand and tugged him toward the hallway.

"I'm not really hungry for food right now sweetie just you."

Leonard started to speak and she shushed him, "It's taken me years to teach you when not to talk let's just go with that. Tish baby monitor please. Come on stallion."

When the baby cried 40 minutes later Leonard unwound himself from Penny and grabbed his robe and got Matisse from the living room. He came back in to Penny sitting propped up on the pillows under the sheets from the waist down. Her hair was a wild mess that was very enticing. She had a smoldering smile and a very soft look on her face. Leonard handed her the baby and she started to feed her. Penny looked back up at him and patted the bed beside her.

"Looks like you caught a break Hoftstader before round two."

Leonard lay down beside her resting his head next to hers and his hand on her tummy. "Yep I finally caught a break." He thought about a similar line from years ago, the first time when it was awkward. He smiled about how comfortable and exciting it was now. He knew she was thinking about the same moment and they both laughed.

He studied her for a moment as she looked down and rocked the baby as she suckled.

"So what gave you this quite wonderful idea?"

She looked up and gave him that crooked little grin he liked, "I thought we needed to get back to our roots. This place and Pasadena we're staying the weekend. Chelsea will bring Lisel after school. We'll need to go shopping and figure out what we want to do but we're doing it here."

Leonard realized how right she was that they needed to be in this home. Start looking at where they wanted to go now. This was the best place to start that process.

"You're right as usual Penny this is the best I've felt in weeks."

She handed Matisse to Leonard and got out of bed. She grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom. She gave him a wicked leer over her shoulder as she went by.

"Are you sure it's just not the sex? See if she'll go back down for a while. I'm going to straighten myself up."

Leonard took the baby into the living room and rocked her gently. She usually went back to sleep after she ate and this time was no exception. He still held and rocked her for several more minutes just smiling down at her. Leonard put her down gently in the bassinette and turned to the hallway to see Penny standing there.

She had on a full Wonder Woman costume with a high quality black wig and all the accessories. In her hand was a Green Lantern costume. She had the wicked little grin on her face.

"We're doing New Year's Eve over as it should have happened, come on stallion."

**Sometimes you have to go back to the roots to get started again.**

**Reviews drive the process and I use lots of people's ideas and comments within the story. So speak up, tell me to keep going or knock it off and start a new piece. **


	63. Subtle Possibilities

Chapter 63 Subtle Possibilities

**I'm still in a hiatus mode I suppose but it was nice rewriting some older work yesterday. I l also took a couple of days to read, edit and do some rewrites on The Threads. Those edit and rewrites only appear in the master file which is on the blog. The blog chapters and Fan Fiction chapters remain unaltered. But you can download the PDF, iBook and Kindle versions of the master if you're so inclined. If you'd like the word document email me from the blog. It's rather funny that I'm so taken with TBBT which I have no and wish no ownership of. It's funny because I'm really not a big TV person. I follow something for a little while then move on. So right now I'm only watching two shows Raising Hope and The Big Bang Theory. So what are the perils of writing a really long piece of fiction? You find yourself not reading other fiction. I do follow a few Fan Fiction pieces. But I also have six new books siting on the Kindle that are going unread. It's also not saying that I'm not reading. Professionally I devour 300 or more pages of technical stuff every day. I write somewhere about 5000 words a day. About 2000 to 3000 of those words are this piece. Why the long diatribe tonight? I'm out of whiskey, my golf game today was mediocre, my dog is too old to climb the stairs. There were highlights, I got spend time with my daughter, play golf, drink a beer, and now I get to work on the story. I couldn't be happier, if I only had remembered to buy scotch.**

**When, whether and What**

Penny snuggled into Leonard on the couch in the apartment. The baby was sleeping in her bassinette and Lisel in her bed. They had ventured into old town Pasadena that afternoon once Chelsea had dropped off Lisel. Ice cream was eaten, shopping was done. The family had spent time in the park. Lisel being pushed by her father in the swing had brought tears to Penny's eyes. The grocer had delivered while they were gone. The bags against the apartment door when they returned home.

They had cooked dinner together a Thai chicken recipe that wasn't too spicy, brown rice and steamed zucchini and squash. Dinner had been eaten off the coffee table. Afterward they had done the dishes together and settled in to watch several hours of silly cartoons with Lisel.

Penny knew Leonard was comfortable and happy at the moment. Between the sex and family time they had both had a wonderful day. She hesitated to ask him what had been bothering him, wondering if it would spoil their evening. She didn't have to ask Leonard was ready to talk.

Leonard started off very quietly.

"Honey I'm really thinking about retiring again. It seems like I'm getting very little fulfillment from my job these last few weeks. I sit and think about the other problems I have and it always comes back to that in the end."

Penny hugged him tightly for a moment then just let him go on.

"You know having my mother go so quickly and unexpectedly made me think even more about it. I haven't found a balance since then. Today has been the first time and even today points to the fact that my fulfillment is with you girls. So it comes right back up why should I be doing anything else?"

Penny was silent a few moments waiting for Leonard to go on. When he didn't she spoke.

"Sweetie wouldn't you miss seeing the guys every day? How would you feel about being totally out of your life's work? Have you thought about going the other way and start doing experimentation again? Could you just be another physicist working at Caltech instead of the chair?"

Leonard leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not sure I can do that it might even be considered a step backward. I'd need to find funding and something that fired up my curiosity. Then I know I'd get over involved with it. As to the guys I only see them at lunch a couple of times a week. The rest of time I have lunch meetings faculty, board members or donors."

He stopped for a few seconds, "I could step down to teach I suppose. I have tenure and could teach high energy and particle physics. I could teach just a couple of classes a term, two or three days a week tops."

Penny just continued to snuggle into him. "Is that something you think you'd enjoy?"

Leonard shook his head, "No not really and I actually do like being the boss. I'm not sure I could stay if I leave the chair. There something else too. I'm thinking about having my mother's research and work completed."

Penny went slightly rigid sitting up and turning to see his face.

"You're not joking. Why would you do that honey the protocol and research is dreadful in my humble opinion. I may be just a Nebraskan farm girl with a high school diploma but that sounds like the dumbest idea I've ever heard you say. Why would you want to finish her work?"

Leonard's face had a small grin.

"Thank you for that vote of confidence. I think the results of the protocol and the other children she studied are important. I think someone else may want to try a similar protocol on their own children. They need to know those results and conclusions. I'm not talking about doing it myself. I don't believe I could but if I found a researcher to make sense of it all. They could finish her life's work and perhaps prevent it from happening to some other bright little kid. Oh and what other dumb ideas have I had?"

Penny felt herself blush she'd had a brief moment of anger followed by shock earlier. She could see he'd been spending a lot of time thinking this over.

"Well let's see going to the North Pole with Sheldon Cooper might qualify or dating Raj's sister. I won't even start on the time machine or signing a roommate agreement."

Leonard laughed and nodded his head agreeing.

She smiled at him to lighten things up. "How would you find a researcher and what would be involved?"

He was still smiling then got serious again. "Finding a researcher shouldn't be too difficult it's really just a matter of looking at the journals and then asking a few questions. Always judge a scientist by his work then his reputation. Then I suppose an interview process and a review of the current state of the work. The only real downside is that any good researcher is going to want to at least give me a full psych workup maybe even analysis. I'm not sure I'm good with that."

Penny snuggled back into Leonard's shoulder.

"Okay I see you've thought it through, probably over thought it as well. A little analysis might even be good for you though I think you're the most well-adjusted idiot I've ever met. It could also cause you a lot of pain honey. Do me a favor and talk this over with Sheldon he'll have an opinion he always does."

Leonard smiled at her.

"Two things, why are you still just a high school graduate. Your one of the brightest people I know you should think about going back to school when the baby's older. Even if it's just to take some classes in things you might enjoy. And two how was dating Raj's sister a bad idea? It may have ended badly but had certain fringe benefits."

Penny sat up again and looked at him. She knew exactly the look to give him.

Leonard laughed again, "Okay I'll retract that, bad idea it was and I'll talk to Sheldon."

Penny smiled a soft sexy smile then snuggled back into him.

She did hope he knew what he was doing. Penny did have one last piece of advice for him though.

"Oh and honey don't retire until you decide what you'll do with yourself and us. You taught me that only if you're happy can you make another person happy."

**Limiting Constraints**

**Saturday October 13, 2025**

Sheldon sat before the laptop on his desk reading through the material Leonard had emailed him last night. It was the papers and journals of his friend Beverly Hoftstader. Leonard's email with the attached files had been clear but also rather cryptic.

"_Sheldon; Attached are files of all my mother's research and journals from her laptop. You knew her better than anyone. Could you look through these and let me know your thoughts on providing them to a researcher to complete? Let me know your opinion and we can talk about it next week._

_Leonard."_

Sheldon wondered what Leonard had in mind. Did he seek to finish the work himself? Perhaps this was a subtle way of getting Sheldon to take on the Project. Sheldon started to read the initial protocol and hypothesis. Amy had walked up behind him holding Maria and was reading over his shoulder.

"This is Beverly Hoftstader's work isn't it? This is very edgy stuff to be trying, withholding emotional support except for academic and intellectual achievement. The elimination or alteration of socially antiquated and non-productive social norms such as birthday celebrations, Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, etcetera."

Sheldon just nodded his head and continued reading. The goal of the protocol was to produce children that excelled academically and intellectually far beyond their peers. There was also a certain amount of eugenics weaved in. The offspring of two highly intelligent and educated individuals were required. The premise being that the superior mind would rule the emotions and gain maturity at a much earlier time.

Amy shook her head, "I'm a Neurobiologist but I had some pretty intense training in psychology. This study had it been enacted would have some major repercussions on the subjects. It would have been interesting to see how their brains developed."

Sheldon again just nodded his head, "It was enacted on Leonard and his siblings. I've never seen the actual protocol and underlying hypothesis before. Beverly talked about some of it with me but never with this kind of detail. It's fascinating Amy."

Amy touched his shoulder very lightly. Sheldon turned to look at her. Amy's face was very studious but also slightly sad.

"Sheldon this protocol would have been very cruel and damaging to the child's sense of well-being. Brought to its conclusion it may well have created a psychopathic personality. Poor Leonard it's amazing he ever had any normal relationships in his life. It's one thing to be the nerd but it least we had our parents love. I'm sorry Sheldon I know you admired Beverly but this is horrific."

Sheldon was now deep in thought going through his memory about psychology and conversations he'd had with Beverly.

"She knew it was a failure Amy. She was constantly worried for years that Leonard was emotionally repressed. Beverly also studied the effect of it on herself and Leonard's father, she became more withdrawn from both of them. It ended in estrangement and divorce. But the protocol and hypothesis itself are quite sound perhaps it was the implementation. I'll be interested to read her journals."

Amy gave him a rather dubious look.

"Let me ask you Sheldon would you exercise this protocol on Tyler or Maria?"

Sheldon sat for a second. He thought about his son, holding him, playing with him. The attachment and comfort he received from those things.

"Never" was his only reply.

Amy was satisfied.

**Low Tones **

Penny looked in the mirror putting the final touches on her hair and makeup. It was a lovely fall morning outside. Leonard, Lisel and her had gotten up early and had pancakes. Leonard had gotten out of the shower and Lisel and Penny had gotten in. Lisel was now dressed and Penny had left her in her room playing. She heard the music start a low soft hum it was slightly off key and stopped. Then it was there again soft and harmonious in tune now and wonderfully melodic. She ventured out into the living room to see Leonard playing the cello with Lisel watching intently. Leonard had his eyes closed remembering the music as he bowed the instrument. He finished and opened his eyes smiling at Lisel.

He looked up and over at Penny blushing slightly.

"That was lovely honey what was it?"

"Mozart's Cello Sonata, it sounds better with more Cellos."

Lisel was hopping from foot to foot. "Can I try daddy, I want to play the cello."

Leonard patted his lap and Lisel climbed up behind the instrument onto his lap.

"This instrument is a little big for you so let's try with you doing the bow and I'll do the fingering. Pull the bow all the way over each string then move to the next string on the way back and we'll play a scale."

It took Lisel a couple of tries but she got it and a lovely scale of all four strings was produced. Lisel put her bow down and clapped her hands. Penny clapped also. Leonard just sat back and smiled.

"Well that's enough for today perhaps I'll bring it back to the house."

Lisel was happy. She picked up rascal and took off down the hallway. "I'm going to go draw a cello."

Leonard laid the instrument gently back in its case then the bow in its holder. Penny sat down next to him on the couch.

"What got you into a cello mood?"

Leonard looked over at her. "When I was a kid this was one of the things my mother did encourage. There were times over the years where it brought me a lot of comfort. But today I really wanted to see Lisel's reaction. Not that I want her to be a musician but I thought it might be fun to introduce her to the only instrument I play."

Penny leaned over and hugged him, "That's very sweet honey, do you think she's ready?"

"I think she should see instruments as toys that can be played with at the moment. If she were to get serious about it then I'll support it, perhaps the banjo or guitar next time. "

Penny giggled, "Let's wait until the baby is older before we go for a drum set okay."

Leonard smiled as his phone beeped. "Sheldon's calling me on video I was expecting an email. Tish put this video call on the big screen please"

The screen came down from the ceiling with Sheldon and Amy both looking back at them.

Amy was first to speak, "Hi bestie, oh you guys are at the apartment having a weekend away?"

Penny just nodded as Sheldon spoke.

"Leonard; Amy and I started going through your mother's research. Both Amy and I need some more time to go through the journals but we both think it would be a good idea to sit down and talk about it."

Leonard looked over at Penny and shrugged. Penny took that as passing the decision onto her.

"Why don't you bring the kids over this afternoon and we'll all have dinner here in the apartment?"

Amy jumped at the invitation, "That's sounds good let's say 5:00PM."

"Okay, see you then" Leonard said

Amy had one more thing to say though. "Leonard I want you to know you're a fine man regardless of your mother."

Sheldon snorted and the screen went black.

**Hope you enjoyed it, you know I love to hear from you. I'm re-writing some other fan fictions this week. It's nice to clean them up and make a few changes. Look for them soon. Leaving Pasadena is already done. **

**PS Macy glad to see you're still there, hang in there.**


	64. Reminders

Chapter 64 Reminders

**On the road today so using the iPad as well so I predict many odd words within this otherwise benign disclaimer that I'm starting now. Where am I at today? About 100 miles north of the California border on I-5. Physically I'm at small park writing instead of eating lunch. I just need to check on the client then head south. I figure I'll get a bite while I'm driving. Some really healthy food product I'm sure. Well it will still beat airport food, shudder. I haven't actually written a real disclaimer for a while so here goes. Unless through the untimely passing of some unknown relative I have no interest TBBT, Warner Brothers, CBS, or that bank in Nigeria I'm waiting for the funds to come through from. I haven't heard from Nigel lately better check my account. I wonder how he got my name and email. Oh well nothing ventured nothing gained. Should I become fabulously rich in the next few hours I'll buy all my readers a drink. Until then you'll have to just be happy with another chapter of this odd and lengthy narrative.**

**Cooper Conundrum**

The Cooper and Hoftstader families were just finishing up their meal. It had consisted of spaghetti for Tyler, Sheldon and Lisel a more refined marinara clam sauce for Leonard, Penny and Amy. Lisel had disappeared with Tyler to play in her room. The adults had put their youngest down for naps and everyone was gathered in the living room.

Leonard sat in his chair with Penny on the arm. Sheldon was in his old familiar spot but on a new couch with Amy next to him. Leonard spoke first.

"Well Sheldon how does it feel to be back in your spot?"

Sheldon frowned at Leonard, "I'm not sure it's right anymore. The couch is different and the airflow is not the same." Sheldon wiggled around on the couch for moment and sighed.

"I guess it will have to do."

Penny chuckled and looked over at Amy. "What did you guys do with the old couch?"

Sheldon got a very sad look on his face as Amy answered. "It's the one in the family room we finally had to have it reupholstered in Cambridge. Sheldon says it's just not right now, he's rather fond of his new armchair though."

Sheldon suddenly go that little grin of his. "Oh yes my new chair is wonderful and I got it sitting in just the right place in the living room. It only took three or four days to get it right then we could put the rest of the furniture in."

Amy rolled her eyes as Penny chuckled again.

Leonard thought there was no time like the present to get to point.

"So you guys have started going through Beverly's research and journals should we give it to someone to finish up?"

Amy was first to answer. "Frankly Leonard we can't agree on that. I'm of the opinion that we should leave it unfinished. Put it with her papers at Princeton after sanitizing it for who the subjects were. But Sheldon has a different view."

Sheldon looked over at his wife rather condescendingly. "Beverly's work is going to be very controversial but I see no need to bury it away in Princeton's archives. I believe there is enough of a conclusion there for it to be put into a least a paper if not a book."

Sheldon looked back at Leonard and smiled a happy smile. "She really did come to some conclusions about things after your work at CERN. She was proud of your accomplishments Leonard in her way. She wrote a journal entry in 2023 and I think her last visit was to confirm to herself that she had been correct. You should read her work Leonard it is fascinating."

Amy nodded in agreement now. "I agree with Sheldon on that Leonard, parts of it may be very upsetting to you but she did draw the right conclusions. You should read it then bury it, then salt the grave."

Sheldon frowned back at her. "There is no such thing as bad knowledge Amy just how it's used."

Leonard sat back in his chair. He felt Penny's arm slide around his shoulder and the warmth of her presence cheered him.

"I'll read the journal entry from 2023 but I'm inclined to agree with Amy on the work's fate. I have everything I need right now." He reached up and rubbed Penny's leg and looked up at her. She smiled at him warm and caring. He turned back to Sheldon and Amy.

"Now on to something entirely new I'm thinking of stepping down from the chair and becoming a professor emeritus at Caltech."

Sheldon looked shocked, Amy's mouth was hanging open.

Leonard smiled at them both. The desired effect having been achieved he patted Penny's leg.

"Hey let's have some dessert."

**Changing Out Cogs**

Leonard and Penny both stood up and walked toward the kitchen, Leonard talking over his shoulder as he walked. "We have chocolate cake and coffee cheesecake what's your pleasure?"

Sheldon immediately chimed in with chocolate, Amy cheesecake. Penny took the chocolate cake and cut 4 slices. Leonard took the cheesecake and cut two pieces from it. Penny took two of the plates with chocolate cake and headed down the hallway for Tyler and Lisel. Leonard took Amy and Sheldon their dessert and returned to kitchen. He took a bite of the cake waiting for Penny to return. She was back a few seconds later. They took their plates in. This time Penny sat on the couch next to Amy and Leonard reclaimed his chair. Leonard took several more bites then looked over at his friends.

"Well from the look on your faces you seem quite surprised I'm thinking of retiring. Let's hear it, what's your opinion."

Amy went first setting her plate on the coffee table.

"When you first mentioned it I was shocked. I suppose I cannot think of you not being at Caltech any longer. But as I think about it I think I understand. You've done the math about how long you may live and how you want to spend your life. When were you thinking of doing it, soon?"

Leonard nodded, "The end of the year sounds pretty good so right after Christmas. We're going back to Europe for a month or so anyway."

Amy looked at Penny. Penny face was serene a small smile on her lips.

"Penny how are you going to be with Leonard underfoot every day, if Sheldon were home every day I think I'd have to go back to research?"

Penny looked over at Leonard smiling. "He hasn't told me his plans for retirement yet, just that he's considering it. I agree with his reasons but he'll need to find something to keep him busy and happy. That's all I ask."

Leonard raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a slight leer.

Penny laughed and smiled again. "You might even get bored with that after a few weeks."

Sheldon snorted and shook his head.

"Will you two never grow up, coitus and coitus you really should find some deeper activity to pursue."

Now it was Amy who was shaking her head.

Penny just giggled and looked over at Sheldon.

"Well Moonpie we are raising two children, two dogs and a cat so we do have other activities."

Leonard looked back over at Sheldon. "What do you think Sheldon?"

Sheldon looked back at Leonard with a very serious look on his face. "Who do you think your replacement would be Leonard? Probably some bureaucrat who hasn't done any real physics in years we may all be doomed"

Leonard nodded his head at Sheldon. "It would probably be an outsider but you and Raj will be safe for five years at least. I can't think of anyone I would promote from within the department right now. But to be honest I haven't really looked very hard either. It would be the president's call anyway I might get to give my input but little else."

Sheldon suddenly had panic on his face. "What if it's Kripke? Oh Jesus that would be bad."

Leonard laughed loudly and had a moment before he could stop.

"I'm sorry I just got a mental picture of Kripke giving the Physics department's summary to the board of regents and it was too much. No Sheldon it's never going to be Barry Kripke or Leslie Winkle she's happy at CERN. I do know someone who is interested in coming to Caltech though. She was away for a few years but she's back now you may remember her Sheldon. Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton from Princeton apparently she's dealt with her nymphomania problems and is back to work. She very interested in Raj and your research. It is her field after all."

Leonard looked over to Penny whose mouth was now hanging open. "You mean Professor Slut Bag. Oh no. You're not going to retire now Leonard. We have to protect Caltech."

Leonard was enjoying this far too much.

"I don't think her past would lend itself to the position but she interested in joining the faculty. I've told her we'd consider it. She really is quite brilliant you know she's just got a few loose bricks in her wall."

Penny still didn't look quite at ease with that but slowly her looked changed. She got it. She knew he was pulling Sheldon's chain and yanking hers was just a benefit. She gave him the wolfish grin and starting eating her cheesecake again. Amy had been quiet this whole time. The entire Dr. Plimpton scenario happened before she met Sheldon. She looked over at Penny questioningly.

"I'll tell you about it later sweetie, children might come in the room" Penny said to her then gave Leonard a sneer.

Leonard looked at them all. He had one more thing to break to them. He hoped it would go over a little better.

"I have been thinking about one other small venture I'd like to do. I was thinking of investing a little capital in a comic and memorabilia store. Seems Stuart as usual is getting strapped for cash and is looking for a couple of not so silent partners. A figured if we helped him clean up and modernize the place. Maybe even advertise it might help. I'm pretty sure we'd never get the investment back but it would help a friend?"

Sheldon was very excited, Amy not so much. He looked over at Penny who just smiled at him and nodded yes.

Sheldon could contain himself no longer. "That would mean we get first pick on all the new releases and anything coming into the store. Goody, it's a wonderful Idea."

Amy nodded her head slowly looking a Leonard. "It's an investment for the loss correct? Then we could write it off over the next few years?"

Leonard smiled at the neurobiologist and nodded yes.

Amy smiled and looked at Sheldon. "I guess were in then, how much?"

"You tell me what you want to put in. I'll talk to Howard and Raj then we'll put together some kind of partnership for it. The lawyers and accountants can figure out the details and let us know."

**It's not the Words**

The Coopers headed out when it was close to 8:00PM after talking more about the comic book store. At 8:30PM Leonard had got Lisel off to bed while Penny fed Matisse. It was close to 9:00PM when Leonard sat down on the couch with a scotch and his mother's laptop. Penny emerged from the hallway as he opened the laptop. She could see he was hesitant.

Penny sat next to him on the couch and put her arm around him for change.

"You want to read it together? "

Leonard nodded and opened the document and went to the journal entry Sheldon had recommended.

_August 2023 _

_Subject LH has returned from Europe. The loss of his spouse has not made him reach out to his family for comfort or assurance as predicted. This would bode badly for the level of trust he has within his own extended family unit. The protocol most likely is the deciding factor in this behavior. The subject has no trust in his own family for emotional structure. His siblings treated similarly have shown the same reluctance. In this regard the protocol is a failure though some further research is required._

_The subject did successfully maintain and apparently flourish in a relationship with his deceased spouse. He has though regressed from aggressively pursuing his career and field of expertise. The subject's new position is a department chairman at a large technical university on the west coast. He also now has a child from the marriage to support and care for. This may well prevent him from making further strides in his field._

_The subject excelled before the death of his wife in his field of endeavor. This is easily explained though he was always the most gifted of the three subjects and the favorite of his parents when he was young. It is remarkable that all the bonds of that relationship have been broken and strained. The subject's mother is quite over wrought considering that the protocol has produced this result. We shall see if the subject can again form a loving relationship with another spouse._

_In the opinion of the researcher the protocol should end upon the subject's next marriage or permanent attachment._

Penny sat back and looked over at Leonard.

"She was here to end it. Beverly was here to talk to you about it and end it. She never got the chance."

Leonard leaned forward and put the laptop on the coffee table. He leaned back and away from Penny so he could see her face.

He looked sad but not teary or angry.

"She couldn't end it Penny. The experiment she chose destroyed the sample. Amy's right this is going to get buried in the archives but this entry is going to be the first thing in the catalog summary. The sad part is it's not the words she wrote but how she wrote, so detached even when she spoke of herself."

Penny leaned over and hugged him. She couldn't think of what to say to him. In the end she just held him.

He pulled back and smiled at her. "Well at least were going to be part owners of a comic book store."

She stood and offered her hand to him. "Come on caped crusader let's go to the bat cave for some us time. I'll see if I can channel Professor Plimpton for you."

"Tish night time lighting"

"Yes Leonard"

**It's an odd little chapter, resolutions, new questions and a couple of new places to go.**

**Reviews comments and snide remarks are most welcome. **


	65. The Epilogue Thread

Chapter 65 The Epilogue Thread

**I'm going to start today with a thank you to everyone who has followed the Elliptical Threads on this journey. It's now up to other writers out there to add more for now. I'm actually going to write some non-fan fiction next. It will be on the blog or I may even start a new one. I may even continue the threads someday if something comes to me. I'm also going to write some other short fan fiction when the mood strikes me. I'm sure it will be Leonard and Penny though you never know I've grown very fond of Sheldon and Amy in this piece. This last chapter will be fairly short actually I plan on leaving most things open. The setting will be simple enough. Again to all my readers thank you for the gracious and helpful comments throughout this piece. Now I really should write one last disclaimer. I bear no more responsibility for messing with the characters of TBBT than the actual writers of the series. My only concern is for the fluidity of the story I hope theirs is also. In other news the bank in Nigeria has not come through so I'll have to keep the day job for now. I'm still out of scotch though my wine consumption has increased. There is a differential there but I leave the white board at work most days. **

**Decisions and Plans**

**November 27 2025 Thanksgiving Day or Anything Can Happen Thursday**

Penny looked over the guest list one more time.

The Coopers 4  
>The Koothrappalis 5<br>The Wolowitzs 3  
>Mindy<br>Sheila  
>Chelsea<br>Stuart  
>The Hoftstaders 4<p>

She shook her head, twenty people for dinner well 3 were babies. They were having it catered with a large banquet table set up in the great room. Penny was both excited and nervous about her first thanksgiving as a family. She should say with their large extended family. Leonard was going to announce his retirement and she had some news of her own to add. Lisel was going to play her new small cello for the group. A round robin of Halo was planned and other games for the children. But it was "Anything can happen Thursday" and it usually did.

Penny checked on the baby who was sleeping soundly in her bassinette. She looked around for Leonard and saw he was in his spot staring at the fireplace. He had a cup of tea in his hand and his tablet sitting on his lap. Penny thought it was time to break the news to him. She walked over and curled her 5'5" frame onto the couch and into his shoulder. He must have heard her coming he had raised his arm and knew right where she'd end up. Penny leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

He looked over at her and stared into her eyes. She loved looking deeply into his big brown peepers. They had that soft feeling look today like he'd been sentimental about something. She decided to start with the usual line. "Whatchya thinking about?"

Leonard gave her the smile it still made her heart flutter.

"Do you realize in 26 more days it will be the one year anniversary of when we found each other again. I really should have Sheldon calculate the odds but I think fate is still the right word. We should do something on that day it'll come to me I suppose."

Penny smiled her crooked little smile at him. "There you are over thinking it again. So are you going to tell me what your plans are after we get back from Europe?"

Leonard looked back at the fire.

"I might as well give you the whole itinerary I suppose. On December 26th we take the jet to Omaha so you can tip some cows and visit your family for a week or so."

At this point Penny elbowed him sharply, he feigned injury they both laughed and he went on.

"Then we're off to Geneva and we'll drop Lisel and the baby with Lena and Horst. Lena is so excited to have Matisse. Then we are going for sunshine in Mykonos for a week. After that I'm leaving it up to you. We can go to Rome, Athens, back to Paris all three if you like. When you're ready to come home we will."

Penny looked at him for a moment then she had an Idea.

"Leonard is their some place you haven't been you'd like to go. Some place we could experience for the first time together?"

Leonard just looked at her with the smile, "I've always wanted to see the Pyramids how about Egypt?"

Penny was satisfied now they could have an adventure all of their own.

"So what is the Professor Emeritus going to do when he returns from our little world tour?"

Leonard gave her a wicked little grin.

"Well I'm going to help Stuart at the comic book store occasionally. That is until I need to take care of the kids while you're making your movie"

Penny's mouth was hanging open. She hadn't told him they were going to make a movie from her TV show. It would be about where her character was now in life after the show had ended. She was committed to it by contract and she was looking forward to playing the role again. Production was set to start in mid-July.

She finally closed her mouth and gave him the wolfish grin.

"How did you know?"

Leonard chuckled unafraid of the grin now.

"Oh I keep up on the entertainment news. I am married to a star seems to be a reasonable thing to do."

Penny dug the nails of her right hand into his sides. He jumped.

"Okay Chelsea told me she was very excited about it. I haven't told anyone else."

Penny snuggled back into his shoulder.

"You don't mind it's going to be pretty hectic for a month or two, but it's all being shot here I'll be home every night."

Leonard ran his hand up her side and cupped her breast for a moment.

"That's good to know though you'll probably be too tired and cranky to be good company."

Penny ran her hand up his chest.

"I'm never that tired"

**The epilogue**

The guests came and dinner was served. Lisel played Mozart on the cello to resounding applause from the family. Penny won the Halo round robin. No one was surprised.

At the end of the evening Penny and Leonard lay entwined under their comforter. Neither had yet put their pajamas or boxer's back on. Leonard looked over at Penny.

Her green eyes shined in the moonlight coming through the patio doors.

"I love you Penny"

"Thank you"

"I love you too"

Leonard kept staring into her eyes, "How did we get so lucky"

Penny smiled back at him, "It all started with a snowflake"

**Adieu **

**This added from the blog for your info:**

**5/3/2012 The Elliptical Threads is now complete at least this version of it. I still have some editing that I'll do. Remove the rest of the disclaimers etc.  
>This story without disclaimers is around 135000 words about a 450 page book. It's been read by about 25000 people if I did my math correctly. About 500 of you diehards. I thank you all. It was started on 221/2012 and was finished 72 days later and no I don't use a Beta. Just me and the dog.  
>Cheers<strong>


End file.
